Memories
by Yeo187
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Saat sekelebat ingatan lain muncul dalam pikirannya yang menggambarkan sosok yang tidak diketahuinya saat ini. Hingga akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit kebenaran yang tidak diketahuinya terkuak justru dengan cara yang tidak terduga.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brotership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos.**

 **Summary :** _"Kalau Kyunie takut monster, Kyunie sebut nama hyung 3 kali ne, nanti hyung akan mengusir monsternya! Arrachi?"_ | "Hyung, berhenti melarangku sekolah dan berhenti.." | "Hey, Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" | "Setidaknya berbicaralah sebelum tebakan kami semakin tak jelas." | "Kyuhyunie!"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

 _Di sebuah taman bermain terlihat dua orang anak yang sedang berlarian. Mereka tampak begitu gembira mengejar satu sama lain, tampak si pengejar memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari sosok yang dikejarnya. Tak lama, anak yang mengejarpun berhenti. Peluh menetes di wajahnya, tampak raut kelelahan pula._

" _Kyunie, kita berhenti dulu ne?" Serunya pada anak lainnya yang masih berlari kesana-kemari seraya tertawa bahagia. "Hyung sudah lelah!" lanjutnya._

 _Namun yang diajak berbicara tak mendengarkannya. Akhirnya terlintas ide untuk menjahili anak tersebut, ia tersenyum gembira._

 _Kyuhyun, anak yang sedari tadi berlarianpun menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasanya tak ada kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya. Ia menengok ke kanan-kiri, mencari sosok hyungnya yang tadi menemaninya bermain. Terlihat jelas raut ketakutan di wajah manisnya, matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca._

" _Hyunggie…Hyung eodiga? Kyunie takut cendilian." Cicitnya di tengah isakan tangisnya yang mulai pecah, ia tak bisa meneriakkan nama hyungnya karena ia merasa sangat ketakutan._

" _Hyunggie.. hiks…Kyunie takut..hiks…ada montel lewat..hiks… Kyunie takut..hiks..dimakan montel"_

 _DORRR_

 _HUWEEE…_

" _Hiks... Hyunggie montelnya menangkap Kyunie! Hiks.." Teriak Kyuhyun panik disela tangisannya saat mendengar suara serta merasakan bahunya ditahan oleh sesuatu._

 _Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat sang adik ketakutan hingga berlinangan air mata, ia memeluk adiknya yang dibalas sangat erat oleh Kyuhyun. Rasa lelahnya hilang setelah puas mengerjai adiknya yang penakut itu._

" _Hyung disini. Kyunie jangan takut, arra?" Ujarnya lembut setelah menenangkan adiknya yang masih menangis dipelukannya._

 _Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang basah oleh air mata seraya telunjuknya menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Sungmin yang gemas akan tingkah adiknya pun mencium kedua pipi adiknya._

" _Hyung.. Hyung, apa minie hyung yang mengucil montelnya? Kenapa montelnya cepat cekali pelgi?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos._

 _Sungmin hanya terdiam, ia pikir adiknya sudah mengetahui bahwa ia yang mengusili adiknya namun ternyata adiknya yang benar-benar polos itu mengira ialah yang mengusir sang monster._

" _Eoh? N..ne hyung usir hingga monsternya pergi, jadi Kyunie tidak boleh menangis lagi ne?" Ujarnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan bertanya adiknya. "Kalau Kyunie takut monster, Kyunie sebut nama hyung 3 kali ne, nanti hyung akan mengusir monsternya! Arrachi?" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala._

" _Yaksok?"_

" _Yaksok!"_

.

.

Kriinggg..Kriingg..

Suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga tak dapat membuat namja yang berada dibalik selimut itu membuka matanya. Ia masih tertidur nyenyak setelah semalaman bermain game. Seorang namja lainnya yang terlihat sudah rapi pun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat adik terkecilnya yang masih berada di dunia mimpi. Ia keluar kamar menuju ke kamar sebelahnya.

"Hyung.. Kyunie belum bangun, aku bahkan sudah menyetel alarm tepat di samping telinganya namun ia tetap seperti mayat, tak bergerak!" adu Donghae pada sang pemilik kamar yang sedang duduk menghadap laptop.

"Baiklah, biar hyung yang bangunkan dia." Ujar Leeteuk, sang pemilik kamar sekaligus hyung tertua dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan bergegas ke kamar Kyuhyun. Saat ia ingin mengelitiki adiknya itu, ia melihat Kyuhyun berkeringat dan terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, ia pun menepuk pipi Kyuhyun berkali-kali hingga adiknya tersadar.

"Eungh.. Hyung? Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak seraya beranjak bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk.

"Harusnya Hyung yang bertanya seperti itu. Waeyo, Kyunie? Gwaenchana?" ujar Leeteuk lembut yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Leetuk mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun seraya mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun, ia bersyukur kali ini Kyuhyun hanya sedikit hangat.

"Kau ingin tetap bersekolah hari ini?" Tanya leeteuk, Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, "Hari ini tubuhmu sedikit hangat. Hari ini kau memiliki jadwal latihan basket, kan? Jika kau masuk sekolah, aku bisa memastikan kau akan pulang dalam keadaan seperti mayat hidup, Kyunie!" Ujar Leeteuk yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut lucu.

"Hyung, berhenti melarangku sekolah dan berhenti.."

"Hentikan ucapanmu disitu! Aku tak akan melarangmu bersekolah jika kau memang ingin sekolah, aku akan meminta Donghae menjemputmu dan mengabarkan pada Siwon jika hari ini kau tidak ikut latihan." Titahnya seraya beranjak menyiapkan seragam sang adik, "Dan tidak ada tawar menawar apapun hari ini, Kyunie!" Lanjutnya saat melihat Kyuhyun ingin mengeluarkan suara.

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tak jelas, ia tahu jika hyung tertuanya sudah mengeluarkan titah seperti itu maka ia tak dapat melawannya. Atau ia tidak bisa melihat peralatan gamenya lagi di dalam kamarnya. Setelah puas menjulurkan lidahnya di belakang sang kakak sebagai cara meluapkan kekesalannya, iapun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Apakah pagi tadi kau sudah merusakkan alarm yang baru dibelikan hyungmu kemarin? Atau PSP-mu disita oleh hyungmu?" Tanya Changmin yang kebingungan melihat wajah sahabatnya yang kentara memasang pose merengut.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas. Changmin saling berpandangan dengan Minho dan Jonghyun, mereka semua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing berusaha menebak apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun

"Apakah kau lupa membawa PSP-mu?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Aniyo, dia membawanya." Ujar Jonghyun menunjukkan PSP putih yang ia ambil dari tas Kyuhyun.

"Kau lupa mengerjakan tugas Kang seonsaengnim?" Tanya Minho kali ini.

"Ya! Tidak mungkin ia melupakan tugas, ia tidak sepertimu!" sergah Changmin membuat Minho merengut.

"Kau tak sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Ya! Memangnya aku Changmin yang berubah mood karena makanan!" seru Kyuhyun kesal, Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Changmin sudah menatap tajam Minho yang sudah akan tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya berbicaralah sebelum tebakan kami semakin tak jelas." Ujar Changmn frustasi.

"Aku tidak boleh ikut latihan hari ini, bagaimana ini? Padahal lusa kita sudah memulai pertandingan dalam turnamen itu." Ujar Kyuhyun lemas, teman-temannya hanya terdiam menunggu lanjutan cerita Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Alasannya?

"Eoh?"

"Memang kenapa kau tak diperbolehkan ikut latihan?"

"Karena…"

"Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Siwon hyung?"

TBC

Annyeong! Yeo newbie disini.. Kalian bisa panggil dengan sebutan Yeo atau apapun asal jangan Author. Ada yang masih suka sama FF dengan main cast Super Junior? Ada yang berminat untuk tau kelanjutan dari FF ini? Maaf chapter awalnya masih pendek karena yeo mau tau dulu apakah ada yang mau baca dan ngerespon atau ngga, hehe. Tolong reviewnya ya, Yeo akan ngelanjutin kalau ada yang masih berminat dan juga tolong kasih kritik dan saran biar Yeo bisa ngebuat FF ini jadi lebih baik lagi nantinya. And the last.. Terima kasih udah mau membaca FF ini. *Bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brotership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf yang bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "Aish.. Kyuhyun-ah, kau memang benar-benar!" | "Kyuhyunie, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu tapi tolonglah dengarkan aku." | _"YA! PARK KYUHYUN, MENGAPA KAU TAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU?"_ | _Balasan macam apa itu? Tetapi, syukurlah kau mau membalasnya, setidaknya aku bisa tenang mengerjakan test sialan ini._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Ya! Memangnya aku Changmin yang berubah mood karena makanan!" seru Kyuhyun kesal, Jonghyun hanya tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Changmin sudah menatap tajam Minho yang sudah akan tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya berbicaralah sebelum tebakan kami semakin tak jelas." Ujar Changmin frustasi.

"Aku tidak boleh ikut latihan hari ini, bagaimana ini? Padahal lusa kita sudah memulai pertandingan dalam turnamen itu." Ujar Kyuhyun lemas, teman-temannya hanya terdiam menunggu lanjutan cerita Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Alasannya?

"Eoh?"

"Memang kenapa kau tak diperbolehkan ikut latihan?"

"Karena…"

"Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Siwon hyung?"

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira melihat Siwon yang terihat sedang berjalan terburu-buru menghampirinya, sedangkan ia tetap duduk manis menunggu Siwon, lain halnya dengan Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun yang memandang Siwon dengan ekspresi tak senang, kentara sekali mereka merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Siwon yang sebentar lagi pasti akan membuat mereka terusir dan membuat Kyuhyun enggan menceritakan hal yang tadi ia ingin sampaikan.

"Mianhae, bolehkah aku meminjam Kyuhyunie sebentar?" Tanya Siwon yang diabaikan oleh Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho. _Ada apa dengan mereka?_ "Uhm.. Kyuhyunie sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini." Ajak Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menolaknya.

"Shireo, Hyung!" Tolaknya membuat Siwon kebingungan, Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "Ya! Tidak bisakah kalian meninggalkanku bersama Siwon Hyung? Mengapa kalian masih terdiam disini?" seru Kyuhyun pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Shireo! Kami ingin mendengar ceritamu terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun-ah, kau pasti akan melupakannya." Balas Changmin.

"Ani, aku berjanji akan menceritakannya! Sudahlah kalian pergi saja. Minho-ah kau tak lupa kalau hari ini ada tes dari Kim seonsaengnim kan?"

"Omo.. Aku belum belajar sama sekali!"

"Aish.. Kyuhyun-ah, kau memang benar-benar!" Changmin menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal, lalu ia menarik tangan Jonghyun untuk menyusul Minho ke kelas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli.

Siwon hanya memperhatikan kelakuan mereka berempat, sebenarnya kejadian seperti itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Mereka adalah hoobae Siwon dalam klub basket sekolah. Khususnya Kyuhyun juga merupakan adik baginya, karena mereka bertetangga sehingga sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

"Siwon hyung, waeyo?" Panggil Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan seraya menepuk sebelah kanan kursi panjang yang sedang ia duduki, Siwon yang mengerti maksudnya pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan tentang turnamen lusa." Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun antusias mendengar kata turnamen. "Kangin hyung sepertinya akan menurunkanmu sebagai starter karena selain permainanmu yang sudah sangat baik, kau juga bisa bermain menjadi apa saja, itu akan mempermudah kami mengatur strategi." Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira mendengarnya, "Namun, sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi, aku ditemui oleh Leeteuk hyung yang memintamu izin latihan hari ini karena katanya tubuhmu sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Apakah itu benar, Kyuhyunie?" Lanjut Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut. Ekspresi yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang sangat dekat padanya.

"Ne, Teukie Hyung melarangku latihan hari ini hanya karena tubuhku yang sedikit hangat, apakah itu tidak keterlaluan, hyung? Aku bahkan merasa tubuhku baik-baik saja!" gerutu Kyuhyun, Siwon meletakkan tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun, ia menyerngit merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Uhm.. Kyuhyunie, kurasa Teukie Hyung benar! Tubuhmu demam saat ini, apakah kau tak merasakannya? Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang." Ajak Siwon yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal mendengarnya.

"Shirreo, hyung, aku.."

"Tenanglah, aku akan membahas ini lagi saat kita sudah berada di ruang kesehatan." Ujar Siwon yang mau tak mau harus diikuti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbaring diatas ranjang ruang kesehatan dengan kesal, ia menggerutu panjang pendek melihat jarum infus yang terpasang di punggung tangan kirinya. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah merasakan kondisi tubuhnya menurun sejak kemarin karena ia terlalu memforsir tubuhnya untuk berlatih setiap hari sebagai persiapan turnamen tingkat sekolah yang diikuti oleh berbagai sekolah se-Seoul. Tetapi ia mengabaikannya karena jika ia menunjukkannya sudah dipastikan hyungnya akan melarangnya ke sekolah dan menguncinya di kamar hari ini, namun ternyata saat ini ia tetap harus merasakan hal seperti itu walaupun di tempat yang berbeda.

Merasa bosan, iapun mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya, menghitung berapa detik yang ia sudah habiskan untuk berdiam diri. Pada saat hitungan ke-113, pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka menampilkan sosok Siwon yang datang, terlihat sedikit berantakan. Mungkin ia berlarian agar cepat mencapai ruang kesehatan, entahlah Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia masih kesal dengan Siwon yang membuatnya harus mendapat infus walaupun dengan dalih agar saat lusa ia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Siwon setelah duduk di samping ranjang, Kyuhyun hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

Siwon tau ini sikap Kyuhyun jika ia sedang kesal, tidak ingin berbicara pada orang lain. Siwon hanya menghela nafas, ia berpikir mencoba mencari bahasan agar Kyuhyun mau berbicara dengannya. Ia tersenyum senang saat dirasanya akan berhasil.

"Kyuhyunie, aku ingin melanjutkan pembicaraanku yang tadi tertunda." Pancing Siwon.

"Ingin melanjutkan tinggal berbicara saja." Ketus Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya tersenyum geli.

"Melihat kau yang merahasiakan kondisi tubuhmu seperti ini, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau juga merahasiakan tentang keikutsertaanmu dalam turnamen sekolah?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia memang telah memikirkannya bahwa Siwon pasti akan menanyakan perihal izin kedua hyung Kyuhyun yang sangat protektif menurutnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar Siwon menghela nafas. _Setelah ini aku pasti akan mendengar khotbahnya._

"Kyuhyunie, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu tapi tolonglah dengarkan aku." _Tuhkan benar!_ "Hyung-hyungmu itu menyayangimu itulah alasan mereka melarangmu ini-itu diluar kondisi tubuhmu yang memang lebih lemah dari orang lain. Jika kau berpikir mereka akan mengizinkanmu setelah kau memenangkan pertandingan pertama, mungkin kau salah, Kyuhyunie. Hal itu dapat menyinggung perasaan mereka yang akan merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang hyung. Cobalah kau berbicara dengan mereka dengan baik-baik, Kyuhyunie, mereka pasti akan mengerti keinginanmu jika kau juga ingin mengerti keinginan mereka. Maksud mereka baik, Kyuhyunie." Ungkap Siwon seraya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke posisi duduk, ia menoleh ke arah Siwon yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku mengerti maksud mereka, sangat mengerti, hyung. Aku sangat tau mereka begitu menyayangiku dan itulah alasan mereka melarangku ini-itu, aku tak masalah. Namun aku hanya ingin membuat mereka tak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, hyung, melihat mereka yang begitu memperhatikanku membuatku merasa lemah." Aku Kyuhyun, ia menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang berair. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah mengeluarkan air matanya, namun itu menjadi pengecualian, jika itu menyangkut kedua hyung yang sangat disayanginya.

"Arra, arra. Tetapi hyung mohon kau bicaralah dulu dengan mereka, agar tak ada kejadian seperti dulu lagi. Kau membuat gempar, kau tahu?" gurau Siwon, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sementara. Kyuhyun hanya meringis mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Siwon.

 _Sore itu Kyuhyun masuk ke lapangan indoor sekolahnya dengan semangat, sesekali ia melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 15.45 lalu tersenyum gembira. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun akan berlatih basket di sekolahnya. Ia resmi menjadi anggota klub basket sekolahnya karena rekomendasi dari Siwon yang merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah._

 _Kyuhyun membuka pintu lapangan indoor sedikit demi sedikit, terlihat olehnya beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang di tengah lapangan. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan mereka adalah sunbaenya, terlihat dari kostum basket yang mereka kenakan dan bola basket yang sedang mereka dribble atau sekedar mereka pegang. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari sosok Siwon namun tak menemukannya, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam lapangan indoor itu._

" _Annyeonghaseyo." Salamnya seraya membungkuk, sejenak ruangan itu sunyi, semua orang memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan seragamnya. Ia berusaha tak terlalu mengambil pusing sikap orang-orang itu, ia memilih berjalan ke arah pinggir lapangan sebelah kanan salah satu ring untuk meletakkan tasnya. Ia pikir ia tak perlu mengenalkan diri jika ia tak ditanya, bukankah ia hanya ingin berlatih basket?_

" _Ya! Neo nuguya?" seru salah seorang diantara mereka yang tadi memegang bola, tiba-tiba melemparkan bola itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun langsung menangkap bola tersebut, ia menoleh ke arah datangnya bola. "Kyuhyun imnida." Sahutnya seraya mendribble bola tersebut hingga mendekati lapangan lalu menshoot bola basket itu hingga masuk ke dalam ring._

" _Refleksmu cukup baik, Kyuhyun-ah, dan.. tembakan three pointmu juga tepat sasaran. Tak salah Siwon-ah merekomendasikanmu pada Kangin hyung." Ujar bangga salah satu diantara mereka seraya mendekati Kyuhyun. "Aku Yonghwa. Mereka Nickhun, Taecyeon dan Minhyuk." Lanjutnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun._

" _Ayo kita bertanding!" Seru Nickhun yang langsung melempar bola ke arah Kyuhyun, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerima ajakan itu. Selang setengah jam kemudian, mereka berhenti setelah lelah bermain. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat sosok Donghae yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan tas biru tua milik Kyuhyun yang tersampir di Punggung kanan Donghae. Ia pun menghampiri Donghae dengan langkah malas, ia yakin sebentar lagi Donghae akan meneriakkannya._

" _YA! PARK KYUHYUN, MENGAPA KAU TAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU?"_

" _Hyung kan sudah melihat jika aku sedang bermain basket sedari tadi." Sahut Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya._

" _KAU BAHKAN TAK MEMBERITAHUKU JIKA KAU AKAN IKUT KLUB BASKET!"_

" _Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu bahwa hari ini aku akan pulang telat. Dan tolong jangan berteriak, hyung, suaramu bahkan tak lebih merdu dari gonggongan anjing milik Siwon hyung."_

" _Kita pulang sekarang juga, kajja!" paksa Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menyentaknya._

" _Shirreo! Ini hari pertama latihanku, hyunggie, jebal jangan larang aku!" mohon Kyuhyun berbisik, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. Donghae berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tahu kali ini ia tak bisa melawan jadi ia mengikuti langkah hyungnya._

 _Donghae dan Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Siwon saat di pintu lapangan indoor, Siwon menautkan alis melihat Donghae yang berada di sekolahnya. Namun Donghae mengabaikannya dan langsung mempercepat langkah tanpa menyapa Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya merengut lucu dibelakangnya. Merasa bahwa saat ini sedang terjadi kondisi yang tidak enak Siwon memilih berjalan tanpa menyapa mereka berdua._

 _Dan keesokan harinya Kyuhyun harus menjawab rentetan pertanyaan dari Siwon, Yonghwa dan Nickhun yang mengintrogasinya melebihi Kangin yang bahkan hanya menanyakan alasan ia tak datang saat hari pertama latihan kemarin, nampaknya mereka menutupi kenyataan bahwa kemarin Kyuhyun sempat datang namun dijemput paksa oleh Donghae bahkan sebelum latihan dimulai._

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara pada mereka nanti malam." Putus Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum lembut berusaha memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"Bagus. Aku akan membantumu, setidaknya aku harus bertanggung jawab menjagamu saat kau sedang bersamaku." Kyuhyun mengerang mendengarnya, _mengapa aku harus dikelilingi para manusia overprotektif?_ "Hari ini kau tak perlu mengikuti latihan, aku akan mengarang alasannya pada Kangin hyung." Kyuhyun hanya memutarkan bola matanya, percuma jika saat ini ia menolak saran Siwon, ia rasa ada baiknya juga ia pulang lebih awal untuk sekedar merapikan kamar hyungnya mungkin? Entahlah Kyuhyun belum tahu cara apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk membujuk kedua hyungnya.

.

.

Changmin berkali-kali mengecek handphonenya untuk memastikan bahwa belum ada pesan masuk setelah sebelumnya menelepon Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas oleh ocehan noona yang menyebalkan menurutnya, akhirnya ia mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun menanyakan kondisinya. Setelah istirahat tadi, Siwon masuk ke ruang kelasnya dan memberitahu Kim seonsaengnim bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Sontak Changmin kaget bukan kepalang merasa bodoh karena tak dapat merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Tak lama ia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

 **Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan.**

 **Berhenti meneleponku, aku bukan yeojachingumu.**

 **Mengganggu! JANGAN MEMBALAS LAGI!**

 _Balasan macam apa itu? Tetapi, syukurlah kau mau membalasnya, setidaknya aku bisa tenang mengerjakan test sialan ini._

"Kukira test tambahan tak lebih mudah dari test kali ini, jika kau masih serius memandangi handphonemu itu, Changmin-sshi." Tegur Kim seonsaengnim dari depan kelas membuat Changmin buru-buru meletakkan handphonenya di saku celananya lalu pura-pura menunduk serius mengerjakan soal berisi deretan angka yang bahkan ia tak mengerti bagaimana cara membacanya. _Bahkan Kyuhyun mengerjakan soal test darimu sambil bermain PSP, kau tak menegurnya!_ Ya, itulah enaknya menjadi orang cerdas. Bahkan Kyuhyun mungkin tak butuh melakukan test susulan mengingat ia sudah mendapatkan banyak nilai lebih dari nilai kerajinan karena menjadi langganan penjawab soal sulit di papan tulis.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang tengah, ia menghidukan televisi dengan volume yang cukup besar, tetapi matanya hanya terfokus pada PSP yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ya, seperti rencananya tadi untuk membicarakan keikutsertaannya dalam turnamen sekolah . Bahkan ia rela merapikan kamar kedua hyungnya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan demi mengambil hati kedua hyungnya. _Jika mereka tak mengizinkannya, aku akan menginap ke rumah Yesung hyung saja._ Tak lama terdengar suara sepatu yang memasuki rumah itu, suaranya semakin dekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk dapat mengira siapa yang sudah ada di rumah setelah mendengar suara televisi yang memekakkan telinga seperti ini. Ya, ini adalah kebiasaan adik terkecilnya saat ia berada sendirian di rumah. Ia mengetahui jelas alasan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Adiknya mengalami trauma masa kecil yang terjadi akibat kecelakaan yang membuat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Adiknya hanya sendirian melihat kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku tak jauh dari mobil mereka yang sudah ringsek.

"Kyunie!" panggilan lembut itu tak cukup membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya bermain game, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lalu membelai rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menengadahkan kepala lalu menampilkan senyum kekanakannya. Leeteuk yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tak biasanya kau sudah pulang, waeyo? Kondisimu menurun?" Tanya Leeteuk yang membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, Leeteuk hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu adiknya. "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan jujur padaku?" Tanya Leeteuk ambigu.

"Nan gwaenchanayo. Hyung kau aneh!" Sahut Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Ternyata kau berbohong!" Sebenarnya Leeteuk sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa Kyuhyun sudah berada di rumah saat ini dari Siwon. Ya, seperti janji Siwon yang akan membantu Kyuhyun, ia berusaha memberitahu lebih dulu pada Leeteuk untuk mempermudah Kyuhyun menjelaskannya kepada Leeteuk dan Donghae nantinya. Siwon tak yakin Kyuhyun akan berterus terang sepenuhnya kepada kedua hyungnya itu, sama seperti Kyuhyun yang jarang berterus terang padanya.

"Hyung, berhenti mencoba untuk menjadi misterius. Itu sama sekali bukan imagemu!" sungut Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti maksud Leeteuk.

Leeteuk kembali terkekeh seraya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju ke kamarnya. Ia menautkan alis saat melihat tak ada selimut di atas tempat tidurnya. Seingatnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor tadi, ia melipat selimutnya dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba mendekati kursi yang berada di depan meja kerjanya, benar saja, ia menemukan selimutnya yang terlipat kurang rapi khas lipatan Kyuhyun. Ia bergegas keluar kamar menuju ke ujung tangga bagian atas untuk berseru pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Tak usah merayuku dengan rayuan kunomu itu, aku akan mengizinkanmu jika Hae-ah mengizinkanmu pula. Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan, jadi aku tak memiliki alasan untuk melarangmu jika kau berjanji akan menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Dan, Kyunie, harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu untuk meletakkan kembali selimut yang sudah kau rapikan ke atas tempat tidur. Apa kau tak memiliki variasi dalam melipat selimut?" ujar Leeteuk yang pada akhirnya tertawa sendiri mendengar ocehannya, ia merasa seperti eomma-eomma yang ada di pasar.

Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengarkan ocehan Leeteuk namun akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Leeteuk dan mukanya memerah saat mengetahui bahwa hyung tertuanya itu sedang mengusilinya sedari tadi. _Jadi hyung sudah tahu? Itulah alasannya berpura-pura menanyakan kondisiku. Siwon hyung memang suka sekali bertindak terlalu jauh._ Setelah ia mendapatkan izin dari Donghae, ia pasti akan mencincang Siwon karena bertindak seperti itu, tetapi ia masih memikirkan apakah ia juga perlu berterima kasih atau tidak pada Siwon.

"Teukie hyung, saranghae!" seru Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas erangan oleh Leeteuk dari dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia tahu pasti Leeteuk sedang menggerutu karena ia hanya mengucapkan kata-kata picisan itu saat keinginannya sudah dikabulkan. Setidaknya saat ini Kyuhyun sudah mengantungi satu lampu hijau dari salah satu hyungnya. Ia hanya berharap Donghae mau mendengarkan ucapan Leeteuk seperti saat dulu ia meminta izin mengikuti klub basket sekolah.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Annyeong! Yeo kembali... Senang banget ngeliat respon dari readers, bikin yeo semangat buat lanjutin ff ini. Berharap seiring berjalannya ff ini semakin banyak yang memberi masukan ke yeo, karena alur ff ini kedepannya bisa jadi adalah masukan dari reviewers. Mungkin yeo akan Update ff ini seminggu sekali kalau ngga ada halangan apapun. Mianhae, kemarin di chapter 1 yeo lupa untuk ngasih latar tempat di bagian kyu-line, gomawo untuk yang sudah memberitahu yeo. Di chapter awal-awal seperti ini yeo masih akan menggambarkan karakter dari tokoh lewat beberapa kejadian, jadi yeo harap kalian bisa lebih ngerti dengan alurnya. Apakah ini menjadi kepanjangan dan membosankan? Yeo perlu mempercepat alurnya? Tolong sarannya yaa. Yeo juga kepikiran untuk menghadirkan kyu moment dengan para cast secara bergiliran, ada yang setuju seperti itu? Yeo akan membalas review dari reviewers satu-persatu. Sebelumnya, yeo mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya. *Bow*

 **Guest** (01/09/15)

Whoaaa.. Aku juga suka sama chingu *eh maksudnya suju^^ mereka itu unique one kalo menurut aku, chingu. Ohya.. jangan lupa ganti namenya ya Chingu, masih Guest soalnya. Gomawo buat reviewnya^^

 **Awaelfkyu13** (01/09/15)

Wah.. Aku juga suka. Iya kalau ngga ada halangan apapun pasti akan sampe endingnya. Gomawo supportnya ya^^

 **Guest** (01/09/15)

Oke sip, ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **jihyunelf** (01/09/15)

Whoaa.. Seneng deh liat yang semangat-semangat gini, hehe. Iya, kalau ngga ada halangan apapun, yeo akan update seminggu sekali. Chap 1 itu sengaja pendek untuk ngeliat respon ajah kok, seterusnya akan lebih panjang per chapnya. Hahaha, makanya tunggu kelanjutannya yaa. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dangkuk** (01/09/15)

Ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Wonhaesung Love** (01/09/15)

Oke sudah^^

 **Kyuli 99** (01/09/15)

Gomawo^^ semoga sampai akhir plotnya akan selalu menarik. Yeo akan update seminggu sekali kalau ngga ada halangan apapun. Gomawo supportnya^^

 **Cuttiekyu** (01/09/15)

Hehe, yeo seneng deh buat orang penasaran. Aku juga suka^^ iya ini sudah diupdate. Gomawo reviewnya.

 **Angella** (01/09/15)

Iya ditunggu terus ya chingu^^ iya sangat jarang, aku juga kangen sama tulisan para author yg kebanyakan udah pada hiatus. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Rahma94** (01/09/15)

Iyaa, ini sudah dilanjut kok^^ hehe, bener banget tuh, laris manis *eh gomawo reviewnya^^

(01/09/15)

Wah penantian panjang ya? Hehe, iya aku juga suka. Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **liestie ajhah** (01/09/15)

Aku juga suka^^ iya ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Shofie Kim** (01/09/15)

Ngga apa-apa kok^^ senyamannya chingu ajah, asal itu bahasa yang ada di bumi aku pasti nyoba ngertiin, hehe. Bisa jadi (?) Seiring berjalannya cerita akan terjawab kok. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Mifta cinya** (01/09/15)

Wah.. yeo seneng banget baca review chingu yang menggebu-gebu, hehe. Aku juga suka kyu-line^^ iya sudah dilanjut kok, aku juga peminat SJ Brothership, rasanya ada yg beda ajah kalo mereka tokohnya. Wah gomawo supportnya chingu, jadi semangat banget nulisnya^^

 **Adlia** (01/09/15)

Ini sudah dilanjut, chingu. Mungkin lagi jadi pawang monster (?) gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Abilhikmah** (01/09/15)

Hehe, abis dia yang paling enak diapa-apain sih *eh

 **Widiantin** i (01/09/15)

Ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Dewiangel** (01/09/15)

Ne, chingu, masih fresh, hehe. Iya ini sudah dilanjut kok, Aamiin selama tidak ada halangan pasti akan sampe endingnya kok chingu^^ gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Apriliaa765** (01/09/15)

Iya ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Pcyckh** (02/09/15)

Aku juga mau chingu (?) ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok^^ gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Choding** (03/09/15)

Ne, aku juga suka. Ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Dwikurnia** (03/09/15)

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Sparkyubum** (03/09/15)

Ne, chingu memang benar, ada sebuah kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya yang akan dijelaskan sesuai alurnya nanti.

 **Desviana407** (03/09/15)

Hehe gomawo,, iya ini sudah dilanjut kok. Yang melibatkan Kyuhyun oppa memang selalu seru^^

 **Kyuhae** (03/09/15)

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Han** (03/09/15)

Wah.. Gomawo chingu jadi semengat ngelanjutinnya^^ iya ini sudah dilanjut, ne chingu kalau ngga ada halangan seminggu sekali akan diupdate.

 **F3** (03/09/15)

Hahaha, semangat sekali melihat Kyuhyun menderita sepertinya. Ne chingu secepatnya pasti diupdate, paling tidak seminggu sekali. Ne, ada sebuah kejadian yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi dan akan berkaitan sesuai dengan alur cerita nantinya. Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Kyuchoco13** (03/09/15)

Hai chingu^^ ne ini sudah dilanjut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalami suatu kejadian yang akan diceritakan nantinya. Hehe, seneng deh membuat kepo chingu. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut, chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Nfs** (03/09/15)

Aku juga suka itu chingu^^ hahaha, memang, melihat yang menderita gitu ada kepuasan tersendiri, hehe. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Rahma** (03/09/15)

Hehe iyanih masih fresh, ne chingu ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga bisa selalu memuaskan chingu ya^^ gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Chiffa Kyukazza** (03/09/15)

Ne chingu, ini sudah dilanjut. Aku juga suka^^ ne, ini 100% pure brothership kok. Gomawo supportnya chingu^^

 **Dd** (03/09/15)

Gomawo chingu, ne ini sudah dilanjut kok^^

 **Kyuhae** (03/09/15)

Aku juga suka chingu^^ wah gomawo, ne mereka memang selalu seperti itu. ne ini sudah dilanjut kok^^ gomawo reviewnya.

 **Angel sparkyu** (03/09/15)

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Shin Ririn1013** (03/09/15)

Ne aku juga suka chingu^^ ini sudah dilanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Phn19** (03/09/15)

Hmm.. Chingu nanya apakah Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Donghae adalah hyung kandung Kyuhyun atau bukan karena Kyuhyun memanggil mereka hyungkah? Tapi Kyuhyun juga manggil Siwon, hyung, terus gemana dong? Hehe, abaikan ocehan yeo. Nanti akan tau seiring cerita. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Namielf** (03/09/15)

Ne, itu Sungmin. Karena ada suatu hal yang membuat semua itu terjadi dan akan terjawab seiring cerita. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Nanakyu** (03/09/15)

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok. Ne, cheonma chingu^^ wajib ditunggu lho chingu, hehe, gomawo supportnya^^

 **Kim Nayeon** (03/09/15)

Hehe, tebakan chingu hampir benar, ne ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo supportnya chingu^^

 **Lily** (03/09/15)

Ne ini sudah dilanjut kok, wah tebakan chingu hampir benar, nanti akan terjawab seiring cerita. Ne pure brothership kok chingu, gomawo supportnya^^

 **Martinicho27** (03/09/15)

Ne ini sudah dilanjut kok. Ah, ne mianhae itu kesalahan yeo, di bagian kyu-line yeo ngga menyebutkan latar tempatnya, gomawo chingu sudah memberi koreksi. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Jiahkim** (03/09/15)

Hehe, ne aku juga suka^^ ne, ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok chingu, ini sudah cukup panjangkah? Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Nae axselia** (04/09/15)

Hi chingu, bangapta^^ waah, gomawo chingu, yeo senang kalau ada yang suka. Sungmin sedang berhibernasi (?) semua hyungnya Kyuhyun kok, tetapi ada suatu kejadian yang akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti chingu, sabar ne? ne ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo supportnya^^

 **Hyunnie02** (04/09/15)

Ne, aku juga suka^^ Kyuhyun memang selalu punya cara untuk terlihat imut, hehe. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Big thanks for who favorite and followed this story :

 **Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | Shin Ririn1013 | devil kyu | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | pcyckh | phn19 | widiantini9**

 **Citra546 | Desviana407 | Kim Nayeon | Shin Ririn1013 | devil kyu | hulanchan | | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | mifta cinya | widiantini9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brotership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "Tahukah kau betapa menggemaskannya dirimu, Kyunie?" | "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Hae-ah?" | "Kyunie, gwaenchanayo? Kau tetap akan bertanding nanti, kan?" | "Jika begitu kau harus memberitahunya, Hae-ah." | "Tenang saja, Teukie hyung tak akan keberatan untuk membelikannya." | _"KAU BILANG HANYA, HYUKIE?"_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengarkan ocehan Leeteuk namun akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Leeteuk dan mukanya memerah saat mengetahui bahwa hyung tertuanya itu sedang mengusilinya sedari tadi. _Jadi hyung sudah tahu? Itulah alasannya berpura-pura menanyakan kondisiku. Siwon hyung memang suka sekali bertindak terlalu jauh._ Setelah ia mendapatkan izin dari Donghae, ia pasti akan mencincang Siwon karena bertindak seperti itu, tetapi ia masih memikirkan apakah ia juga perlu berterima kasih atau tidak pada Siwon.

"Teukie hyung, saranghae!" seru Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas erangan oleh Leeteuk dari dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia tahu pasti Leeteuk sedang menggerutu karena ia hanya mengucapkan kata-kata picisan itu saat keinginannya sudah dikabulkan. Setidaknya saat ini Kyuhyun sudah mengantungi satu lampu hijau dari salah satu hyungnya. Ia hanya berharap Donghae mau mendengarkan ucapan Leeteuk seperti saat dulu ia meminta izin mengikuti klub basket sekolah.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya malas, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Kyuhyun nyaris melompat dari tidurnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ya! Mengapa hyung mencubitku?" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya seraya menangkup kedua pipinya yang ia gembungkan, ia beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya di sofa panjang untuk memberi tempat kepada Donghae yang akan duduk.

"Tahukah kau betapa menggemaskannya dirimu, Kyunie?" ujar Donghae di sela kekehannya, Kyuhyun membulatkan bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

"Ya! Aku itu tampan bukan manis! Aku bahkan akan lebih tinggi darimu nantinya, hyung."

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang lebih tampan darimu." Balas Donghae santai yang tak mungkin disanggah Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kapan pulang, hyung? Aku menunggumu hingga tertidur tetapi kau tak kunjung datang." Keluh Kyuhyun, ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua paha Donghae yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Mianhae membuatmu menunggu, tadi Eunhyukie sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sehingga aku membantunya terlebih dahulu." Donghae tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun memutarkan kedua bola matanya saat mendengar nama Eunhyuk, sahabat Donghae, "Kau bahkan tidur dengan keadaan telungkup juga tanganmu yang masih menggenggam PSP, Kyunie, apakah lehermu baik-baik saja?" lanjut Donghae.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae membelai lembut rambut adik satu-satunya itu, namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit duduk. Donghae hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika aku mengikuti suatu perlombaan? Akankah kau memberiku izin?"

Donghae hanya menghela nafas, ia menatap Kyuhyun intens. Mencoba memberikan waktu kepada Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan keinginannya yang ditebak Donghae pasti aneh-aneh.

"Hyung, kau sudah mengizinkanku mengikuti klub basket sekolah, sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen tingkat sekolah se-Seoul, bolehkah aku mengikutinya? Hyung, aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik."

Donghae hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, itu mungkin akan membuat kondisi tubuhku menurun, tetapi aku menyukainya, hyung. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya turun ke lapangan secara langsung, mengahadapi pertandingan yang sebenarnya." Aku Kyuhyun pasrah.

Donghae menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia beranjak bangun dari duduknya bersiap meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa hyung melarangku mengikuti turnamen itu? Hyung bilang hyung menyayangiku tetapi hyung bahkan tak mengizinkan aku melakukan keinginanku!" seru Kyuhyun kesal, Donghae sempat menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk lemas di sofa, ia benar-benar kecewa dengan keputusan Donghae. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Donghae begitu melarangnya jika itu melibatkan dirinya dengan basket. Ya, sebenarnya hingga saat ini pun Donghae masih belum menerima sepenuhnya keinginan Kyuhyun mengikuti klub basket sekolahnya. Kyuhyun tahu hal yang selalu dijadikan alasan hyungnya adalah karena tubuhnya yang tak seperti kebanyakan orang, lemah jantung yang dideritanya menyebabkan ia sangat mudah lelah dan imun tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya gampang terserang sakit. Namun Kyuhyun selalu merasa ada alasan lain yang Donghae tutupi darinya, dan itu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun terluka.

Leeteuk masuk ke rumahnya dengan menenteng beberapa plastik berisi makanan. "Hae-ah, aku… Kyunie, gwaenchanayo?" seru Leeteuk saat melihat adik terkecilnya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa putus asanya ia. Leeteuk buru-buru meletakkan bawaannya ke atas meja makan lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresinya itu.

"Kau sudah berbicara pada Hae-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut seraya menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu mengangguk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Leeteuk. Leeteuk tahu bahwa saat ini ia tak perlu banyak bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, ia hanya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. "Biar aku mencoba berbicara dengannya, ne? Kau makanlah dulu jjangmyeon yang telah kubeli setelah itu pergi ke kamarmu, arrachi?" pinta Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun, tak lama Kyuhyun beranjak bangun lalu berjalan lunglai menuju ruang makan.

Leeteuk tahu disaat-saat seperti inilah ia sebagai seorang hyung tertua harus meluruskan permasalahan yang terjadi. Melihatnya melalui kedua sudut pandang antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun, adik-adik yang begitu disayanginya. Kepergian kedua orang tuanya 5 tahun yang lalu membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab terhadap segala hal mengenai kedua adiknya dan perusahaan yang didirikan ayahnya diumurnya yang baru 23 tahun.

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Donghae setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia mendekat kepada Donghae yang sedang berdiri di depan cerminnya, tangannya mengepal erat seolah siap meninju cermin yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan cekatan Leeteuk menahan tangan Donghae, ia bisa melihat jejak air mata yang membekas di kedua pipi Donghae, ia memeluk Donghae yang dibalas Donghae dengan begitu eratnya. Leeteuk mengusap punggung Donghae, ia memberikan waktu sejenak untuk Donghae mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Hae-ah?" pancing Leeteuk berusaha memulai pembicaraan, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya Leeteuk mengikuti disampingnya.

"Aku sangat mengerti alasanmu, Hae-ah, karena sejujurnya akupun begitu terlepas dari hal lain yang kau alami. Tetapi, tak bisakah kita tidak egois sekali ini? Kyuhyunie sudah berumur 15 tahun saat ini, ia pasti jengah dan akan curiga dengan sikapmu yang sangat protektif padanya. Apakah kau tak kasihan padanya yang selama ini terkekang dengan sikapmu itu, Hae-ah?"

"Aku… aku hanya ingin ia tetap bersama kita, Hyung, aku tak ingin ia…"

"Aku mengerti, Hae-ah, tetapi sikapmu justru membuat uri Kyunie tersiksa, kau tahu?"

Donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu ia salah namun ia juga tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang mungkin nantinya akan membuat Kyuhyunnya membenci dirinya.

"Hae-ah, dengarkan aku. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama denganmu, kita akan baik-baik saja seperti selama ini. Kau tak bisa terus-menerus mengekangnya. Kita akan menjaga Kyunie bersama-sama, arra?" bujuk Leeteuk halus yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh Donghae.

"aku mengantuk, hyung, mianhae. Bisakah kita selesaikan pembicaraan ini!" tolak Donghae sopan, ia berusaha membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Leeteukpun berdiri lalu beranjak ke luar kamar setelah sebelumnya gagal membujuk Donghae untuk makan malam. Ia tahu Donghae pasti akan memikirkan kata-katanya walaupun ia bersikap seolah tak acuh. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan, tersenyum saat melihat sebungkus jjangmyeon yang telah habis serta sebuah mangkuk dan sumpit yang berserakan di atas meja makan. Setidaknya ia bersyukur, Kyuhyunnya tidak mogok makan seperti Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakan nasi goreng yang Leeteuk makan dengan malas, Leeteuk yang juga sedang memakan nasi goreng memandang Kyuhyun intens. Kyuhyun tahu ia sedang diperhatikan, tetapi ia memilih tak mengacuhkan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan adik terkecilnya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat, padahal kalau ia tak salah, hari ini adalah hari Kyuhyun bertanding untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kyunie, gwaenchanayo? Kau tetap akan bertanding nanti, kan?"

" Mm hmm."

"Aku akan menyaksikannya di sekolahmu sepulang dari kantor, karena Siwonie bilang itu terbuka untuk umum."

"Apaa…" Kyuhyun membuka suara namun terlihat ragu, "Ani…Hanya kau sendirian saja, kan, hyung?"

Leeteuk terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia cukup tahu maksud dari adiknya itu, ia hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawabannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kursi dimana Donghae biasanya duduk saat makan, ia kesal tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia merindukan sosok hyung yang dua hari ini melancarkan aksi perang dingin dengannya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae belum pernah saling menyapa sejak kejadian malam itu. Kyuhyun rindu mendengar teriakan ataupun gerutu Donghae yang lelah membangunkannya lalu berakhir dengan Kyuhyun melemparkan alarm yang dipasang Donghae di samping bantalnya kearah Donghae. Ia rindu menjahili Donghae dengan meletakkan sayuran miliknya ke piring hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun rindu membuat berantakan kamar hyungnya hingga mereka saling beradu mulut dan hanya akan berakhir dengan titah Leeteuk yang menyuruh mereka memasuki kamar masing-masing.

"Neo gwaenchanayo?"

"Ya! Hyung sudah menanyakan hal itu sejak kita berada di meja makan, jangan membuat energiku berkurang hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, hyung." sungut Kyuhyun kesal, ia bergegas keluar mobil dan memandang kesal ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang terkekeh.

Kyuhyun baru akan membalikkan badannya berjalan ke dalam gedung jika Leeteuk tak memanggilnya, "Fighting, ne! Saranghae." Ujar Leeteuk lembut yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira, ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Nado, hyunggie." Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum kekanakannya. Ia menunggu mobil Leeteuk pergi lalu baru beranjak untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah.

.

.

"Ya! Donghae-ah, sebenarnya ada keperluan apa kau kesini pagi-pagi seperti ini?" seru Eunhyuk kesal karena berkali-kali ia bertanya namun hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Donghae. Pagi tadi saat ia masih berada di dunia mimpi, Donghae tanpa mengabari datang ke rumahnya lalu menuju ke kamarnya dan tiba-tiba membangunkannya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Donghae memasangkan headphone ke kepala Eunhyuk yang ternyata headphone itu sedang memutarkan sebuah lagu berirama keras dengan volume penuh.

"Eotteoke hajyo?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk hanya menautkan alis. Donghae tak menatap Eunhyuk, pandangannya lurus ke depan, berkali-kali terdengar helaan nafas kasar darinya.

"Apakah selama ini aku sangat egois pada Kyunie, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Ne!" sahut Enhyuk santai, Donghae membulatkan mata melihat Eunhyuk yang meresponnya seperti itu.

"Dari awal aku sudah ragu untuk datang kepadamu, sekarang aku memang percaya bahwa tak seharusnya aku meminta saranmu." Aku Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ya! Hae-ah aku serius."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Tetapi kau memang egois!" sergah Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sejak dahulu kau tahu Kyuhyunie begitu menyukai basket hingga ia berlatih sembunyi-sembunyi darimu dengan Siwonie. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengikuti kelas olahraga selama middle school karena kau melarangnya. Uisa yang menangani Kyuhyunie pun sebenarnya tak melarang Kyuhyun berolahraga selama Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memforsir tubuhnya, kan?" ungkap Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tak tahu alasan lainnya, Hyuk-ah." sanggah Donghae frustasi.

"Jika begitu kau harus memberitahunya, Hae-ah."

"Justru hal itu yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Apakah kau yakin ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa basket?"

Deggg

Donghae terpengkur mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia bahkan tak memikirkan hal itu. Ia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan adiknya kalaupun adiknya itu rela untuk mengikuti keinginannya. Ia hanya ingin merasa tenang dengan menjauhi hal yang membuatnya khawatir. Kyuhyunnya selama ini sudah bersabar dengan sikap Donghae, dan Leeteuk benar, Kyuhyunnya tersiksa karena sikap Donghae.

 _Apakah aku salah berbicara?_ Eunhyuk hanya terdiam memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang menunduk, perlahan ia mendekati Donghae lalu merangkulkan tangannya ke punggung Donghae. "Hae-ah, masih belum terlambat! Leeteuk hyung bilang ia akan menonton pertandingan Kyuhyun pukul 16 nanti." ujar Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae menatapnya saat mereka bertemu pandang Eunhyukpun tersenyum tulus lalu Donghae membalasnya.

"Berhubung ini masih pagi dan tugasku yang kemarin belum selesai, sebaiknya kau bantu aku sebagai balas budi karena aku telah memberikan khotbah pagi yang bermanfaat bagimu, Hae-ah."

Donghae hanya memutarkan bola matanya, ia lalu memukul bagian belakang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Dasar manusia tak tahu terima kasih kau!" sungut Eunhyuk sambil mengusap bagian yang dipukul Donghae, Donghae hanya terkekeh lalu berbaring di tempat tidur Eunhyuk dengan santainya.

.

.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Changmin yang juga ikut menoleh ke kanan-kiri seperti Kyuhyun.

"Teukie hyung. Ia bilang akan menyaksikan pertandinganku kali ini." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan kegiatan pencariannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah lapangan menunggu pertandingan dimulai, namun Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi belum menemukan hyungnya masih mencoba mencari hyungnya yang mungkin berada diantara kursi penonton.

"Uhm.. Bukankah itu Leeteuk Hyung?" seru Changmin menunjuk ke arah kiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Changmin lalu tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan hyungnya itu.

Terlihat hyungnya sedang duduk diantara pendukung sekolahnya, Leeteuk menggumamkan sebuah kata tanpa suara yang Kyuhyun yakini itu adalah kata 'Fighting' untuk menyemangatinya, lalu Leeteuk mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia telah berdoa dan Kyuhyunpun mengangguk antusias sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memberitahu bahwa ia juga sudah berdoa. Lalu peluit wasit menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh berjalan ke arah timnya yang sedang berkumpul.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil meminum air mineral di ruang ganti saat Siwon memanggilnya lalu memberitahu bahwa Leeteuk sedang menunggunya di luar. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri hyungnya sambil menampilkan senyum kekanakannya yang membuat Leeteuk ingin mencubitnya. "Apakah masih lama? Aku akan menunggumu untuk pulang bersama." Ujar Leeteuk, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, "Kita pulang sekarang saja, hyung, aku akan mengambil tasku terlebih dahulu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya kembali ke arah pintu ruang ganti, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat tasnya berada di pundak orang lain.

"Tak usah, Kyunie, aku sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum geli melihat raut kaget di wajah Kyuhyun yang justru membuatnya begitu menggemaskan, "Permainanmu tadi sangat bagus sekali, Kyunie, apakah kita butuh ring basket yang dipasang di halaman depan rumah kita nanti untuk kau berlatih agar bisa memenangkan lagi pertandingan selanjutnya?" lanjut Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

Donghae dan Leeteuk terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, Donghae lalu menarik Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, Teukie hyung tak akan keberatan untuk membelikannya." Ledek Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut dan Leeteuk menggerutu panjang pendek, sedangkan ia sendiri tertawa bahagia dapat mengusili hyung serta adiknya.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun yang berada di kursi belakang mobil membuat Donghae yang berada di samping Leeteuk yang sedang menyetir, menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Gomawoyo sudah mengizinkanku." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus, Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya, sedangkan Donghae hanya terdiam.

"Mianhae, Kyunie, lupakan sikapku yang kemarin, ketahuilah bahwa aku begitu karena aku menyayangimu. Arrachi?" pinta Donghae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… Aku ingin ice cream!" rengek Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae mengerang, pasalnya saat ini mereka sudah hampir tiba di depan gerbang rumah mereka dan kedai es krim langganan Kyuhyun berada di dekat sekolah Kyuhyun yang jaraknya 20 menit dari rumah mereka. "Hyuuung…" rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, ne, ayo kita ke kedai ice cream demi uri Kyunie." Ujar Leeteuk malas yang membuat Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, ia sempat melirik adiknya yang tersenyum usil setelah mendengar keinginannya dikabulkan.

.

.

" _Kyuhyunie mengalami gegar otak yang telah menyebabkan amnesia retrograde dimana ia kehilangan ingatannya sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Dalam kasus Kyuhyunie, amnesia ini mungkin saja dapat disembuhkan seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi kami tidak dapat memperkirakan kapan ingatannya dapat kembali mengingat betapa parah kondisinya saat kecelakaan itu. Mungkin dengan rajin berolahraga secara teratur serta banyak berlatih berpikir seperti dengan bermain game, itu akan membantu mempercepat proses pengembalian ingatannya. Namun sebaiknya jangan dipaksakan karena memang Kyuhyunie memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah."_

Ucapan Yesung belum lama ini, Uisa sekaligus teman baik sang hyung, Leeteuk, membuat Donghae menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain basket di halamannya bersama Siwon, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho. Kata-kata itu persis seperti yang pernah diucapkan oleh sang appa Yesung yang juga merupakan seorang uisa, delapan tahun yang lalu saat Donghae menguping pembicaraan tersebut. Diumurnya yang baru 12 tahun saat itu, ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang menurutnya membingungkan namun ia hanya mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun hilang ingatan. Namun waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Donghae yang saat ini telah berusia 20 tahun pun telah sangat mengerti maksud dari ucapan tersebut, kenyataan bahwa adiknya masih dapat mengingat kembali membuat Donghae semakin mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"Hae hyung, bergabunglah bersama kami!" Seru Kyuhyun menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya, Donghae melihat Kyuhyun tertawa begitu gembira seraya melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gembira, kemarin Leeteuk memasangkan ring basket di halaman rumah mereka yang membuat Kyuhyun melompat kegirangan. Setelah itu malam harinya Kyuhyun mengajak teman-temannya untuk menginap di rumahnya untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka pada pertandingan pertama mereka secara kecil-kecilan, lalu pagi ini mereka terbangun oleh suara gonggongan anjing Siwon yang sengaja Siwon ajak ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk mengajak Kyuhyun serta teman-temannya bermain basket bersama.

Setelah puas memperhatikan mereka, Donghae lalu berbalik untuk memasuki rumah,ingin membantu menyiapkan sarapan yang sedang dibuatkan oleh Leeteuk karena hari ini libur. Mereka memberikan libur di setiap hari libur pada seorang ahjumma yang diperkerjakan untuk merapikan rumah serta memasakkan sarapan dan makan siang.

" _Cobalah untuk bermain basket kembali, Hae-ah, itu semua tidak murni kesalahanmu. Mengapa kau mengubur impianmu sejak dulu hanya karena kejadian itu?" bujuk Eunhyuk seraya menyerahkan bola basket kepada Donghae namun bola itu dihempaskan oleh Donghae._

" _KAU BILANG HANYA, HYUKIE?" bentak Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mundur menjauhkan diri dari Donghae, bukan rahasia lagi jika ia tahu sahabatnya itu memiliki sebutan 'tangan perusak' karena sifatnya yang suka melemparkan barang saat sedang marah atau kesal._

" _Mianhae, Hae-ah, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." bela Eunhyuk, "Tenanglah, Hae-ah, kita berada di taman saat ini. Ini tempat umum, kau tahu?" lanjut Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae kembali duduk di sebuah kursi panjang._

 _Ya, Eunhyuk tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini memiliki trauma yang disebabkan oleh bola basket sehingga Donghae begitu menghindari bermain basket atau sekedar menonton pertandingan basket. itu membuat Eunhyuk sedih pasalnya Donghae memiliki impian menjadi seorang atlet basket sebelum kejadian itu menimpa Donghae lalu membuat Donghae merasa terpukul dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam. Itulah yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk mengikuti permintaan Leeteuk untuk berada di sebuah taman menyusul Donghae yang datang ke tempat itu setiap sore untuk membujuk Donghae menghilangkan rasa traumanya terhadap bola basket._

"Ya! Hae-ah, waeyo?" seru Leeteuk kesal setelah berkali-kali memanggil Donghae yang sedang melamun di samping meja makan yang sedang ditata oleh Leeteuk.

"Eoh? Mianhae, hyung. Waeyo?" Tanya balik Donghae setelah sadar dari lamunannya, ia tersenyum geli melihat Leeteuk bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi memilih memicingkan matanya pada Donghae.

"Nan gwaenchanayo, hyung. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Seperti katamu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Donghae seraya menampilkan senyum lembutnya yang mau tak mau membuat Leeteuk ikut tersenyum. "Ah, sepertinya niatku untuk membantumu menyiapkan sarapan tak akan terlaksana karena kau sudah selesai menatanya. Aku akan memanggil Kyunie serta pasukannya untuk melibas semua masakanmu, hyung" lanjut Donghae antusias yang membuat Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Kyunie ajak kawananmu masuk untuk sarapan bersama, cepatlah sebelum aku menghabisi semuanya." Seru Donghae membuat gerakan Changmin yang akan melakukan lay up berhenti lalu melempar bola asal saat mendengar kata sarapan. Bola itu mengenai kepala Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur.

" _Kyunie? Gwaenchanayo?" Seru Sungmin panik melihat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur, ia berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi lututnya yang terluka._

" _Hyung, kaki Kyunie beldalah, Huweeee…" Ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat hyungnya yang sedang menghampirinya._

 _Sungmin membujuk Kyuhyun untuk naik ke atas punggungnya agar Kyuhyun tak perlu jalan. Kyuhyun yang masih menangis akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sungmin, ia memeluk leher Sungmin erat lalu mengangkat kakinya ke arah depan saat Sungmin bergerak untuk berdiri sambil berpegangan pada bumi, menahan bobot badan Kyuhyun yang tidaklah ringan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tertawa bersama setelah Sungmin berhasil mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun pada rasa perih di lututnya. Disela tawanya masih terdengar isak kecil Kyuhyun ataupun Kyuhyun yang menghirup masuk cairan bening yang akan keluar dari hidungnya._

"..Hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun tak sadar seraya memegang kepalanya, ia berusaha bangun dari posisi telungkup karena tersungkur tadi.

"KYUNIE!"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Annyeong… Yeo kembali muncul, kkkk… Sesuai permintaan reviewers, yeo tidak mempercepat alur dan memperpanjang lagi chapter kali ini. Disini sudah sedikit demi sedikit mulai terjawab rasa penasaran readers kan? Mulai persiapkan diri untuk semakin penasaran lagi ya, karena konflik baru dimulai! Hehe. Seperti yang Yeo bilang di chapter sebelumnya kalau Yeo akan mengupdate seminggu sekali paling lama. Yeo seneng sekali melihat respon dari readers yang mereview ff ini, walaupun Yeo sedikit kaget ternyata banyak juga para silent readersnya tapi Yeo mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang mau menunggu dan membaca ff yeo. Sekali lagi yeo minta kritik dan sarannya ya, review dari readers merupakan penyemangat buat yeo juga selama menulis lanjutan ff ini. And.. The last... Gomapseumnida! *Bow*

 **Liestie ajhah** (05/09/15)

Sabar yaa chingu, tapi di chapter kali ini yeo udah munculin tentang Sungmin lagi kan? Kkk. Nah ini udah cukup lebih panjang dari kemarin kan, chingu? Mianhae kalau kurang panjang, karena memang TBCnya harus disitu, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Chohyun** (05/09/15)

Iya, ngga apa-apa kok chingu. Iya, pasti ada. Hmm.. bisa jadi (?) kkk. Hehehe, iya dia kesel banget apalagi dia tipe orang yang kurang suka dapet perhatian lebih. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Awaelfkyu13** (05/09/15)

Oke, chingu sudah yeo turuti keduanya yaa.. Emang Kyuhyun itu harus diprotect, chingu, biar ngga nakal, kkk. Di chapter kali ini udah yeo kasih petunjuk dan beberapa jawaban dari pertanyaan chingu ya. Tetap ditunggu terus ya chingu^^ Gomawoyo supportnya^^

 **Apriliaa765** (05/09/15)

Gomawo chingu, iya ini sudah dilanjut. Tenang ajah, aku pasti nepatin janji tentang waktu update kok selama ngga ada halangan apapun. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **kyuhae** (05/09/15)

Iya chingu sudah yeo munculkan di permukaan malah, kkk. Aku juga suka, cluenya mereka semua hyungnya Kyuhyun terlepas dari hubungan sedarahnya atau ngga. Nah, sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini? Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Sabil** (05/09/15)

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Ainkyu** (05/09/15)

Ne, tunggu selalu ya^^

 **Cuttiekyu** (05/09/15)

Kkk, namanya juga Kyuhyun, chingu^^

 **F3** (05/09/15)

Kkk, memang chingu, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa begitu. Iya chingu seperti yang dijelasin di cerita. Ne, semua hyungnya Kyuhyun terlepas dari ada hubungan darahnya atau ngga. Hehehe, yeo jadi senyam-senyum sendiri ngeliat chingu menebaknya. Masih sabar kan chingu? Konfliknya baru dimulai loh, kkk. Ne, gomawo supportnya ya^^

 **hyunnie02** (05/09/15)

Hahaha, bener chingu, dia mana bisa disuruh ngerapihin sesuatu, kkk. Punya oppadeul kaya mereka emang bikin ngiri. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut ya, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dangkuk** (05/09/15)

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok^^ Gomawo chingu supportnya^^ yeo jadi makin semangat.

 **Angel sparkyu** (05/09/15)

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok^^

 **Wonhaesung** (05/09/15)

Wah.. chukka chingu, keinginanmu dikabulkan Donghae, kkk. Ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dwikurnia** (05/09/15)

Hehe, yeo juga suka liat tingkah imut mereka. Di chapter ini beberapa pertanyaan chingu sudah dijawab kok. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut ya, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **kyuli 99** (05/09/15)

Hi chingu, senangnya yeo disapa, kkk. Ne chingu ini masih permulaan konflik dan pengenalan karakter mereka, tetap ditunggu ya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Shofie Kim** (05/09/15)

Pegangan chingu kalau bingung, kkk. Ne, chingu gomawoyo supportnya^^

 **readlight** (05/09/15)

Hehe, mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan, yeo sengaja tidak langsung memunculkan konflik di chap awal karena yeo ingin membahas tentang karakter mereka terlebih dahulu. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **mifta cinya** (05/09/15)

Seneng liat chingu antusias begitu, kkk. Ya, karena ada alasan mengapa Donghae seperti itu. ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Lily** (05/09/15)

Iya, kembali kasih chingu, tetap tunggu kelanjutannya ya^^ Kyuhyun memang jagonya chingu, kkk. Mungkin lebih tepatnya punya riwayat penyakit (?) ne, di chap ini Donghae sudah muncul ke permukaan, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut ya chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **widiantini9** (05/09/15)

Tanpa jadi pemain basket juga udah keren kok chingu, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut ya^^

 **Nanakyu** (05/09/15)

Ne chingu, dia memang menggemaskan, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut ya, gomawo supportnya^^

 **Choding** (05/09/15)

Oke chingu, yeo tetep ngikutin line yang udah yeo buat. Justru itu uniknya chingu, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407** (05/09/15)

Yeo juga suka, chingu^^ memang Kyuhyun bukan orang yang uptodate tentang cara rayu merayu, kkk. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok, pertanyaan chingu akan terjawab kok nantinya, kkk, sabar ne? gomawo reviewnya^^

 **namielf** (05/09/15)

Ne, sudah dilanjut ya chingu. Ne, benar sekali chingu, niat yeo mau masukin semua member SJ ke dalam ff ini. Ngga kok chingu, yeo sesuaikan dengan line yang udah yeo buat. Hmm.. mianhae chingu, kan yeo sudah memperingatkannya di awal cerita jadi yeo ngga bisa menuliskan itu lagi, di cerita ini flashback yang yeo maksud bukan dari yeo ke readers tapi bagaimana tokoh yang bersangkutan mengingat itu. gomawoyo reviewnya^^ tetep tunggu kelanjutannya ya chingu.

 **Dd** (05/09/15)

Ne chingu, ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Kyu19** (05/09/15)

Sesuai dengan yang ada di chapter ini chingu, ne, ini sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **Cho loekyu07** (05/09/15)

Ne, chingu, Kyuhyun memang terlalu imut untuk dicuekin, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Jihyunelf** (05/09/15)

Memang chingu, tapi ada alasan lain juga kenapa Donghae protektif ke Kyuhyun, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dewidossantosleite** (05/09/15)

Chapter 1

Terjawab di chapter ketiga ini ya chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

Chapter 2

Ne chingu ini sudah dilanjut kok^^

 **Nae Axselia** (05/09/15)

Hehe, gomawo chingu^^ sampai waktu akan menjawabnya, kkk. Masih sabar kan chingu? Kyuhyun juga ikut kecelakaan kok. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^ yeo jadi semangat^^

 **riena** (05/09/15)

Hehe, selama ngga ada halangan akan selalu diupdate kok chingu^^ terjawab di chapter ini ya chingu. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut ya, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Yulianasuka** (05/09/15)

Kyaaaa… Yeo ikutan ngejerit, kkk.

 **Filo Hip** (05/09/15)

Chapter 1

Annyeong chingu, gomawo sudah mampir ya^^ wah.. iyaa yaa, yeo tadi ngecek akun chingu, hehe, tapi isinya berbeda kan? Kkk. Pertanyaan dan permintaan chingu sudah yeo jawab di chap ini ya^^ gomawo supportnya chingu^^

Chapter 2

Gomawo chingu, yeo jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya nih. Hehe, ne ini sudah dipanjangkan kan? Kkk. Haekyu moment sudah yeo hadirkan di chap ini, semoga suka ya^^ gomawo supportnya chingu^^

 **Atik1125** (05/09/15)

Gomawoyo^^ senang sekali yeo mendengar reviewnya, bikin semangat melanjutkannya, kkk. Aku juga suka itu. Itu batas maksimal yeo mengupdate, kalo yeo bisa menulis lebih cepat, yeo pasti akan lebih cepat mengupdatenya kok. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut ya, mianhae karena lebih dari 3 hari. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Adlia** (05/09/15)

Ne chingu ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **phn19** (05/09/15)

Ne, yeo tetap membuat seperti apa yang yeo rencanain dari awal kok. Ne, chingu kalo yeo sudah selesai menulisnya sebelum seminggu, pasti yeo akan lebih cepat mengupdatenya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Chiffa Kyukazza** (05/09/15)

Wah.. yeo jadi malu dipuji, kkk. Ne, pemirsaaa, kkk. Ne, memang sengaja masih yeo kasih konflik awal yang ringan, tapi mulai chap ini konflik yang sebenarnya sudah mulai ada, ayo yang jeli ya chingu, di chapter ini semaqkin banyak hal yang membuat penasaran. Hehe, yeo awet muda kok *eh iya sungmin masih berhibernasi, kkk. Gomawo supportnya chingu^^

 **Sparkyubum** (06/09/15)

Ne, dia punya sama ajah antar Leeteuk dan Donghae tapi karna suatu hal itu yang ngebuat Donghae lebih overprotektif lagi. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo supportnya^^

 **dewiangel** (06/09/15)

Ne, memang seperti itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun chingu, tapi dia lebih ngerasa ngga enak karena ngerepotin ketimbang risih. Ne, sudah dilanjut ya, chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Shin Ririn1013** (06/09/15)

Ne, sebenernya ngga juga chingu, karena suatu hal ajah Donghae jadi lebih overprotektif ke Kyuhyun seperti yang ada di chap ini. Mengenai sungmin nanti seiring cerita akan terjawab kok, chingu, sabar ne? Ini sudah dilanjut kok, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **YJSexolf** (06/09/15)

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut kok chingu^^

 **Kyunoi** (06/09/15)

Iya, sudah dilanjut ya, chingu. Ne, cheonma^^ memang kedekatan mereka buat siapapun yang ngeliatnya jadi ngiri dan ikut bahagia. Yeo seneng kalo ff yeo bisa membuat readers merasa lebih mengenal Kyuhyun^^ Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Cho Kyunhae** (06/09/15)

Kyuhyun memang begitu, kkk, ngga ada yang ngalahin imutnya. Annyeong chingu, bangapta^^ selamat menikmati ff ini ya^^

 **Diahretno** (07/09/15)

Mereka bertiga hyungnya Kyuhyun kok, terlepas dari adanya hubungan darah atau ngga, nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya chingu^^

Big thanks for who Favorited and Followed this FF

 **Atik1125 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | Shin Ririn1013 | Sparkyubum | Alicehamy | | devil kyu | diahretno | .1 | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | kyuchoco13| kyuli | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | widiantini9 | yulianasuka**

 **Atik1125 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | Lee Eun Hae | Shin Ririn1013 | Alicehamy | chairun | devil kyu | diahretno | .1 | hulanchan | | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | mifta cinya | putrielfishy | widiantini9 | yulianasuka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brotership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "YA! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN? |" Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Yesung-ah?" | "Kyuhyun-ah, aku… Ya! Mengapa kau mengabaikanku?" | "Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil!" | _"Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu, hyung?"_ | "Kupikir kau sudah dapat mengiranya, jadi bagian mana yang kau ingin aku jelaskan padamu?

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Kyunie ajak kawananmu masuk untuk sarapan bersama, cepatlah sebelum aku menghabisi semuanya." Seru Donghae membuat gerakan Changmin yang akan melakukan lay up berhenti lalu melempar bola asal saat mendengar kata sarapan. Bola itu mengenai kepala Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur.

" _Kyunie? Gwaenchanayo?" Seru Sungmin panik melihat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur, ia berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi lututnya yang terluka._

" _Hyung, kaki Kyunie beldalah, Huweeee…" Ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat hyungnya yang sedang menghampirinya._

 _Sungmin membujuk Kyuhyun untuk naik ke atas punggungnya agar Kyuhyun tak perlu jalan. Kyuhyun yang masih menangis akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sungmin, ia memeluk leher Sungmin erat lalu mengangkat kakinya ke arah depan saat Sungmin bergerak untuk berdiri sambil berpegangan pada bumi, menahan bobot badan Kyuhyun yang tidaklah ringan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tertawa bersama setelah Sungmin berhasil mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun pada rasa perih di lututnya. Disela tawanya masih terdengar isak kecil Kyuhyun ataupun Kyuhyun yang menghirup masuk cairan bening yang akan keluar dari hidungnya._

"..Hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun tak sadar seraya memegang kepalanya, ia berusaha bangun dari posisi telungkup karena tersungkur tadi.

"KYUNIE!"

.

.

Changmin masih menangis cukup keras di samping pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup. Di dalamnya Kyuhyun sedang diperiksa oleh Yesung yang ditemani oleh Leeteuk. Minho dan Jonghyun sudah berhenti membujuk Changmin untuk berhenti menangis, mereka lelah karena semakin mereka membujuk, Changmin semakin keras menangis. Changmin merasa sangat bersalah karena menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Siwon sedang menemani Donghae di ruang tengah karena Leeteuk melarangnya berada di lantai dua yang kemungkinan akan membuatnya melempar barang-barang mudah pecah ke arah Changmin.

"Changmin-ah berhentilah menangis, jika Donghae hyung mendengar suara tangismu, bisa-bisa ia datang kesini!" bisik Minho yang membuat Changmin menangis semakin keras, Jonghyun memukul kepala bagian belakang Minho. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Minho itu terlalu polos atau memang bodoh sehingga berbicara seperti itu.

"Ya! Jonghyun-ah, mengapa kau memukulku!" sungut Minho kesal.

"Kau ini! Bukan begitu caranya membuat Changmin diam. Cobalah meminta bantuan pada Leeteuk hyung, ia hyungnya Kyuhyun pasti Changmin mau mendengarkannya." Saran Jonghyun.

"Ya! Apa kau bodoh? Leeteuk hyung sedang berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kita memintanya keluar hanya untuk menenangkan Changmin!" seru Minho kesal dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya! Tak perlu berbicara keras-keras seperti itu! Kau membuat keributan, Minho-ah!" sahut Jonghyun dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Ya! Kau juga…"

"YA! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN? BISA-BISANYA KALIAN MERIBUTKAN SESUATU DI DEPAN KAMAR SESEORANG YANG SEDANG DIPERIKSA!"

Teriakan Donghae mampu membuat suasana sunyi seketika, bahkan Changmin yang masih menangis langsung terhenti karena kaget bercampur takut. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengindahkan ucapan Minho sesaat sebelum Minho dan Jonghyun membuat keributan. Leeteukpun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, ia mendengar keributan yang terjadi di luar kamar Kyuhyun dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir karena melihat ketiga sahabat adiknya berjongkok di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk berusaha menyadarkan ketiganya yang sedang terpaku saling memandang.

"OMO!"

"Ya! Kalian berniat membuatku tuli!" gerutu Leeteuk sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telinganya, pasalnya Minho, Jonghyun dan Changmin berseru kaget seraya berdiri mengelilinya.

Tak lama, Donghae dan Siwonpun menghampiri mereka, melihat keadaan yang masih tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, Leeteukpun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Siwon yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon.

"Ayo kita sarapan dahulu, karena Leeteuk hyung bilang akan mengusir kita dari sini jika masakannya masih tersisa banyak." Seru Siwon seraya mendorong Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho secara paksa ke arah tangga.

Donghae berusaha memasuki kamar Kyuhyun namun dihalangi oleh Leeteuk. "Jangan sekarang, Hae-ah, Yesung masih memeriksakannya" ujar Leeteuk namun diabaikan Donghae, "Kemungkinan saat ini dia sudah sadar. Ia pasti akan merajuk padamu jika kau melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. kau seperti tak tahu dia saja!" Lanjut Leeteuk, membuat gerak tangan Donghae yang akan membuka pintu kamar terhenti.

"Apakah ia telah mengingatnya, hyung? Aku mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu saat ia mulai tak sadarkan diri. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, hyung." ujar Donghae panik, seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Tenanglah, Hae-ah, semua akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae sambil mengusap punggung Donghae. Donghaepun berusaha tersenyum saat melihat Leeteuk tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Leeteuk hyung, aku sudah selesai memeriksanya, ia sekarang juga sudah sadar. Tetapi seperti biasa, ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan agar jangan ada yang menemuinya sebelum ia tertidur." Ujar Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau memberikannya obat tidur, hyung?" tanya Donghae seraya memandang pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang berada di balik tubuh Yesung.

"Ne, aku memberikannya obat tidur dosis rendah karena ia juga terlihat kelelahan." Jawab Yesung.

"Hae-ah, kau sarapanlah terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Kyunie tidur jika ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Yesung-ah sekarang." Pinta Leeteuk yang langsung dituruti Donghae, Donghae sebenarnya ingin mengetahui apa yang hyungnya dan uisa Kyuhyun bicarakan, namun ia yakin hyungnya pasti akan memberitahunya nanti jika hal itu memang harus Donghae ketahui.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Yesung-ah?" tanya Leeteuk serius setelah ia mengajak Yesung duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di seberang kamar Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku tidak, hyung,. Benturan di kepalanya tadi sebenarnya bukan hal utama yang menyebabkan ia tak sadarkan diri. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan ia terlihat banyak pikiran selain kelelahan fisik sehingga mengganggu imunitas tubuhnya." Jelas Yesung yang membuat Leeteuk mengaitkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Bagaimana tentang amnesianya?" Leeteuk terlihat ragu namun ia mencoba tetap mengucapkannya, "Hae-ah bilang Kyunie seperti mengingat sesuatu sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri."

"Aku belum bisa memutuskannya, hyung, kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit jika ingin mengetahui lebih jelasnya. Namun, aku juga menduga ia mulai mengingat suatu hal yang tersimpan di alam bawah sadarnya sehingga hal yang Donghae lihat mungkin saja benar terjadi." Jawab Yesung lagi yang membut Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang.

Yesungpun pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Leeteuk. Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing berkat bujukan dan ancaman Leeteuk yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan merajuk pada mereka selama seminggu jika mereka menunjukkan kekhwatiran mereka di depan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Sedangkan Siwon masih berada di rumah Kyuhyun untuk sekedar duduk dengan berdalih rumahnya sedang sepi sehingga ia lebih memilih berada di rumah Leeteuk.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun mengalami perselisihan yang cukup sengit dengan Donghae yang melarangnya bersekolah hari ini setelah kejadian yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri kemarin. Keduanya sangatlah keras kepala sehingga Leeteukpun harus turun tangan untuk menengahi mereka. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap bisa datang ke sekolahnya diantar oleh Leeteuk. Namun untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyesal karena tidak menuruti permintaan kedua hyungnya untuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Saat melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah melihat 3 namja yang sangat dikenalnya sudah berada di sekeliling kursi yang ia duduki di pojok kiri belakang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kukira kau tak akan datang hari ini, jeongmal mianhae, aku sungguh-sungguh menyesali perbuatanku itu!" suara Changmin menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum sampai ke tempat dimana ia duduk. "Apakah kau marah karena hal kemarin sehingga kau tak membalas pesanku ataupun menjawab teleponku? Tahukah kau aku benar-benar khawatir karena hingga saat aku diusir pulang, kami bahkan tak diperbolehkan menemuimu. Aku ingin meneleponmu ke telepon rumahmu, tetapi aku takut jika nanti Donghae hyung yang akan mengangkatnya. Bodohnya aku tak memiliki nomor ponsel Leeteuk hyung." Lanjut Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku… Ya! Mengapa kau mengabaikanku? Kau bahkan memainkan PSPmu saat aku sedang berbi…"

"Kau tahu betapa berisiknya kau saat ini, Changmin-ah? Bahkan setelah kau melihatku datang ke sekolah ini hidup-hidup, kau masih mengkhawatirkanku?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng prihatin dengan ekspresi yang kentara dibuat-buat.

Plokk… Plokk… Plokkk…

Jonghyun dan Minho menepuk tangan mereka kagum melihat Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Changmin yang membuat Changmin berhenti berbicara.

"Lain kali kau harus ikut kontes debat, Kyuhyun-ah! Lidahmu bahkan lebih tajam dari pisau penjual daging di pasar!" ucap Minho takjub yang disambut anggukan Jonghyun. Changmin langsung merengut mendapati kedua temannya yang lain justru tak ada yang membelanya. Kyuhyunpun melakukan highfive dengan kedua temannya itu sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Changmin yang kentara sedang merajuk. Tak lama bel masuk berbunyi, sehingga Jonghyun, Minho dan Changmin kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun memang duduk sendiri di barisan belakang, ia tak mengizinkan Changmin duduk di sebelahnya karena Changmin pasti akan mengajaknya bicara saat ia sedang bermain PSP.

Jung seonsaengnim memasuki kelas, yang berbeda kali ini di belakangnya ada sosok namja yang memakai seragam yang sama seperti siswa sekolah itu. Terdengar beberapa bisik-bisik antarsiswa yang sedang menebak tentang siapakah namja tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, pagi ini sebelum kita masuk ke pelajaran yang akan kita bahas, ada seseorang siswa baru yang pindah dari Amerika. Silakan perkenalkan namamu!" pinta Jung seonsaengnim yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh siswa baru tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kibum imnida." Ujarnya singkat lalu sedikit membungkukkan diri.

"Kibum-sshi akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian mulai hari ini, saya mohon kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya." Ujar Jung seonsaengnim setelah melihat bahwa Kibum tak akan melanjutkan perkenalannya, "Kibum-sshi kau bisa duduk di samping Kyuhyun-sshi di pojok belakang sana, Kyuhyun-sshi adalah anak yang cerdas, kau bisa meminta bimbingannya mengenai beberapa tugas yang telah aku berikan padamu sebelumnya. Kyuhyun-sshi, tolong kau bantu Kibum-sshi selama ia mengerjakan tugas susulan yang diterimanya!" Pinta Jung seonsaengnim yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeser sedikit tasnya yang berada di meja samping kanannya, meja itu akan menjadi meja Kibum mulai hari ini. Kyuhyun sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi risih karena memiliki teman sebangku yang baru dikenalnya. Namun melihat Kibum yang terlihat tak acuh dengan keberadaannya, Kyuhyunpun mengulas senyum karena ia yakin Kibum bukanlah orang yang akan menyulitkannya nanti. "Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu kemarin. Sudah sampai mana kita kemarin?" suara Jung seonsaengnim menyadarkan Kyuhyun, membuatnya kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok gurunya yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sedang apa disini?" seru Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk manis menggenggam PSP di pojok ruang perpustakaan. Kyuhyun mempause gamenya, ia lalu merengut saat Siwon mengacak tatanan rambutnya.

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal yang membuat Siwon terkekeh.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Seperti bukan dirimu saja menghabiskan waktu di ruang seperti ini."

"Aku sedang menemani orang itu." tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sedang mencari buku di rak buku, Siwon mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. "Ia Kibum, murid baru yang saat ini sedang mendapat tugas susulan lalu aku diminta untuk membimbingnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Tetapi kau tak membantunya?" duga Siwon curiga, Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala heran.

"ia tak meminta aku untuk membantunya, jadi yang terpenting adalah aku berada dimana ia berada saat ini seperti yang diminta Jung seonsaengnim." Bela Kyuhyun tak acuh.

"Baiklah, terserah katamu saja. Ah… aku pergi kesini untuk meminjam buku, mengapa aku jadi berbincang dengannya?" monolog Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, "Kyuhyunie, aku pergi dulu, dan… ah ya! Kangin hyung ingin bertemu denganmu sore ini, sebaiknya kau izin pada kedua hyungmu untuk pulang telat hari ini dan akan diantar oleh Kangin hyung. Dimana tempatnya nanti Kangin hyung akan menghubungimu." Ujar Siwon yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alis, Kyuhyunpun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memainkan PSPnya setelah Siwon menghilang di balik rak buku.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah coffee shop yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Saat sedang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk encari seseorang, mereka melihat sosok Kangin yang sedang duduk sambil melambaikan tangan kea rah mereka. Merekapun bergegas menghampiri Kangin.

"Mianhae, Kangin hyung, tadi aku mendapat sedikit tugas tambahan. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu kami?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Kangin.

"Gwaenchanayo. Aniyo, aku juga belum lama tiba disini." Sanggah Kangin, ia sempat memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamati buku menu, "Kau ingin memesan apa. Kyuhyunie?" tanya Kangin setelah Kyuhyun menutup buku menunya.

"Caramel Macchiato!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum kekanakannya, mau tak mau Kanginpun tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini saja, biar aku yang memesan!" ujar Kangin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Kanginpun beranjak bangun lalu berjalan menjauh menuju ke tempat pemesanan. Ia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk cukup jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

" _Leeteuk hyung!" seru Kangin saat ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya sedang duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit._

" _Eoh? Kangin-ah! Jal jinaeyo? Aigo… sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Leeteuk seraya tersenyum kepada Kangin, hoobaenya saat di High School dahulu._

" _Ne, hyung, Kau juga terlihat begitu baik. Aku sedang menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit. Hyung sendiri sedang apa disini?"_

" _Mengambilkan obat untuk adik terkecilku, Kyuhyunie." Kangin terlihat berpikir dan ia mengangguk saat telah mengingatnya. "Kangin-ah, apa kegiatanmu saat ini?"_

" _Aku masih kuliah, hyung, dan melatih basket di high school."_

" _Apakah kau melatih di high school kita dahulu?"_

" _Ne, hyung, waeyo?" saat Leeteuk akan menjawabnya, terdengar nama Kyuhyun dipanggil sehingga Leeteuk bergegas bangun untuk mengambil obat._

" _Mianhae, Kangin-ah, ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi, apakah kau sedang tak sibuk kali ini? Bagaimana jika kita ke sebuah cafe di seberang rumah sakit ini?" ajak Leeteuk, terlihat raut wajahnya serius sehingga Kanginpun penasaran tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Leeteuk._

" _Aniyo, hyung, hari ini aku sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Kajja, hyung!" sahut Kangin seraya beranjak bangun dari duduknya._

" _Baiklah, ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kangin setelah seorang pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka pergi._

" _Berjanjilah agar hanya kau yang tahu tentang ini, Kangin-ah! Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kangin-ah. Kau masih ingat, kan, Kyuhyunie adik terkecilku?" Kanginpun mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Leeteuk, "Saat ini ia telah bersekolah di high school yang kau latih, dan kemungkinan besar ia pasti akan mengikuti klub basket sebagaimana yang telah dijanjikan oleh Siwonie padanya." Leeteuk memberi jeda agar Kangin dapat memahami kata-katanya._

" _Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang sulit karena sebenarnya uri Kyuhyunie memiliki tubuh yang tak seperti kebanyakan orang, imunitas yang dimilikinya lemah sehingga membuatnya gampang terserang sakit. Selain itu, lemah jantung yang diidapnyapun membuatnya tak bisa terlalu kelelahan, sehingga itulah hal yang membuatku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya." Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, Kangin hanya menganggukkan kepala memberitahu bahwa ia masih setia mendengarkan Leeteuk._

" _Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu, hyung?"_

" _Aku meminta padamu untuk menerimanya mengikuti klub basket itu, Kangin-ah,walaupun aku tahu itu bisa membahayakannya juga tetapi selama aku bisa melihat senyumnya, kupikir itu bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk mengizinkannya." Jawab Leeteuk, "Dan aku juga ingin kau sedikit lebih memperhatikan uri Kyuhyunie." Kangin mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Leeteuk._

" _Sepertinya seseorang sedang memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini, ia tiba-tiba giat berlatih basket diam-diam padahal aku tahu walaupun ia menyukai olahraga tetapi sangatlah mencurigakan jika ia menjadi begitu menginginkan mengikuti basket semenjak akhir masa middle schoolnya." Ungkap Leetuk, "Maukah kau membantuku, Kangin?" Tanya Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kangin, lalu Leeteuk tersenyum begitu tulus sehingga mau tak mau Kangin ikut tersenyum._

Ia teringat perbincangannya dengan Leeteuk seminggu sebelum Kyuhyun berlatih pertama kali. Dan sejak hari itu, Kangin tak pernah hilang kontak dengan Leeteuk untuk mengabari Leeteuk bagaimana keadaan dan perkembangan Kyuhyun selama berada di klub basket sekolah. Keputusannya untuk menurunkan Kyuhyun sebagai starterpun dipertimbangkannya dengan begitu matang karena ia juga merasa bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun selama menjadi anak asuhnya.

"Jeogiyo! Ini pesanan anda." Suara sang pelayan membuat Kangin tersadar dari lamunannya, ia lantas segera mengambil pesanannya dan tersenyum meminta maaf, lalu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih asyik bermain PSP.

"Gomawoyo, Kangin hyung." seru Kyuhyun saat Kangin meletakkan Caramel Macchiato di atas mejanya, Kanginpun duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa, Kangin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung setelah meminum sedikit minumannya, matanya tak lepas memandangi Kangin. Dari awal ia diberitahu Siwon bahwa dirinya diminta untuk menemui Kangin, ia sudah mengira bahwa ada sesuatu yang begitu serius sehingga pelatihnya ini mengajaknya berbicara empat mata.

"Kyuhyunie, apakah kau ingat bahwa aku merupakan salah satu teman hyungmu?" pancing Kangin untuk memulai pembicaraan, terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau adalah hoobae Teukie hyung semasa high school." Jawab Kyuhyuh sedikit dengan wajah waspada. _Aku sepertinya sudah tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan kali ini_.

"Kupikir kau sudah dapat mengiranya, jadi bagian mana yang kau ingin aku jelaskan padamu?" tanya Kangin sambil mencondongkan dirinya ke depan. Kangin mengamati Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti sedang menata kalimat di pikirannya.

"Aku… Lalu apa yang hyungku inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin memasang wajah poker andalannya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, mereka tak melarangmu. Hanya saja…" Kangin mencoba menggantungkan perkataannya untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan wajah pokernya itu. "Aigo… Disaat kau penasaran setengah matipun, kau tetap memasang ekspresi seperti itu?" pertanyaan retoris Kangin membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Hyung, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Ne, ne, mianhaeyo." Kangin terkekeh, "Hanya saja… Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa kau bersikeras untuk mengikuti klub basket sekolah bahkan memaksa mengikuti pertandingan juga? Padahal kau lebih suka duduk diam bermain dengan alat-alat gamemu atau berkencan dengan buku pelajaran." Lanjut Kangin yang membuat Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Aigo… Aku jadi benar-benar takut padamu, hyung, kau terdengar seperti seorang mata-mata!" ujar Kyuhyun secara dramatis, kali ini Kangin mendengus.

"Ada suatu alasan yang belum aku temukan hingga saat ini, sehingga aku akan mencoba untuk melakukan segala cara agar aku dapat segera menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku." Ujar Kyuhyun ambigu, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serius sehingga Kangin membalas pandangan Kyuhyun tak kalah serius. Tetapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa, membuat Kangin mengerutkan kening.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar harus melihat wajah jelekmu saat ini, hyung! Aigo… aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tanggapan para anak asuhmu jika mereka melihat pelatih dengan image cool yang selalu melekat didirinya menunjukkan ekspresi sebodoh tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Kangin ingin menjitaknya.

"Ya! Kyuhyunie! Kau memang benar-benar jelmaan setan!" sungut Kangin yang membuat Kyuhyun tergelak kembali.

"Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku tadi, hyung." ujar Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Akankah kau memberitahuku?" tanya Kangin ragu, Kyuhyun hanya menautkan alisnya, "Baiklah kurasa jawabannya tidak." Monolog Kangin yang membuat Kyuhyun tergelak, sedangkan Kangin mendengus.

Merekapun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka untuk membahas topik lainnya, mulai dari pertandingan selanjutnya hingga tingkah laku para anggota klub basket sekolah. Hingga tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, mereka telah berada di coffee shop itu hampir selama 2 jam.

"Kyuhyunie, sampaikan salamku pada hyungmu. Aku harus segera kembali, mianhae tak dapat mampir terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kangin saat Kyuhyun akan turun dari mobilnya.

"Ne, hyung. Gomawoyo. Hati-hati dijalan." Sahut Kyuhyun menampilkan senyumnya.

"Kyuhyunie, jangan lupa dengan ucapanku yang tadi, arrachi?"

"Arraseo, hyung. Annyeong!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil Kangin yang menjauh darinya. Kyuhyunpun membuka pintu gerbang dan melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena ia tertidur di sofa yang berada di seberang kamarnya dengan posisi terbaring dan dalam keadaan masih berseragam serta tas sekolahnya yang masih bertengger di punggungnya. Setelah diantar oleh Kangin petang tadi, Kyuhyun berusaha menelepon kedua hyungnya yang belum pulang untuk menanyakan posisi mereka. Pasalnya saat Kyuhyun pulang tadi, biasanya kedua hyungnya atau salah satu diantara mereka pasti sudah berada di rumah. Kesal serta lelah karena kedua hyungnya itu seperti sedang kompak untuk tak mengangkat telepon Kyuhyun, akhirnya Kyuhyunpun menunggu hingga tertidur.

"HYUNG, BAGAIMANA BISA ITU TERJADI? MENGAPA MEREKA MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPAN KITA YANG SUDAH BEGITU BAHAGIA? AKU TAK HABIS PIKIR!"

Suara bernada tinggi Donghae membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, ia bergegas bangun dan berlari kecil menuju tangga. Kyuhyun masih berada di anak tangga paing bawah, tetapi ia bisa melihat kedua hyungnya sedang berdiri saling berhadapan, terlihat wajah Leeteuk suram serta amarah Donghae yang saat ini terlihat berlinangan air mata pula. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Setelah menghitung selama 10 detik, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyung, waeyo?"

Suara Kyuhyun membuat mereka terkejut, mereka bahkan sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae mencoba mencari jawaban, namun yang ditatap malah membuang mukanya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengalihkannya pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun tetapi tak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Apakah kalian sedang berpuasa bicara denganku? Mengapa tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara?" sungut Kyuhyun kesal, Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, Kyunie. Ganti seragammu dan mandilah." Suara dingin Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang akan mengeluarkan suara untuk kembali bertanya pada Leeteuk.

"Tetapi…"

"KUBILANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU! TAK ADA BANTAHAN SEDIKITPUN!"

Hardikan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun berjengit untuk kedua kalinya, Leeteuk hanya memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyunpun kembali ke kamarnya dengan gumaman tak jelas, ia tak mengerti mengapa Donghae menjadi pemarah akhir-akhir ini. "Dan jangan keluar sebelum diperintah!" lanjut Donghae dengan suara dingin, Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya dengan tetap berjalan menuju tangga.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Annyeong…. Yeo kembali lagi! Chap kali ini yeo sempet mengeditnya lebih dari 3 kali karena beberapa bagian yang yeo rasa kurang cocok dan akhirnya yeo ubah keseluruhannya, kkk. Itu karena yeo sempet kehilangan feel berkali-kali, serta beberapa kesibukan. Tapi untungnya yeo tetep bisa nyelesaiinnya sesuai target yeo yaitu kurang dari seminggu. Yeo harap kalian masih mau menunggu kelanjutan ff yeo ini. Yeo juga ngga pernah berhenti untuk ngucapin banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang mau menunggu dan membaca ff yeo ini, terutama untuk para reviewer yang ngebuat yeo selalu semangat dan pengen buru-buru lanjut nulis saat ada review masuk, kkk. And… The last… Gomapseumnidaaaa *Bow*

F3 (09/09/15)

TBCnya emang harus disitu, kkk. Ne, dia memang punya, kalo jantung lemah itu dari faktor keturunan yaa. Nanti pasti ada suatu hal yang membuat Kyu akan kambuh, kkk, seneng banget kayanya ngeliat kyu disiksa. Ada hubungannya sama kyu, nanti ada bagian penjelasannya. Judul ffnya kan memories berarti nantinya akan banyak sekali bagian flashbacknya. Hehehe, tetep ditunggu terus yaa. Ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Dd (09/09/15)

Nanti ada bagian dimana akan ada penjelasan tentang hubungan mereka, sabar ne^^

Apriliaa765 (09/09/15)

Ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Yulianasuka (09/09/15)

Kkk, kyuhyun oppa lagi di zurich sekarang, kkk, samperin ajah chingu kesana..

Kyuhae (09/09/15)

Yang pasti mereka itu hyung-hyungnya kyu, hubungan antara siapa yang kandung atau bukan nanti akan diceritakan chingu, kkk, sebentar lagi keberadaan sungmin akan terbongkar kok, sabar ne? semua pasti berhubungan^^ sabar ne? ne ini sudah dilanjut, maaf lama yang penting yeo tepat janji kan? Kkk.

Dangkuk (09/09/15)

Kkk, kalo bingung pegangan. Iya emang disini konfliknya konflik berat. Oke, sudah dilanjut ya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Angelsparkyu (09/09/15)

Ne gomawo. Sudah dilanjut ya.

Chohyun (09/09/15)

Ne, semua yang ada di ff ini pasti berkaitan. Nanti diceritakan kok, ne benar sekali tetapi Kyuhyun masih ngga sadar atau pura-pura ngga sadar (?) kkk, abaikan. Ne, gomawo reviewnya^^ ini sudah dilanjut ya.

Awaelfkyu19 (09/09/15)

Kkk, Changmin udah sangat merasa bersalah kok chingu, sampe nangis kejer gitu. Kkk, senang jika chingu udah mengerti pelan-pelan. Kkk, endingnya nanti (?) rahasia dong… ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya ya^^

Hyunnie02 (09/09/15)

Itu panggilan secara tidak sadar, kira-kira siapa ya(?) kkk, ne changmin memang begitu kalau menyangkut makanan, gomawo reviewnya ya chingu^^ ini sudah dilanjut.

Dwikurnia (09/09/15)

Sungmin? Hyungnya kyu. Ne, memang semua yang ada di ff ini pasti akan berhubungan. Mianhae chingu, itu gaya penulisan aku, tolong selalu diingat kalau tulisannya berubah jadi miring itu tandanya flashback atau kata hati si tokoh, karena sebenarnya itu merupakan hal-hal yang diingat oleh si tokoh bukan penggambaran dari penulis ke readers. Ne ini sudah dilanjut ya, gomawo reviewnya^^

Wonhaesung love (09/09/15)

Aamiin, ne ini sudah dilanjut^^

Namielf (09/09/15)

Nanti aka nada bagian dimana itu dijelaskan kok, chingu. Ne, amnesia. Ne, memang banyak sekali yang belum diungkapkan, jadi masih sabar menunggu, kan? Kkk. Ne ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya ne^^

Mifta cinya (09/09/15)

Yeay review, kkk. Dia lagi berhibernasi chingu (?) cluenya yeo kasih tau deh, disini bukan hanya terjadi kecelakaan sekali ajah. Selebihnyaa…. Nanti ajah masih rahasia, kkk. Ne sudah dilanjut loh, gomawo reviewnya^^

Cho loekyu07 (09/09/15)

Ingatan sebelum terjadinya kecelakaan, karena kecelakaan itulah kyuhyun jadi amnesia. Kkk, tunggu terus kelanjutannya ne kalau penasaran. Ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

Shofie Kim (09/09/15)

Ne, entah kyuhyun sadar atau ngga dengan hal itu, kkk. Mari tanya pada kyuhyun saja apa dia baik-baik saja, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^

Cuttiekyu (09/09/15)

Kkk, namanya juga food monster chingu jadi langsung lupa diri kalau mendengar tentang makanan. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^

Readlight (09/09/15)

Tunggu kelanjutannya terus ne^^ gomawo reviewnya

Chiffa kyukazza (09/09/15)

Yeo selain baik juga rajin menabung lho, chingu, kkk. TBCnya memang harus disitu, kkk. Gomawo chingu reviewnya, selalu koreksi yeo ya biar yeo mengurangi kesalahan di setiap chap selanjutnya^^ ne, yeo usahakan selalu author pov dalam ff ini. Pokoknya cluenya ketiganya hyung kyuhyun terlepas dari masalah siapa yang kandung atau bukan, kkk. Semakin jeli biasanya semakin banyak menebak, kkk. Wah tengok ff sebelah yang mana, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut kok, gomawoyo buat reviewnya^^

Lily (09/09/15)

Ne, yeo juga seneng direview chingu, kkk. Itu… masih rahasia, kkk. Tunggu selalu ne chingu^^ ne, memang disini banyak sekali rahasianya, malah semakin bertambah sseiring cerita kadang yeo jadi harus nentuin dimana ini harus berhenti biar ngga terlalu luas cakupannya. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Ani (09/09/15)

Yang pasti hyungnya kyuhyun juga chingu^^ ne sudah dilanjut yaa

Widiantini9 (09/09/15)

Sama seperti balasan review diatas, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Kyuu (09/09/15)

Ne sudah dilanjut^^

Desviana407 (09/09/15)

Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, kkk, menggemaskan. Ne, sungmin juga hyungnya kyuhyun, yeo belum bilang yang mana yang hyung kandung atau bukan lho. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya ne^^

Sparkyubum (09/09/15)

Kkk, mianhae chingu TBC memang haus disitu. Ne, ada suatu kejadian sebelum hal itu terjadi, chingu jeli juga ne, kkk, nah itu yang masih jadi rahasia yang belum terpecahkan. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Cho kyunhae (09/09/15)

Ne, karena kecelakaan. Kkk, chingu sudah menjawab pertanyaan chingu sendiri dengan 1000% kebenarannya, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Maya kyu (09/09/15)

Ne, chingu jeli sekali, kkk. Semua yang melibatkan interaksi dengan kyuhyun memang selalu menggemaskan. Yeo juga suka mereka, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Rhya (09/09/15)

Ne sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

Diahretno (09/09/15)

Itu masih jadi rahasia, kkk, doakan agar tidak ada halangan ne? gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Cho sabil (09/09/15)

Ne, sudah dilanjut chingu. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Kim nayeon (09/09/15)

Ne, chingu benar selain itu juga karena trauma yang donghae alami sendiri. Gomwo reviewnya^^

Nanakyu (09/09/15)

Ne, chingu semua yang ada disini pasti berhubungan. Semuanya hyung kyuhyun, yeo belum bilang siapa yang kandung atau bukan lho. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Memeyjopphell (09/09/15)

Wah, chingu egangan kalo bingung, kkk. Coba dibaca pelan-pelan, memang info yang yeo kasih perchapter itu sepotong-potong jadi harus benar-benar dipahami dulu. Semangat bacanya ne^^

Kyuli 99 (09/09/15)

Ne sudah dilanjut^^ gomawo reviewnya^^

Nae Axselia (09/09/15)

Kkk, mianhae, yeo memang hobi buat orang lain penasaran. Ne, sudah dilanjut lho, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Liestie ajhah (09/09/15)

Ne semua pasti ada hubungannya chingu, kkk, yeo belum bisa janji kalau untuk itu ne, tapi yang pasti kalau ngga ada halangan pasti yeo akan update secepatnya. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Ladyelf11 (09/09/15)

Karena suatu hal yang masih dirahasiakan yeo, kkk. TBCnya sudah berada di tempat yang benar lho, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Emon204 (09/09/15)

Ne, yeo juga sempet waktu mau update tapi error chingu. Ne, no problem yang penting chingu sudah berusaha menghargai ff yeo, gomawoyo^^ sabar ne? konfliknya akan berbelit nantinya. Gomawoyo reviewnya, chingu. Yeo akan berusaha selalu netapin janji yeo, doakan semoga lancer selalu^^

Shin Ririn1013 (09/09/15)

Ne chingu. Yang pasti semuanya hyungnya kyu, yeo belum bilang yang mana yang kandung atau bukan lho ya, kkk. Sudah dilanjut daan gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Choding (09/09/15)

Kkk, ayo buat donghae semakin ketakutan, hehe. Ne sudah dilanjut chingu, panggil yeo saja ne^^ gomawoyo reviewnya

Riena (09/09/15)

Ne, semua pasti berhubungan kok chingu, ini sudah dilanjut^^ gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Atik1125 (09/09/15)

Review, yes! Kkk. Sayangnya chap ini kyuhyun belum mau ngasih tau dia udah inget apa belum tuh chingu, kkk, sabar ne? ne, mianhae sedikit lama tapi yang penting belum lewat dari seminggu lho ini, kkk. Ne gomawoyo supportnya, yeo jadi sangat bersemangat^^

Dewidossantoslaite (10/09/15)

Kyuhyun belum mau ngasih tau apa dia sudah ingat atau belum nih chingu, kkk, sabar ne? sudah dilanjut kok, gomawoyo reviewnya^^ panggil yeo saja ne^^

Pcyckh (10/09/15)

Hyungnya kyu, kkk.

Phn19 (11/09/15)

Ne, dia memang punya penyakit keturunan juga beberapa penyakit karena kecelakaan. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

Kyunoi (12/09/15)

Ne memang harus diprotect kyuhyun itu, kkk. Yeo juga suka penggambaran kyu yang selalu terlihat manusiawi tapi special. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Big thanks for who Favorited and Followed this FF

 **Atik1125 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | Shin Ririn1013 | Sparkyubum | Alicehamy | | devil kyu | diahretno | .1 | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | kyuchoco13| kyuli | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | Emon204 | ladyelf11 | jihyunelf | littleEvil19 | Cho loekyu07 | chae121 | dewisanti07900 | ShinJoo24**

 **Atik1125 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | Lee Eun Hae | Shin Ririn1013 | Alicehamy | chairun | devil kyu | diahretno | .1 | hulanchan | | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | mifta cinya | putrielfishy | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | gyu1315 | cho loekyu07 | little evil19 | jihyunelf | Kyunoi**

Mianhae jika ada yang belum disebutkan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brotership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** _"Jeogiyo, apakah ada yang bernama Leeteuk-goon diantara kalian?"_ | "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" | "Sekawanan serigala lapar itu sedang menyerbu kantin setelah kelaparan selesai pertandingan ini, bukankah kau tahu itu?" | "Ah… Disini rupanya kau, Kyuhyunie!" | "Ya! Kyuhyunie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Hyung, waeyo?"

Suara Kyuhyun membuat mereka terkejut, mereka bahkan sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae mencoba mencari jawaban, namun yang ditatap malah membuang mukanya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengalihkannya pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun tetapi tak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Apakah kalian sedang berpuasa bicara denganku? Mengapa tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara?" sungut Kyuhyun kesal, Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, Kyunie. Ganti seragammu dan mandilah." Suara dingin Donghae menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang akan mengeluarkan suara untuk kembali bertanya pada Leeteuk.

"Tetapi…"

"KUBILANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU! TAK ADA BANTAHAN SEDIKITPUN!"

Hardikan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun berjengit untuk kedua kalinya, Leeteuk hanya memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyunpun kembali ke kamarnya dengan gumaman tak jelas, ia tak mengerti mengapa Donghae menjadi pemarah akhir-akhir ini. "Dan jangan keluar sebelum diperintah!" lanjut Donghae dengan suara dingin, Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya dengan tetap berjalan menuju tangga.

.

.

Donghae jatuh berlutut setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, wajah dinginnyapun mencair menjadi sendu, Leeteuk bergegas mendekati Donghae untuk memeluknya. Ia tahu segalanya yang dilakukan Donghae tu adalah untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi.

" _Ia bilang akan duduk dimana, hyung?" tanya Donghae yang bingung memperhatikan Leeteuk yang sedang menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mencari seseorang yang mengajak mereka untuk bertemu. Saat ini mereka ada di sebuah restoran dekat kampus Donghae, sebelumnya Leeteuk mengabari Donghae bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menemui mereka namun Leeteuk tak memberithau siapa orang tersebut._

" _Aku lupa menanyakannya, Hae-ah." Sahut Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Donghae seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedangkan Donghae sudah menatapnya tajam seraya menggelengkan kepala._

" _Jeogiyo, apakah ada yang bernama Leeteuk-goon diantara kalian?" suara seorang pelayan menginterupsi Donghae yang ingin mengomentari kebodohan sang hyung._

" _Nde, Leeteuk imnida, waeyo?"_

" _Mari saya antar, anda sudah ditunggu."_

 _Pelayan tersebut mengantar Donghae dan Leeteuk ke sebuah meja yang berada cukup jauh dari keramaian, Donghae melirik Leeteuk dengan tatapan bertanya yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghela nafas dalam lalu ia berusaha tetap berjalan tenang menuju meja tersebut. Ia dapat melihat seorang namja seumurannya yang sedang duduk sendiri lalu berdiri setelah menyadari bahwa akan ada yang menghampirinya._

" _Leeteuk-sshi?" tanya namja tersebut ke arah Leeteuk saat pelayan telah meninggalkan mereka. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk, lalu namja itupun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Leeteuk. "Hankyung imnida, akulah orang yang tadi menghubungimu, mianhae aku mengatakan bahwa ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun-sshi agar anda berkenan datang kesini." Lanjutnya seraya mempersilakan Leeteuk dan Donghae untuk duduk._

" _Jeogiyo, ini adalah…"_

" _Eoh? Ah… Ini Donghae-ah, dongsaeng pertamaku, ia adalah hyung Kyunie juga." Sahut Leeteuk cepat, entah mengapa ia merasa harus memperjelas posisi Donghae disini. Hankyungpun menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Seperti yang anda katakan sebelumnya pada hyungku, bisakah langsung anda jelaskan apa maksud anda mengatakan bahwa ini semua berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?" lugas Donghae tak ingin berbasa-basi, segala hal mengenai dongsaeng satu-satunya itu tak akan bisa membuatnya tenang sebelum mengetahuinya._

" _karena ucapanmu itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa memang kita tak perlu berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, jadi…" Hankyung menghentikan ucapannya saat ada pelayan yang datang mengantar pesanan yang sudah dipesan Hankyung sebelum mereka datang. "Ah… Mianhae, akan aku lanjutkan perkataanku, tetapi sebelumnya silakan makan makanan itu, mianhae karena aku memesannya sebelum kalian datang jadi mungkin bukan merupakan makanan yang kalian inginkan…"_

" _Gwaenchana, lanjutkan saja." Cetus Donghae, Leeteuk hanya memejamkan matanya lalu menyentuh pundak Donghae, memperingati sikap Donghae yang mulai tak sopan._

" _Mianhae, Hankyung-sshi, uri Donghae memang sangat sensitif jika berhubungan dengan uri Kyuhyunie." Ucap Leeteuk, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hankyung. Sedangkan Donghae tetap memasang wajah datarnya yang diperlihatkannya sejak awal bertemu dengan Hankyung._

" _Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa Kyuhyunie, ah… maksudku Kyuhyun-sshi merupakan anak asuh dari sebuah panti asuhan…" Hankyung menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar Leeteuk terbatuk, Donghae mengangsurkan minuman pada Leeteuk lalu memberi kode pada Hankyung untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi kepada Kyuhyun-sshi selama ini. Aku berniat untuk mengungkap kebenaran yang seharusnya Kyuhyun-sshi. Tolong dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu…" ucap Hankyung saat melihat Donghae ingin mengeluarkan suara._

" _Aku tahu, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang apa maksudku tiba-tiba datang kepada kalian lalu mengatakan hal-hal yang selama ini kalian berusaha tutupi. Ketahuilah bahwa aku juga menginginkan segala yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun-sshi. Cara kalian melindungi Kyuhyun-sshi justru akan menyakitinya disaat ia telah mengetahui kebenaran dengan sendirinya. Bukankah kalian tahu bahwa Kyuhyun-sshi adalah anak yang cerdas? Oleh karena itu, aku meminta izin tentang niatku kepada kalian yang sudah dengan sepenuh hati merawat Kyuhyun-sshi walaupun aku tahu itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa bersalah kalian juga." Jelas Hankyung yang membuat Donghae berang._

" _Kau tahu apa tentang kami? Aku dan hyungku sungguh-sungguh mencintai uri Kyunie, kami telah bersama untuk waktu yang sudah cukup lama dan kau bilang…" Donghae tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena telah berlinangan air mata, entah ia menangis karena apa, yang ia tahu hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar orang lain mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam bersama Leeteuk._

 _Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae, ia tahu Hankyung sengaja berhenti bicara agar Leeteuk dapat mengontrol dirinya serta Donghae setelah mendengar ucapan Hankyung. Ia sendiri dapat melihat raut menyesal , bersalah bercampur tertekan yang diperlihatkan oleh Hankyung. Leeteuk tahu bahwa disini, Hankyung belum menceritakan latar belakang ia melakukan semua hal ini yang Leeteuk yakini itu bukanlah kesalahan Hankyung sendiri. Ia hanya mengangguk pada Hankyung, memberitahu Hankyung bahwa Hankyung dapat berbicara kembali._

" _Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhae… aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, aku hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa hal yang kalian tutupi itu sebenarnya bukanlah kesalahan kalian sepenuhnya. Kalian sangat tulus menjaga Kyuhyunie, oleh karena itu aku mohon berhentilah untuk mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang saat ini kalian takutkan. Bantulah aku membuat Kyuhyunie kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Aku bersumpah, akan melindunginya juga…"_

" _Siapa yang kau bela, Hankyung-sshi?" potong Leeteuk yang langsung membuat Hankyung tertegun, Hankyung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berair, ia seperti merasakan lukanya tertusuk pisau untuk kesekian kalinya._

" _Aku tak membelanya karena aku tahu ia memang salah. Tetapi aku hanya ingin meluruskannya, menebus segala kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya. Ia adalah seseorang yang berarti untukku. Ia seperti kalian…" Hankyung memberikan jeda pada ucapannya untuk menahan isak tangisnya sendiri, "Ia hanya melindungi seseorang dengan cara yang salah, melakukan kesalahan yang tak sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Dan pada akhirnya harus menderita hingga akhir hayatnya. Aku hanya ingin kalian tak mengalami akhir yang sama seperti… seperti eommaku." Suara Hankyung mengecil di akhir kalimat, lidahnya kelu seketika saat mengucapkannya. Donghae dan Leeteuk menatap kaget Hankyung, sejenak ketiganya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing._

 _Tiba-tiba dering ponsel memecah keheningan, Hankyungpun mengecek ponselnya lalu bergegas beranjak dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya terlihat seperti menimbang sesuatu. "Jeongmal mianhae, aku sungguh-sungguh tak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian. Tetapi sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi saat ini, sehingga aku harus segera pergi, mianhaeyo. Aku sudah membayar semuanya, tolong habiskanlah makanan kalian, jangan sampai sakit." Ujar Hankyung cepat lalu berlari kecil menjauhi Leeteuk dan Donghae yang hanya termangu._

" _Hae-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk setelah menguasai dirinya sendiri, Donghae menunduk lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Leeteukpun membawa Donghae ke pelukannya lalu mengusap punggung Donghae. "Hae-ah, tenanglah. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Leeteuk lembut, ia terlihat seperti menggumaman kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Kita pulang, hyung!" ujar Donghae dingin, Leeteuk hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu, ia tak bisa memaksakan Donghae untuk berpikiran terbuka seperti dirinya. Leeteuk hanya berharap Donghae dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak semakin mengekang Kyuhyun demi menghindarinya dari hal-hal seperti ini._

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" suara Leeteuk terdengar setelah berhasil menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara cangkir yang diletakkan kasar ke atas meja. Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil, sebelumnya Leeteuk membuatkannya coklat panas untuk diminumnya agar ia dapat merasa tenang setelah apa yang terjadi saat pertemuannya dengan seseorang sebelum kembali ke rumah sore tadi.

"Tidurlah, Hae-ah, tak perlu memikirkan apapun saat ini. Kau tak dapat berpikir jernih saat kau kacau seperti ini." Bujuk Leeteuk yang tak Leeteuk sangka akan langsung disanggupi oleh Donghae. Donghaepun langsung bergegas ke kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Leeteuk sedikitpun.

Leeteuk sendiri langsung menuju ke dapur setelah kepergian Donghae. I memutuskan untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun yang ia yakini belum makan malam. Setelah itu ia membawa ramyeon dengan segelas air putih ke kamar Kyuhyun yang tak Kyuhyun kunci. Dongsaeng terkecilnya itu memang tak pernah mengunci kamarnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tertidur memunggunginya, ia tahu jika Kyuhyun tak tertidur sama sekali.

"Kyunie, aku bawakan ramyeon untukmu, kumohon makanlah ini agar kau tak jatuh sakit. Ingatlah esok kau memiliki pertandingan basket. maafkan Hae-ah, Kyunie, ia hanya sedang mengalami suatu masalah. Kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk tetap menjadi Dongsaeng yang pura-pura tak tahu apapun seperti biasanya. Jaljjayo!" ucap Leeteuk lalu mengakhirinya dengan memberi Kyuhyun kecupan di puncak kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya sebentar.

Saat Leeteuk menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari matanya meneteskan bulir-bulir air. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk tak menghiraukan Leeteuk tadi. Hanya saja ucapan Leeteuk begitu mengena baginya. Ia tak mengira bahwa Hyungnya selama ini mengetahui sikap kepura-puraannya yang selama ini berhasil ia tutupi. Hyungnya mengetahui bahwa ia selama ini bersikap selayaknya seorang dongsaeng yang begitu mempercayai hyung-hyungnya walaupun ia tahu, banyak hal yang tak diketahuinya dan ia tetap selalu berusaha untuk bersikap seolah tak mengetahui apapun.

.

.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum sekaleng minuman ion, di ruang ganti itu hanyalah ada mereka berdua. Beberapa anggota team basket itu sedang berada di kantin ataupun masih bermain di tengah lapangan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan basket yang kembali dimenangkan oleh mereka.

"Ya! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, hyung, aku tahu aku memang tampan dan mempesona tapi setidaknya kau berlakulah selayaknya seorang namja sejati. Aku tak sudi untuk menjadi seme yang memiliki uke setinggi dirimu, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sejenak tak dihiraukan Siwon. Namun tiba-tiba ia membulatkan matanya saat mengerti maksud dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku seperti itu?"

"Tentu!" cetus Kyuhyun santai.

"Aish… Kau ini berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku hanya merasakan hari ini kau…" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun ragu, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Entahlah, seperti bukan dirimu saja. Aku bahkan tak melihatmu berkumpul dengan sekawananmu hari ini." lanjut Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Sekawanan serigala lapar itu sedang menyerbu kantin setelah kelaparan selesai pertandingan ini, bukankah kau tahu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja kau terlihat menjaga jarak dengan mereka, kau sedang tak bermusuhan dengan mereka, kan?" tuduh Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku sudah besar, mana mungkin aku memusuhi mereka hanya karena suatu hal" sungut Kyuhyun yang kali ini membuat Siwon tergelak.

"Nah… Itu dia yang aku maksud, kau hari ini tak menggerutu ataupun merajuk padaku ataupun pada sahabatmu itu, Kyuhyunie. Itu sedikit membuatku khawatir. Seperti bukan kau saja jika kau hanya berdiam diri, walaupun saat di lapangan tadi kau tetap seperti biasanya." Jelas Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

 _Apa aku seburuk itu hari ini?_ Ya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Ia masih penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua hyungnya itu. namun ia teringat pesan Leeteuk yang memintanya untuk berpura-pura tak tahu, sehingga selama sarapan tadi ia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku diantara mereka bertiga, dan itu sukses membuat Donghae sedikit tersenyum bahkan membuat Donghae berjanji untuk membelikan Kyuhyun game portable baru jika ia berhasial memasuki final dalam turnamen sekolah kali ini.

"Kau perhatian sekali, hyung." ujar Kyuhyun kentara dengan ekspresi terharu yang dibuat-buat.

"Hentikanlah itu!" kata Siwon malas yang membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau tak ingin pergi ke kantin? " tanya Siwon yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin pergi ke kantin. Menyusullah jika kau sudah bosan menjadi penunggu ruangan ini." Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung!"

"Wae?"

"Tangkap."

Plukkk…

Aww…

"Kan aku sudah bilang agar kau menangkapnya, hyung! Ya sudah, tolong buang itu di tempat sampah ne, hyung. Kau memang hyung yang sangat pengertian." Ujar Kyuhyun manis yang membuat Siwon menggerutu panjang pendek, pasalnya lemparan kaleng kosong milik Kyuhyun sangat tepat mengenai dahi tengahnya. Dan sekarang anak itu dengan seenaknya memerintah Siwon untuk membuangkan sampahnya, walaupun Siwon menggerutu tetapi ia tetap membuangkannya. Kyuhyunpun kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Ah… Disini rupanya kau, Kyuhyunie!" seru Kangin yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruang ganti.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Kangin duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah… Seperti yang kau tahu saat ini kita akan bertanding sekali lagi di babak penyisihan. Jika kita menang maka setelah itu akan masuk babak perdelapan final, pertandingan akan diadakan 2 hari sekali untuk setiap sekolahnya. Karena kau merupakan salah satu starter disini, maka aku harus mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu dengan jadwal yang seperti itu agar aku sendiri dapat mengatur strategi dengan baik." Kangin memberi jeda agar Kyuhyun mencerna ucapannya, "Jadi, aku harap kau segera berkonsultasi pada doktermu tentang hal ini, aku tak akan menurunkanmu di setiap pertandingan jika kau tak diizinkan karena aku tak mau mengambil risiko terjadi sesuatu padamu saat pertandingan berlangsung." Jelas Kangin, Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir keras.

"Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan hyungku, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Kangin mengerutkan kening. "Maksudku, apakah selain alasan yang kau sebutkan tadi, ini merupakan permintaan dari Teukie hyung?" jelas Kyuhyun atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Kangin menghela nafas panjang, _Sudah kukira akan seperti ini nantinya, anak ini memang sangat pandai menyiratkan maksud terselubung. Aku jadi takut sendiri dibuatnya._ Ia bergidik ngeri yang membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Ya, itu juga merupakan alasan lainnya. Teukie hyung menceritakan kebiasaan burukmu yang suka mengabaikan kesehatan dirimu sendiri, Kyuhyunie, walaupun kau tau kau telah mencapai batasmu. Jadi, aku harap jika kau tetap ingin mengikuti turnamen ini hingga akhir, tolong lakukan apa yang aku perintah karena itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Kangin mendengar suara dengusan Kyuhyun, "Dan aku tak main-main untuk hal itu, jika kau mengabaikan kondisimu sedikit saja, aku tak akan pernah menurunkanmu dalam turnamen apapun, bahkan pertandingan persahabatanpun kau tak akan aku libatkan." Tegas Kangin.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "Ya! Hyung, mana bisa seperti itu?" cetus Kyuhyun seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja bisa! Disini aku sebagai pelatihmu, bukan pengasuhmu, Kyuhyunie." Ujar Kangin seraya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun berteriak keberatan.

.

.

"Ya! Kyuhyunie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Yesung langsung menghampirinya. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung karena ia melihat Kyuhyun yang akan menerbangkan pesawat kertas buatannya, pasalnya Kyuhyun saat ini sedang duduk di kursi kerja Yesung dengan beberapa file penting milik pasien Yesung yang belum sempat Yesung rapikan masih berserakan di atas meja. Dan Yesung berpikir Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu dari tumpukkan kertas tersebut untuk dibuat menjadi pesawat kertas mainannya. Namun Yesung Akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia tahu kertas yang Kyuhyun gunakan adalah kertas kosong.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Yesung sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin 15 menit yang lalu." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, ia masih bermain-main dengan pesawat kertas buatannya yang ia rebut dari Yesung.

Ya, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang dokter yang ditempati oleh Yesung di sebuah rumah sakit setelah pada akhirnya ia menyanggupi keinginan Kangin. Namun saat ia mengetuk pintu ruangan Yesung, tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Oleh karena itu, ia sengaja langsung masuk dan mencari kertas untuk membuat pesawat kertas, dan karena tak tega memikirkan Yesung yang mungkin akan menangis darah jika melihat ia menggunakan kertas milik pasien Yesung, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kertas kosong yang berada di laci meja Yesung.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Yesung seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di seberang meja berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Pelatihku memintaku untuk berkonsultasi mengenai jadwal pertandinganku yang akan semakin ketat nantinya." Ujar Kyuhyun tak acuh, Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika aku melarangnya pun kau tetap akan melakukannya, jadi apa bedanya dengan aku tak menjawab?" cetus Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Itu hanya sebagai formalitas saja, hyung." Yesung memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban enteng Kyuhyun.

"Hanya saja pesanku, kau harus disiplin dalam meminum obat-obatmu. Jika kau merasa sesuatu yang memburuk, kau harus berusaha menghubungiku. Kurasa pelatihmu pun pasti sudah mengetahui kondisimu sehingga ia juga pasti tahu apa yang terbaik bagimu." Ujar Yesung yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

Untuk sejenak tak ada lagi suara diantara mereka, Kyuhyun kembali asyik dengan pesawat kertasnya sedangkan Yesung sendiri sedang mencatat sesuatu.

"Hyung."

"Ne, wae?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau memilih mengikuti jejak mendiang appamu untuk menjadi seorang dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, namun karena ia penasaran ia tetap menanyakannya.

"Itu permintaan terakhir appaku." Jawab Yesung singkat, kali ini ia sudah menutup catatannya dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terfokus pada pesawat kertas itu dengan intens.

"Jadi hanya karena permintaan?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyun sempat menghentikan gerakan tangannya sepersekian detik yang sedang meliukkan pesawat kertasnya itu saat mendengar jawaban spontan Yesung, namun ia segera menggerakkan tangannya kembali.

"Apa kau juga menginginkannya, hyung?"

"Tak sepenuhnya." Jawab Yesung menggantung, berusaha melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Namun ia tetap hanya mendapati wajah datar Kyuhyun. "Awalnya memang begitu, tetapi aku menyadari bahwa terkadang kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang diinginkan orang lain karena dibalik hal itu pasti ada alasan. Dan akhirnya aku mengetahui alasan mengapa appa memintaku untuk menjadi dokter." Yesung menjeda ucapannya, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Karena ternyata eommaku memiliki penyakit jantung bawaan. Appa hanya ingin aku dapat merawatnya seperti apa yang dulu dilakukan oleh appa kepada eomma. Dan karena itu pula, sekarang aku semakin mencintai pekerjaanku ini." Jelas Yesung seraya tersenyum.

 _Jadi aku hanya harus mengikuti apa yang diinginkan kedua hyungku? Tetapi mengapa rasanya ada yang menolak hal itu di dalam diriku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Hyung, apakah kau masih ingat ucapanmu saat terakhir kau memeriksaku saat akhir pekan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung berpikir untuk mencoba mengingat.

"Tentang yang mana?" ujar Yesung masih berusaha mengingat.

"Kyuhyunie, kau bisa menceritakan segala hal yang mengganggumu padaku jika kau merasa tak ada yang bisa mendengarkanmu. Jangan biarkan beban pikiranmu mengganggu kesehatanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun mengulang ucapan Yesung yang pernah didengarnya, Yesungpun menganggukkan kepalanya saat telah menyadari maksud Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" tanya Yesung berusaha membuka topik.

"Apakah kau tak memiliki pasien lagi, hyung? Kita mungkin bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu." ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jam praktikku telah berakhir saat aku memasuki ruangan ini tadi. Jadi, apa kau akan mengatakannya sekarang?" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Aku menyimpulkan pembicaraan kita yang sebelumnya, atas ucapanmu tadi maka kesimpulannya adalah bahwa aku harus tetap mengikuti kemauan mereka walaupun aku tak sepenuhnya nyaman dengan hal itu karena mereka meminta aku melakukan hal itu untuk suatu alasan." ujar Kyuhyun ambigu, namun Yesung tahu jelas apa maksud pernyataan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Kyuhyunie, mereka hanya sedang mencari saat yang tepat." Sanggah Yesung berusaha memberitahu Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau tahu sesuatu, hyung?" Yesung memejamkan matanya, berusaha memperingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tak boleh melakukan suatu hal yang bukan merupakan bagiannya. Ia jelas mengetahui alasannya, tetapi ia bukanlah orang yang seharusnya menjelaskan tentang hal itu.

"Hyung, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaanku, tak masalah jika kau tak ingin memberitahuku karena mungkin aku memang tak seharusnya mendengar hal itu darimu. Hanya saja… aku, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah hal itu terlalu berat untukku sehingga harus menunggu waktu yang tepat? Apakah hal itu dapat menghancurkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun untuk menyentuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, walaupun aku tak tahu hal yang mana yang kau maksud saat ini tetapi aku…"

"Aku mengidap amnesia, kan, hyung?" potong Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung tertegun. "Awalnya dahulu aku berpikir mengapa aku tak mengingat sesuatu tentang masa kecilku adalah karena aku menganggap itu hal yang wajar, mengingat aku selalu berada di rumah sakit untuk pemulihan sehingga aku tak memiliki kenangan menyenangkan yang dapat aku ingat selama perawatan di rumah sakit. Tetapi hingga akhirnya saat akhir middle school ada seseorang yang mengirimkanku pesan bergambar wajah seseorang yang tak kukenal serta bola basket, tiba-tiba sesuatu berputar di otakku seperti roll film. Aku merasa seperti mengingat sesuatu tetapi aku tak mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang aku ingat itu. Wajah anak itu muncul diingatanku berkali-kali bahkan kadang di mimpiku, namun dalam situasi yang berbeda. Aku juga melihat anak yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya yang aku yakini bahwa itu adalah diriku sendiri. Dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku hilang ingatan. Yang sedikit aku sesalkan adalah mengapa kedua hyungku tak memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Sehingga aku hanya dapat bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja." Ungkap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Hal itu membuat Yesung terkejut, pasalnya ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah berhasil mengembalikan ingatannya secara berkala selama ini.

"Jadi hal itulah yang membuatmu bersikeras untuk mengikuti basket?"

"Ne, selain itu adalah karena aku mencari tahu bahwa amnesia dapat disembuhkan jika aku rajin berolahraga serta mengasah kemampuan berpikirku." Aku Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung kehilangan kata-kata.

"Apakah kau merasa lebih baik saat ini setelah mengungkapkan hal yang mengganjal di otakmu?" ujar Yesung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Yesung yang kentara menutupi sesuatu, tetapi ia mengerti bahwa ia tak berhak memaksa Yesung memberitahunya. Bagaimanapun, posisi Yesung disini tetaplah orang lain dalam masalahnya bersama kedua hyungnya.

"Ah… Aku rasa cukup sampai disini saja, hyung. Aku harus pulang sebelum kedua hyungku menyadari aku pulang telat. Gomawoyo, hyung, kau sudah bersedia mendengarkanku. Tak masalah jika kau memberitahu mereka. Hanya saja jika mereka mengetahui rahasiaku, seharusnya aku juga mengetahui rahasia mereka." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya beranjak berdiri, ia berpamitan pada Yesung lalu berjlan keluar ruangan.

"Kyuhyunie!" panggil Yesung saat Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu ruangan.

"Ne, hyung?" sahut Kyuhyun searah menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Kyuhyun awalnya hanya menautkan alis, namun saat melihat Yesung tersenyum tulus padanya, iapun akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan Yesung.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Yesung hyung." ujar Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, iapun tersenyum lalu membuka pintu ruangan dan bergegas pergi menjauh.

Yesungpun kembali duduk di kursinya, ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Iapun mencari sebuah nama di kontak telepon dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanannya setelah menekan tombol dial.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyuhyunie telah mengingatnya… Aniyo, ia tak mengingat secara keseluruhan… Ia hanya mengingat beberapa kejadian yang pernah dialaminya bersama Sungminie, tetapi ia belum mengingat tentang kejadian kecelakaan itu… Andwae! Jangan bertindak gegabah, Hankyung-ah! Kyuhyunie memiliki lemah jantung, kau harus ingat itu... Ne, cobalah untuk tetap berbicara baik-baik dengan Teukie hyung dan Donghae-ah… Ne, annyeong."

.

.

" _Eomma… Eomma… Ireona! Andwae, jangan tinggalkan, Hankyung. Jebal, eomma!" ucapan itu terdengar cukup keras dari seorang namja yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang terkapar di tengah jalan raya, yeoja tersebut telah bersimbah darah di dahi, mulut, hidung serta tangan dan kakinya. Banyak orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka, hanya menonton interaksi antara Hankyung dengan sang eomma._

" _Hankyung-ah… maukah… kau… berjanji… pada… eomma?" ujar sang eomma tersendat karena nafasnya yang semakin memendek._

" _Ne." jawab Hankyung ditengah isak tangisnya, ia semakin mempererat tautan jarinya dengan jari sang eomma._

" _Jebal… kembalikan… Kyuhyunie… pada… keluarga… kandungnya… dan… kau… jagalah… dirimu… baik-ba…ik"_

" _Eomma! Eomma! Eomma! Ireona! Eomma!" Teriakan Hankyung tak mampu membuat tubuh sang eomma yang sudah tergeletak lemas bereaksi kembali. Tak lama beberapa orang datang diiringi mobil ambulance yang semakin mendekat, mereka mengangkat sang eomma lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ambulance._

Mata Hankyung mengembun saat ia kembali teringat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana terjadi kecelakaan tunggal yang menyebabkan sang eomma meninggal dunia. Hankyung yang dulu pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa sang eomma menyebutkan nama seseorang yang bahkan Hankyung tak ketahui. Tetapi seiring ia tumbuh dewasa, ia mulai berusaha mencari tahu siapakah Kyuhyun yang dimaksud sang eomma dan ia baru menemukannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Hankyung dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah halte tak jauh dari seberang cafe yang saat ini sedang ia datangi. Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di halte seraya memperhatikan sesuatu di tangannya yang tampak terbuat dari kertas, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mencoba memperhatikan kertas itu dari segala arah. Entah mengapa sikap Kyuhyun yang sedang seperti itu membuat Hankyung tersenyum sendiri. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan membuat Hankyung yang tak berada cukup dekat pun ingin mencium pipinya ataupun sekedar mencubitnya.

 _Kyuhyunie, bagaimana bisa kau menutupi segala hal yang sangat berat tanpa melibatkan orang lain sedikitpun? Bagaimana bisa kau selama ini hidup dengan terlihat baik-baik saja seperti itu? Jeongmal mianhae, Kyuhyunie! Mianhae..._

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Annyeong… Yeo kembali lagi! Di chap ini beberapa hal terjawab tetapi muncul hal baru lagi yang belum terungkap, kkk. Alurnya sudah pas atau belum? Yeo bingung mau bilang apalagi. Tapi yang pasti terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini daaan terima kasih lebih banyak lagi untuk yang mau memberikan review untuk ff ini. Review dari readers itu bener-bener hal yang aling membuat yeo semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya. Yeo juga lagi berusaha untuk memanjangkan tiap chapter, tapi karena bagian yang enak dipotong disitu jadinya tbcnya disitu juga deh, kkk. Last… Gomapseumnida^^*Bow*

 **yulianasuka** (15/09/15)

Ffnya jadi dongeng pengantar tidur ya, chingu? Kkk, ne gomawo udah review^^

 **ainkyu** (15/09/15)

Panggilnya Yeo saja jangan author, ne? biar lebih akrab, hehe. Ini sudah dilanjut. Bukan chingu, di chap ini dibahas kok kenapa Donghae marah. Ne itu berhubungan. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **dd** (15/09/15)

ne ini sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **F3** (15/09/15)

Kkk, Kibum spy maksudnyakah? Hehe, nanti akan dijelaskan tapi kibum belum muncul lagi di chap kali ini. Ne, yeo akan update sesuai janji yeo, sudah dilanjut ne, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **kyuhae** (15/09/15)

Kkk, hmm… gemana yaa. Ditunggu aja oke? Ne, sudah dilanjut yaa, sebenarnya setiap chap itu semakin panjang loh Chingu, yeo juga lagi ngusahain tapi tetep harus disesuaikan dengan penempatan tbcnya. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Sparkyu** (15/09/15)

Sudah dilanjut^^

 **Awaelfkyu13** (15/09/15)

Yeaay review yeaay, kkk. Ne, malah sudah dari lama sebenernya kyu curiganya. Iya semua cast yang terlibat pasti akan berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ne, sudah dilanjut. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **tuchan** (15/09/15)

Hi chingu! Gomawoyo^^ ne, nanti akan dijelaskan kok, sudah dilanjut ya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **riena** (15/09/15)

Hmm.. yeo ngga tau akan end di chap berapa tetapi yeo udah mastiin bagaimana endingnya, jadi biarin ajah alurnya mengalir asal masih sesuai line yang yeo buat. Jawabannya ada di chap ini, chingu. Ne, nanti akan terjawab seiring cerita. Kkk, yeo akan update sesuai janji yeo kalau ngga ada halangan apapun kok, chingu. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Nisa** (15/09/15)

Hyungnya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun amnesia karena kecelakaan, tapi penyebabnya nanti akan diceritakan disini.

 **Wonhaesung Love** (15/09/15)

Ne sudah dilanjut^^

 **memeyjopphell** (15/09/15)

Yang pasti Kibum temen sekelasnya Kyuhyun, kkk. Hubungannya… masih rahasia, kkk.

 **Shofie Kim** (15/09/15)

Di chap ini ada jawaban pernyataan chingu kok, sabar ne? nanti akan terungkap seiring cerita, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **maya kyu** (15/09/15)

Ne, benar changmin memang selalu berlebihan kalau berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ne, benar sekali, tetapi "memories" disini ngga Cuma Kyuhyun aja yang ngerasain chingu, nanti akan terjawab seiring cerita. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **mifta cinya** (15/09/15)

Ne, nanti akan ada bagian dimana dijelaskan kecelakaan yang mana yang diamaksud. Bukan keluarga Kibum. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Widianti9** (15/09/15)

Hmm… yeo juga bingung bisa disebut berhubungan dengan masa lalu atau ngga. Yang pasti nantinya mereka akan berhubungan. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Apriliaa765** (15/09/15)

Disini sebenernya Donghae bukan beda karakter, hanya penggambaran kalau Donghae itu protektif ke kyuhyun karena suatu hal. Ne, gomawoyo chingu supportnya^^

 **Rezy.K** (15/09/15)

Yang pasti Kibum temen sekelasnya Kyuhyun disini, kkk. Ne, gomawoyo supportnya chingu^^ sudah dilanjut ne.

 **Songkyurina** (15/09/15),

Annyeong.. wah, bangapta chingu, chukkae akhirnya mendapat hidayah untuk mereview, kkk. Abaikan. Ne, gak apa-apa kok, kkk, gomawo. Yang pasti Kibum temen sekelasnya Kyuhyun, kkk. Panggilnya Yeo saja ne jangan author, biar lebih akrab. Sudah dilanjut lho, gomawoyo reviewnya, chingu^^

 **Dangkuk** (15/09/15)

Ne, kalau Kangin kan memang sudash disebut di awal sebagai pelatih Kyuhyun. Ne, sudah yeo lanjutkan, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Chohyun** (15/09/15)

Hmm… jawabannya ada di chap ini, chingu. Kkk, chingu benar kok, berarti chingu jeli sekali melihatnya, makin semangat untuk menemukan info terselubungnya ne, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407** (15/09/15)

Ada jawabannya di chap kali ini, chingu. Ne, yang pasti Kibum temen sekelasnya Kyuhyun, kkk. Sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Lily** (15/09/15)

Wah.. yeo jadi seneng ditunggu-tunggu, kkk. Jawabannya ada di chap kali ini, TBCnya memang harus disitu, kkk. Ne, nanti akan diusahakan tapi belum di waktu-waktu dekat ini. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Sparkyubum** (15/09/15)

Eoh? Masasih chingu? Ini sudah lebh panjang dari chap sebelumnya lho. Ne, sudah dilanjut. Gomawoyo supportnya^^

 **Chiffa Kyukazza** (15/09/15)

Waah.. Yeo jadi enak dibilang begitu *eh?* kkk. Hobi yeo kan membuat orang lain penasaran, kkk. Yang pasti Kibum temen sekelasnya Kyuhyun, hubungannya masih rahasia # .magicnya

Hmm.. yeo ngga tau ini bisa disebut ada hubungan dengan masa alunya atau ngga tapi yang pasti ada hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Disini Donghae temperament karena lagi memprotect Kyuhyun. Chingu sakit? Cepet sembuh ne^^ sudah yeo lanjut lho, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Bunny** (15/09/15)

Annyeong Chingu, bangapta^^ jawabannya ada di chap kali ini. Kkk, sabar ne, Sungmin masih jadi misteri seiring ingatan Kyuhyun yang beum sepenuhnya kembali. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Emon204** (15/09/15)

Oh.. Lain kali sebelum baca, berdoa dulu biar ngga diganggu chingu, kkk. Nah.. jawabannya di chap kali ini. Ne, sudah dilanjut. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **dewidossantosleite** (15/09/15)

Memang yang persahabatan mereka suka bikin ketawa. Bukan merebut kok, disini dia hanya sebagai seorang yang ingin meluruskan saja. Ne, sudah yeo lanjut ya? Salam kenal juga, chingu^^ selalu ditunggu ya kelanjutannya, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cuttiekyu** (15/09/15)

Ne, dari awal juga Kyuhyun sudah curiga.

 **Kyuli** (15/09/15)

Kibum baru muncul dan disini dia ngga kenal Kyuhyun chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Choding** (15/09/15)

Sebenernya Donghae hanya berusaha memprotect Kyuhyun makanya bersikap seperti itu. Kkk, Kibumnya kabur diteriakin chingu. Hmm.. gemana yaaa kkk. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Atik1125** (15/09/15)

Kkk, chingu mungkin bener. Ne, gak apa-apa, yeo juga kurang dapet feel di chap itu sebenernya tapi memang linenya seperti itu karena kalau langsung dipercepat, nantinya malah semakin membingungkan. Ne, sudah diupdate ya, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Kim Nayeon** (15/09/15)

Kkk, kyu sebenarnya sudah ingat tetapi ingatannya masih berkala ngga sekaligus ingat gitu, sampe sekarangpun dalam ceritanya beberapa masih belum bisa Kyuhyun ingat. Ne, Sungmin juga hyungnya Kyuhyun. Yeo belum bilang siapa yang berhubungan darah lho yaa. Gomawoyo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Kyunhae** (15/09/15)

Ne, changing memang berlebihan kalau berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Pcyckh** (15/09/15)

Kenapa Donghaenya terjawab di chap kali ini, ya. Intinya Kangin itu meminta Kyu buat konsultasi ke dokter, tapi sebenernya juga ada maskud terselubung dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua. Teman sekelasnya Kyu. Ne, tapi Yeo belum bilang apa mereka para hyungnya Kyu berhubungan darah atau ngga lho.

 **namielf** (15/09/15)

Ingatan Kyuhyun berkala jadi ngga langsung ingat keseluruhan. Jawabannya ada di chap kali ini. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **hyunnie02** (15/09/15)

Ada di chap kali ini jawabannya. Kkk, sudah dianjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

(15/09/15)

Hai chingu, wah.. bangapta^^ ne, gak apa-apa kok, better late than never. Ne, gomawoyo, kkk. Ne, yeo ngerti kok tapi mianhae, yeo ngga bisa ngelakuin itu karena pertama yeo sudah memperingatkannya diawal cerita kalau yang bercetak miring itu flashback atau kata hati si tokoh, kedua disini yeo menceritakan flashback yang terjadi itu merupakan ingatan seseorang bukan dari yeo sebagai penulis menceritakan ke readers, jadi tolong diperhatikan dengan baik ne, chingu. Ngga apa-apa kok, yeo ngerti tapi itu gaya penulisannya yeo biar terlihat lebih natural dan mengalir. Ne sudah yeo lanjut, gomawoyo review dan koreksinya^^

 **Shin Ririn1013** (15/09/15)

Ne, yeo juga tertawa kalau ngeliat interaksi antara Kyu-Line, selalu membuat gemas, kkk. Ne, karena suatu alasan yang membuat Donghae merasa Kyuhyun akan membencinya nantinya. Ne, semua cast yang ada di ff ini pasti berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ne, sudah dilanjt. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Dwikurnia** (15/09/15)

Wah.. yang pasti Kibum adalah temen sekelasnya kyuhyun, kkk. Ne, benar sekali. di chap kali ini, pertanyaan chingu sedikit terjawab, kkk. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **BebbieKyu** (15/09/15)

Di chap ini ada jawabannya kok chingu. Sungmin masih dirahasiakan. Kkk, memang yeo senang membuat orang lain penasaran. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **phn19** (16/09/15)

Kkk, terungkap di chap kali ini chingu, Kibum yang pasti berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun tapi kondisinya disini mereka bukan orang yang saling mengenal. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **kyuchoco13** (17/09/15)

Di chap ini alasannya chingu. Itu masih jadi tanda tanya, kkk. Kyu kan memang begitu chingu. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Filo Hip** (18/09/15)

Chapter 3

Kkk, jadi bacanya 2 chap berturut-turut ya? Gomawoyo^^ punya chingu juga bagus kok, hanya bahasanya aja yang perlu sedikit diperhalus^^ siapanya yaa, kkkk, ne memang sampe nangis kejer begitu. Donghae lagi sangat sensitive, sulit kalau dipaksakan ada moment untuk sekarang.

Chapter 4

Panggilnya Yeo saja ne jangan author, biar lebih akrab^^ akan terjawab seiring cerita kok, kkk. Wah chingu jeli sekali ya, tai keberadaan chingu masih dirahasiakan. Kkk, ayo ayo mau tanya apa lagi? Ne sudah yeo update nih, gomawoyo reviewnya^^ Kkk, nanti diusahakan.

Big thanks for who Favorited and Followed this FF

 **Atik1125 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | Shin Ririn1013 | Sparkyubum | Alicehamy | | devil kyu | diahretno | .1 | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | kyuchoco13| kyuli | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | Emon204 | ladyelf11 | jihyunelf | littleEvil19 | Cho loekyu07 | chae121 | dewisanti07900 | ShinJoo24 | Ciput | Songkyurina | Apriliaa765 | geminiyhani | ainkyu | Zizi Kirahira**

 **Atik1125 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | Lee Eun Hae | Shin Ririn1013 | Alicehamy | chairun | devil kyu | diahretno | .1 | hulanchan | | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | mifta cinya | putrielfishy | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | gyu1315 | cho loekyu07 | little evil19 | jihyunelf | Kyunoi | Songkyurina | Apriliaa765 | geminiyhani | ainkyu**

Mianhae jika ada yang belum disebutkan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** _"Kyunie tahu kata 'memonopoli' dari mana?"_ | "Kau mau kugendong ke kamarku untuk tidur bersamaku?" | "Mwo? Neo micheoseo? Kau ingin bertanding setelah apa yang terjadi padamu semalam?" | "Hanya merapikan beberapa pakaiannya. Aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa ia saat ini."

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Mata Hankyung mengembun saat ia kembali teringat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana terjadi kecelakaan tunggal yang menyebabkan sang eomma meninggal dunia. Hankyung yang dulu pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa sang eomma menyebutkan nama seseorang yang bahkan Hankyung tak ketahui. Tetapi seiring ia tumbuh dewasa, ia mulai berusaha mencari tahu siapakah Kyuhyun yang dimaksud sang eomma dan ia baru menemukannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

Hankyung dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah halte tak jauh dari seberang cafe yang saat ini sedang ia datangi. Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di halte seraya memperhatikan sesuatu di tangannya yang tampak terbuat dari kertas, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mencoba memperhatikan kertas itu dari segala arah. Entah mengapa sikap Kyuhyun yang sedang seperti itu membuat Hankyung tersenyum sendiri. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan membuat Hankyung yang tak berada cukup dekat pun ingin mencium pipinya ataupun sekedar mencubitnya.

 _Kyuhyunie, bagaimana bisa kau menutupi segala hal yang sangat berat tanpa melibatkan orang lain sedikitpun? Bagaimana bisa kau selama ini hidup dengan terlihat baik-baik saja seperti itu? Jeongmal mianhae, Kyuhyunie! Mianhae..._

.

.

" _Kyunie, pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" perintah seorang namja yang sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil pada seorang namja kecil yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang. Namja kecil itu justru mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melengos, ia juga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

" _Kyunie, apakah Kyunie masih marah pada appa dan eomma?" tanya seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi, namja kecil yang dipanggil Kyunie itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya. Yeoja dan namja dewasa itupun hanya menghela nafas lalu saling memandang._

" _Kyunie, Kyunie.. Cobalah Kyunie lihat eomma." Pinta yeoja yang merupakan eomma Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang diminta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyunie, Kyunie itu masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi tanpa orang tua, itu sebabnya Kyunie tak bisa ikut hyungdeul untuk pergi tour sekolah." Ujar sang eomma lembut._

" _Ani, eomma! Hae hyung bilang Kyunie tak boleh ikut karena Kyunie nakal. Kyunie tidak nakal, eomma, Hae hyung hanya ingin memonopoli Teukie hyung!" sanggah Kyuhyun kesal masih dengan pose merajuknya. Sang appa hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan anaknya, sedangkan sang eomma sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran._

" _Kyunie tahu kata 'memonopoli' dari mana?" suara sang appa membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sang appa, ia lalu berpikir sejenak berusaha mengingat sesuatu._

" _Kyunie tahu dari… Ya! Appa! Kyunie sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan appa!"_

" _Eomma?" Tanya sang appa lagi._

" _Eomma tidak apa-apa, karena Kyunie akan bosan jika tidak berbicara sama sekali." jawab Kyuhyun polos yang membuat sang appa tertawa. Sang eomma kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi suami dan anaknya._

 _Kyuhyun sedang merajuk karena tak dapat mengikuti tour sekolahnya, ia harus check up ke rumah sakit hari ini. Ia sudah memohon, merengek hingga merajuk tetapi orang tuanya tetap tak mengizinkannya begitu pula kedua hyungnya yang tak mau membantunya sehingga Kyuhyun hanya dapat menangis saat kedua hyungnya meninggalkan rumah._

" _YEOBO, KYUNIE!" teriak sang appa yang langsung membuat istrinya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi pemandangan di luar mobil tanpa mengenakan sabuk pengaman._

" _Kyunie merunduk!" seru sang eomma yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah lalu merunduk. Ia merasa sesuatu menutupi tubuhnya namun ia tak bergerak saat mendengar teriakan sang eomma._

 _BRUKKK_

 _TIIIIINNNN_

 _Kyuhyun masih terdiam sesaat setelah menyadari betapa berisiknya keadaan di sekitarnya hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk bangun namun ia merasakan beban tubuhnya bertambah sangat berat, hingga ia sadar bahwa itu adalah eommanya yang sedang bertelungkup di atas tubuhnya serta di kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah._

" _Eomma? Eomma gwaenchanayo?" cicit Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan sang eomma yang pandangannya mulai tak fokus dengan menepuk kedua pipinya. "Eomma berdarah? Appoyo, eomma? Eomma ireona!" seru Kyuhyun panik melihat darah yang keluar semakin deras._

" _Kyunie… Tak boleh… mem… benci hyung... apapun… yang… ter… jadi… ne? Kyu… nie… harus… se… lalu… men… jadi… dongsaeng… yang… menurut… a… arra… chi?" Sang eomma melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas sepersekian detik setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

" _Eomma andwae! Kyunie janji tak akan nakal lagi. Andwae, eomma, andwae! Kyunie janji tak akan marah pada appa lagi, eomma ireona! Jebal, eomma, jebal!"_

"Eomma!" cicit Kyuhyun saat terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal serta keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk mengatur nafasnya seperti yang diperintah Yesung setiap dirinya merasa tak tenang ataupun terkejut. Ia berhasil, lalu meminum segelas air yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya hingga tandas.

Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, memakai sandal rumahnya lalu keluar kamar. Kyuhyun tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak di kamarnya jika telah memimpikan kejadian itu, sehingga tempat pertama yang ditujunya adalah kamar salah satu hyungdeulnya. Namun saat Kyuhyun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu kamar, ia memilih untuk menuju sofa yang berada di seberang kamarnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tersebut. Ia masih merasa shock dengan mimpinya yang sudah tak dialaminya lagi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kyunie? Gwaenchanayo?" seru Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah dongsaengnya itu terlihat lebih pucat serta berkeringat membuat Donghae panik. Donghae bergegas lari menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minum serta obat untuk Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya berteriak agar Leeteuk terbangun.

Leeteuk yang mendengar suara Donghae pun bergegas keluar kamarnya untuk menemui dongsaeng terkecilnya. Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun sedang memejamkan matanya, hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Leeteuk tak bertanya apapun membiarkan Kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya berada di samping Kyuhyun seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun serta menghapus keringat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ia baik-baik saja, hyung?" seru Donghae seraya mengangsurkan segelas air pada Leeteuk untuk diberikan pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun meminumnya dengan bantuan Leeteuk lalu menelan beberapa butir obat yang diangsurkan Donghae padanya, setelah itu kembali memejamkan matanya seraya bersandar di bahu Leeteuk.

"Ne, ia seperti ini karena memimpikan kecelakaan eomma dan appa dahulu, Hae-ah, namun beberapa tahun ini ia tak lagi memimpikan hal itu. Biasanya ia langsung pergi ke kamarku saat mengalami mimpi buruk." Jawab Leeteuk yang membuat Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik jika dongsaeng satu-satunya itu hanya mengalami shock akibat mimpi buruk.

"Neo gwaenchana, Kyunie?" tanya Donghae kesekian kalinya melihat sang dongsaeng yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam bersandar pada Leeteuk seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia mendengar percakapan kedua hyungnya, namun enggan untuk menjawab ataupun membuka matanya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk dan entah kenapa merasa begitu lelah karena bermimpi.

"Nan gwaenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat masih bertahan dengan posisinya tersebut.

"Kau mau kugendong ke kamarku untuk tidur bersamaku?" tawar Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk menautkan alisnya.

"Kyunie biasanya akan tidur bersamaku, Hae-ah, tak apa biarkan aku yang menggendongnya nanti." Ujar Leeteuk yang membuat Donghae memutarkan bola matanya,

"Hyung, kau ada meeting pagi ini, ingat! Tak mungkin kau mengurusi Kyunie semalaman, biarkan saja Kyunie bersamaku. Lagipula seperti katamu sendiri bahwa Kyunie sudah sering bersamamu sehingga biarlah ia bersamaku kali ini." Sanggah Donghae yang membuat Leetek mengeluarkan ekspresi protesnya.

"Tak apa, Teukie hyung, Hae hyung benar! Kau beristirahatlah biar kali ini aku menyusahkan Hae hyung saja, kasihan ia begitu ingin aku repotkan." Ujar Kyuhyun lemah yang membuat Donghae mendengus.

"Suara sepelan itu saja masih bisa terdengar begitu menghina." Cetus Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk terkekeh, Kyuhyunpun merentangkan kedua tangannya sehingga Donghae mendekatinya lalu memunggungi Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun dapat naik ke punggungnya.

"Ikan piggyback!" seru Kyuhyun lemah kembali membuat Leeteuk terkekeh. Ya, itulah Kyuhyunnya yang tetap berusaha ceria walaupun kondisinya sedang tak baik. Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Donghae lalu memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang menggerutu panjang pendek yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas oleh Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar Donghae.

.

.

"Kyunie, pelan-pelan makannya. Kau ini tak sabar sekali!" seru Donghae kesal seraya menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang terbatuk karena tersedak. Kyuhyun hanya menepuk dadanya sebentar lalu kembali menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Leeteuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hentikanlah dulu, minum ini!" perintah Donghae seraya menarik sendok yang sedang Kyuhyun genggam lalu menyuguhkan segelas air putih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Semua karena kau hyung, mengapa kau tak membangunkanku? Untung saja aku memasang alarm di ponselku sendiri sebelum tertidur semalam."

Donghae tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun. Setelah semalaman penuh dongsaeng satu-satunya itu meracau tak jelas karena demam, pagi ini ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya sangat sulit bangun tidur sedang terburu-buru memakai seragamnya di dalam kamar Donghae. Dongsaengnya itu bahkan mengabaikannya yang melarang Kyuhyun bersekolah dengan langsung berjalan menuju meja makan, padahal biasanya mereka harus melewati sedikitnya 15 menit untuk saling berargumentasi tentang apakah Kyuhyun masuk sekolah atau tidak walaupun kebanyakan akan dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun pada akhirnya karena bantuan Leeteuk ataupun rayuan Kyuhyun itu sendiri.

"Aku akan mengirimkan surat izin ke sekolahmu karena kau demam semalaman, Kyuhyunie, kau bahkan meracau tentang game dan makanan semalaman penuh bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini." Sanggah Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Hyung, hari ini ada pertandingan semi final, aku harus mengikutinya." Rengek Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Neo micheoseo? Kau ingin bertanding setelah apa yang terjadi padamu semalam?" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dongsaengnya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Teukie hyung juga tahu aku pasti akan bertanding hari ini dan kau sendiri pun telah berjanji akan mengizinkan aku mengikuti rangkaian turnamen ini. Jadi, ayolah hyung antarkan aku ke sekolah ne, ne, ne?" rayu Kyuhyun lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Donghae mendengus, Donghae tahu ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika adiknya telah mengeluarkan jurus itu.

"Nde, tetapi nanti kau tak bisa menjadi starter kali ini. Aku akan berbicara pada Kangin hyung bahwa kau akan menjadi cadangan saja." Putus Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa, tetapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. Setidaknya Donghae memperbolehkannya bertanding hari ini.

.

.

"Kibum-sshi, Kyuhyun-sshi, kalian dipanggil Kim seonsaengnim untuk ke ruang guru sekarang."

"Nde, gomawo." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat seraya tersenyum kepada seorang siswi yang telah memberitahunya, lalu memutarkan kedua bola matanya saat mendengar suara bisik-bisik siswi lainnya yang antusias melihatnya tersenyum pada salah satu siswi di kelas itu.

"Kajja, Kibum-sshi." Ajak Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang guru, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu lalu masuk setelah diperbolehkan oleh Kim seonsaengnim yang terlihat sedang memegang suatu map.

"Mianhae, apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Aniyo, Kim seonsaengnim." jawab Kyuhyun juga mewakili Kibum yang hanya terdiam.

"Ah.. aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika kalian terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam kompetisi beregu matematika tingkat nasional. Dalam satu regu ini hanya ada dua orang, jadi kami memutuskan untuk kalian berdua yang akan mengikutinya." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim yang membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, sedangkan Kibum masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jeogiyo, mengapa harus Kibum-sshi? Bukankah ia adalah murid baru disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, Kim seonsaengnim pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Nde, kau benar. Hanya saja, test tambahan yang dikerjakan Kibum untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam semester kali ini berhasil ia kuasai sehingga aku pikir ia pantas untuk menjadi rekanmu nanti, Kyuhyun-sshi." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban tersebut, "Kompetisi tersebut akan diselenggarakan 2 minggu lagi selama 3 hari, jadi kalian nantinya akan dikarantina selama kompetisi tersebut dan mulai besok kalian akan memulai materi tambahan untuk mendalami materi yang akan diperlombakan." Lanjutnya.

"Jeogiyo, Kim seonsaengnim, bagaimana dengan turnamen basket?"

"Gwaenchana, kau mendapat dispensasi untuk menyelesaikan turnamen tersebut karena menurut jadwal turnamen itu akan selesai minggu depan hanya saja karena hal itu, kau harus banyak berdiskusi dengan Kibum-sshi untuk mengejar materi yang telah disampaikan saat kau sedang tak mengikuti tambahan materi itu." jelas Kim seonsaengnim yang membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku rasa semua telah aku beritahukan kepada kalian, kalian jangan lupa untuk meminta izin kepada orang tua… Hmm, maksudku kepada wali kalian dan aku harap hasilnya positif. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas. Kamsahamnida." Tutup Kim seonsaengnim setelah mendengar bunyi bel masuk setelah istirahat, lalu Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun berpamitan ke luar ruangan itu.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyun-ah? Gwaenchana?" tanya Changmin yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk di kursinya, disamping Kyuhyun, Kibum memutar bola matanya malas melihat Changmin yang memiiki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Gwaenchanayo, Changmin-ah. Kembalilah ke kursimu sebelum Kang seonsaengnim datang dan memintamu berdiri di depan kelas karena kau tak duduk di kursimu saat masuk jam pelajarannya, Changmin-ah." Ujar Kyuhyun yang disambut dengusan Changmin, lalu Changmin pun kembai ke kursinya. Walaupun terkadang masih melirik Kyuhyun yang telah sibuk dengan PSP yang ada di genggamannya.

.

.

"Yeobo, Kau sedang apa disini?" suara seorang namja paruh baya menginterupsi kegiatan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang merapikan lemari pakaian, Yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik itu sedang melipat beberapa pakaian bayi yang ia ambil dari lemari tersebut.

"Hanya merapikan beberapa pakaiannya. Aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa ia saat ini." Jawab sang yeoja yang membuat namja yang mengajukan pertanyaan tadi menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Ia baik-baik saja, Hye Nim-ah." Ujar sang namja berusaha meyakinkan yeoja itu, namun yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu sejak pertama kali kita kehilangannya, yeobo. Aku bahkan mulai merasa tak dapat mempercayai kata-katamu lagi sejak kau tak menjelaskan apapun yang sedang kau cari tahu tentangnya padaku."

"Apakah perlu?" cetus Namja yang dipanggil Ill Jung, membuat yeoja yang bernama Hye Nim tertegun. "Kau bahkan langsung memintaku untuk membawamu dan Kibum kembali ke Korea sesaat setelah kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Shindong-ah tanpa membiarkanku berusaha menjelaskannya padamu." Lanjut sarkastis Ill Jung, membuat Hye Nim terdiam.

" _Kau menemukannya, Shindong-ah?" Suara Ill Jung menyapu pendengaran seorang namja berbadan tambun yang sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan kerja Ill Jung._

" _Eoh? Ne, Ahjussi, aku berhasil menemukannya. Namun ia telah bunuh diri 13 tahun yang lalu di sebuah apartemen yang berada di Seoul, Ahjussi. Polisi tak melanjutkan penyelidikan karena ini benar-benar murni bunuh diri." Jawab Shindong yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ill Jung._

" _Kau tak mendapatkan informasi tentang anaknya ataupun keluarganya?"_

" _Hanya diketahui bahwa Cha Min Young pernah dibesarkan di suatu panti asuhan dan pernah menjadi istri dari seseorang yang bernama Lee Moon Ho, Ahjussi, apakah kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Shindong yang melihat raut wajah Ill Jung yang berubah menjadi sendu sesaat setelah mendengar nama Lee Moon Ho disebut olehnya._

" _Ne, ia adalah sahabatku. Ia terbunuh saat sedang menyelamatkan kedua anakku yang sedang dalam penculikan saat itu. oleh karena itu, Cha Min Young menculik salah satu anakku lalu membawanya ke Amerika bersama anaknya sendiri, Lee Sungmin. Aku mengejarnya hingga ke Amerika tetapi kehilangan jejak setibanya di sini, hingga akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menetap di sini karena aku membawa serta istri dan anakku yang lainnya." Ungkap Il Jung seraya menatap sebuah foto dalam bingkai yang berada di meja kerjanya, menampilkan sosoknya, Kim Hye Nim, istrinya, serta Kibum, anaknya._

" _Mianhae, Ahjussi, aku belum bisa menemukan Kyuhyunie karena aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan Han Ri Yoo, pengasuh Lee Sungmin yang mengambil alih Lee Sungmin dan Kyuhyun…"_

" _Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" suara seorang yeoja memotong ucapan Shindong, membuat Ill Jung dan Shindong terkejut karena muncul sosok Hye Nim bersamaan dengan terdengarnya pertanyaan tersebut._

 _Hye Nim sedang ingin menemui suaminya yang sedang berada di kantor, namun saat ia akan mendorong untuk memperlebar pintu yang dibukanya, ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan suaminya dengan Shindong, pegawai suaminya sekaligus anak dari salah satu sahabat suaminya itu. dan ia pun merasa tak kuat menahan rasa penasarannya saat mengetahui nama Kyuhyun, adik kembar Kibum disebut._

" _Kau telah mendengarnya?" tanya balik Ill Jung yang membuat Hye Nim geram._

" _Shindong-ah, bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku ingin berbicara dengan suamiku terlebih dahulu." Titah Hye Nim membuat Ill Jung tertegun, Shindong pun membungkukkan diri lalu pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

" _Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku jelaskan padamu, Hye Nim-ah?" ucap Ill Jung memecah keheningan setelah kepergian Shindong._

" _Bawa aku dan Kibumie kembali ke Korea." Jawabnya singkat kembali membuat Ill Jung tertegun._

" _Kibumie masih bersekolah, Hye Nim-ah, lagi pula aku belum menemukannya, seperti yang kau tahu aku hanya baru mengetahui tentang Cha Min Young saja..."_

" _Tetapi bukankah hal itu akan terungkap sedikit lagi? Aku akan meminta bantuan Heechulie untuk membantu nantinya. Kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku, kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa mengetahui keberadaan anakku yang lainnya. Yang penting bawalah aku dan Kibum kembali ke Korea, Ill Jung-ah, jebal." Mohon Hye Nim yang telah berlinangan air mata._

" _Baiklah, berikan aku waktu seminggu untuk mengurus kepindahan kita semua. Mianhae telah melukaimu, Hye Nim-ah." Putus Ill Jung seraya memeluk Hye Nim._

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku waktu itu?" Tanya Hye Nim setelah tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu hal apa yang harus aku jelaskan jika kau tak menanyakannya." Aku Ill Jung yang membuat Hye Nim tersenyum.

"Apa alasanmu merahasikan ini semua?"

"Merahasiakannya darimu maksudmu? Aku tak merahasiakannya, hanya saja berusaha menyelidikinya hingga mengetahui semuanya baru aku akan memberitahumu. Aku baru melakukan penyelidikan satu tahun terakhir, karena kurasa sudah saatnya Kibumie harus mengetahuinya." Ungkap Ill Jung seraya membantu Hye Nim meletakkan pakaian-pakaian yang telah dilipat Hye Nim kembali ke lemari pakaian itu.

"Mianhae, jika aku terlihat seperti tak mengacuhkan Kibumie, tetapi sungguh sulit menutupi perasaan kehilanganku mengetahui bahwa anakku harus terpisah dariku karena hal yang bukan merupakan kesalahannya." Aku Hye Nim seraya menitikkan air mata.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar, jangan sampai Kibumie curiga karena aku terlalu lama memanggilmu untuk makan malam." Ajak Ill Jung yang membuat Hye Nim tersenyum lalu mereka melangkah keluar menjauhi kamar tersebut.

.

.

Leeteuk memasuki sebuah restoran dimana ia telah berjanji dengan seseorang yang telah menunggunya sejak 15 menit yang lalu, ia menghampiri namja tersebut lalu duduk berhadapan dengan namja tersebut di seberang meja.

"Mianhae, aku telat karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu." Ujar Leeteuk berusaha memulai pembicaraan, namja di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. "Lalu hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kembali padaku, Hankyung-ah?" Lanjut Leeteuk setelah meminum minuman yang telah dipesankan oleh Hankyung.

"Ne, ini tentang Kyuhyunie, hyung."

"Ada apa dengannya?" kedua tangan Leeteuk saling bertautan menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Hankyung.

"Keluarga kandungnya telah kembali berada di Korea."

"Mwo?"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Annyeong… Yeo kembali! Mianhae karena sedikit telat untuk mengupdate ff ini. Minggu ini yeo benar-benar banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan jadi hanya baru malam ini bisa melanjutkannya. Mianhae juga kalau chap ini sedikit lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya karena ini yeo selesaikan dalam satu malam aja. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini dan terima kasih lebih banyak lagi untuk readers yang udah mau repot-repot mereview ff ini^^ Yeo harap readers semakin banyak yang bersedia untuk mereview ff ini karena review itu adalah hal yang membuat yeo jadi semangat lagi untuk lanjut nulis. Ohya.. Tolong panggilnya yeo aja jangan author ne^^ Last.. Gomapseumnidaaaa^^

 **(19/09/15)**

 **yulianasuka**

Mianhae kalo yeo mengganggu karena updatenya tengah malem, kkk. Panjang pendek ngga masalah kok chingu, Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **BebbieKyu**

Ini sudah dilanjut ne chingu, ditunggu terus ne lanjutannya. Hobi yeo bikin orang penasaran lho, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Ainkyu**

Ini sudah dilanjut sama yeo, yeo kalah deh kalo chingu sama kyuhyun ppa udah kompakkan pake jurus puppy eyes, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **dd**

disini pertanyaan chingu sedikit terjawab lho, kkk, mianhae lama mengupdate ne. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **jihyunelf**

ne, nanti akan ada penjelasannya apa hubungan mereka, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Ne, ia sudah ingat dari setahun yang lalu. Di chap kali ini ada penjelasannya lho, chingu sedikit sih tapi cukup jelas. Kkk, sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **hyunnie02**

Ne, sabar ne, Hankyung disini tugasnya sedikit berat karena harus meluruskan sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dangkuk**

Sudah beberapa terjawab di chap kali ini, kan? Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **dewidossantosleite**

Wah, tebakan chingu hampir benar tapi jawaban sebenarnya sedikit lebih rumit dari tebakan chingu. Ditunggu lagi ne penjelasan yang lainnya, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuli 99**

Kali ini ada Kibum walaupun ngga ngomong sama sekali, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut.

 **F3**

Siapa yaa.. Kkk. Nanti juga terjawab satu persatu chingu. Ne sudah dilanjut, mianhae kali ini lebih pendek, yeo takut semakin lama update kalo harus yang lebih panjang, kkk. Doakan semoga chap depan lebih panjang dari ini, ne. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Wonhaesung Love**

Ditunggu selalu ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Loekyu07**

Sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **angel sparkyu**

ne, nantinya akan diceritakakan ada apa dengan mereka. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **namielf**

kkk, ff ini banyak harta karun yang terselubung. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **diahretno**

Hankyung adalah orang yang ingin meluruskan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Kyuhyun. di chap ini muncul keluarga kandung Kyuhyun. Di chap kali ini belum terjawab untuk perkataan Hankyung itu. gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Nisa**

Ne, eomma hankyung berpesan seperti itu.

 **riena**

ne, ini sudah yeo lanjut ne, chingu. Ne, cocok banget kan untuk jadi aktir, kkk. Beberapa hal yang buat chingu penasaran terbuka di chap ini tetapi sebagian belum. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Namecho sabil**

Hankyung disini sebagai orang yang mau meluruskan masa lalu Kyuhyun. Sebagian masa lalunya sudah diceritakan di chap ini. Ada di chap ini. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Shofie Kim**

Sebagian sudah terungkap di chap kali ini, chingu, kkk. Yeo juga belum tau dia akan benci atau ngga tuh, ditunggu saja ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **kyuchoco13**

kecelakaan yang kedua dibahas di chap kali ini. Nanti akan terungkap chingu. Disini lemah jantung kyuhyun sedikit kambuh karena shock, chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut ne. gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Rezy.K**

Mereka juga berhubungan kok, chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut lho, mianhae telat. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **mifta cinya**

Bukan. Kibum siapa di chap ini terjawab chingu. Ne, kenal. Sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **ShinJoo24**

Maksudnya Hankyung harus buat Kyuhyun ketemu keluarga kandungnya. Ada di chap ini chingu. Ne, donghae Leeteuk memang sangat sayang kyuhyun. Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Widiantini9**

Sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **Chohyun**

Pegangan chingu kalo bingung, kkk. Ne, ada di chap kali ini chingu. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Choding**

Ne, sudah dilanjut chingu, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Sparkyubum**

Mianhae chingu yeo pake alur maju mundur jadi memang sedikit bikin bingung, dibaca ulang aja siapa tau chingu melewati suatu bagian penting. Disini sedikit terbongkar masa lalu kyuhyunnya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

ne, kyu sudah lama ingat. Nanti akan dijelaskan. Ne, memang mereka belum tau. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dwikurnia**

Di chap ini sedikit terjawab ertanyaan chingu ne, ne memang rumit. Mianhae kali ini sedikit telat. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Kim Nayeon**

Kkk, sudah dilanjut ne chingu, mianhae sedikit telat. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407**

Ne chingu. Bukaan, diaaa kemana yaa, kkk. Kkk, memang bawaannya pengen ngoleksi satu pipi kyuhyun buat jadi temen tidur, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne, Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Apriliaa765**

Ditunggu terus ne, sudah yeo lanjut nih. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuhae**

Kalo bingung pegangan chingu, hmm.. coba dibaca ulang ajah, mianhae memang alurnya maju mundur jadi sedikit membingungkan. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Atik1125**

Disini belum diceritakan chingu, mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Ne, mianhae kali ini sedikit telat. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **pcyckh**

ne mereka kenal. Nanti dijelaskan chingu. Ada di chap kali ini. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **kyuhae**

Yeo juga belum bilang kalo kyuhyun adenya sungmin lho, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Lily**

Annyeong chingu^^ mianhae yeo telat sedikit updatenya ne. yang pasti hankyung disini sebagai orang yang meluruskan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu kyuhyun. ne, mereka kenal. Ne, sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **phn19**

orang yang ingin meluruskan masa lalu kyuhyun. ne, udah inget sedikit demi sedikit. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

Annyeng chingu^^ ne gwaenchana. Kalo bingung pegangan chingu, kkk. Nanti akan dijelaskan kok mereka siapa. Ne, sudah dilanjut lho, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(20/09/15)**

 **dewiangel**

annyeong chingu^^ bangapta, gwaenchanayo. Di chap ini sudah sedikit terjawab. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Shin Ririn1013**

Belum diceritakan di chap kali ini, chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(21/09/15)**

 **Chairun**

Sudah yeo lanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(25/09/15)**

 **Chiffa Kyukazza**

…dan chingu yang suka memuji, kkk. Kali ini yeo belum mau ngasih tau apa hubungannya mereka. Teukhae kenapa juga masih yeo rahasiakan. Sungmin juga masih yeo kantongin. Kkk. Ne, gwaenchanayo, cepet sembuh ne, chingu^^ gomawo reviewnya^^ mianhae telat updatenya.

Thanks for who followed and favorite the story :

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | Alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | |devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | geminiyhani | .1 | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | | widiantini9 | yulianasuka**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 |Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | Lee Eun Hae | LittleEvil19 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | .1 | hulanchan | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | .5 | widiantini9 | yulianasuka**

Mianhae untuk yang belum disebutkan diatas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan. Pembicaraan di telepon juga menggunakan huruf bercetak miring, tetapi ada keterangan jika itu merupakan pembicaraan di telepon.**

 **Summary :** "Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang?" | _"Annyeonghaseyo, Sajangnim.""_ | " _Ya! Hyung, lama sekali kau mengangkatnya! Kau dimana?"_ | "Aigo.. Kau benar-benar tergila padaku, Changmin-ah?" | "Kau seharusnya tak menekan klakson sembarangan, hyung. Itu sangat mengganggu!"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Leeteuk memasuki sebuah restoran dimana ia telah berjanji dengan seseorang yang telah menunggunya sejak 15 menit yang lalu, ia menghampiri namja tersebut lalu duduk berhadapan dengan namja tersebut di seberang meja.

"Mianhae, aku telat karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu." Ujar Leeteuk berusaha memulai pembicaraan, namja di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. "Lalu hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kembali padaku, Hankyung-ah?" Lanjut Leeteuk setelah meminum minuman yang telah dipesankan oleh Hankyung.

"Ne, ini tentang Kyuhyunie, hyung."

"Ada apa dengannya?" kedua tangan Leeteuk saling bertautan menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Hankyung.

"Keluarga kandungnya telah kembali berada di Korea."

"Mwo?"

.

.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa mereka bisa kembali kesini tetapi aku yakin salah satu alasannya adalah karena mereka mencari anak mereka yang hilang 14 tahun yang lalu." jelas Hankyung, diwajahnya tersirat kebingungan.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang? Meminta kami untuk memperbolehkan mereka mengambil uri Kyuhyunie dari kami? Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Leeteuk sarkastis yang membuat Hankyung tertegun, ia sungguh tak menyangka Leeteuk akan langsung berpikiran seperti walaupun terbesit niatnya untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Hyung, aku…"

"Eommamu yang memintamu untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyunie kepada keluarga kandungnya. Alasan itu lagi yang akan kau gunakan saat ini, Hankyung-sshi?" potong Leeteuk, kali ini ia menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Tak terlihat lagi senyum persahabatan yang ditunjukkannya saat awal pertemuan tadi.

Hankyung hanya menggeleng, wajahnya menunjukkan ketertekanan yang ia rasakan saat ini karena tuduhan Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tertawa sinis melihat gelagat Hankyung.

"Hankyung-sshi, eommamu telah pergi 10 tahun yang lalu disaat uri Kyuhyunie masih berada di panti asuhan dan belum mengenal kami, itu sebabnya ia memintamu untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyunie kepada keluarganya agar ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tetapi sekarang uri Kyuhyunie telah berbahagia bersama kami. Persetan dengan amnesia yang dialaminya. Bagaimanapun nantinya, kami akan berusaha mempertahankan uri Kyuhyunie untuk tetap bersama aku dan Hae-ah." Tegas Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengambil dompet di saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk diletakkan di samping minumannya yang bahkan belum ia sentuh sejak kedatangannya.

"Dan kurasa aku harus segera pergi dari sini, Hankyung-sshi. Mianhamnida, aku harus menjemput dongsaeng kecilku." Pamit Leeteuk, sedikit memberikan penekanan saat mengucap kata dongsaeng kecilku, Hankyung hanya membatu menyaksikan kepergian Leeteuk.

 _Eomma, eottokhae hajyo? Dowajuseyo…_

.

.

Leeteuk memasuki rumahnya dan sedikit bingung saat mengetahui keadaan rumahnya begitu sunyi, ia menoleh ke arloji di tangan kirinya dan baru menyadari bahwa saat ini baru pukul 15 dimana kedua adiknya memang belum saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah seraya meregangkan ikatan dasi di kerah kemejanya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja.

Pertemuan ketiga kalinya dengan Hankyung tadi semakin membuat pikirannya tak tenang sehingga mengganggu pekerjaannya di kantor dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunda semua jadwal pertemuannya hari ini setelah Hankyung menghubungi untuk menemuinya. Ia sedikit menyesali sikapnya yang kurang baik terhadap Hankyung tadi, ia lupa bahwa Hankyung bahkan tak ia berikan waktu untuk menjelaskan apapun karena ia langsung meninggalkan Hankyung begitu saja.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Sajangnim." Hankyung membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit melihat Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sekretaris Leeteuk yang telah mengantarnya ke ruang Leeteuk. Tadi pagi ia dihubungi Leeteuk yang mengajaknya bertemu kembali untuk membahas perbincangan mereka yang terputus beberapa hari yang lalu._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bekerja di perusahaan ini?" canda Leeteuk seraya mempersilakan Hankyung duduk di sofa yang berada di samping meja kerjanya._

" _Tak perlu merendah seperti itu, Leeteuk-sshi, ini adalah perusahaanmu. Tak sulit mencari pemilik perusahaan yang masih semuda dirimu." Balas Hankyung yang membuat Leeteuk tertawa._

" _Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan segala hal yang kau tahu mengenai Kyuhyunie? Jeongmal mianhae atas kelakuan dongsaengku, Hae-ah, yang mungkin membuatmu merasa tak nyaman." Ucap sesal Leeteuk mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu disaatpertama kali menemui Hankyung bersama dengan Donghae._

" _Gwaenchana, aku berusaha mengerti itu. Jadi, Leeteuk-sshi…"_

" _Cukup panggil aku hyung saja, aku rasa aku lebih tua darimu." Potong Leeteuk yang membuat Hankyung tersenyum._

" _Memang, kau lebih tua setahun dariku, Leeteuk-sshi.. maksudku hyung."_

" _Jangan bilang kau mencari tahu profil lengkap keluargaku, Hankyung-ah." Canda Leeteuk yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa, "Lanjutkan, Hankyung-ah." Pinta Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hankyung._

" _Aku tak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana, hyung, tolong berikan aku sebuah pertanyaan agar aku dapat menjelaskannya."_

" _Baiklah, bagaimana bisa eommamu berhubungan dengan Kyuhyunie?"_

" _Aku tak tahu." Jawaban Hankyung membuat Leeteuk menautkan alis, tetapi Leeteuk tetap bersabar menunggu Hankyung menjelaskan maksud jawabannya tersebut._

" _Ketika eommaku meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu, pesan terakhirnya padaku hanyalah untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyunie kepada keluarga kandungnya. Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa maksud eommaku, tetapi ketika 2 tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba aku menemukan suatu catatan yang terselip di sebuah tempat dimana eommaku menyimpan berbagai dokumen penting. Catatan itu hanya berisi sebuah alamat di daerah busan yang ternyata merupakan alamat panti asuhan dimana Kyuhyunie pernah dirawat." Hankyung memberikan jeda agar Leeteuk dapat mencerna ucapannya._

" _Aku bertanya pada pengurus panti asuhan tersebut tentang siapa Kyuhyunie, diantara mereka menjelaskan siapa Kyuhyunie tetapi semuanya tak ada yang memberitahu tentang dimana Kyuhyunie saat ini hingga akhirnya salah seorang diantara mereka yang bernama Shim Ahjumma, menemuiku dan menanyakan apakah aku mengenal Han Ri Yoo atau tidak. Aku sedikit terkejut saat nama eommaku disebut sehingga aku hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu Shim Ahjumma memberiku sebuah foto dimana ada 2 orang anak kecil yang sedang saling merangku. Dibalik foto tersebut tertulis nama Kim Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin lengkap dengan tanggal lahirnya , Shim ahjumma mengatakan bahwa itu adalah foto Sungminie dan Kyuhyunie, orang yang aku cari. Aku telah bertanya pada Shim ahjumma mengenai apa hubungan Eommaku dengan anak dalam foto tersebut namun Shim ahjumma mengatakan bahwa ia hanya tahu jika Eommaku adalah orang yang menitipkan Sungminie dan Kyuhyunie disini dengan alasan bahwa ia tak sanggup merawat kedua anak tersebut. Pada akhirnya Shim ahjumma menceritakan tentang kecelakaan yang mereka rahasiakan yang membuat Kyuhyunie diadopsi oleh keluargamu." Hankyung menyelesaikan ceritanya, ia menatap Leeteuk yang terlihat sedikit murung mendengar akhir ceritanya._

" _Gwaenchanayo, hyung?" tanya Hankyung sedikit khawatir saat melihat Leeteuk tak bereaksi apapun._

" _Nde, gwaenchana, lalu apakah kau telah menemukan keluarga kandung Kyuhyunie?"_

" _Nde, setelah itu aku berusaha mencari data rumah sakit tentang kelahiran yang terjadi di hari yang sama dengan hari kelahiran Kyuhyunie di rumah sakit. Dan aku menemukan data kelahiran anak kembar atas nama Kim Ill Jung dan Kim Hye Nim yang salah satu bayinya bernama Kim Kyuhyun. Lalu aku menemukan informasi bahwa bayi yang bernama Kyuhyunie diculik dan dikabarkan belum ditemukan hingga sekarang, itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa anak yang diculik itu sama dengan anak yang dimaksud eommaku. Aku berpikir ini akan mudah jika aku hanya tinggal menemukannya. Tetapi mengingatapa yang telah terjadi saat ini, itu semakin membuatku bingung untuk menentukan langkah apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ungkap Hankyung, wajahnya semakin keruh._

" _Aku hanya ingin melakukan pesan terakhir eommaku, hyung, terakhir kali aku memimpikannya, ia masih terlihat semuram biasanya saat ia datang ke mimpiku. Awalnya aku hanya mengira itu hanyalah karena aku merindukannya, tetapi akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah caranya memperingatkanku tentang pesan terakhirnya, sehingga aku berusaha untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Lanjut Hankyung kembali, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menyentuh pundak Hankyung lalu memberikan kode agar Hankyung menghentikan pembicaraannya karena Leeteuk tahu saat ini Hankyung telah merasa tertekan._

" _Aku belum tahu bagaimana aku akan bertindak nantinya, tetapi aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk segalanya." Ujar Leeteuk lembut, Hankyung membalasnya dengan anggukan yang disertai senyuman pula._

" _Bagaimana jika karyawanku membuatkan secangkir cappuccino untukmu? Nampaknya kau memesan itu saat aku dan Hae-ah menemanimu waktu itu." Tawar Leeteuk yang membuat Hankyung tersenyum._

" _Baiklah, gomawoyo, hyung." jawab Hankyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Leeteuk._

Suara ponsel yang berbunyi menginterupsi kegiatan Leeteuk yang sedang mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, pertemuan keduanya dengan Hankyung di kantornya. Ia melihat nama sang dongsaeng terkecilnya yang tertera di layar, iapun segera mengangkatnya setelah memastikan suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja seperti biasanya.

"Yeob…"

" _Ya! Hyung, lama sekali kau mengangkatnya! Kau dimana? Kau bilang akan menyaksikan pertandinganku tetapi aku tak menemukanmu di antara kursi penonton."_ Sambar Kyuhyun di seberang telepon yang Leeteuk yakini saat Kyuhyun mengucapkannya disertai dengan pipinya yang digelembungkan.

 _Aigo.. aku melupakan pertandingan itu!_

"Mianhae, Kyunie. Aigo.. mengapa kau mengomel seperti itu, lagi pula pertandingan baru dimulai setengah jam lagi dan saat ini aku baru saja akan berangkat se sekolahmu. Apakah Hae-ah tak datang?" dalih Leeteuk, ia sempat mendengar dengusan Kyuhyun di sela pembicaraannya.

" _Ani. Ia menghubungiku tadi, ia bilang akan pergi bersama Eunhyuk-ah. Menyebalkan, ia bahkan lebih sering bepergian dengan Eunhyuk-ah dibandingkan denganku."_ Adu Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk tersenyum, sejenak ia melupakan hal-hal yang tadi bersarang di pikirannya.

"Aigo.. Kau ini pencemburu sekali. Hae-ah bersama Eunhyukie untuk mengerjakan tugas bukan untuk bersenang-senang, dan kau harus memanggil Eunhyukie dengan sebutan hyung, Kyunie." Tegur Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, putuskan sambungan ini. Kau mulailah bersiap-siap, aku akan tiba secepatnya dan tak akan melewatkan pertandinganmu, arrachi?"

" _Arra, arra. Hati-hati, hyung."_ Leeteuk melesakkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya setelah sambungan diputus oleh Kyuhyun. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di atas meja lalu segera beranjak keluar rumah.

.

.

"Eottokhae? Eottokhae?" seru Changmin melihat Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sebelah kanan.

"Ia baru akan jalan." Sahut Kyuhyun singkat seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau tak membicarakan soal keikutsertaanmu di kompetesi matematika itu?" tanya Changmin lagi pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Aku berencana akan membicarakannya setelah turnamen ini selesai, Changmin-ah."

"Wae? Kau takut mereka tak mengizinkanmu?" pertanyaan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, tak lama Changmin meringis menyadari kebodohannya. "Aku yakin mereka pasti mengizinkannya, tetapi jika memang bukan karena itu lalu karena apa?"

"Karena kemungkinan besar kedua hyungku akan melarangku melanjutkan turnamen ini jika mereka tahu tentang kompetisi matematika itu walaupun sekolah memberikanku dispensasi."

"Kurasa memang seharusnya seperti itu." Changmin meringis melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, "Kyuhyunie, kau itu terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Tak tahukah kau bahwa setiap melihatmu berada di tengah lapangan seperti ini membuatku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu?" ujar Changmin sedikit frustasi, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Changmin masih sangat mengingat kejadian saat ia dan Kyuhyun berada di masa middle school. Kyuhyun yang selama menjadi siswa middle school tak pernah mengikuti praktik saat jam pelajaran olah raga membuat Changmin bertanya-tanya karena sang guru selalu memiliki alasan untuk membuat Kyuhyun melewati bagian praktiknya kecuali disaat pengambilan nilai. Hingga suatu kali, ia bertanya pada Kyuhyun di depan teman-teman sekelasnya yang membuat Kyuhyun memilih untuk tak menjawabnya. Namun Changmin tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun langsung nekat mengikuti materi olahraga yang sedang membahas tentang praktik lari sprint kali itu yang berakhir dengan Kyuhyun dibawa ke ruang kesehatan saat jam pelajaran olahraga usai. Dan saat itu Donghae dan Leeteuk datang ke sekolah Kyuhyun, Donghae membentak Changmin dan tanpa sengaja menyebutkan alasan mengapa Kyuhyun selama ini tak mengikuti praktik olahraga, Changmin yang mendengarnya pun menyesal lalu bertekad untuk selalu melindungi Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi. Dan dari situ pula persahabatan mereka dimulai hingga saat ini ditambah dengan Jonghyun dan Minho yang mereka kenal saat pertama kali masuk high school.

"Kau masih memikirkan itu, Changmin-ah? Kejadian itu bahkan telah lewat beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi."

"Kyuhyunie dengarkan aku, awalnya memang karena hal itu aku memutuskan untuk mendekatimu, namun lambat laun aku menyadari bahwa aku menemukan sosok yang begitu berarti untukku dalam dirimu, segala sikap dan sifatmu terlepas dari bagaimana kondisimu, aku menyukainya. Mengertilah bahwa aku telah benar-benar telah menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku dan karena hal itulah aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyuhyunie." Aku Changmin tak sadar yang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun, Changmin langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa setelah menyadari maksud perkataan Changmin.

"Aigo.. Kau benar-benar tergila padaku, Changmin-ah?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menatapnya tajam, sedangkan ia sendiri hanya terkekeh. "Changmin-ah, dengarkan aku! Pertama, kau salah paham jika mengira aku masih meragukanmu, kau telah menjadi sahabatku sejak middle school dahulu dan tak ada yang berubah hingga sekarang. Kedua, tak perlu berlebihan untuk mengkhawatirkanku karena aku dilindungi oleh semua orang yang menyayangiku, salah satunya kau. Dan ketiga, kau tak berhak memanggilku Kyuhyunie karena bagaimanapun aku lebih tua 14 hari darimu. Jadi berhentilah berbicara dan segera berlatih pemanasan! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kangin hyung karena telah mengganggu persiapanku." Changmin meringis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tetap merasa takjub karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Kau disini saja, jangan mengikutiku! Lebih baik aku melakukan pemanasan bersama Minho-ah dan Jonghyun-ah." Perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin merengut, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Minho dan Jonghyung yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan membiarkan Changmin sendirian.

.

.

Kibum menapaki jalan menuju ke halte yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya, ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa murid lain lebih memilih menyaksikan pertandingan turnamen bola basket yang sedang mendapat giliran sebagai tuan rumah. Kibum adalah tipe orang yang kurang menyukai keramaian, lagi pula ia adalah murid baru sehingga ia tak punya teman yang ingin disemangati sebagai alasan ia menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut.

TIIINNN

TIIIINNNN

Kibum menoleh saat dirasanya suara klakson itu mengganggunya, ia menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berada di dalam mobil yang membunyikan klakson tersebut, membuatnya menghampiri mobil tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu ketika sosok pengemudi mobil itu memberinya kode untuk duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Kau seharusnya tak menekan klakson sembarangan, hyung. Itu sangat mengganggu!" Tegur Kibum santai yang membuat namja yang sedang mengemudikan mobil mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau saja yang tuli. Aku sudah berusaha meneriakkan namamu tetapi kau tak mendengarnya, aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menjadi tuli setelah kembali ke Seoul." Balas tajam namja itu seraya menatap lurus ke depan. Sedangkan Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan namja di sampingnya.

"Heechul hyung, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kibum setelah tersadar bahwa ini masih merupakan jam kerja namun namja I sampingnya ini telah berada di luar kantornya.

"Ingin bertemu eommamu." Jawab singkat namja yang dipanggil Heechul itu, membuat Kibum menautkan alisnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum lagi yang membuat Heechul berdecak.

"Memangnya harus karena ada sesuatu sehingga aku baru diperbolehkan menemui imoku sendiri?" tanya retoris Heechul yang hanya dibalas endikan bahu oleh Kibum.

Heechul memulai pembicaraan kembali dengan membahas hal seputar keadaan Kibum di sekolah barunya, ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua dapat menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri selama perjalanan mengingat mereka sama-sama orang yang keras kepala jika ia tak memulainya. Oleh karena itu Heechul memilih untuk mengalahkan rasa egonya jika telah berurusan tentang sepupunya yang begitu dekat dengannya ini.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kibumie? Heechulie kau datang? Apakah kalian bersama saat menuju ke sini?" tanya seorang yeoja yang merupakan eomma Kibum, Hye Nim, saat melihat dua sosok namja sedang berjalan menghampirinya yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Ne, imo, aku tadi melewati sekolah Kibum dan tak sengaja bertemu Kibum yang sedang menunggu bus, jadi aku mengajaknya untuk bersama." Jawab Heechul seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berbeda dengan Eomma Kibum, sedangkan Kibum langsung melenggang ke arah tangga setelah menyahut singkat pertanyaan Eommanya sendiri. Kibum memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah pulang sekolah, entah itu hanya sekedar meletakkan tas maupun membersihkan diri.

"Heechulie apakah kau telah mencari tahu?" suara Hye Nim memelan seraya merapatkan diri kepada Heechul.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencarinya, imo. Aku baru mengetahui informasi bahwa Han Ri Yoo telah lama meninggal dunia saat aku mencari tahu lewat catatan sipil." Balas Heechul tak kalah pelan, Hye Nim memasang wajah kagetnya ia sungguh tak menyangka jika orang yang satu-satunya mengetahui keberadaan anaknya telah meninggal.

"Kapan ia meninggal?" tanya Hye Nim lagi masih dengan raut wajah tak percayanya.

"Menurut catatan sipil, ia telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Lalu dimana Uri Kyuhyunie?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tersirat keputusasaan di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, imo, aku akan membantumu untuk menemukannya." Ucap Heechul berusaha menenangkan sang imo. "Tetapi masih ada orang yang dapat kita temukan untuk mencaritahu keberadaan Kyuhyunie, imo." Lanjut Heechul.

"Nugu?"

"Anak dari Han Ri Yoo, Han Ri Yoo diketahui memiliki seorang anak yang umurnya sedikit lebih muda dariku. Berarti saat Kyuhyunie menghilang, setidaknya ia telah terlahir dan berusia lebih tua dari Kyuhyunie. Menurutku kemungkinan besar saat ini Kyuhyunie bersamanya." Jelas Heechul yang membuat sedikit perubahan di wajah Hye Nim, tampak sebuah harapan muncul di wajah Hye Nim.

"Kau harus menemukannya, Heechulie. Kau benar-benar harus menemukannya." Pinta Hye Nim yang Hanya Heechul balas dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

"Kyunie!" suara Leeteuk menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

Leeteuk tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya , namun Leeteuk hanya memberi kode pada Kyuhyun bahwa ponselnya sedang terhubung dengan orang lain.

"Yeoboseyo."

" _Yeoboseyo, Uri Kyunie chukkae kau dapat melaju ke babak semi final. Selangkah lagi kau akan sampai ke final turnamen ini."_ Seru sosok di seberang telepon yang Kyuhyun yakini merupakan suara Donghae.

"Hmm.."

" _Ya! Tak bisakah kau membalas ucapanku dengan sedikit lebih halus?"_

"Contohnya?"

" _Gomawoyo, hyung, aku senang kau mengetahuinya. Atau gomawoyo, hyung, aku berjanji akan bekerja keras untuk selanjutnya."_ Ucap Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Aigo.. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah begitu mual apalagi mengucapkannya." Cetus Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk menautkan alis, Leeteuk mengira kedua adiknya itu pasti sedang meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti biasanya.

" _Aish.. Kau ini memang sulit sekali diberitahu."_ Keluh Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau tak boleh melupakan janjimu jika aku berhasil masuk ke final, hyung."

" _Ne, kau ini cerewet sekali!"_ Sahut Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, _"Kyunie, sampaikan pada Teukie hyung bahwa aku akan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk-ah mala mini karena kemungkinan besar tugas ini akan selesai larut malam."_ Lanjut Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Sampaikan saja pada sendiri, sudahlah aku ingin pulang sekarang!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus seraya memutus sambungannya dengan Donghae, itu membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan kening.

"Wae, Kyunie?" tanya Leeteuk saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponsel kembali kepadanya.

"Aniyo, Donghae hyung menyebalkan!" sahut Kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang ganti, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih terpaku bingung. Namun, tak lama terdapat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Leeteuk yang ternyata merupakan dari Donghae.

 **Hyung, aku akan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk-ah karena tugas ini akan selesai larut malam.**

 **Dan tolong bujuk Kyunie, hyung, ia merajuk padaku.**

Leeteuk tersenyum membaca pesan dari Donghae, ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang telah menggendong tasnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat kentara sedang merajuk. Leeteuk mengangguk saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk segera pulang.

"Kyunie, bagaimana jika kita mampir ke kedai es krim terlebih dahulu?" tawar Leeteuk saat telah memasuki mobil, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Apakah tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, pasalnya hari telah petang serta cuaca sedang mendung, kedua hyungnya terutama Donghae sangat melarangnya memakan es krim di cuaca yang seperti.

"Tentu saja, anggap saja ini adalah ucapan selamat dariku." Jawab Leeteuk yang membuat senyum kekanakan muncul di wajah Kyuhyun.

 _Aigo.. bagaimana bisa tingkahnya menjadi seimut ini?_

Kyuhyun melahap es krimnya dengan begitu semangat membuat Leeteuk yang melihatnya menjadi tertawa. Leeteuk mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan sudut bibir Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun tertawa saat sesendok es krim yang ia suapkan kepada Leeteuk terjatuh dan mengotori pakaian yang Leeteuk kenakan. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bordering, Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya lalu mengerutkan kening saat layar menunjukkan sebuah nomor yang belum ada di kotak teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Seru Kyuhyun saat meletakkan ponselnya di telinga sebelah kanannya.

" _Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyunie!"_ suara asing yang menyapa Kyuhyun dengan begitu akrab membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Nuguseyo?"

" _Apakah kau mengingat Lee Sungmin?"_

"Mwo? Nugu?"

" _Lee Sungmin. Kau harus mengingatnya Kyuhyunie. Kau harus mengingat Lee Sungmin."_ Ucap seseorang di seberang telepon yang membuat Kyuhyun mulai pusing karena merasakan sesuatu yang berpuytar di otaknya.

 _Kyuhyun sedang terduduk di atas ayunan yang berada di tengah taman, ia memperhatikan sosok anak kecil lainnya yang sedang menulis di sebuah buku. Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun mendekati anak itu._

" _Cungmin hyung cedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok anak kecil lainnya, anak kecil yang dipanggil Sungmin itupun menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun._

" _Hyung sedang menulis nama hyung sendiri. Kyunie juga dapat menulis nama Kyunie sendiri, apakah Kyunie mau mencobanya?" ujar Sungmin seraya menunjukkan tulisannya kepada Kyuhyun._

" _Ne, belitahu calanya kepada Kyunie." Ucap Kyuhyun antusias seraya mengambil pensil yang sedang Sungmin genggam._

" _Kyu.. Hyun… Itu adalah penulisan nama Kyunie." Ajar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya memandang tulisan yang ia buat dengan bantuan Sungmin itu dengan kening mengerut menyadari ada perbedaan diantara namanya dengan nama Sungmin._

" _Hyung, kenapa nama hyung ada tiga cedangkan Kyunie hanya dua?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari perbedaan jumlah suku kata antara namanya dengan nama Sungmin._

" _Eoh? Lee Sungmin, Lee adalah nama marga hyung. Kyunie juga punya marga, tetapi hyung lupa apa marga Kyunie." Jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya mencerna ucapan Sungmin._

" _Apa itu malga, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali yang membuat Sungmin tertegun, Sungmin menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Ia sedang berusaha mencari alasan agar Kyuhyun tak kembali menanyakan hal-hal yang tak dapat ia jelaskan, ia bingung walaupun ia telah mengetahui apa itu marga._

" _Hmm.. Apakah Kyunie ingn mencoba menulis nama hyung?" tawar Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Kyuhyun melupakan pertanyaannya. Dugaan Sungmin benar, Kyuhyun begitu antusias untuk kembali belajar menulis nama._

" _Lee… Cung… Min…" Kyuhyun merapalkan nama Sungmin berkali-kali seraya mencoba menyalin apa yang ditulis oleh Sungmin walaupun sama sekali tak menunjukkan kemiripan garis maupun bentuk dengan tulisan yang dibuat oleh Sungmin._

"Kyunie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang menjadi pucat dan terlihat seperti mulai tak sadarkan diri seraya menggenggam ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya.

Leeteuk mengambil alih ponsel Kyuhyun lalu terkejut saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya sedang memanggil nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali, wajahnya mengeras dan hampir saja ia menyemburkan omelannya jika saja ia tak teringat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sedang tak baik.

"Neo micheoseo? Apakah kau puas telah menghubungi dongsaengku?" suara Leeteuk dingin lalu segera mematikan ponsel Kyuhyun, ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja itu lalu bergegas menggendong Kyuhyun yang telah tak sadarkan diri, membawa Kyuhyun ke mobilnya. Ia berpikir untuk langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit jika saja tak ingat bahwa dongsaeng terkecilnya itu begitu membenci rumah sakit.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Annyeong.. Yeo kembali lagi. Yeo ngga tau mau ngomong apa tapi yang pasti terima kasih buat yang selalu menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Terlebih lagi yang selalu mau repot-repot mereviewnya, Yeo sangat mengucapkan terima kasih karena review dari readers itu benar-benar penyemangat Yeo untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Mianhae untuk readers yang masih bingung dengan alur ff ini, alurnya memang maju mundur dan informasi di ff ini itu sepotong-sepotong jadi kalau masih bingung coba untuk membaca ulang chapter sebelumnya. Dan satu lagi, coba diperhatikan informasi usia atau kejadian itu berapa tahun yang lalunya juga karena informasi itu juga penting untuk menghubungkan satu dengan yang lain. Last… Gomapseumnidaaaa… *Bow*

Ps : Mianhae di chap kemarin, yeo lupa bow ke arah readers, kkk.

 **(27/09/15)**

 **Nisa**

Ne, benar seperti yang diceritakan di chapter kali ini.

 **Dd**

Kkk, memang chapter kemarin itu cukup rumit dan info yang ada terbatas, kali ini mungkin sudah lebih jelas kan? Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Riena**

Lebih dramatis? Apakah chap kali ini sudah cukup dramatis? Kkk. Ini sudah panjang seperti chapter 5 lho. Updatenya juga lebih cepat dari yang kemarin, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Kyuhae**

Kembaran Kibum iya tetapi bukan adik kandungnya Sungmin. Wah.. pasti seru tuh chingu, kkk. Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ne? gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Yulianasuka**

Ne, chapter kali ini juga sudah lebih jelas dari chapter yang kemarin.

 **Cuttiekyu**

Ne, Cuma hanya tau namanya bukan tau orangnya yang mana.

 **Choding**

Ne, saudara kembar. Ne, sudah dilanjt chingu^^ Kkk, soalnya Kyuhyun oppa sibuk kalo siang jadi yeo updatenya tengah malem deh. Abaikan yeo saja ne, kkk. Mianhae kalo mengganggu di tengah malam^^

 **Aprilia765**

Mianhae telat kemarin. Aku juga suka sama setiap moment yang melibatkan Kyu disini, kkk. Ne, ditunggu kelanjutannya ne? ini sudah dilanjut, ne, ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Diahretno**

Ne, kembar. Kyuhyun terpisah diumur sekitar 1 tahun. Cara Kyuhyun ada di keluarga Teukhae akan diceritakan nantinya. Ne, benar. Amnesia karena kecelakaan tetapi bukan kecelakaan yang bareng orang tuanya teukhae. Kkk, gwaenchana chingu, yeo hobi menjawab kok^^ gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Shofie Kim**

Ne, kembar. Bukan, yang menculiknya adalah eommanya Sungmin. Ne, mianhae karena yeo memasukkan banyak tokoh, tetapi mungkin di chapter kali ini lebih membantu penjelasan chapter sebelumnya. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Angel sparkyu**

Ne, benar. Nanti diceritakan tetapi belum di chapter kali ini. gomawo reviewnya^^

 **F3**

Ne, mereka kembar. Ne, karena waktu penculikan kan masih sangat kecil dan belum tau apa-apa, terus mereka berdua dititipin di panti asuhan sama eommanya Hankyung. Nanti akan dijelaskan lagi chingu tapi belum di chater kali ini, sudah diupdate ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Widiantini9**

Ne, mereka kembar. Sudah dilanjut ne^^

Ne, benar, malah lebih jelas lagi di chapter ini menurut yeo. Ditunggu kelanjutannya ne? Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Pegangan kalau bingung chingu, kkk. Eommanya Sungmin ne, soalnya appanya Sungmin sudah meninggal karena nyelametin KibumKyuhyun yang diculik sebelumnya. Sebab Kyu inget Sungmin karena mereka tinggal bareng selama di panti asuhan. Teukhae. Hankyung anaknya Han Ri Yoo, pengasuh dari Sungmin. Ne, mereka kembar. Kkk, gwaenchanayo chingu, yeo hobi jawab kok. Ne, sudah dilanjut lho, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Chohyun**

Ne, benar. Sungmin sekarang masih belum diceritakan dimananya dia sekarang. Kyuhyun kan diculiknya waktu umur setahun chingu, bisa disimpulkan sendiri ne. Eommanya Sungmin sebagai balas dendam karena appanya Sungmin meninggal waktu nyelametin Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang diculik sebelumnya. Kkk, gwaenchanayo chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Dwikurnia**

Ne, benar. Belum diceritakan di chapter kali ini chingu. Ne, sudah yeo lanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Maya kyu**

Ne, benar chingu. Gomawoyo^^

 **Kyuchoco13**

Ne, benar chingu. Kkk, soalnya kibum dan kyuhyun kan baru kenal chingu. Sudah ilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Mifta chinya**

Ne, saudara kembar. Ne, tetapi dari berusaha untuk ingat Sungmin lah yang membuat masa lalu Kyu terbongkar satu persatu. Usia 1 tahun chingu. Kkk, mungkin hukuman buat evil (?) abaikan yeo. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407**

Ne, benar. Ne, benar juga. Kkk, hobi yeo adalah membuat orang lain penasaran. Ne, sudah dilanjut *kissbalik* kkk, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Lily**

Belum sampe lumutan kan chingu? Kkk, mianhae. Pegangan chingu kalau bingung. Ne, benar. Itu belum dijelaskan di chapter kali ini. kkk, hobi yeo membuat bingung orang lain. Kejadian kematian eommanya Hankyung pure kecelakaan tunggal kok chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Namielf**

Ne, kembar. Nah itu belum diceritakan di chap kali ini. Hankyung adalah anak dari pengasuh Sungmin dan eommanya Sungmin adalah orang yang culik Kyuhyun. ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Chairun**

Ne, mereka kembar. Leeteuk hanya tau dari cerita Hankyung. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

Sparkyubum

Ne, tepatnya saudara kembar. Kan Kyuhyun diculiknya sewaktu umur 1 tahun. Ne, itu belum diceritakan di chap kali ini. ne sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuhae**

Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo^^

 **Wonhaesung**

Ne sudah dilanjut^^

 **pcyckh**

Ne, benar. Ne, waktu umur 1 tahun kyu dicuik eommanya sungmin. Jadi Han Ri Yoo adalah pengasuh Sungmin, kkk bukan begitu chingu belum diceritakan apa yang terjadi sama sungmin. Tunggu kelanjutannya ne? gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Dewiangel**

Ne, mereka memang kembar. Kyuhyun kan diculiknya sewaktu umur 1 tahun chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Kim nayeon**

Ne, benar. Iya Sungmin adalah anak dari orang yang menculik kyu, jadi eommanya Sungmin itu balas dendam dengan cara menculik kyu karena appanya Sungmin meninggal saat nyelametin Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang diculik sebelumnya. Ne, hankyung adalah anak Han Ri Yoo, orang yang mengasuh Sungmin sebelumnya. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Hyunnie**

Ne, mereka kembar, sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **Thy09**

Gomawo chingu, belum tahu karena kyuhyun diculik waktu umur 1 tahun. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

Ne, chingu gomawo^^ Ditunggu kelanjutannya ne?

Atik1125

Ne, mianhaeyo. Gomawoyo, memang ff ini alurnya rumit jadi haru mengulang biar feelnya lebih dapet dan bisa inget alurnya lagi. Ne, mereka kembar. Ditunggu kelanjutannya ne? sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Shin ririn1013**

Ne, benar sekali chingu dia kembarannya Kibum. Kkk, bisa jadi, bisa jadi (?) abaikan yeo. Ne, di chapter kali ini lebih jelas lagi penjelasannya menurut yeo. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuli 99**

Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Bebbiekyu**

ne, mereka kembar. Ne, itu belum dijelaskan di chapter kali ini. ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **cho loekyu07**

Ne, mereka kembar. Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Ladyelf11**

Ne, bukan. Beum diceritakan di chapter kali ini chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(28/09/15)**

 **Guest**

Belum diceritakan di chap kali ini chingu, ne benar sewaktu kyuhyun masih kecil.

 **Dewidossantosleite**

Ne benar tujuan dia memang seperti itu chingu dari awal. Ne, itu juga benar, kkk. Minum obat *** (tidak boleh menyebut merek) untuk meredakan pusing chingu, kkk. Abaikan yeo. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Dangkuk**

Ne, mianhae, chap kemarin memang info yang ada hanya sepotong-sepotong saja tapi kalo mau dibaca ulang sebenernya sudah cukup jelas chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Emon204**

Kkk, kali ini dia ngomong kok chingu, walaupun dikiiiiitt banget. Keluarga yang mengadopsi kyuhyun. bukan, dia anak orang yang menculik Kyuhyun. ne sudah dilanjut, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Chiffa kyukazza**

Ne, cheonma chingu, kkk. Ne, mereka saudara kembar. Bukan hyung kandung kyuhyun, dia anak dari orang yang menculik kyuhyun. ne, sudah dilanjut chingu. Hahahaa, waah… boleh banget tuh, tambah tiket konsernya kyuhyun oppa juga boleh chingu, kkk. Ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Kyunhae**

Diculik eommanya sungmin ya, terus karena eommanya sungmin bunuh diri jadi kyuhyun sama sungmin di bawa sama Han Ri Yoo (eommanya Hankyung) terus dibawa ke panti asuhan, baru diadopsi sama keluarga teukhae karena suatu alasan. Begitu kalimat lengkapnya, kkk. Gomawoyo reviewnya^6

 **Filo Hip**

Ne, gwaenchana chingu. Panjang sekali baca 2 chapter, kkk. Belum kali chingu, kan baru ketemu, kkk. Nanti akan diceritakan, sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya chingu^^

 **(28-29/09/15)**

 **Tary sa**

Bangapta Chingu^^ Jeongmal gomawoyo chingu sudah mereview sekaligus selama 2 hari berturut-turut, kkk. Mianhae yeo membalas review terakhir karena review bagian chapter yang lain yeo rasa sudah ada jawabannya di chapter 6 ini, kkk. Ditunggu terus ne chingu kelanjutannya^^ ne, sudah yeo lanjutkan ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(30/09/15)**

 **0404**

kkk, mianhae kelamaan chingu. Ne, memang rumit karena masa lalunya. Ne sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

Thanks for who followed and favorite the story :

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | Alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | |devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | geminiyhani | .1 | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | Nyna443 | Siskasparkyu0 |**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 |Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | Lee Eun Hae | LittleEvil19 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | .1 | hulanchan | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | .5 | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | Nyna443 | | Thy09**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "Seseorang menghubunginya." | "Untuk apa? Lagi pula aku sudah tahu itu suaramu dan aku sudah hafal wajahmu jadi tak perlu melihatnya lagi." | "Ya! Kau mengataiku tua? Apa maksudmu ." | "Ne. Yang salah adalah dimana kewarasanmu, Hankyung-ah."

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Kyunie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang menjadi pucat dan terlihat seperti mulai tak sadarkan diri seraya menggenggam ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya.

Leeteuk mengambil alih ponsel Kyuhyun lalu terkejut saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya sedang memanggil nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali, wajahnya mengeras dan hampir saja ia menyemburkan omelannya jika saja ia tak teringat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sedang tak baik.

"Neo micheoseo? Apakah kau puas telah menghubungi dongsaengku?" suara Leeteuk dingin lalu segera mematikan ponsel Kyuhyun, ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja itu lalu bergegas menggendong Kyuhyun yang telah tak sadarkan diri, membawa Kyuhyun ke mobilnya. Ia berpikir untuk langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit jika saja tak ingat bahwa dongsaeng terkecilnya itu begitu membenci rumah sakit.

.

.

Brakkk

Suara itu berhasil membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu yang menampakkan sosok Donghae dengan nafas tersengal. Tatapan tajam Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun mengiringi langkah Donghae yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Mata Donghae tak lepas dari sesosok namja yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tiur itu dan masih diperiksa oleh Yesung, sang uisa.

"Kyuhyunie gwaenchana, hyung?" tanya Donghae yang telah berdiri di belakang Leeteuk seraya meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menepuk pelan tangan Donghae yang berada di bahunya, ia tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Yesung yang sedang memeriksa Kyuhyun dan ia tahu keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja sehingga ia hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan Donghae walaupun dirinya sendiri juga khawatir.

"Ne, ia hanya kelelahan saja." Jawab Yesung seraya merapikan peralatan medisnya usai menempelkan jarum infus ke punggung tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang menatapnya, ia seolah memberi kode kepada Leeteuk sehingga Leeteuk beranjak bangun dari duduk dan berjalan keluar. Donghae menempati kursi yang tak lagi diduduki oleh Leeteuk dan tak menghiraukan kepergian Leeteuk maupun sang uisa.

Leeteuk duduk di sofa yang berada di seberang kamar Kyuhyun setelah memastikan bahwa Donghae masih berada di dalam Kyuhyun, Yesungpun ikut duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Yesung-ah?"

"Otak Kyuhyun sempat mengalami tekanan berlebih sehingga menyebabkan ia menjadi tak sadarkan diri. Saat ini ia sudah baik-baik saja, hyung, ia sudah sadar tetapi aku memberikannya obat tidur agar keadaannya cepat pulih. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, hyung?"

"Seseorang menghubunginya."

"Eoh?"

"Seseorang yang menginginkan ia untuk kembali mengingat masa lalunya telah menghubunginya."

Ucapan Leeteuk sukses membuat mata Yesung membulat, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu dan Yesung yakin orang itu adalah Hankyung.

"Waeyo, Yesung-ah?" tanya Leeteuk yang bingung dengan reaksi Yesung.

"Eoh? Gwaenchana, gwaenchana, hyung. Kurasa esok ia sudah baik-baik saja, hanya mungkin merasa pusing karena kelelahan dan pengaruh obat tetapi selebihnya ia tetap bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya."

"Arra, gomawoyo, Yesung-ah. Mianhae telah mengganggumu."

"Gwaenchana, hyung. aku tak merasa direpotkan. Bagaimanapun aku telah menganggap Kyuhyunie sebagai dongsaengku sendiri. Ya sudah, aku kembali ke rumah sakit lagi ne, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku kembali." Pamit Yesung seraya beranjak bangun.

"Ne, jeongmal gomawoyo. Kau hati-hatilah."

Leeteuk kembali ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun usai berbincang dengan Yesung, ia menghampiri Donghae yang masih setia duduk di samping Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Ia baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Ne, hanya kelelahan saja."

"Inilah yang selama ini aku takutkan, hyung. Tubuhnya tak seperti kebanyakan orang, tetapi ia selalu keras kepala untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar kemampuannya."

"Aku mengerti, Hae-ah, tetapi itu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Ne, ia selalu bahagia melihat orang-orang disekitarnya mengkhawatirkannya, mengapa aku harus memiliki dongsaeng yang menyebalkan seperti ini, hyung." Keluh Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk tertawa.

"Ne, ia memang sangat menyebalkan tetapi kita tak memiliki cara untuk tak berhenti memperhatikannya."

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Leeteuk.

"Kau tak kembali ke rumah Eunhyukie untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu, Hae-ah?"

"Ne, aku akan kembali kesana sebentar lagi. Jika aku tunda maka akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi dan aku tak ingin Kyunie semakin merajuk padaku."

"Ya sudah, kajja kita makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi kembali." Ajak Leeteuk yang langsung diiyakan oleh Donghae.

.

.

"Kyuhyunie!"

" Ya! Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tajam sesosok namja yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi! Wae?"

"Tak bisakah kau tak berteriak di koridor sekolah seperti saat ini, Changmin-ah? Kau mengganggu ketertiban umum, kau tahu!" Perkataan ketus Kyuhyun membuat Changmin merengut kesal.

"Ya! Kau saja yang tuli, aku telah memanggilmu berkali-kali tetapi kau tak menyahutku." Sanggah Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak menyahutnya karena aku tahu jika kau berlari maka kau akan berada di posisi sejajar denganku, Changmin-ah. Kau benar-benar berebihan!"

"Setidaknya menolehlah ke arahku jika kau tak ingin mengeluarkan suaramu."

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula aku sudah tahu itu suaramu dan aku sudah hafal wajahmu jadi tak perlu melihatnya lagi."

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa menghiraukan lengkingan suara Changmin, ia langsung mengeluarkan buku matematikanya membuat Changmin yang baru saja meletakkan tas di meja menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Apa maksudmu? Nan gwaenchanayo." Ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau… membaca dan tidak mengeluarkan PSP-mu." Ucap Changmin ragu yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Walaupun kau memang suka membaca namun kau tak pernah melewatkan jadwal pagimu bermain PSP, tetapi saat ini kau membaca." Lanjut Changmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku tak ingin mempersulit Kibum-sshi jika aku tak mempelajarinya sama sekali."

"Tetapi…"

"Jeogiyo, bisakah kau menggeser tubuhmu, Changmin-sshi, aku ingin duduk di kursiku." Suara sesosok namja lainnya memotong pembicaraan Changmin, membuat Changmin hampir menyemprotkan omelannya sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia memang bersalah.

"Eoh? Mianhae, Kibum-sshi." Ucap Changmin seraya menggeser tubuhnya memberikan jalan kepada Kibum.

Kibum duduk di kursinya sedangkan Changmin duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Kyuhyun seraya menghadap ke belakang, ia memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Tak ada suara diantara mereka bertiga, Kyuhyun dan Kibum membaca buku masing-masing sedangkan Changmin hanya memperhatikan keduanya. Hingga Minho dan Jonghyung datang menghampiri mereka bertiga dan ikut terdiam melihat suasana yang terlihat begitu canggung.

"Eum, Changmin-ah…"

Minho mengeluarkan suaranya setelah menahan diri untuk tak berbicara selama beberapa waktu. Changmin hanya bergumam sebagai sahutannya dari panggilan Minho.

"Apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun-ah dan Kibum-ah terlihat mirip jika sedang terdiam seperti ini?"

"MWO?"

"Whoaaa.. Lihatlah reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan juga sama!" Ucap Minho antusias membuat Jonghyun membekap mulutnya setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun yang mengarah pada Minho.

"Jeongmalyo? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya?" Kali ini suara Changmin membuat Kibum yang sempat terkejut memutar bola matanya malas lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Kuharap sepulang sekolah kau segera pergi ke dokter mata, Changmin-ah. Mungkin matamu telah rabun karena faktor usia." Suara Kyuhyun membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Kau mengataiku tua? Apa maksudmu? Maksuku tak melihat kemiripanmu dengan Kibum bukan tak bisa melihat seluruhnya." Changmin merengut melihat Jonghyun dan Minho menertawakannya sedangkan Kibum hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sudahlah kalian pergi saja, aku sedang ingin membaca dan kehadiran kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku." Changmin mendengus mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun ia segera berdiri dan mengajak Jonghyun dan Minho untuk ke kantin dengan alasan ia belum sarapan dari rumah.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih betah untuk saling berdiam diri setelah kepergian Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho. Tetapi Kyuhyun sempat melirik Kibum beberapa kali untuk melihat wajah Kibum dan memastikan kebenaran ucapan Minho walaupun ia tetap tak bisa melihat Kibum dengan jelas karena memandang Kibum dari samping.

"Wae?"

"Eoh?"

"Kau memperhatikanku."

Kyuhyun meringis mengetahui bahwa Kibum menyadari perbuatannya, ia menggeleng sebagai jawabannya lalu kembali membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

 _Bagaimana ia bisa hidup selama ini dengan sikapnya yang dingin seperti itu? Aku berani bertaruh bahwa saudaranya pasti menyesal memiliki saudara sepertinya._

.

.

Yesung menghampiri Hankyung yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok coffee shop itu, ia langsung duduk di hadapan Hankyung seraya menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat Hankyung kebingungan.

"Wae? Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Ne. Yang salah adalah dimana kewarasanmu, Hankyung-ah." Perkataan tajam Yesung membuat Hankyung membelalakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maksudmu menghubungi Kyuhyunie?"

"Mwo? A… apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyunie, Yesung-ah?"

"Aku tak mengerti lagi denganmu, Hankyung-ah." Ucap Yesung frustasi membuat Hankyung memajukan posisi duduknya mendekati Yesung, ia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jebal, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengannya." Pinta Hankyung.

"Kyuhyunie sempat tak sadarkan diri dan hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa otaknya sempat mengalami tekanan karena paksaan berpikir, aku meyakini bahwa kau telah menghubunginya untuk memintanya kembali mengingat tentang Lee Sungmin, benarkah dugaanku?"

Perkataan Yesung membuat Hankyung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, ia menghela nafas kasar seraya menghindari tatapan Yesung. Ia tahu jika Yesung pasti dapat mengetahui jawabannya hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Hankyung-ah, kau tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa kau tutupi dariku, kita sudah saling mengenal." Hankyung menatap Yesung, untuk sepersekian detik pandangan mereka bertemu namun Hankyung segera menundukkan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin semua ini segera terselesaikan. Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa eommaku begitu menginginkan Kyuhyunie kembali ke keluarganya." Ungkap Hankyng yang membuat Yesung tersenyum, Yesung tahu bahwa Hankyung tak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Tetapi kau bisa membicarakannya denganku terlebih dahulu, Hankyung-ah, bagaimanapun aku merupakan orang yang mengerti bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyunie. Bahkan kalaupun ia dapat kembali mengingat masa lalunya, itu tak akan mudah untuk tiba-tiba memberitahukannya bahwa ia masih memiliki keluarga kandung." Jelas Yesung, Hankyung terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau…"

"Jadi kalian berdua telah saling mengenal, hyung?"

Suara sesosok namja yang tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Yesung membuat Hankyung terkejut , Yesungpun menoleh ke arah suara dan langsung menatap kaget namja yang sedang menatap Hankyung dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Donghae-ah?"

"Waeyo? Kau terkejut melihatku, hyung? Jadi bagian mana yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku lagi? Betapa dunia ini begitu sempit sehingga orang-orang di sekitarku pun ternyata saling terlibat satu sama lain." Sindir Donghae yang membuat Yesung dan Hankyung terdiam.

"Hae-ah, jebal, jangan membuat keributan di tempat keramaian seperti ini, kau mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung lainnya, kau tahu?" Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae agar mau meninggalkan tempat itu, Eunhyuk sedikit kesal dengan sikap Donghae yang keras kepala dan memilih untuk tak menghiraukan Eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa jelaskan apapun yang ingin kau dengarkan dariku, Donghae-ah, tetapi kumohon jangan berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu."

"Apa yang kau ingin jelaskan padaku, hyung? Bukankah semua telah jelas bahwa kau mengenalnya bahkan kalian berdua sama-sama mengetahui hal penting tentang Kyunie, bagaimana bisa aku berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah hanya kebetulan?" Donghae menaikkan nada bicaranya

Mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari para pengunjung lainnya yang menyaksikan, Eunhyuk membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah para pengunjung sebagai tanda meminta maaf atas keributan yang telah dibuat oleh Donghae.

"Hae-ah, kajja! Jangan membuat keributan disini. Jebal, dengarkanlah aku." Mohon Eunhyuk yang telah putus asa seraya menarik-narik lengan Donghae, tinggal menghitung waktu untuk menunggu berapa lama lagi akan terjadi perpecahan barang-barang yang ada di sekitar Donghae.

Yesung dan Hankyung hanya terdiam, mereka mengerti bahwa jika mereka membalas perkataan Donghae maka salah satu diantara mereka akan berakhir dengan beradu fisik dengan Donghae. Donghae masih bertahan dengan posisinya, ia benar-benar menulikan diri dari bisik-bisik di sekitarnya maupun suara Eunhyuk yang memohon padanya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia benar-benar hanya menatap tajam Hankyung tanpa mengalihkannya sedetikpun.

"Jeogiyo, apa yang terjadi disini?"

Sesosok namja paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka, terpasang papan nama serta jabatan manajer yang berada di kemeja namja tersebut. Yesung menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit seraya meminta maaf serta menjelaskan sedikit keributan yang sedang terjadi. Donghae hanya terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari Hankyung yang sekarang hanya menunduk.

"Apakah kau mendengarkanku?" ucap sang namja paruh baya tersebut seraya memandang Donghae membuat Donghae memandangnya balik dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kalian telah mengganggu kenyamanan para pengunjung yang berada disini. Kumohon kalian bersedia meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga jika memang tak ada lagi yang kalian pesan disini." Jelas sang namja paruh baya tersebut dengan menampilkan senyumnya yang berwibawa.

"Ah… mianhamnida, kami akan pergi sekarang juga. Mianhamnida." Ucap Eunhyuk mewakili Donghae seraya menarik kuat lengan Donghae agar mau meninggalkan tempat ini, Donghae mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai tanda meminta maaf kepada sang namja paruh baya maupun pengunjung lainnya. Ia segera mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang menariknya untuk keluar dari coffee shop tersebut meninggalkan Hankyung dan Yesung.

"Hankyung-ah, gwaenchanayo?" Yesung menyentuh bahu Hankyung setelah sang namja paruh baya tadi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ne, gwaenchana, gwaenchana." Hankyung tersenyum setelah menyadari bahwa Yesung bertanya padanya, ia kembali duduk di kursi dan meminum pesanannya kembali begitu pula Yesung.

"Mengapa kau tak banyak berbicara pada Donghae-ah?" tanya Hankyung setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya yang sempat terkejut sebelumnya.

"Karena aku tahu itu hanya sia-sia disaat ia sedang berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Lebih baik aku menghubungi hyungnya lalu menjelasakan kepadanya sehingga ia juga dapat menjelaskannya pada Donghae-ah." Aku Yesung seraya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau… berada di pihak siapa?" Yesung menoleh ke arah Hankyung saat mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Aku tak berada di pihak siapapun antara kalian, aku hanya akan berada di pihak Kyuhyunie. Mendukung semua yang kalian berua lakukan selama itu untuk kebaikan Kyuhyunie." Hankyung menganggukkan diri saat mengerti maksud ucapan Yesung.

Yesung melirik arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia menghabiskan pesanannya lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ne."

"Mianhae."

"Untuk apa?"

"Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan dan melibatkanmu."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hankyung, hatinya menghangat mendengar ada nada khawatir dan penyesalan dalam kalimat itu.

"Gwaenchanayo, berhentilah merasa tak enak seperti itu, Hankyung-ah, itu hanya akan membuatmu sulit."

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yesung, ia mengangguk. Lalu membiarkan Yesung berjalan menjauhinya. Ia tahu, saat ini ia hanya bisa mengandalkan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Donghae yang duduk gelisah di samping kursi pengemudi. Berkali-kali Eunhyuk mendengar helaan nafas kasar yang berasal dari Donghae namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tahu Donghae saat ini sedang berusaha menguasai emosinya karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Seketika itu juga Eunhyuk menyesal telah mengajak Donghae untuk mampir ke coffee shop sebelum mengantarkan Donghae kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hae-ah, Kita sudah tiba di rumahmu." Seru Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae yang tak kunjung keluar dari dalam mobil Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Ne." Donghae turun dari mobil Eunhyuk dan langsung menuju ke pintu gerbang rumahnya, ia membuka lebar gerbang tersebut membuat Eunhyuk yang masih berada di dalam mobil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Masuklah, aku tahu Teukie Hyung pasti akan membutuhkanmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Yesung hyung pasti telah menghubunginya dan sekarang ia akan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu." Terang Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala dan mengikuti perintah Donghae sebelumnya.

"Kau telah datang." Suara Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu. Dan dugaan Donghae memang benar, Leeteuk terlihat seperti baru saja selesai menerima telepon.

Donghae mengabaikan Leeteuk dan langsung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun, ia hanya berpikir untuk memperbaiki moodnya dengan menemui dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Eunhyukie, kau tak keberatan untuk berbincang sebentar denganku?" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya Leeteuk mengambilkan minuman untuk Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebelum kalian datang kesini?" ucap Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan.

Eunhyuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk, Eunhyuk juga mengetahui tentang status Kyuhyun dalam keluarga Leeteuk dan Donghae karena Eunhyuk sudah mengenal keluarga tersebut cukup lama.

"Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hae-ah saat ini, Eunhyuk-ah. Namun aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang karena yang bisa menentukan hanyalah waktu. Cepat atau lambat Kyunie akan kembali mendapatkan ingatannya yang pernah hilang dan jika hal itu terjadi, aku tak bisa mengelak untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi." Leeteuk mengusap kasar kepalanya, "Donghae-ah sangat menyayangi Kyunie, kau tahu? Dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Kyunie…" Leeteuk tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hyung, kau adalah orang yang kuat, aku mungkin tak bisa banyak membantu tetapi aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik bagimu, Hae-ah dan Kyuhyunie." ucap Eunhyuk seraya meletakkan tangannya di bahu Leeteuk, Leeteuk tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum kepadanya.

"Gomawoyo, Eunhyuk-ah, kau selalu berada di samping Hae-ah disaat-saat yang sulit bagi Hae-ah. Kuharap pertemanan kalian tak akan pernah putus sampai kapanpun." Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya, ia hampir terkekeh saat menyadari betapa seriusnya pembicaraannya dengan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu, ne. Mianhae aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini." Pamit Eunhyuk, Leeteuk mengantarnya ke luar rumah serta melambaikan tangan ketika mobil Eunhyuk mulai menjauhinya.

"Nugu, hyung?"

"Omo!"

Jantung Leeteuk serasa hampir copot ketika melihat tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada seseorang yang membungkus dirinya dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Kyunie, mengapa kau disini?" tanya Leeteuk setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Aku haus dan ingin ke dapur tetapi aku mendengar suara mobil." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah sadar seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Leeteuk gemas melihatnya hingga ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun namun terkejut saat menyadari bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun begitu panas.

"Aigo, kau demam?"

Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara panik Leeteuk, ia langsung menggeleng dan mundur menjauhi Leeteuk.

"Jika kau tak demam, kau tak mungkin membungkus tubuhmu dengan selimut seperti ini karena menggigil, Kyunie. Kajja kembali ke kamarmu, aku akan membawakan minuman dan obat penurun demam."

"Aku tak sakit karena aku masih kuat berjalan, hyung. Nan gwaenchanayo." Kyuhyun bersikeras tak mengakui kondisi tubuhnya, ia tahu hyungnya akan melarangnya sekolah esok hari jika ia berbicara jujur tentang kondisinya. Dan Kyuhyun tak ingin hal itu terjadi karena esok ia harus berlatih untuk prertandingan semi final lusa.

"Eunhyukie baru saja mengantarkan Hae-ah pulang dan ia terlihat begitu lelah, bahkan lingkaran hitam ada di sekitar matanya. Jika aku memberitahukannya kira-kira apa reaksinya?" Leeteuk pura-pura bergumam sendiri berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mengikuti keinginannya.

 _Selalu saja menggunakan alasan Hae hyung disaat-saat seperti ini, lagipula mengapa Hae hyung terlalu protektif padaku. Sangat mengganggu._

Kyuhyun langsung berdecak namun ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dengan ekspresi merajuk yang kentara sekali di wajahnya.

 _Kyuhyun masih bersenandung riang seraya mengayunkan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Sungmin selama perjalanan dari panti asuhan menuju ke taman yang biasa mereka tempati saat bermain bersama. Kyuhyun bahkan tak henti-hentinya berceloteh mengenai apa yang ia lihat kepada Sungmin dan sesekali Sungmin menimpali perkataan Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka berdua saling tertawa._

" _Hyung, itu apa?"_

 _Kyuhyun bertanya saat melihat sebuah bola yang sedang dimainkan oleh beberapa anak yang sedang berkumpul, mereka terlihat seperti seumuran Sungmin._

" _Eoh? Itu namanya bola basket, Kyunie. Bola itu dimainkan engan cara di dribble lalu dimasukkan ke dalam ring di atas sana." Sungmin berusaha memperagakan gerakan mendribble agar Kyuhyun semakin mudah mengerti apa yang sedang dijelaskannya._

 _Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Sungmin memperagakannya, ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang Sungmin ucapkan._

" _Ling? Bukankah Ling itu yang ada di jali tangan Chim Ahjumma? Memangnya bola itu bica macuk ke dalam ling?"_

 _Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa, ia begitu senang melihat Kyuhyun begitu kritis dengan segala hal di sekitarnya, tetapi itu juga membuatnya bingung karena tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Sungmin pun berpikir seraya memperhatikan sekitarnya._

" _Ah.. Kyunie, apakah kau melihat itu?" Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, "Itu yang hyung maksud sebagai ring, ring untuk bermain basket bukanlah ring yang melingkar di jari Shim ahjumma walaupun memiliki nama yang sama." Jelas Sungmin berusaha membuat pengertian yang sangat mudah._

 _Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya memandang ring yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari pandangannya namun berada jauh di atas tinggi badannya sehingga ia harus mengangkat wajahnya._

" _Lingnya cangat tinggi, hyung."_

" _Ne, ring memang harus lebih tinggi dari kita agar kita meloncat sehingga kita bisa semakin bertambah tinggi." Sahut Sungmin ragu, ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan menanyakan alasan mengapa ring itu tinggi jadi ia memilih untuk menerangkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun semakin banyak bertanya._

" _Kyunie ingin belmain bola backet, hyung."_

" _Mwo? Tetapi Kyunie belum bisa."_

" _Wae?"_

 _Sungmin bingung ingin menjawabnya, ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa karena mereka tak memiliki bola basket karena jika ia mengatakan hal itu, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan merajuk meminta bola basket saat ini juga._

" _Karena… karena… Kyunie masih tak boleh bermain basket. Kyunie masih kecil."_

 _Akhirnya Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin tahu bahwa hanya jawaban itu yang bisa ia gunakan jika Kyuhyun telah meminta sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa dituruti Sungmin. Shim ahjumma selalu mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa hal-hal yang tak boleh dilakukan oleh anak kecil dilarang karena monster suka melakukan hal-hal yang tak boleh dilakukan oleh anak kecil dan Kyuhyun memegang teguh ucapan Shim ahjumma karena ia begitu takut dengan monster._

" _Kita bermain ayunan saja ne?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ajakan Sungmin walaupun wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa karena tak dapat melakukan hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Sungmin pun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun kembali bergembira dengan menceritakan lelucon kepada Kyuhyun._

"Aigo.. Kyunie! Ireona, kau harus meminum obatmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali tidur."

Suara Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari mimpinya, ia segera membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ia terdiam sejenak berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia ketiduran saat menunggu Leeteuk mengambilkan minum serta obat untuknya.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Kau… terlihat gelisah dalam tidurmu." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat melihat Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ragu.

"Apakah aku mengigau?"

"Aniyo. Sudah lupakan saja, itu mungkin pengaruh dari demammu saat ini."

Leeteuk berusaha menyudahi pembicaraan dengan cara mengangsurkan segelas air pada Kyuhyun yang segera Kyuhyun minum lalu kembali mengangsurkan obat yang langsung diterima Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluh seperti biasa. Leeteuk sempat terdiam saat melihat keanehan tingkah Kyuhyun itu tetapi ia berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya.

"Tidurlah kembali, aku akan mengompresmu agar demammu segera turun." Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sedangkan Leeteuk mulai mengompres kain yang kemudian diletakkan di dahi Kyuhyun.

Belaian Leeteuk di rambut Kyuhyun serta pengaruh obat yang bereaksi begitu cepat membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengantuk.

"Jaljjayo, hyung."

"Jaljjayo, Kyunie."

Leeteuk tersenyum saat menjawabnya, dongsaeng terkecilnya itu memang selalu membuatnya gemas walau hanya dengan tingkah sederhananya seperti saat ini.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong… yeo kembali! Jeongma mianhae. Yeo meminta maf karena ff ini mengalami keterlambatan karena 2 minggu kemarin Yeo punya banyak ujian dan tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikan selain itu juga Yeo harus menyelesaikan 2 ff oneshot yang lain karena itu merupakan janji Yeo dari awal sebagai hiburan (?) untuk para member SJ yang akan wamil minggu kemarin. Semoga readers ngga kapok untuk menunggu kelanjutan ff ini. FF ini tetap akan diupdate paling lama seminggu sekali lagi, doakan semoga semuanya lancar. Sekali lagi Yeo meminta maaf, semoga readers masih menikmati ff ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers yang membuat Yeo bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Last.. Gomapseumnidaaaa *Bow*

 **(03-10-15)**

 **Kyuli 99**

Ne, hankyung yang menelepon Kyuhyun. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dd**

Ne, karena mulai terungkap masa lalunya Kyuhyun. sudah dilanjut ne, gomaw reviewnya^^

 **Yulianasuka**

Annyeong chingu^^ Kkk, ne mianhaeyo telat, doakan semoga gak pernah telat lagi. Gomawo masih menunggu ff ini, gomawo reviewnya juga chingu^^

 **Cho sabil**

Ne, Kibum kembarannya Kyuhyun disini.

 **Riena**

Ne, cheonmaneyo. Mianhaeyo karena jadi telat begini. Eoh? Yeo hanya menulis apa yang ada di pikiran Yeo dan berusaha semengalir mungkin ceritanya, jadi kalo belum ada dramatisnya mianhae. Ne, memang harus benar-benar teliti untuk mendapatkan info di setiap chapternya. Aamiin doakan saja semoga ffnya selalu lancer. Gomawoyo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Kyuhae**

Ne, kembar. Ne, benar. Kkk, tunggu selalu kelanjutannya ne. sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Nisa**

Ne, sepertinya seperti itu. Memang Hankyung yang menelepon Kyuhyun.

 **Wonhaesung**

Itu Hankyung yang menelepon Kyuhyun.

 **F3**

Kkk, ngga juga ah chingu. Ne, itu Hankyung, keadaannya masih seperti biasa, pura-pura ngga tau. Ne, pasti, mianhae kalau sempat telat. Suah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Ericumizaki 13**

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut lho. Kkk, boleh-boleh tapi ambil di camp ya soalnya sekarang Sungminnya ngga lagi sama Yeo, kkk. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Ne, kembar dengan Kibum. Kapan ya? Ditunggu aja oke? Kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut, mianhae sangat telat. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Chohyun**

Fyuhh… mianhae telat ne. TBCnya memang harus disitu, kkk. Ne, itu memang Hankyung. Kkk, Kyuhyun memang terlalu imut jadi bahan rebutan deh. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Diahretno**

Ne, gomawo sudah menunggu ff ini. Ne, semoga saja akan seperti itu. gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Cuttiekyu**

Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, dan belum mengingat semuanya atau pura-pura ngga ingat (?) abaikan yeo, kkk. Ne, itu Hankyung. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Angel**

Ne, itu Hankyung. Sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **Hyunnnie02**

Ne, mereka kembar. Ne, Kyu pernah diculik sama eommanya Sungmin. Ne, jadi disini yang mana yang harus berkorban? Kkk, sudah dilanjut chingu. Gomawoyo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Shofie Kim**

Ne, dia baik-baik saja kok. Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Apriliaa765**

Hayo mau komentar apa? Kkk, abaikan Yeo. Ne, gomawoyo sudah menunggu ff ini. ne, mianhae sempat telat, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Kyunhae**

Ne, gomawoyo chingu, ne mianhae sempat telat. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Namielf**

Ne, Hankyung yang menghubungi Kyuhyun. Kkk, waah reaksinya Donghae ada di chap kali ini. Kkk, ada alasannya kenapa Kibum bisa begitu chingu, tetep tunggu kelanjutannya ne. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Mifta Cinya**

Fyuuhh.. Mianhae telat chingu. Ne itu Hankyung, dia memang sudah mengingatnya swedikit demi sedikit. Ne sudah dilanjut lho, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Choding**

Hankyung. Kkk, mianhaeyo Yeo telat update. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Widiantini9**

Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Sparkyubum**

Eoh? Padahal udah termasuk panjang lho chingu. Ne, itu Hankyung. Kkk, terus ditunggu ya chingu. Ne, memang mereka pisah sewaktu masih umur 1 tahun. Ne, sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407**

Ne, Yeo juga suka interaksi setiap Kyuhyun sama orang-orang yang manjain dia. Ne, itu memang Hankyung. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Martinicho27**

Ne, gomawoyo. Sudah dilanjut, mianhae telat^^

 **Cronos01**

Ne, sudah dilanjut, mianhae telat^^

 **Pcyckh**

Itu Hankyung

 **Lily**

Fyuuh… Mianhae Yeo telat. Ne itu wasiat dari eommanya Kyuhyun, itu belum dibahas di chap kali ini. Ditunggu kelanjutannya ne? Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Dwikurnia**

Ne, mereka kembar. Kkk, disini sosok Hankyung itu seperti tertekan sendiri makanya dia sampe melakukan hal itu saking bingungnya harus ngapain lagi. Ne, mianhae telat tetapi sudah dilanjut kok, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Adlia**

Ne sudah dilanjut^^

 **Dewidossantosleite**

Ne, mereka kembar tapi tidak identik ne, kkk. Ne, ditunggu kelanjutannya terus ne? Mianhaeyo Yeo telat, tapi sudah dilanjut kok. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(04-10-15)**

 **Nae axselia**

Mianhae telat, sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo^^

 **Ainkyu**

Sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **EkaOkta3424**

Bukan, Sungmin adalah anak dari orang yang menculik Kyuhyun dan mereka tinggal dip anti asuhan bareng sejak orang yang menculik Kyuhyun itu bunuh diri, coba dibaca ulang chapter sebelumnya biar gak bingung chingu. Itu Hankyung. Mianhae telat, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Bebbiekyu**

Ne, itu Hankyung. Kkk, emang paling enak menyiksa Kyu (?) abaikan Yeo. Mianhae telat tetapi sudah diupdate. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Ladyelf11**

Ne benar sekali chingu. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Chiffa Kyukazza**

Ne, Cheonmaneyo. Jeongmal mianhae Yeo telat ne. Requested ya chingu walaupun dikit banget, kkk. Soalnya belum bisa dimasukin banyak karena baru pengenalan karakter Kibum disini. Ne itu Hankyung. Whoaaa gomawoyo tiketnya udah sampe dalam bentuk brosur chingu (?) abaikan Yeo, kkk. Ne sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Dewiangel**

Karena mereka pisah saat umurnya masih sangat kecil. Ne dia merasa tertekan jadi seperti itu.

 **(05-10-15)**

 **Emon204**

Kkk, jeongmal gomawoyo chingu udah mereview dari awal^^ Ne, memang baca suatu karya itu enaknya ya setelah semuanya jadi tetapi bagi si authornya justru sensasi saat prosesnya itu yang bikin greget (?) apalagi support dari readers yang mereview itu juga merupakan sugesti paling besar yang ngebuat si author semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya.

 **(07-10-15)**

 **Ririn1013**

Kkk, ne memang benar, karena itu merupakan wasiat dari ibunya. Sudah dilanjut ne, mianhaeyo telat. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(08-10-15)**

 **Chairun**

Mereka belum bisa ketemu di chap kali ini. Sungmin adalah anak dari orang yang menculik Kyuhyun. sudah dilanjut ne, mianhae telat. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(09-10-15)**

 **Jewels0404**

Ne, ia ada di posisi yang tertekan jadi bingung sendiri harus ngapain. Kkk, gimana ya? Ditunggu kelanjutannya aja oke? Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(11-10-15)**

 **Tary sa**

Mianhae telat ne chingu. Yaah.. sayangnya Kyu belum ingat seluruhnya di chap kali ini. Ne cheonmaneyo, Yeo juga berterima kasih karena chingu udah mereview^^ ne, itu nanti akan dijelaskan kok sama kaya apa yang terjadi sama Sungmin juga karena itu berhubungan. Kkk, semoga ngga pernah bosen sama ff ini dan tetap menunggu kelanjutannya. Gomawoyo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Phn19**

Ne, dia pernah kecelakaan 2 kali. Itu akan iceritakan nanti sekalian sama apa yang terjadi sama Sungmin sebenarnya. Ne, itu memang Hankyung. Sudah dilanjyt, mianhae telat. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Filo hip**

Nantinya pasti akan tau chingu, tapi sekarang dia masih belum tau. Ne, sudah mulai dimasukkan sedikit sedikit ne sekalian engenalan karakter Kibum disini. Kyuhae juga diusahakan untuk diperbanyak. Sudah dilanjut ne, mianhae telat dan gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(13-10-15)**

 **Tary sa**

Sudah Yeo update chingu, Mianhae telat T.T

 **(14-10-15)**

 **Cho Kyunhae**

Sudah diupdate ini chingu, mianhae telat T.T

 **Thanks for who Followed and Favorited this FF :**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | Nyna443 | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Thy09 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 |** **| devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani |** **.7 |** **.** **1hulanchan | hyunnie02 |** **| jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | nurul cynkeomma | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | | widiantini9 | yulianasuka**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | Nyna443 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Yun Eun Hae | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | gyu1315 |** **.7 |** **.** **.1 | hulanchan |** **| jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | meimeimayra | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | siskasparkyu0 |** **.5 | widiantini9 | yolyol | yulianasuka**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "Jika kau bisa membuka kamar ini berarti kau tahu pasti bahwa tempat paling mudah untuk menemukan eommamu adalah kamar ini." | _"Kau tahu aku tak suka mengenakan sweater!"_ | "Apakah kau akan membencinya, Kibumie?" | "Aku hanya mengikuti Hae hyung." | "Jika memang tak ada apa-apa mengapa kalian tak berbicara satu sama lain?"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Aigo.. Kyunie! Ireona, kau harus meminum obatmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali tidur."

Suara Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari mimpinya, ia segera membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ia terdiam sejenak berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia ketiduran saat menunggu Leeteuk mengambilkan minum serta obat untuknya.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Kau… terlihat gelisah dalam tidurmu." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat melihat Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ragu.

"Apakah aku mengigau?"

"Aniyo. Sudah lupakan saja, itu mungkin pengaruh dari demammu saat ini."

Leeteuk berusaha menyudahi pembicaraan dengan cara mengangsurkan segelas air pada Kyuhyun yang segera Kyuhyun minum lalu kembali mengangsurkan obat yang langsung diterima Kyuhyun tanpa mengeluh seperti biasa. Leeteuk sempat terdiam saat melihat keanehan tingkah Kyuhyun itu tetapi ia berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya.

"Tidurlah kembali, aku akan mengompresmu agar demammu segera turun." Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sedangkan Leeteuk mulai mengompres kain yang kemudian diletakkan di dahi Kyuhyun.

Belaian Leeteuk di rambut Kyuhyun serta pengaruh obat yang bereaksi begitu cepat membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengantuk.

"Jaljjayo, hyung."

"Jaljjayo, Kyunie."

Leeteuk tersenyum saat menjawabnya, dongsaeng terkecilnya itu memang selalu membuatnya gemas walau hanya dengan tingkah sederhananya seperti saat ini.

.

.

Kibum masih terdiam di depan sebuah kamar yang berada di sudut lantai dua rumahnya. Kamar itu bukanlah kamarnya, kamar kedua orang tuanya, maupun kamar tamu. Kamar itu selalu terkunci tetapi ia sering melihat eommanya diam-diam memasuki kamar tersebut, ada perasaan ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu.

Kibum pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan kunci duplikat yang ia buat dengan meminjam diam-diam milik sang emma, hingga akhirnya ia melangkahkan dirinya memasuki kamar tersebut yang ukurannya lebih luas dari kamar tidur Kibum. Kamar itu bernuansa kekanakan dengan cat dinding berwarna baby blue menutupi seluruh lapisan dinding kamar tersebut. Kibum dapat melihat ada dua buah kotak bayi sejajar berwarna senada dengan cat dinding kamar, sebuah lemari yang cukup besar serta peralatan bayi yang tersusun rapi di setiap sudut kamar.

Kibum mendekati salah satu foto yang berada di atas sebuah nakas, dalam foto itu ada 2 orang dewasa yang Kibum kenal sebagai eomma dan appanya serta dua bayi yang berada di masing-masing gendongan orang dewasa tersebut. Kibum sudah tak terkejut lagi melihat foto seperti itu, karena sebelumnya ia telah melihatnya sewaktu masih di Amerika di laci nakas sang eomma, ia tak sengaja menemukannya saat ingin mencarikan kacamata eommanya.

"Imo… Kibumie?"

Kibum menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dimana ia melihat ekspresi terkejut Heechul. Beberapa detik kemudian Heechul berusaha mengendalikan dirinya lalu mendekati Kibum yang masih hanya berdiri terpaku di tengah kamar. Heechul hanya berdiri berdampingan dengan Kibum, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau ingin bertemu eomma tetapi mengapa langsung menuju ke kamar ini?"

Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Heechul tersenyum simpul, inilah yang sejak awal Heechul tunggu-tunggu agar ia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kibum.

"Jika kau bisa membuka kamar ini berarti kau tahu pasti bahwa tempat paling mudah untuk menemukan eommamu adalah kamar ini."

Heechul mendengar Kibum menghela nafas panjang, hal yang sebenarnya cukup jarang dilakukan oleh Kibum. Kibum kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia bahkan mengabaikan kehadiran Heechul di sampingnya yang terus memandanginya.

"Tak inginkah kau bertanya lebih padaku?" Suara Heechul membuat Kibum memandang Heechul dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku telah menunggu waktu dimana kau akan bertanya padaku tentang segala hal yang ingin kau ketahui…"

"Mengapa kau tak langsung saja memberitahuku, hyung?"

"Karena aku tak tahu sejauh mana kau telah mengetahui sesuatu, Kibumie. Kau bahkan tak pernah bercerita tentang hal yang membuatmu gelisah selama ini padaku."

Kibum terdiam mendengar pengakuan Heechul, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati nakas itu lalu mengambil foto yang sedaritadi diperhatikannya.

"Dimana ia sekarang, hyung?" tanya Kibum seraya menunjuk salah satu foto balita yang berada dalam gendongan eommanya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya _. Kibumie bahkan tak perlu untuk menanyakan tentang siapa anak itu, sebenarnya seberapa jauh hal yang diketahuinya._

"Aku belum tahu, tapi kita akan segera mengetahuinya."

"Haruskah…"

"Eoh?"

"Haruskah untuk mencarinya?"

 _Pagi ini Kibum seperti biasanya langsung menuju ke ruang makan setelah membersihkan dirinya, ritual penting dalam keluarganyq adalah tetap mengusahakan untuk sarapan bersama walaupun di hari libur karena hanya itulah momen mereka dapat berkumpul bersama sebelum memulai aktivitas masing-masing. Terlebih hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa bagi Kibum. Ia menuruni tangga dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya bahkan senyumnya belum pudar hingga ia duduk di kursi makan miliknya yang berada di samping kanan sang appa._

" _Uri Kibumie terlihat bahagia sepertinya." Goda sang appa membuat Kibum tersipu sedangkan sang eomma hanya tersenyum seraya merapikan hidangan sarapan serta kue tart yang berada di tengah meja makan tersebut._

" _Hana, dul, set… Saengil chukkaehamnida, saengil chukkaehamnida, saranghaneun uri chagi, saengil chukkaehamnida!"_

 _Kibum langsung meniup lilin yang berada di atas kue tart setelah selesai menyebutkan permohonannya di dalam hati._

" _Potong kuenya, Kibumie!" seru sang appa melihat Kibum telah meniup lilin berbentuk angka 7, Kibum pun mengangguk dan segera memotong kue dengan bantuan sang eomma._

" _Ini untuk eomma…" Ia menyuapkan sepotong kue kepada sang eomma, "…dan appa…" lalumenyuapkan potongan lainnya pada appanya._

 _Kibum semakin antusias saat melihat sang appa menunjukkan sebuah paper bag yang diyakininya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kali ini, sedangkan sang eomma seperti biasanya menunjukkan dua buah kotak berukuran sedang yang hanya salah satunya diberikan padanya._

" _PSP! Gomawo appa!" sorak Kibum seraya memeluk sang appa, "Eomma… sweater lagi?" Kibum merengut saat melihat isi kotak yang diberikan oleh eommanya, appa Kibum tergelak meihat ekspresi Kibum yang terlihat begitu keberatan._

" _Kau tak pernah mengenakan sweater selain sweater yang eomma berikan saat ulang tahunmu tahun kemarin sehingga tahun ini eomma memberikanmu sweater lagi agar tak hanya mengenakan satu sweater saja."_

" _Kau tahu aku tak suka mengenakan sweater!"_

" _Setidaknya kau akan mengenakannya jika itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahunmu, Kibumie." Sang eomma tersenyum saat Kibum hanya manggut-manggut malas menyahuti perkataannya._

" _Eomma… apakah itu juga sweater?"_

 _Sang eomma awalnya terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, namun akhirnya mengerti saat Kibum menunjuk ke arah kotak yang berada di samping kotak milik Kibum, eomma hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya._

" _Apakah ia akan mengenakannya, eomma?"_

 _Eomma Kibum tertegun mendengar pertanyaan tersebut ia menatap appa Kibum yang hanya terdiam seraya membelai rambut Kibum._

" _Ne, Kyu... Ia akan megenakan apapun yang diberikan kepadanya, ia adalah anak yang baik." Jawab sang eomma, ia sempat menoleh ke arah appa Kibum yang memberikannya kode untuk tak melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang hal ini pada Kibum._

" _Ah, sebaiknya sekarang kita sarapan bersama, arra?" ajaknya pada Kibum yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya._

Kibum berusaha tak mengacuhkan pikirannya mengenai kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu mengenai ulang tahunnya. Kibum tak pernah mengetahui sosok anak yang selalu membuat sang eomma menangis di setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Kibum benci melihat eommanya menangis dan hal yang semakin dibencinya adalah mengetahui bahwa orang yang selalu membuat sang eomma menangis adalah saudaranya.

"Tentu kita harus mencari dan menemukannya." Suara Heechul membuat Kibum tersadar bahwa ia tak hanya sendiri disini.

"Mencari sosok yang telah hilang belasan tahun? Kau pikir itu mudah, hyung?"

"Merelakan orang yang tak bersalah menerima akibatnya kau pikir itu mudah pula?"

Kibum tertegun mendengar ucapan Heechul. Walaupun ia memang sangat sering beradu pendapat dengan Heechul tetapi baru kali ini ia merasa bahwa ia dan Heechul berada dalam posisi yang benar-benar berseberangan.

"Apakah kau akan membencinya, Kibumie?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Jika kau melakukannya, kau akan melukai eommamu."

Kibum tak membalas ucapan Heechul, ia hanya memandang Heechul dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan lalu membalik tubuhnya berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu.

"Kibumie!" Seruan Heechul menghentikan langkah Kibum, tetapi Kibum hanya terdiam tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Heechul.

"Kau yang paling tahu bagaimana dirimu sendiri. Apa yang baik ataupun tidak untuk kau ketahui, aku mungkin akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan apapun padamu tetapi aku tak akan pernah menjelaskan apapun kecuali apa yang ingin kau dengar. Kuharap kau ingin mencoba membuka dirimu sedikit saja, setidaknya kau masih memiliki aku, hyungmu, kalau kau lupa."

Kibum memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul, ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa sebagai balasannya jadi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas berharap Heechul dapat melihat bahasa tubuhnya. Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar itu. yang ia tahu, saat ini ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng kimchi buatan Leeteuk yang berada di atas piringnya dengan malas, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari kedua hyungnya. Tak tahan dengan keadaan yang sangat membingungkan itupun akhirnya Leeteuk meletakkan sendoknya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu, Kyunie, kau sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa tak memakan sarapanmu dengan benar?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti Hae hyung."

Jawaban Kyuhyun seketika membuat Donghae terbatuk sehingga ia langsung meminum air putih yang diangsurkan oleh Leeteuk padanya.

"Ya! Memangnya ada apa denganku? Aku memakannya dengan lahap." Donghae kembali melahap nasi goreng kimchinya.

"Itulah masalahnya, hyung, kau melahapnya dengan berlebihan seolah ingin segera menyelesaikan sarapan ini dan hal itu jelas membuatku tak lagi bernafsu untuk memakannya."

Leeteuk dan Donghae mengerutkan kening mendengar penuturan dongsaeng terkecil mereka. Hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal sehingga ia meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang digenggamnya lalu mengambil posisi memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung pikir aku sebodoh itu sehingga tak mengetahuinya, walaupun kalian berusaha berperilaku seperti biasa di depanku tetapi aku tahu bahwa sedang terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian. Setidaknya bicarakanlah jika memang ada sesuatu, eomma dan appa melarang kita untuk bermusuhan satu sama lain lebih dari 3 hari." Oceh Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae meringis dan tanpa sadar saling meliriksatu sama lain.

"Aku dan Hae-ah tak bermusuhan, Kyunie, apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"Jika memang tak ada apa-apa mengapa kalian tak berbicara satu sama lain?"

"Karena memang tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." jawaban Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya! Jangan hadiri pertandingan finalku hari ini jika kalian masih belum menyelesaikan permasalahan kalian. Setidaknya berlakulah sedikit lebih dewasa!" Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya meninggalkan ruang makan sebelum kedua hyungnya menyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya.

"YA! KYUNIE, JAGA UCAPANMU! KAU BAHKAN TAK MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN HYUNG!"

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari sang dongsaeng menjahilinya dan Donghae, tetapi ia sangat mengerti bahwa ucapan sang dongsaeng memang ada benarnya mengenai perang dingin yang telah ia dan Donghae lakukan sejak 2 hari kemarin.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun pergi maka keheningan terjadi antara Leeteuk dengan Donghae, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat terhenti hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menuruni tangga setelah mengambil tas sekolah di kamarnya membuat Leeteuk bergegas bangun untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun bersekolah.

"Berhenti disitu, hyung, jangan antar aku, jebal, aku akan berangkat bersama Siwon hyung hari ini!" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lengkap dengan puppy eyes yang dipastikan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan luluh.

"Ne, hati-hati, Kyunie. Aku akan datang nanti." Ucap Leeteuk seraya kembali duduk di kursi makannya, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak senang.

"Wae?"

"Kalimat yang tepat adalah kau dan Hae hyung akan datang bersama nanti." Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum kekanakannya membuat Leeteuk mau tak mau ikut mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang Kyuhyun yakini merupakan mobil Siwon.

"Aku berangkat, annyeong!" Seru Kyuhyun antusias membuat Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum melihat sang dongsaeng begitu bahagia di pagi hari ini.

"Hae-ah." Leeteuk memanggil Donghae yang akan beranjak bangun setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, membuat Donghae menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Duduklah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu…"

"Jika tentang Hankyung-sshi maka aku tak mau mendengarnya." Potong Donghae cepat membuat Leeteuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya dengarkan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan terlebih dahulu, Hae-ah."

Donghae kembali mendudukkan dirinya setelah mendengar Leeteuk mengeluarkan nada perintahnya. Semarah apapun Donghae pada Leeteuk, ia tetap akan menuruti Leeteuk jika Leeteuk telah mengeluarkan nada perintahnya sebagaimana pesan orang tuanya pada Donghae dahulu.

"Gomawo telah bersedia. Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku karena aku membohongimu mengenai penyebab Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri kemarin, aku berniat akan memberitahumu setelah aku mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang sosok Hankyung-sshi tetapi tanpa aku kira kau mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu. Aku juga tak mengetahui bahwa Yesungie mengenal Hankyung-sshi tetapi Yesungie telah menjelaskan padaku bahwa mereka telah saling mengenal sebelum mereka mengetahui tentang Kyunie walaupun Yesungie tak menampik bahwa salah satu hal yang membuat ia an Hankyung-sshi tetap berhubungan adalah karena Kyunie." Jelas Leeteuk seraya menaap Donghae yang terlihat begitu jengah mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Lalu pokok pembicaraannya adalah?"

"Kita membutuhkan Hankyung-sshi dan Yesungie untuk membantu kita mengetahui siapa keluarga kandung Kyunie."Leeteuk member jeda saat melihat Donghae mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan menatap fokus ke arahnya.

"Aku yakin setidaknya jika memang benar Hankyung-sshi berniat mempertemukan Kyunie dengan keluarga kandungnya, maka ia juga pasti akan menemui keluarga kandung Kyunie terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Leeteuk, ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat ekspresi murung yang kentara di wajah Donghae.

"Waeyo, Hae-ah?"

"Akankah kita memberikan Kyunie pada keluarga kandungnya, hyung?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat lidah Leeteuk kelu untuk menjawabnya, Leeteuk memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan sesak saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar memutuskan seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku… jelas aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun membawa uri Kyunie. Setidaknya hal yang aku miliki saat ini hanyalah kau dan Kyunie, hyung." Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, hyung!"

"Aku tak tahu, Hae-ah, aku belum dapat memutuskannya sekarang."

Donghae mengangguk mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Mianhaeyo, sikapku sangatlah kekanakan. Kyunie benar, ku tak seharusnya seperti itu." Sesal Donghae seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchanayo. Mari kita datang ke pertandingan final Kyunie bersama-sama nanti!"

"Ne, tentu. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu jika telah selesai kuliahku hari ini."

"Aku akan menunggumu di kantor." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, ia bergegas bangun dari duduknya dan menyempatkan diri untuk membantu sang hyung membersihkan meja makan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke kampus.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang melakukan pemanasan ketika tiba-tiba mendapat tepukan yang cukup keras dari arah belakang yang membuatnya begitu terkejut dan benar-benar memasang wajah kesalnya saat menemukan wajah Changmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar meminta maaf padanya.

"Ya! Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu saat aku melakukan pemanasan?" Kyuhyun kembali melakukan pemanasan seolah mengabaikan kehadiran Changmin.

"Ya! Setidaknya bertanyalah ada apa aku menghampirimu." Sungut Changmin kesal.

"Aku tak memerlukannya, kau akan dengan senang hati memberitahu sebelum aku menanyakannya." Jawaban Kyuhyun semakin membuat Changmin kesal tetapi akhirnya ia memilih melakukan kegiatan pemanasan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam berusaha memperingati Changmin bahwa ia harus menurunkan sedikit nada suaranya agar tak ada yang mendengarnya selain mereka berdua.

"Nan gwaenchanayo, Changmin-ah, berhentilah untuk terlalu khawatir padaku." Jawab Kyuhyun malas yang membuat Changmin membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu? kau bahkan…"

"Arra, arra. Jebal, biarkan aku bermain sebagai starter dan jangan adukan apa yang terjadi tadi pada siapapun, aku mungkin akan memaksakan diriku demi pertandingan ini tetapi ini bahkan tidak seperti apa yang kau khawatirkan, Changmin-ah." Potong Kyuhyun menjelaskan ucapannya mencoba menghentikan Changmin yang hampir saja menyebutkan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aigo, mengapa aku harus memiliki sahabat yang keras kepala sepertimu?"

Kyuhyun merespon ucapan Changmin hanya dengan tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ucapan itu menunjukkan Changmin tak akan memperpanjangnya dalam waktu dekat. Kyuhyun kembali melakukan pemanasannya tanpa menghirukan pandangan Changmin.

 _Kyuhyun-ah, teruslah bersemangat seperti ini, kupikir memang bukanlah hal buruk untuk membiarkanmu menyelesaikan turnamen ini, kau memang sungguh-sungguh bekerja keras demi membuat tim ini dapat memasuki pertandingan final. Semoga kau memang benar-benar baik-baik saja._

Changmin menepuk kembali punggung Kyuhyun namun kali ini sebelum Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara, Changmin menoleh ke arah salah satu barisan kursi penonton membuat Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin dan menemukan kedua sosok hyung Kyuhyun yang berdampingan seraya bersorak memberikan semangat untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira seraya menunjukkan salah satu tangannya yang dikepal, walaupun telah mengetahui bahwa hyungnya pasti akan datang, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia bahagia melihat kedua hyungnya bersama. Setidaknya mereka pasti telah membicarakan dan memikirkan apa yang telah diucapkannya pagi tadi.

Pertandingan telah berjalan satu kuarter dan kali ini tim Kyuhyun memiliki 5 poin lebih tinggi dari kelompok lawan. Sorakan para penonton dari masing-masing regu semakin membuat pertandingan terasa begitu menegangkan. Kyuhyun mulai dibatasi ruang geraknya oleh lawan karena selalu berhasil mencuri poin saat memperoleh bola.

BRUKKK

KYUHYUNIE!

Teriakan Changmin langsung membuat seluruh pergerakan di tengah lapangan berhenti. Changmin yang posisinya berada di belakang Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sang lawan berpura-pura terjatuh saat berusaha menghalangi Kyuhyun menerima bola yang dioper oleh Yonghwa, lawan itu menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dan sikunya mengenai dada Kyuhyun.

 _KYUHYUNIE!_

"Neo gwaenchanayo?" Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung memangku kepala Kyuhyun, Changmin dapat melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang memang pucat menjadi sangat pucat dan tangannya memegangi kepalanya.

 _Kyuhyun mendengar jelas suara yang tak asing baginya meneriakkan namanya, ia pun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang ternyata sedang berlari ke arahnya lalu Kyuhyun menampilkan senyumnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya berusaha mengambil bola yang berada di hadapannya._

 _CIIIIITTT_

 _BRUKKK_

 _Tubuh Kyuhyun mendarat di tanah bersamaan dengan bunyi tersebut, Kyuhyun tak dapat menyadari apapun sebelum akhirnya merasakan sakit karena tubuhnya ditindih oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sungmin._

" _Kyu.. nie… gwaen… cha… na?"_

" _Hyung… da… lah… da… lah… Appo…"_

" _Kyuni… jebal, Kyunie tak boleh tidur... Ireona, Kyuhyunie! Jebal, ireona!"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng seraya menggumamkan kata 'dalah' yang bercucuran dari dahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak dapat mendengar suara apapun lagi seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi menindihnya terkulai lemas dan kali ini menekan dada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun meringis dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya._

"Kyuhyun-ah, jebal, ireona!"

Kyuhyun masih mendengar samar suara Changmin serta melihat orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, tetapi ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena merasa semua yang ada di sekitarnya berputar di otaknya.

"Kyuyun-ah gwaenchanayo?"

" _Kyunie? Gwaenchanayo?"_

Kyuhyun semakin merasakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya, nafasnya mulai memndek dan melemah.

" _Kalau Kyunie takut monster, Kyunie sebut nama hyung 3 kali ne, nanti hyung akan mengusir monsternya! Arrachi?"_

" _Cungmin hyung cedang apa?"_

" _Lee… Cung… Min…"_

"Sungmin… Hyung…"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Annyeong…. Mianhae bukan maksud Yeo ingkar janji, tapi 2 minggu ini kondisi kesehatan mengganggu jadi baru bisa update kali ini. Jeongmal gomawoyo untuk readers yang sabaaaar banget nungguin lanjutan ff ini. Dan jangan lupa vote Super Junior dan Kyuhyun oppa ya, kkk. Last… Gomapseumnidaaa…

 **(20-10-15)**

 **Maya kyu**

Coba diulang bacanya aja chingu biar gak bingung, memang info di setiap chapternya itu sepotong-potong jadi harus jeli. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut, goawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Sabil**

Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuhae**

Eoh? Sungmin bukan kakak kandung Kyuhyun, dia anak orang yang menculik Kyuhyun. bagaimana ya? Tunggu kelanjutannya ne? Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Ne, mianhae belum bisa naruh moment Kyubum banyak di chap kali ini, nikmati dulu saja ne? Ne memang protektif sekali. sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuli 99**

Belum sepenuhnya chingu.

 **Angelsparkyu**

Ne, sudah dilanjut.

 **Dd**

Ne, gomawo, jangan dibilang seperti itu chingu, banyak yang lebih bagus dari Yeo dan Yeo terinspirasi dari mereka semua. Gomawo sudah mensupport Yeo chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut dan gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cuttiekyu**

Nanti akan diceritakan, tunggu saja ne^^

 **Guest**

Sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Yulianasuka**

Chingu kurang jeli, coba dilihat di chap sebelumnya, infonya sudah ada.

 **Shofie Kim**

Ne, sedikit demi sedikit sudah ingat lagi.

 **Thy09**

Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Wonhaesung**

Sudah dilanjut^^

 **Desviana407**

Ne benar mereka kembar. Ne, cheonmaneyo. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Emon204**

Namanya juga Kibum chingu. Kkk, jangan hanya terfokus disitu chingu, coba lebih jeli lagi ne^^ Gwaenchana, gomawo sudah mau membaca dan menikmati ff buatan Yeo, gomawo juga reviewnya^^

F3

Ne, mianhae Yeo telat. Ne, dia kan pernah menceritakan ke Yesung kalau sebenarnya dia udah mulai ingat dikit-dikit tapi dia memilih untuk pura-pura ngga tau apa-apa.

 **Namielf**

Ne, sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Widiantini9**

Sudah dilanjut^^

 **0404**

Kkk, mianhae telat *Ikut joget bareng* Kkk, memang sudah hukum alam kalau ada yang bahagia pasti ada bagian yang menyebalkan juga. Ne, ditunggu kelanjutannya ne? Ne, doakan saja semoga ngga ada halangan apapun. Ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Chiffa Kyukazza**

Ne, cheonmaneyo, mianhae telat. Sudah dijawab di chap kali ini kan? Kyuhyun memang selalu membuat gemas sama kaya Yeo (?), abaikan Yeo. Waaah dengan senang hati Yeo tangkap, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Hyunnie02**

Maksudnya mereka siapa? Ne, sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Iffah**

Sudah dilanjut ne, tunggu kelanjutannya, eotte? Ne, cheonmaneyo, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Gnagyu**

Kkk, gomawo sudah membaca ff ini, Yeo senang jika chingu menikmatinya. Hmm, coba chingu dibaca ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena infonya sebenarnya sudah ada di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, kalau masih ada yang belum jelas chingu review nanti Yeo akan jelaskan di chapter depan, eotte? Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Diah retno**

Tunggu kelanjutannya ne chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Sparkyubum**

Sabar ne, sedang dalam proses (?)dilihat nanti ne^^ gomawo reviewnya chingu.

 **Pcyckh**

Jangan dong chingu, mereka kan juga punya alesan untuk melakukan hal itu^^

 **Chohyun**

Ne, mianhae telat. Kkk, kita tunggu saja sampai hal itu terjadi, eotte? Ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Apriliaa765**

Ne, mianhae telat. Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawoyo supportnya^^

 **Choding**

Pegangan kalo bingung chingu, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Ladyelf11**

Ne, ditunggu kelanjutannya ne?^^

 **Dewidossantosleite**

Ne… Nanti akan diceritakan, ditunggu kelanjutannya ne chingu, sudah dilanjut chingu dan gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Atik1125**

Belum sepenuhnya chingu, sudah dilanjuut ne. gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Riena**

Ne, sudah dilanjut chingu

 **Tary sa**

Ne, mianhae lama. Yeo belum tau ini endingnya di chapter berapa tapi Yeo sudah tau akan seperti apa endingnya. Waah.. hasilnya seperti ini, eotte? Ditunggu saja ne untuk bagian yang belum ada di chapter kali ini. sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Lily**

Ne, mianhae telat. Ne, mereka kembar. Yang menculik Kyuhyun itu eommanya Sungmin chingu, eommanya Hankyung itu pengasuh dari Sungmin. Coba di baca ulang chapter seselumnya kalo masih bingung. Kyuhyun hilang ingatan belum diceritakan karena apanya chingu, nanti akan diceritakan juga. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(26-10-15)**

 **Adlia**

Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **(31-10-15)**

Ne, selamat membaca. Panggil Yeo saja ne jangan author^^ sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(02-11-15)**

 **Mifta Cinya**

Ne, mianhae, sudah dilanjut^^

 **(03-11-15)**

 **Tary9**

Mianhae, Yeo baru bisa update hari ini, mianhae buat lama menunggu^^

 **Thanks for who Followed and Favorited this FF :**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | Nyna443 | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Thy09 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | | devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | .7 | .1hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | nurul cynkeomma | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | | widiantini9 | yulianasuka |**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | Nyna443 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Yun Eun Hae | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | .7 | .1 | hulanchan | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | meimeimayra | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | siskasparkyu0 | .5 | widiantini9 | yolyol | yulianasuka |**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan. Hanya sedikit penambahan karena ada beberapa keteledoran Yeo. Alur cerita tidak ada yang berubah.**

 **Summary :** "Changmin-ah, kau ingin kemana?" | "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Changmin-ah?" | "Ada apa dengan Kyunie?" | "Mengapa baru sekarang kau memberitahukannya, ahjumma?" | "Mengapa kalian tak masuk ke dalam?"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jebal, ireona!"

Kyuhyun masih mendengar samar suara Changmin serta melihat orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, tetapi ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena merasa semua yang ada di sekitarnya berputar di otaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwaenchanayo?"

" _Kyunie? Gwaenchanayo?"_

Kyuhyun semakin merasakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya, nafasnya mulai memendek dan melemah.

" _Kalau Kyunie takut monster, Kyunie sebut nama hyung 3 kali ne, nanti hyung akan mengusir monsternya! Arrachi?"_

" _Cungmin hyung cedang apa?"_

" _Lee… Cung… Min…"_

"Sungmin… Hyung…"

.

.

Seketika keadaan lapangan indoor pun menjadi heboh, banyak pendukung sekolah Kyuhyun bersorak mengajukan protes dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kangin meminta waktu istirahat kepada sang wasit sehingga Kyuhyun dapat dibawa keluar lapangan tersebut.

Changmin masih setia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tetap sadar seraya menunggu keputusan yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Kangin, sang pelatih dan Siwon, kapten tim mereka. Tak lama Donghae dan Leeteuk datang menghampiri mereka, Donghae dengan paniknya langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun sedangkan Leeteuk menghampiri Kangin dan Siwon.

"Kyunie, Kyunie! Jangan tidur ne, jebal, lihat hyung ada disini." Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Hae-ah, siapkan mobil, aku akan menggendong Kyunie, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun usai memerintah Donghae, namun Donghae menahan tangannya.

"Andwae, biar aku saja yang menggendongnya, hyung."

"Arra, kajja, palliwa." Leeteuk meninggalkan lapangan indoor disusul Donghae yang menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Changmin-ah, kau ingin kemana?" Suara Kangin menginterupsi langkah Changmin yang sedang berjalan menyeberangi lapangan indoor.

"Ia melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyunie, hyung." Ucap Changmin dingin seraya menatap namja yang tadi menabrak Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyunie? Cara bermainmu kotor sekali!" desis Changmin di depan sang namja yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Bukankah itu aneh, ia bahkan tak sadarkan diri hanya dengan terjatuh saja?"

HAJIMA, CHANGMIN-AH!

Suasana memanas saat Changmin menonjok tepat di bagian wajah sang namja yang baru saja mengucapkan satu kalimat padanya.

"Kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu!" Teriak Changmin seraya bersiap melayangkan satu pukulan lagi

Siwon dan Yonghwa langsung berusaha menahan tubuh Changmin lalu menyeret tubuh Changmin kembali ke seberang lapangan. Kangin mendekati tim lawan untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian yang dilakukan oleh Changmin.

Minho memberikan minuman ion pada Changmin yang sedang duduk dan memintanya untuk meminumnya agar Changmin bisa lebih tenang.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Changmin-ah?" ucap Jonghyun seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aku melihat jelas apa yang dilakukannya, Jonghyun-ah, bagaimana bisa aku diam saja melihat hal itu."

"Tetapi tak perlu seperti itu, kau pikir Kyuhyun-ah akan bangga melihatmu berkelahi karenanya?"

Changmin hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jonghyun. Kangin menghampiri Changmin dan yang lain untuk memberitahu bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai namun sebelum Kangin memulai ucapannya, Changmin bergegas bangun sehingga Jonghyun dan Minho berusaha untuk menahan Changmin agar kembali duduk di kursi.

"Kau akan kemana, Changmin-ah?" Minho bertanya seraya memegang lengan Changmin.

"Aku tak bisa tetap berada disini, aku ingin menyusul Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Tetap di tempatmu, Changmin-sshi, jika kau masih menganggapku pelatihmu." Cetus Kangin memotong ucapan Changmin, membuat Changmin kembali duduk di kursinya walaupun dengan wajah yang sanga terpaksa.

"Kumohon bermainlah semaksimal mungkin dan lupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi tadi selama kalian berada di tengah lapangan. Kyuhyun-ah telah banyak memberikan poin untuk tim kita, kumohon jangan jadikan alasan tak adanya Kyuhyun membuat kalian tak bersemangat lagi. Siwon-sshi, Yonghwa-sshi, Jonghyun-sshi tetap pada posisi kalian lalu Nickhun-sshi gantikan posisi Kyuhyun-sshi dan Minho-sshi gantikan posisi Changmin-sshi."

Siwon dan timnya langsung memasuki lapangan saat wasit membunyikan peluitnya sedangkan Kangin mendekati Changmin yang hanya duduk terdiam.

"Changmin-ah, gwaenchana?" Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kangin, Kangin pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Changmin.

"Jebal, hyung, biarkan aku menyusul Kyuhyun-ah ke rumah sakitnya, aku sudah tak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan ini."

"Tak bisa seperti itu, Changmin-ah." Kangin menggeleng menolak permintaan Changmin.

"Tetapi Kangin hyung…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Changmin-ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya sebelum pertandingan dimulai?" Pertanyaan Kangin membuat Changmin tertegun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Changmin-ah, kau dapat bercerita padaku jika kau menginginkannya. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri dan berakhir membuat dirimu menyesal." Kangin menepuk pundak Changmin seraya menunggu Changmin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku… seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu sebelum pertandingan ini memang Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik, ia bahkan pergi ke ruang UKS saat istirahat tadi dan meminta dokter penjaga memberikannya infuse, aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya karena ia bersikeras tak ingin memberitahukannya padaku. Aku tak tahu jika akan terjadi seperti ini, seharusnya kau tak mengikuti keinginannya untuk merahasiakan kondisinya. Aku benar-benar menyesal, hyung." sesal Changmin, Kangin hanya mengelus pundak Changmin.

"Gwaenchana, Changmin-ah, semua sudah terjadi. Kyuhyunie memang anak yang sangat keras kepala tetapi ia membuktikan bahwa ia dapat melakukan yang terbaik bagi tim kita. Jadi kau harus tetap melanjutkan pertandingan ini hingga akhir, setidaknya lakukanlah untuk Kyuhyunie."

"Tetapi Kyuhyunie…"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, Changin-ah, sekarang ia sedang menjalani perawatan dan kita akan segera menemuinya selesai pertandingan ini jadi bawalah hadiah untuk Kyuhyunie saat kita menemuinya nanti." Changmin tersenyum saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kangin, ia mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan seraya mendengarkan strategi yang dijelaskan Kangin sebelum giliran ia untuk kembali memasuki lapangan untuk bertanding.

.

.

Donghae dan Leeteuk duduk gelisah di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit,berkali-kali mereka berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan dimana Kyuhyun diperiksa. Suasana Hening sangat terasa diantara mereka yang bahkan sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara semenjak tiba.

Tak lama pintu tersebut terbuka dan seorang uisa muncul dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Yesung-ah?"

"Ia sempat tak sadarkan diri tetapi saat ini sudah siuman dan aku baru saja memberikannya obat tidur agar ia dapat beristirahat. Sebaiknya kau, Donghae-sshi, temani Kyuhyunie di dalam dan Leeteuk hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu di ruanganku."

Donghae dan Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yesung. Donghaepun masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan Kyuhyun sedangkan Leeteuk mengikuti Yesung menuju ruangan Yesung.

"Silakan duduk, hyung." Leeteuk mengangguk lalu menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Ada apa dengan Kyunie?"

"Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyunie mengalami shock ringan akibat benturan yang terjadi mengenai bagian dada sehingga menekan jantungnya tetapi kurasa ia juga memang sudah dalam kondisi kelelahan ekstrim sehingga jantungnya juga mengalami penurunan."

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas kasar mendengar pemberitahuan Yesung, ia yakin Kyuhyun memang memaksakan dirinya untuk mengikuti turnamen ini.

"Apakah ia perlu dirawat?"

"Kurasa perlu untuk tetap memantau kondisinya. Aku perlu memeriksa kembali bagaimana kondisi jantungnya dan ia masih harus menggunakan infus setidaknya selama dua hari agar kondisinya benar-benar pulih." Jawaban Yesung membuat Leeteuk mengerang.

"Jadi ia baru bisa keluar dari rumah sakit lusa?"

"Ne, hyung."

"Aigo, tak bisakah perawatan dilakukan di rumah saja? Kau tahu bagaimana Kyunie, ia pasti akan terus merajuk jika tahu dirinya berada di rumah sakit." Keluh Leeteuk membuat Yesung tertawa, tetapi Yesung membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk, pasiennya yang satu ini justru kondisinya akan semakin menurun jika berada di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh malam ini saat Kyuhyunie sudah sadar kembali sehingga setidaknya ia tak akan menginap di rumah sakit dan aku akan rutin mengganti infusnya setiap tiga sampai lima jam sekali." putus Yesung membuat Leeteuk tersenyum, Leeteukpun bergegas bangun dan meninggalkan ruangan Yesung setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan.

Leeteuk memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan tersenyum mendapati Kyuhyun sedang tertidur sedangkan Donghae duduk di samping Kyuhyun seraya mencium tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Kau tak lapar, Hae-ah?" Donghae menoleh saat mendengar suara Leeteuk yang sedang mengusap kepalanya, Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"Setidaknya kau perlu makan untuk mengembalikan energimu, biar aku saja yang menjaga Kyunie saat ini. Lagi pula Yesungie mengatakan obat tidur ini akan selesai bereaksi satu jam lagi dan aku sangat yakin saat Kyunie sudah terbangun, kau tak akan mau makan dan lebih memilih menemani pemeriksaan Kyunie, jadi keluarlah dan cari makananmu sekarang juga."

Donghae berdecak mendengar ucapan Leeteuk yang pada intinya hanya memintanya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun karena Donghae juga melihat raut kelelahan di wajah sang hyung, ia memilih menuruti keinginan Leeteuk tanpa membantah sedikitpun.

Brukkk

Leeteuk langsung terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar suara pintu yang didorong cukup keras, ia langsung beranjak berdiri setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Aigo… Leeteuk-ah, mengapa Kyunie bisa dirawat seperti ini?" seorang yeoja paruh baya mendekati Leeteuk lalu duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Leeteuk.

"Ia hanya kelelahan, ahjumma." Jawab Leeteuk, "Dimana ryeowookie eomma? Kau kesini sendiri?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kami berpapasan dengan Hae-ah tadi dan ia meminta Wookie menemaninya makan."

Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. Ia mengenal jelas seorang ahjumma yang sedang merapikan anak rambut Kyuhyun sebagai sahabat baik kedua orang tuanya dan mempunyai seorang anak bernama Ryeowook, ahjumma tersebut juga orang yang sempat membantunya merawat Kyuhyun selama beberapa tahun setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

"Ahjumma, apakah… orang tua kandung uri Kyunie masih hidup?"

Sang ahjumma memandang Leeteuk seraya berusaha mengingat sesuatu, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. lalu menarik Leeteuk keluar ruangan untuk membicarakan hal itu. Mereka duduk di kursi sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu.

"Eommamu tak pernah bercerita apakah Kyunie anak yatim piatu atau bukan, tetapi ia pernah bercerita bahwa seorang pengurus panti itu memberitahu bahwa jika suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang mencari uri Kyuyunie." Jawab sang ahjumma.

 _Eomma dan appa telah mengetahuinya sejak dulu, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Leeteuk-ah ada satu hal yang selama ini belum pernah aku katakan padamu, ini menyangkut tentang uri Kyuhyunie." sang ahjumma membuka suaranya, "Eomma dan appamu sepakat akan mencari orang tua kandung Kyunie setelah 3 tahun mengadopsi Kyunie."

Leeteuk terkejut mendengarnya, ia menggelengkn kepalanya berkali-kali, menatap tak percaya arah sang ahjumma.

"Jebal, dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Mereke melakukan itu karena mereka takut kalian akan terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyunie dan merasa sulit untuk melepaskannya. Eommamu juga meminta bantuanku untuk mencari tahunya namun tak disangka bahwa sebelum hal itu terwujud, kedua orang tuamu harus pergi terlebih dahulu sehingga aku tak mungkin melanjutkannya di saat kalian sedang terpuruk seperti itu terlebih ingatan Kyuhyunie saat itu belum kembali bahkan hingga saat ini." jelas sang ahjumma.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau memberitahukannya, ahjumma?"

"Karena… beberapa hari yang lalu uri Kyuhyunie menghubungiku untuk menanyakan tentang seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin."

"Menghubungimu?" Seluruh tubuh Leeteuk melemas saat sang ahjumma menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan berkata bahwa ia harus mengingat kembali seluruhnya agar ia bisa mengetahui siapa itu Lee Sungmin dan aku…"

"Mengapa kalian tak masuk ke dalam?" suara Donghae memotong ucapan sang ahjumma.

"Eoh? Aku sedang menanyakan penyebab uri Kyuhyunie harus masuk rumah sakit, tak mungkin kita membicarakannya di dalam." Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya, ia lalu menyusul Ryeowook yang telah memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Ahjumma, Ryeowook dan Donghae saling berbicara mengenai kenangan masa kecil Kyuhyun sedangkan Leeteuk hanya duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun, ia masih terkejut mendengar apa yang diungkapkan oleh sang ahjumma.

"Eungh… Hyung…"

"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah sadar?" suara Leeteuk membuat yang lain mendekati Kyuhyun dan menanyakan kondisinya, membuat bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut.

"Nan gwaenchanayo." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat memperhatikan tempat dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Aigo… mengapa harus membawaku ke rumah sakit?" gerutu Kyuhyun, sang ahjumma mengacak rambutnya seraya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan sekali pemeriksaan menyeluruh setelah itu kita kembali ke rumah, Kyunie." Jelas Leeteuk seraya menekan tombol pemanggil.

"Kyuhyunie masih dapat menggerutu, itu bukti bahwa ia telah sehat, hyung." ucap Ryeowook yang disambut tawa yang lain, sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu panjang pendek mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

.

.

Kibum sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan kecil rumahnya dan berhenti saat tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku yang sedang dibawanya.

"Mwo? Kau mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini?"

Suara sang eomma dari dalam ruang kerjanya membuat Kibum penasaran lalu mendekat ke pintu ruang kerja tersebut. Ia melihat ada appa, eomma, pegawai appanya yang bernama Shindong dan seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Ia berpikir bahwa tak seharusnya ia menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya, namun niat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu pun lenyap saat ia mendengar sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya.

"Ne, Kyuhyunie sekarang telah diasuh oleh sebuah keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya."

Kibum bisa melihat jelas tubuh sang eomma melemas membuat appanya merangkul sang eomma, menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Apakah ia tumbuh dengan baik? Apakah ia menjadi anak yang baik?" Kibum membeku mendengar rentetan pertanyaan eommanya dengan suara bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak mengetahui kenyataan yang didengarnya.

"Ia… mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan saat berumur 5 tahun dan sejak saat itu juga ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Park."

"Omo… Uri Kyuhyunie… Uri Kyuhyunie…"

Kibum memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, air mata berjatuhan dari pipinya mendengar eommanya menangis haru setelah mengetahui keberadaan saudara kembar Kibum.

Kibum masih terdiam di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya, ia tak berminat untuk berada di kamarnya karena ia sedang menunggu seseorang disini. Ia tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa mengetahui bahwa saudara kembar yang hanya bersamanya kurang dari satu tahun kembali ditemukan. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia, pada akhirnya ia akan dapat melihat sang eomma tersenyum dengan tulus walaupun di sisi lain ia tak tahu bisakah ia menahan kebenciannya yang selama ini tanpa sadar telah tumbuh dalam diri Kibum.

Masih teringat jelas diingatan Kibum saat eommanya selalu menangis di hari ulang tahunnya karena tak dapat merayakan ulang tahun untuk saudara kembar Kibum, eommanya yang sejak dahulu selalu membelikan dua barang seragam apapun yang Kibum minta dan selalu berkata bahwa sang eomma ingin menyimpannya untuk diberikan kepada saudara kembarnya saat mereka telah menemukannya serta eommanya yang begitu gigih berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan saudara kembar Kibum.

Kibum tak merasa iri, karena kenyataannya orang tuanya sama sekali tak kurang memberikan perhatian ataupun kasih sayang padanya. Hanya perasaan tak dapat menerima yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini, khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi jika saudara kembarnya benar-benar kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

Kibum mendengar suara langkah beberapa orang yang sedang menuruni anak tangga sehingga ia beranjak mendekati tangga tersebut. Kibum berusaha tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya, Shindong serta seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Ia masih dapat melihat jejak air mata yang berada di pipi sang eomma dan ia memutuskan untuk menawarkan diri mengantarkan tamu tersebut keluar rumah, membiarkan Shindong dan kedua orang tuanya kembali membicarakan hal yang tak ingin Kibum ketahui.

"Jeogiyo…" Kibum memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit ragu, "Kau…"

"Eoh? Namaku Hankyung, kau dapat memanggilku hyung jika kau mau." Ucap ramah tamu tersebut seraya tersenyum ke arah Kibum.

"Aku pikir kau bertemu dengan appaku bukan untuk bisnis mengingat appa tak pernah mengadakan pertemuan bisnis di rumah."

"Aku… aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu, sebaiknya kau bertanya pada kedua orang tuamu jika memang kau ingin mengetahuinya. Ah, mianhae, aku benar-benar harus pergi secepatnya." Ucapan Hankyung bukanlah hal yang ingin di dengar oleh Kibum, namun Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya saat Hankyung melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil yang mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

Kibum kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menoleh saat sang eoma memanggilnya lalu ia menghampiri orang tuanya serta Shindong yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Shindong pamit saat Kibum diminta duduk oleh sang eomma sehingga saat ini hanya ada mereka bertiga, Kibum sangat yakin bahwa kedua orang tuanya saat ini akan membicarakan hal yang telah dibicarakan saat orang tuanya bertemu dengan Hankyung, tamu mereka.

"Kibumie, aku tak ingin kau merasa bahwa kami menomorduakan dirimu sehingga kami memutuskan untuk memberitahukanmu tentang saudara kembarmu." Appanya memulai pembicaraan tersebut, Kibum hanya mengangguk menunjukkan kesiapannya mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Shindong-ah berhasil menemukan anak dari Han Ri Yoo, pengasuh Lee Sungmin, anak dari orang yang telah menculik saudaramu. Hankyung-sshi, Namja yang baru saja kau antar itu merupakan anak dari Han Ri Yoo dan ia memberitahukan tentang keberadaan Uri Kyuhyunie." Ungkap sang appa yang membuat wajah datar yang dipasang Kibum sempat tertegun walauun hanya beberapa detik.

"Uri Kyuhyunie sempat tinggal di panti asuhan selama beberapa tahun dan mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya amnesia 10 tahun yang lalu dan di tahun yang sama diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga…"

"Appa, mianhae, bisakah kita tak membicarakan hal itu saat ini? Aku… aku merasa sangat mengantuk sehingga tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Kibum meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, bahkan Kibum dapat mendengar suara tangisan sang eomma namun Kibum tetap melangkah dengan cepat menaiki setiap anak tangga dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

 _Eotteokhe hajyo?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Annyeong, Yeo kembali lagi. Sedikit nanggung ya chapter kali ini? Kkk, mianhae. Bingung mau bilang apa, yang pasti terima kasih banyak buat yang setia nunggu ff ini, terima kasih banyak untuk yang selalu mereview dan membuat Yeo semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mensupport Yeo. Last… Gomapseumnidaaa *Bow*

 **(05-11-15)**

 **Apriliaa765**

Sampe lumutan ya? Yeo bersihin sini, kkk, mianhaeyo. Ne, sudah Yeo lanjutin yaa, gomawo reviewnya^^ semangat nunggunya yaa, kkk.

 **Jihyunelf**

Mereka saudara kembar chingu, coba dibacanya lebih teliti lagi. Kyuhyun tinggal bareng TeukHae bukan bareng Kibum sekarang. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Sabil**

Bukan, tapi eommanya Sungmin yang nyulik Kyuhyun. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Terjawab di chapter ini kan beberapa pertanyaan chingu, sisanya nyusul ne, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Wonhaesung Love**

Sudah terjawab di chap kali ini ne. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Gnagyu**

Nah itu ngerti, kkk. Nanti… Kapan ya? Ditunggu saja ne, kkk. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **F3**

Nanti juga akan dijelaskan chingu, ditunggu ne. Karena Kyuhyun sudah pisah sama keluarga kandungnya waktu masih balita, coba chingu baca ulang sambil perhatiin setiap infonya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Alifaelfs**

Dimana bagian membingungkannya? Mianhae memang ff ini infonya sepotong-septong, coba dibaca ulang mungkin ada bagian yang kelewat. Ne, sudah dilanjuut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Kyunoi**

Kan Kibum bilang akan membenci orang yang membuat eommanya selalu menangis.

 **Yulianasuka**

Kkk, n gwaenchana, selamat membaca^^

 **Kyuli99**

Ne, tetap ditunggu ya chingu^^ sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Angel Sparkyu**

Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Widiantini9**

Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Nisa**

Ne, Kibum tau kalau dia punya saudara.

 **Cuttiekyu**

Ne memang dia seperti itu^^

 **Mifta Cinya**

Terjawab di chap kali ini ne. Kan Kyuhyun jago dan selalu nyetak poin kalo megang bola, jadi harus dicurangin biar ngga bisa dapet poin. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Loekyu07**

Ne, sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407**

Kkk, senangnya ff ini ditunggu^^ Sungmin kan teman sepanti Kyuhyun. Karena penculikan chingu, coba dibaca ulang ne memang infonya sepotong-potong id tiap chapternya. Ne, mereka juga berusaha memikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluarga Kyuhyun. ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Thy09**

Ne, mianhae yeo buat chingu jadi galau, kkk. Ne Alhamdulillah sudah sehat lagi. Eoh? Masa? Padahal sudah seperti biasa jumlah lembarannya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dewidossantosleite**

Kibum benci karena saudaranya selalu membuat eommanya menangis chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Kyunhae**

Ne, gomawo chingu, alhamdulilah Yeo sudah sehat lagi. Kkk, Kibum kan pasti punya alasan kenapa membenci saudaranya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dewiangel**

Terjawab di chapter ini ya chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Dd**

Kkk, karena TBCnya memang harus disitu. Ne, gomawo sudah sabar menunggu^^

 **Songkyurina**

Teman sepantinya Kyuhyun. Bukan hyung kandungnya yaa. Kkk, memang keadaannya yang membuat serba salah. Gomawoyo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Kyuchoco13**

Pertanyaan chingu dijawab sama Changmin di chapter ini yaa. Ne, karena kalo ngga dihalangin, Kyuhyun akan selalu bikin poin. Ne, sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Jiahkim**

Kkk, ne Sungmin Cuma teman sepantinya Kyuhyun dulu. Ne, sudah dilanjut. Alhamdulillah,yeo sudah sehat lagi, gomawo doanya ne^^ Panggil saja Yeo jangan Author oke^^

 **Hyunnie02**

Ne, dia tau. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Choding**

Kkk, Kibum pasti punya alasan kenapa seperti itu chingu. Andwaeeee… Nanti Kyuhyun oppa kotor kalo dipegang (?) abaikan Yeo, kkk. Pegang hp aja buat fangirlingan chingu, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Pcyckh**

Padahal sudah sebanyak yang biasanya lho chingu, kkk.

 **Maya Kyu**

Ne, coba aja dibaca ulang chingu kalo ada yang belum terlalu jelas, mungkin aja ada yang kelewat. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Lily**

Kkk, mianhae lama yaa. Ne, dia sudah tau. Hobi Yeo kan memang buat orang lain bingung, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Namielf**

Gimana ya? Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne? Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Riena**

Kkk, mianhae. Ini sudah kilat belum? Kkk. Yeo belum tau juga chingu, ceritanya Yeo buat semengalir mungkin jadi Yeo Cuma tau endingnya nanti seperti apa. Kelamaan ne (?) mianhae. Senangnya bisa buat orang lain penasaran kkk, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Nae Xselia**

Kkk, mianhae lamaaa. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa Kibum kaya gitu chingu. Ne, gomawoyo supportnya^^

 **Guest**

Sudah terjawab di chapter kali ini ne. Yeo ngga tau nih, tanya Kibumnya aja ne, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Atik1125**

Kkk, daripada tulisannya END chingu. Kkk, jadi ini kita lagi tebak-tebakan ya (?) abaikan Yeo. Ne, sudah sehat lagi Alhamdulillah, gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Sparkyubum**

Ne benar chingu. Ditunggu kelanjutannya ne chingu. Ne, tapi kejadian itu juga yang buat Kyuhyun teringat sama kejadian yang dulu juga pernah terjadi. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(06-11-15)**

 **Nanakyu**

Ne, cheonmaneyo chingu. Gomawo juga sudah menunggu dan mereview ff ini. Ofcourse, harus Support mereka selalu^^

 **Adlia**

Sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **0404**

Panggil Yeo saja jangan author ne^^ Ah kata siapa? Chingu sotau nih, kkk. Gapapa ditimpukin sparkyu, nanti Yeo jadi dilindungin Kyuhyun oppa kayak di drama-drama, kkk. Abaikan Yeo. Kkk, namanya juga anak kecil chingu jadi cadel deh, kkk. Alhamdulillah sudah sehat chingu, sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(07-11-15)**

 **Tary sa**

Abis gemana lagi, TBCnya enakan disitu, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(12-11-15)**

 **.5**

Wah.. mianhae membuat lama menunggu, sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **(15-11-15)**

 **Chohyun**

Karena hobi yang lain udah teralu mainstream (?) abaikan Yeo. Ne, Chingu benar sekali. nah sisanya ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya saja ne, kkk. Jeongmal gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Thanks for who Followed and Favorited this FF :**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | Nyna443 | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Thy09 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | | devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | .7 | .1hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | nurul cynkeomma | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | | Rini723**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | Nyna443 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Yun Eun Hae | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | .7 | .1 | hulanchan | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | meimeimayra | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | siskasparkyu0 | .5 | widiantini9 | yolyol | yulianasuka | | KYU kum | Rini723**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** _"Ya! Aish… Kau terlalu kuat menangkisnya, Hae-ah!"_ | _"ANDWAEYO! MENYINGKIRLAH! JANGAN AMBIL BOLA ITU!"_ | "Mengapa aku berada disini?" | "Kau tahu passwordnya mengapa tak langsung masuk saja?" | _"Apakah sesuatu terjadi, imo?"_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Kibumie, aku tak ingin kau merasa bahwa kami menomorduakan dirimu sehingga kami memutuskan untuk memberitahukanmu tentang saudara kembarmu." Appanya memulai pembicaraan tersebut, Kibum hanya mengangguk menunjukkan kesiapannya mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Shindong-ah berhasil menemukan anak dari Han Ri Yoo, pengasuh Lee Sungmin, anak dari orang yang telah menculik saudaramu. Hankyung-sshi, Namja yang baru saja kau antar itu merupakan anak dari Han Ri Yoo dan ia memberitahukan tentang keberadaan Uri Kyuhyunie." Ungkap sang appa yang membuat wajah datar yang dipasang Kibum sempat tertegun walauun hanya beberapa detik.

"Uri Kyuhyunie sempat tinggal di panti asuhan selama beberapa tahun dan mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya amnesia 10 tahun yang lalu dan di tahun yang sama diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga…"

"Appa, mianhae, bisakah kita tak membicarakan hal itu saat ini? Aku… aku merasa sangat mengantuk sehingga tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Kibum meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, bahkan Kibum dapat mendengar suara tangisan sang eomma namun Kibum tetap melangkah dengan cepat menaiki setiap anak tangga dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

 _Eotteokhe hajyo?_

.

.

" _Hae-ah, lempar kesini bolanya!" seru seorang anak yang postur tubuhnya lebih besar kepada anak lainnya yang sedang memegang bola basket._

" _Aniyo, jika aku memberikannya padamu maka aku akan kalah!" tolak anak yang sedang mendribble bola seraya mengabaikan sang hyung yang ada di hadapannya, matanya fokus menuju kearah ring basket yang berada di belakang sang hyung._

 _Leeteuk masih berusaha menghalangi Donghae yang ingin memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Sebenarnya ia hanyalah pura-pura walaupun baginya yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi dari sang dongsaeng, mudah saja untuk merebut bola itu dari dongsaengnya._

 _Keluarga Park saat ini sedang berada di Busan karena perjalanan bisnis sang Appa. Karena hari ini adalah hari libur, maka mereka mengadakan piknik bersama di sebuah taman bermain yang tak jauh dari hotel yang mereka tempati. Kedua orang tua Leeteuk dan Donghae sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang dialasi dengan sebuah karpet seraya memperhatikan Leeteuk dan Donghae yang sedang bermain basket bersama._

 _Bola yang akan dilemparkan oleh Leeteuk ditangkis keras oleh Donghae hingga bola itu melambung jauh ke arah sebuah jalan yang berada di sisi kanan taman tersebut._

" _Ya! Aish… Kau terlalu kuat menangkisnya, Hae-ah!" Ucap Leeteuk saat melihat bola basket itu berada cukup jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini._

 _Donghae hanya meringis saat menyadari dimana bola basket itu berada, membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oeh Leeteuk._

" _Biarkan aku yang mengambilnya, hyung!" tawar Donghae seraya melangkah ke tengah jalan dimana bola basket itu berada._

 _Saat Donghae melangkah, ia melihat dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berjaan di pinggir jalan tersebut sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berseru kepada dua anak tersebut._

" _Jeogiyo! Bisakah tolong ambilkan dan lemparkan bola basket yang ada di tengah jalan itu padaku?" seru Donghae yang membuat dua anak kecil itu menoleh ke arahnya._

 _Seorang anak yang posturnya lebih besar dari yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas berjalan ketengah untuk mengambilnya. Namun sebelum ia melangkah, anak yang posturnya lebih kecil darinya telah melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu menuju ke tengah jalan itu dan sedang berusaha mengambil bola basket itu._

" _Ya! Kyunie, biarkan hyung saja yang mengambil bola itu." Seru anak kecil yang berpostur lebih besar pada anak kecil yang masih berjalan tengah jalan._

" _Aniyo, bialkan Kyunie caja! Cungmin Hyung jangan kecini." Perintah anak kecil yang dipanggil Kyunie menyahuti seruan sang hyung._

 _Donghae akhirnya menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dari salah satu arah jalan tersebut. Ia mendengar teriakan anak yang ia simpulkan sebagai seorang hyung dari anak yang sedang mengambilkan bola basketnya dan terkejut saat mengetahui posisi anak kecil itu telah berada di tengah jalan._

" _ANDWAEYO! MENYINGKIRLAH! JANGAN AMBIL BOLA ITU!" teriak Donghae seraya berusaha berlari ke arah tengah jalan dimana anak kecil itu sedang membungkuk mengambil bola basketnya seraya tersenyum ke arah anak kecil berpostur lebih besar yang sedang berlari ke arah anak kecil itu namun ia kalah cepat dengan apa yang terjadi sepersekian detik sebelum ia tiba di pinggir jalan itu._

 _CIIIIITTT_

 _BRUKKK_

 _Tubuh anak kecil mendarat di tanah bersamaan dengan bunyi tersebut bersamaan dengan anak kecil lainnya yang memeluk erat anak kecil tersebut. Donghae merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas, ia hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Leeteuk tak segera memegangi tubuhnya. Ia melihat jelas apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan pelan kedua anak kecil itu walaupun keadaan begitu ramai disekitarnya._

" _Kyu.. nie… gwaen… cha… na?"_

" _Hyung… da… lah… da… lah… Appo…"_

" _Kyuni… jebal, Kyunie tak boleh tidur... Ireona, Kyuhyunie! Jebal, ireona!"_

 _Donghae menitikkan air mata saat melihat kedua anak itu tergeletak lemas di tengah jalan, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya serta pemilik mobil tersebut menghampiri posisi dimana kedua anak kecil itu berada. Donghae masih dapat melihat beberapa orang yang mengangkat tubuh kedua anak kecil tersebut ke dalam mobil yang menabrak kedua anak kecil itu walaupun kini pandangannya mulai kabur._

" _Donghae-ah, gwaenchanayo? Jebal, jangan tidur!"_

" _Hyung… Mereka… Mereka…"_

 _Hal terakhir yang Donghae dengar ialah sang hyung meneriakkan namanya seraya terus mengguncang tubuhnya._

"…Hyung!"

"Hae hyung!"

"Ya! Donghae hyung!"

Suara Kyuhyun langsung membuat Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas tempat tidur di tepi tempat tidur sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang sebal ke arahnya.

"Eoh? Wae… Waeyo, Kyunie?" Donghae berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya seraya beranjak duduk.

"Kau sulit sekali dibangunkan!" keluh Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi kesal, "Apakah kau mengalami mimpi buruk? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu gelisah dalam tidurmu? Neo gwaenchanayo, hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan nada khawatir membuat Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyunie." Ujarnya seraya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, "Mengapa kau berada di kamarku?" ucap Donghae saat ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

"Aigo.. ini kamarku!"

"Mengapa aku berada disini?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran mendengar pertanyaan sang hyung. "Kau yang memaksa untuk tidur bersamaku semalam karena aku baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Apakah kau sudah lupa ingatan?" Donghae meringis saat mengingat apa yang dikatkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu mengapa kau belum tidur saat ini?" Donghae menyerang balik Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkaget dan meringis saat menyadari bahwa Donghae menyadari hal itu.

"Aku baru saja buang air kecil." Dalih Kyuhyun, ia tahu Donghae akan curiga dengan alasan yang diberikannya dan pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa ia baru saja selesai bermain game, oleh karena itu ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Donghae. Berpura-pura tidur kembali.

Donghae masih terdiam merenungi mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya, kejadian yang pernah terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu yang membuat seorang namja yang terlelap di sampingnya menjadi dongsaengnya saat ini.

Disatu sisi Donghae bersyukur karenakejadian tersebut membuatnya mengenal sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk tetap menjalani hidup setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Namun disisi lain ia begitu bimbang akan kenyataan bahwa cepat atau lambat, ia harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun telah menemukan keluarga kandungnya.

Awalnya Donghae memang berpikir apa yang dilakukannya untuk Kyuhyun semata-mata hanya karena ia merasa begitu bersalah akan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tetapi akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai saudaranya bahkan ia telah melupakan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi bagian keluarganya.

Donghae terisak seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun penuh sayang. Mimpinya benar-benar membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk, membuatnya semakin sulit menentukan pilihan yang harus ia ambil.

"Kyuhyunie… Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…"

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sebuah pintu apartemen yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Satu-satunya tempat tujuan yang melintas pertama kali di otaknya hanyalah tempat tinggal sepupunya, Heechul. Ia bisa saja langsung masuk dengan menekan password yang telah ia ketahui tetapi ia memilih untuk menekam bell agar orang yang ada di dalam apartemen tersebut bersedia membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau tahu passwordnya mengapa tak langsung masuk saja?" Kibum tersenyum mendengar hal yang pertama kali Kibum dengar setelah Heechul membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut melainkan langsung masuk dan duduk di sebuah sofa panjang seteah sebelumnya melempar sembarang ransel yang dibawanya.

"Kau tak kaget melihatku berada di sini sekarang, hyung?" tanya Kibum yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu.

"Kaget kenapa? Aku masih melihat kakimu menapak di atas lantai, kurasa tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan." Jawaban asal Heechul membuat Kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tahu maksudku, tak perlu pura-pura bodoh atau kau akan menjadi bodoh sungguhan." Cetus Kibum membuat Heechul melemparkan remote TV yang sedang digenggamnya ke arah Kibum, beruntung Kibum menangkisnya sehingga tak mengenai wajah Kibum.

"Eomma dan appamu pasti tahu hanya kesinilah tujuanmu."

Kibum merenungi ucapan Heechul. Seberantakan apapun pikiran Kibum, ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dengan kabur tanpa tujuan. Setidaknya ia masih harus tetap memikirkan bagaimana caranya sekolahnya tak terganggu dengan apa yang ia alami di rumah sehingga ia memilih untuk pergi ke rumah Heechul.

"Kau ingin aku pesankan sesuatu atau memasak ramyeon sendiri? Aku tak menerima tolakan." Suara Heechul menyadarkan Kibum, Kibum hanya menjawab terserah sehingga Heechul memilih untuk memesankan makanan daripada membiarkan Kibum membuat dapurnya berantakan.

Kibum masih menikmati jjangmyeon yang dipesan oleh Heechul, sedangkan Heechul sendiri duduk di balik meja kerjanya seraya menatap fokus laptop yang ada di depannya. Berkali-kali Heechul melirik Kibum yang makan dalam diam dan mendapati Kibum sedang melamun. Hingga akhirnya Kibum dapat menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Heechul pun mendekati Kibum untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi lagi?" basa-basi Heechul yang ingin membuat Kibum menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Bukankah kau telah mengetahuinya dari eomma dan appa?" tanya Kibum balik, "Versimu. Kali ini aku akan mendengarkan ceritanya versi dirimu." Dalih Heechul, membuat Kibum menghela nafas panjang.

"Eotte, hyung?" Heechul tersenyum mendengar ada nada frustasi dalam suara Kibum, ia memegang pundak Kibum membuat Kibum menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tak akan membencinya kan, Kibumie?" Kibum hanya memejamkan matanya, ia tahu Heechul pasi mengetahui apa jawabannya tanpa ia perlu mengatakannya.

"Aku… hanya merasa belum siap, hyung. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Kibum menjeda ucapannya untuk menghea nafas

Heechul tahu ini sangat sulit bagi Kibum untuk terbuka sehingga ia tidak akan memaksa Kibum untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Sejak aku tahu bahwa aku memiliki saudara kembar, hal yang pertama kali aku pertanyakan ialah apakah kehidupannya saat ini sama sepertiku. Aku dididik untuk terbiasa berbagi dengan orang yang bahkan aku tak tahu apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak. Apakah ia hidup dengan didikan yang sama denganku? Aku tak membencinya karena ia terlahir sebagai saudara kembarku kecuali kenyataan bahwa ia adalah salah satu penyebab tetap mengapa eomma selalu menangis. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung. aku benar-benar tak tahu."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kibum. Ia mencoba mengerti posisi Kibum saat ini yang pasti akan merasa sangat berat untuk menerima orang yang seharusnya sangat dikenalnya tetapi terpisah selama belasan tahun. Ia jadi teringat saat sebelumnya ia berbicara lewat sambungan telepon dengan imonya, eomma Kibum, sebelum Kibum datang ke apartemennya.

" _Yeoboseyo, Heechulie! Apakah kau berada di apartemenmu saat ini?" suara seorang yeoja yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyapu pendengaran Heechul, suaranya sedikit panik membuat Heechul yakin bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan sepupu kesayangannya, Kibum._

" _Ne, waeyo, imo?"_

" _Kibumie pergi dari rumah, aku dan appa Kibumie mengira bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan sehingga aku memperbolehkannya pergi dan aku pikir tujuannya adalah apartemenmu." Jelas sang imo membuat Heechul menghela nafas panjang._

" _Apakah sesuatu terjadi, imo?" tanya Heechul._

" _Shindong-sshi berhasil menemukan anak dari Han Ri Yoo. Ia memang mengetahui dimana keberadaaan uri Kyuhyunie sekarang tetapi uri Kyuhyunie telah diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Aku dan appa Kibumie mencoba memberitahukan kepada Kibumie tetapi kurasa ia belum siap." Terang sang imo._

" _Terkadang aku merasa bersalah padanya, Heechulie. Tanpa aku sadari, Ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup karena keadaan. Aku yang dulu telah salah dengan memperilakukan Kibumie seolah-olah Kyuhyunie ada bersamanya dan menggambarkan Kyuhyunie menjadi anak yang memiliki sikap yang selalu lebih baik dari Kibumie. Aku telat untuk menyadarinya, saat aku ingin membalikkan keadaan tetapi Kibumie telah tumbuh dengan cara seperti itu. Kumohon temanilah ia, Heechulie, hanya kau yang bisa membantunya saat ini." Heechul mendengar suara isakan dari seberang telepon._

" _Ne, imo, aku akan berusaha melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk Kibumie. Jebal, uljima. Kibumie pasti akan baik-baik saja, imo." Janji Heechul, Heechul menutup panggilan setelah sang Imo selesai memberikan pesan pada Heechul tentang Kibum yang akan menginap di rumah Heechul untuk sementara waktu._

"Kibumie, sebaiknya kita tidur saja sekarang. Sudah larut malam dan kau tenangkanlah dirimu dahulu agar tak terlalu banyak berpikir." Ajak Heechul yang dituruti oleh Kibum.

Heechul mengajak Kibum memasuki kamar tidurnya, mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang sama karena Heechul hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur di apartemennya.

"Jaljja, Kibumie." Ucap Heechul berusaha membuat perasaan Kibum nyaman.

"Jaljjayo, Hyung." balas Kibum.

.

.

Donghae menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang menata meja makan, ia duduk di salah satu kursi lalu mengambil satu tangkap roti yang telah dipanggang oleh Leeteuk lalu memakannya dengan potongan yang cukup besar.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Hae-ah, nanti kau tersedak." Ucap Leeteuk yang hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saat Donghae tetap saja tak menghiraukan peringatannya.

"Apa anak itu tetap bersikeras untuk berangkat sekolah, hyung?" Donghae bertanya walaupun mulutnya masih mengunyah.

Leeteuk berdecak, "Habiskanlah makananmu sebelum berbicara, Hae-ah." Ucap Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas Donghae dengan gumaman, "Ne, ia berdalih iswtirahat selama akhir pekan sudah cukup baginya." Jawab Leeteuk untuk pertanyaan Donghae yang sebelumnya.

Donghae hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar. Bukanlah hal yang baru baginya mendengar betapa keras kepalanya sang dongsaeng padahal semalam kondisi Kyuhyun sempat kembali menurun entah karena apa. Tetapi Donghae sangat tahu, memaksa Kyuhyun hanya menyebabkan kondisi Kyuhyun semakin parah, terlebih Donghae tahu Kyuhyun merasa begitu sedih karena tak dapat menyelesikan pertandingan yang telah ditunggunya sejak awal.

Donghae dan Leeteuk mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Menyadari bunyi itu Donghae langsung bergegas menghabisi roti yang berada di tangannya lalu meminum susu yang disiapkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, hyung!" Donghae berpamitan bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi makan.

"Eoh? Kau tak menungguku, hyung?"

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan bingung, ia hanya mendengus lalu kembali berjalan menjauh ke luar rumah. Kyuhyun semakin bingung melihat raut wajah Donghae yang tak seperti biasanya. Seingatnya ia tak melakukan hal yang membuat sang hyung marah padanya. Kalaupun itu terjadi, ia tahu bahwa sang hyung tak akan pernah bisa benar-benar mendiaminya.

"Kyunie, makanlah dulu. Hari ini kau berangkat bersamaku saja, ne?" Leeteuk mengangsurkan roti panggang ke sebuah piring yang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun serta meletakkan segelas susu di samping piring tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi dengan Donghae kepada Leeteuk tetapi keraguan membuat Kyuhyun tetap berdiam diri. Ia memakan dengan diam roti panggang yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk, bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa sejak awal Leeteuk memperhatikannya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Kajja berangkat, hyung, aku telah selesai." Ajak Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk yang sedang membaca Koran di samping Kyuhyun, Leeteuk mengangguk lalu mengambil tas kerja dan kunci mobil yang berada di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kyunie, jangan lupa minum obat yang telah aku masukkan ke dalam tasmu, jangan telat makan siang dan tunggu aku menjemputmu, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pesan Leeteuk, "Arra, hyung, jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu lagi, aku sudah besar." Sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, "Bagus jika seperti itu, aku pergi dahulu." Pamit Leeteuk yang dibalas senyum kekanakan oleh Kyuhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil sang hyung tak terlihat lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelu akhirnya berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya karena mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya menyapu pendengarannya. Benar saja, seorang Changmin sedang berlari ke arah Kyuhyun masih dengan seruannya memanggil nama Kyuhyun walaupun ia tahu Kyuhyun telah mendengarnya dan tak lupa senyum lebar juga ditampilkan oleh Changmin.

Plukkk

"Awww… Ya! Mengapa kau memukulku kepalaku?" Changmin mengaduh seraya memegangi bagian kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Neo paboya? Kau bahkan tak menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir sehingga aku harus memukul kepalamu." Cetus Kyuhyun membuat Changmin terkejut.

"Memangnya apayang salah dariku?" Tanya Changmin polos, "Kau berteriak sepagi ini di koridor sekolah, Changmin-ah! Tidakkah kau lihat seluruh murid disini sedang memperhatikanmu?" Jawab Kyuhyun sabar membuat Changmin menoleh ke kanan kiri dan meringis saat menyadari kebenaran apa yang Kyuhyun katakana.

"Mianhaeyo." Changmin kembali menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal melihatnya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, Changmin-ah. Kau menakutkan, kau tahu!" Ucapan pedas Kyuhyun membuat Changmin cemberut namun tak lama ia kembali tersenyum seolah mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun yang baru saja didengarnya.

Saat Kyuhyun akan memasuki pintu ruangan kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Kibum yang juga ingin memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Kibum terdiam membiarkan salah seorang diantara mereka melewati pintu itu terlebih dahulu dengan saling melirik canggung satu sama lain. Namun diantara mereka tak ada yang melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan lebih dulu sehingga Changmin menarik Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelas terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Kibum.

 _SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA…_

 _SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA…_

 _SARANGHANEUN URI KYUHYUN…_

 _SAENGLI CHUKKAHAMNIDA…._

Suara nyanyian teman sekelas Kyuhyun menyambut Kyuhyun saat pertama kali memasuki ruang kelasnya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersipu malu dan bingung karena ia benar-benar melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya.

"Saengil Chukkae, Kyuhyun-ah!" suara Minho menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan ruang kelas, sebagian siswa mulai menyalami Kyuhyun dan sebagian lainnya menyiapkan sebuah kue tart sebagai hadiah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Chakkaman! Hari ini juga Kibum-sshi berulang tahun." Ucapan salah satu siswi membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh kea rah Kibum yang sedang duduk membaca buku di tempat duduknya.

Jonghyun yang berada tak jauh dari posisi Kibum pun menarik Kibum untuk berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah kue tart yang dipegang oleh salah satu siswi.

"Jja, kalian lakukan make a wish terlebih dahulu." Pinta Changmin yang disambut anggukan setuju oleh yang lain. Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun saling meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya.

" _Tuhan.. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tetapi aku selalu berharap keluargaku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Jika memang saudara kembarku berada di tempat yang sama denganku, buatlah aku menyadari keberadaannya."_

" _Terima kasih Tuhan telah memberikanku waktu untuk tetap aku kesiapan untuk mengetahui apa yang belum aku ketahui, berikanlah yang terbaik bagiku dan orang-orang yang aku cintai."_

"Jja, tiup lilinnya! Hana… Dul… Set…"

Pfuuuh…

YEAAAAY!

"Kyuhyun-ah, Saengil Chukkahamnida." Changmin mengalungkan sebuah medali ke leher Kyuhyun, "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya saat aku menjengukmu tetapi kau justru melarang siapapun menjengukmu sehingga aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang! Chukkae kau benar-benar membanggakan!" pujian Changmin dan media yang mengalung di lehernya membuatnya hampir menangis, setidaknya ia merasakan bagaimana saat mengikuti final pertandingan tersebut walaupun ia tak berhasil mengikutinya hingga akhir dan merayakan kemenangan bersama.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah! Kau juga hebat!" balas Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Changmin.

Setelah semua siswa telah selesai memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya. Mereka berdua bahkan belum saling mengucapkan selamat walaupun sebenarnya sejak meniup lilin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sempat saling melirik seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau…" Kibum dan Kyuhyun terdiam saat menyadari bahwa mereka mengucapkan sesuatu secara bersamaan.

"Kau lebih dulu!" Ucap Kibum seraya kembali menatap buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat canggung membuat Kibum diam-diam tersenyum dibalik buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum mendengarnya namun ia tak melihat reaksi dari Kibum, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengambil PSP dari dalam tasnya.

"Ne, nado, Kyuhyun-sshi, Saengil Chukkahamnida." Suara Kibum terdengar begitu ramah di telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang telah menurunkan bukunya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya, ia memandang balik Kibum dengan sedikit kesal. "Kupikir kau tuli." Gumam Kyuhyun yang nyatanya masih dapat didengar oleh Kibum.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya!" seru Kibum.

"Ya! Kau membuatku kalah!" keluh Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan seruan Kibum sebelumnya.

Kibum hanya kembali menaikkan buku yang ia pegang dan membacanya tanpa menghirauikan gerutuan Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Annyeonghaseyo… akhirnya selesai juga chapter kali ini. Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan readers dan sedikit memahami posisi Kibum. Pesan Yeo hanya coba dibaca ulang kalau merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Terima kasih untuk reviewers yang rajin mampir untuk memberikan reviewnya. Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang selalu nunggu ff ini, give your love to "US" fanfiction too^^ Jeongmal mianhae untuk beberapa moment belum bisa banyak ditampilkan akhir-akhir ini karena belum bisa dimasukkan ke dalam alur ceritanya. Last… Gomapseumnidaaaa^^ *Bow*

 **(06-11-15)**

 **Anny** _chapter 1_

Mianhae chingu karena terlewat di chapter yang kemarin, chingu mereview di chapter 1 tapi membahas chapter 9 tapi ngga apa-apa kok, kkk. Jangan benci Kibum dong chingu, dia sebenarnya juga baik kok^^ Kyuhyun banyak sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya kelelahan, jadi mungkin setelah dia ngga ikut turnamen kondisinya akan lebih stabil. Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **(16-11-15)**

 **Cho Sabil**

Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja yaa, sudah dilanjut^^

 **F3**

Ne, ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne. Kan belum tentu Kibum seburuk itu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Wonhaesung Love**

Ne, cheonmaneyo. Sudah dilanjut yaa^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Mianhae ne soalnya kalau dilanjut terlalu panjang. Ne, gomawo sudah menunggu juga. Ne, mereka sudah tau tapi yang sulit bagaimana cara menjelaskan ke kyuhyun tentang keluarga kandungnya. Ditunggu saja ne, Kibum gak seburuk itu kok. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Atik1125**

Mianhae ne kalau dipanjangin malah feelnya kurang dapet. Sebenernya sudah pernah dibahas kok, coba dibaca ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuli 99**

Belum tentu chingu, sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **Apriliaa765**

Kkk, mianhaeyo Yeo teledor lupa belum naruh TBCnya. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cuttiekyu**

Kibum ngga seburuk itu kok chingu, sebenernya itu kan realistis juga, kalau ngga kembali nanti ceritanya stuck disitu aja dong, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Kyunoi**

Kkk, mianhae kesalahan Yeo lupa naroh TBCnya. Kkk, realistis kok chingu, setiap orang pasti pernah merasa sudut pandang dia yang paling bener. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Octakyuu**

Kkk, realistis kok chingu, dia butuh penyesuaian diri. Tapi masih mau nunggu ff ini kan? Gomawo reviewnya ne^^

 **Nisa**

Ne, sudah ingat^^

 **Yulianasuka**

Ne… Doakan untuk Kyuhyun oppa yang asli juga ne chingu^^

 **Ladyelf11**

Akhirnya ada yang mengerti posisi Kibum, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Angel Sparkyu**

Alasannya sudah disebutin kok di chapter itu. sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Widiantini9**

Ditunggu kelanjutannya ne? sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Guest**

Waah.. ada baiknya usernamenya diganti aja chingu biar gak jadi Guest terus^^ ne, itu wajar pasti ada perasaan seperti itu, apalagi dengan orang yang statusnya belum pernah ketemu (mereka pisah umur 1 tahun). Kkk sekali-kali menyeberang arus chingu, sudah dilanjut dan gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Mifta Cinya**

Ne, mereka pasti bisa merasakan kalau misalnya mereka pisah engan anak mereka. Belum bukan ngga. Sudah dilanjut yaa, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho loekyu07**

Belum siap chingu dia^^ Ne Yeo juga, dia emang pantas disayang sama banyak orang. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Yong Do Jin316** _Chapter 1-10_

Annyeong chingu^^ Bangapta.. dan selamat membaca^^ gomawo sudah mereview borongan semua chapter Yeo dalam sehari, kkk, tapi mianhae Yeo Cuma balas langsung ke review chapter ke-10 ne, karena chapter sebelumnya kan sudah terjawab. Dia Cuma belum siap bukan ngga mau, sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407**

Kkk, hobi banget nih kayanya baca ff, sama sih Yeo juga. Ngga kok Cuma belum siap ajah. Tanya sama Kyuhyunnya aja ne, kkk, abaikan Yeo . Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Adli**

Ne, kalo ngga ada halangan apapun pasti dilanjut^^

 **Dd**

Ne, gomawo ditunggu terus ffnya yaa^^

 **Meimeimayra**

Belum mau menerima karena belum siap, itu juga salah satu alasannya. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Readlight**

Annyeong chingu, bangapta^^ ne Yeo ngerti, setiap orang punya kesukaan masing-masing dan ngga ada paksaan untuk itu^^ Kkk, Yeo seneng kalo ada yang suka sama ff buatan Yeo, gomawo supportnya^^ ini sudah dilanjut yaa…

 **Rezy.K**

Kibum kan realistis chingu, ne ditunggu kelanjutannya saja yaa, sudah dilanjut dan gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Namielf**

Gomawo selalu menunggu ff ini^^ Bukan membenci Cuma belum siap aja. Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Thy9**

Mianhae ne, kalo dipanjangin malah feelnya kurang dapet. Ditunggu ne, masih harus sesuai alurnya^^ gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuhae**

Ne sejak kecelakaan, ditunggu kelanjutannya ya chingu, sudah dilanjut yaa. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Choding**

Belum chingu bukan ngga mau. Boleh-boleh mau sama boneka penguinnya sekalian ngga nih? Kkk, abaikan Yeo. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Kyunhae**

Lho? Nyelakain bagaimana maksud chingu? (Yeo siapin ramyeon sama kompor, siapa tau chingu mau masak itu aja daripada mukul Kibum, kkk, abaikan Yeo.) Mungkin belum kepikiran (?) gomawo ne reviewnya^^

 **Pcyckh**

Ne, ngga apa-apa, gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini^^

 **Aya**

Eoh jadi bacanya ngebut yaa, kkk. Ne, sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Hyunnie02**

Dia ngga benci sama Kyuhyun kok Cuma belum siap aja chingu. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Anna505**

Masih belum diketahui chingu (?) kkk, efeknya ngga menyebabkan mual-mual kan? Abaikan Yeo. Ditunggu saja ne kelanjutannya, ne jeongmal gomawo supportnya^^ sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Chohyun**

Ah masa? Ini seperti yang kemarin-kemarin kok panjangnya. Bukan ngga mau tapi belum chingu. Sungmin masih berhibernasi (?) abaikan Yeo. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dewi Angel**

Kibum ngga akan jahat sama Kyuhyun lainnya akan terjawab sesuai alurnya yaa. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Tary Sa**

Kan mereka besar di keluarga yang berbeda, apalagi sifat mereka berdua sama-sama tertutup jadi ngga mungkin langsung bisa ngerti. Mianhae, ini kan mengikuti alur cerita juga, Yeo juga lagi berusaha buat bikin moment Kyubum lebih banyak biar feel kalau mereka saudara kembar itu makin kerasa tapi Yeo harus memperjelas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu juga jadi Yeo harap chingu mau menunggu yaa. Tolong sabar yaa^^ Gomawo buat masukan dan reviewnya chingu^^

 **Dewisantossleite**

Bukan benci chingu tapi belum siap. Ditunggu kelanjutannya ne chingu. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(17-11-15)**

 **Sparkyubum**

Ne, tinggal tunggu kapan terbongkar rahasianya. Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne^^ ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Riena**

Ne, diusahakan^^ Kibum ngerasa belum siap chingu. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Mrs. Jajjangmyeon**

Annyeong chingu^^ Selamat membaca, ne ngga apa-apa kok. Sudah dilanjut yaa, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Lily**

Antara seneng dan ngga seneng. Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne chingu. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Nae Xselia**

Ne, dia sudah ingat. Kibum baik-baik aja chingu. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(18-11-15)**

 **Jewels.0404**

Hi chingu, ngga apa-apa kok, gomawo sudah mampir. Kkk, ne mianhae memang banyak typo, kadang sudah di cek sebelum diupload tapi waktu diupload ada huruf-huruf yang hilang. Ngga apa-apa kok chingu, gomawo sudah memberitahu. Lain kali akan lebih banyak dicek sebelum diupload. Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **(23-11-15)**

 **Shin Ririn1013** _Chapter 8-10_

Ne, ngga apa-apa chingu. Waah kayanya langsung baca chapter sampai yang terakhir yaa, kkk. Kibum bukan ngga mau tapi Cuma belum siap chingu. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Thanks for who Followed and Favorited this FF :**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | Nyna443 | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Thy09 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | | devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | .7 | .1hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | nurul cynkeomma | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | | Rini723 | Anna 505 | Yong Do Jin316**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | Nyna443 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Yun Eun Hae | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | .7 | .1 | hulanchan | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | meimeimayra | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | siskasparkyu0 | .5 | widiantini9 | yolyol | yulianasuka | | KYU kum | Rini723 | Cha KritaFer**

Mianhae untuk ID yang belum disebutkan di atas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kibum dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul seiring cerita.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "Kau sedang apa disini? Kau mengenal Kyuhyun-sshi?" | "Aku benar, kan, hyung?" | "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia begitu nyaman tidur dalam posisi seperti itu!" | "Kau akan merasa semakin sulit melakukannya jika kau masih terus menerus seperti ini, Hae-ah." | _"jelaskan saja segala yang kau tahu, hyung."_ |"Jika kau hanya memikirkannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa maka kau akan benar-benar kehilangan otakmu, Kibumie."

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat canggung membuat Kibum diam-diam tersenyum dibalik buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum mendengarnya namun ia tak melihat reaksi dari Kibum, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengambil PSP dari dalam tasnya.

"Ne, nado, Kyuhyun-sshi, Saengil Chukkahamnida." Suara Kibum terdengar begitu ramah di telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang telah menurunkan bukunya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya, ia memandang balik Kibum dengan sedikit kesal. "Kupikir kau tuli." Gumam Kyuhyun yang nyatanya masih dapat didengar oleh Kibum.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya!" seru Kibum.

"Ya! Kau membuatku kalah!" keluh Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan seruan Kibum sebelumnya.

Kibum hanya kembali menaikkan buku yang ia pegang dan membacanya tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursi dengan kepala yang ditumpangkan pada kedua tangannya. Ia menatap jengah ke arah Kibum yang sedang membaca buku di hadapannya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang dalam pendalaman materi untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka mengikuti kompetisi matematika esok lusa. Kim seonsaengnim sengaja meninggalkan mereka untuk belajar di perpustakaan setelah memberikan beberapa soal rumit yang harus mereka pecahkan bersama. Namun belum sampai setengah jam, mereka telah berhasil menjawab soal-soal tersebut.

"Kau tak bermain PSP?" Kibum yang merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun sedari tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Kibum ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun saat ia baru akan kembali bertanya, Kim seonsaengnim masuk dan memulai mengoreksi serta memberikan beberapa pengarahan untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun memeriksa ponselnya kembali setelah setengah jam yang lalu Leeteuk hyungnya menghubungi sedang berada di jalan untuk menjemputnya. Ia sengaja menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah agar sang hyung tak perlu repot-repot menghampirinya sehingga ia bisa langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Dari kejauhan ia melihat ada seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Sosok tersebut mengenakan setelan jas rapi seperti yang biasa digunakan oleh Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tertegun saat sosok tersebut berhenti di hadapan Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun-sshi." Sapa hangat namja tersebut yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan sedikit anggukan kepala. "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu. Ah… sebelumnya perkenalkan aku…"

"Kyunie!" seruan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala ke arahnya seraya tersenyum. Leeteuk melambaikan tangan memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk segera memasuki mobil mereka, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lalu menatap sosok namja yang berada di depannya.

"Joseonghamnida, Hyungnim, hyungku telah datang untuk menjemputku. Kurasa hari ini kita tidak dapat membicarakan hal yang ingin kau sampaikan." Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu bergegas mendekati mobil sang hyung dengan berlari kecil.

Namja yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah mobil tersebut, ia sempat memberikan senyum kepada Leeteuk namun Leeteuk menatapnya sinis lalu mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Hankyung hyung!" seruan Kibum membuat namja yang masih terpaku atas kepergian mobil Leeteuk itupun terkejut. Pasalnya namja yang ternyata merupakan Hankyung itu tak mengetahui bahwa Kibum bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Hankyung yang hanya dibalas Kibum dengan mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kau mengenal Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Kibum balik yang membuat Hankyung kembali terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ne, dia…"

" _Apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun-ah dan Kibum-ah terlihat mirip jika sedang terdiam seperti ini?"_

" _Ne, Kyu... Ia akan mengenakan apapun yang diberikan kepadanya, ia adalah anak yang baik"_

" _Ia… mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan saat berumur 5 tahun dan sejak saat itu juga ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Park."_

" _Omo… Uri Kyuhyunie… Uri Kyuhyunie…"_

" _Saengil Chukkae, Kyuhyun-ah!"_

" _Chakkaman! Hari ini juga Kibum-sshi berulang tahun."_

"Park Kyuhyun.. Kim Kyuhyun.."

"Ne?" Hankyung mengira Kibum membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Apakah Kyuhyun-sshi itu yang kau maksud saudara kembarku?" Hankyung membulatkan matanya, tak mengira bahwa Kibum dapat menyimpulkannya secepat ini.

"Aku benar, kan, hyung?"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk bingung. Pasalnya sejak ia masuk ke dalam mobil ini, Leeteuk sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suara sehingga membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya hari ini namun ia tak menemukan satupun hal yang membuat sang hyung memiliki alasan untuk marah kepadanya.

"Hyung, waeyo?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk memberikan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan sebagai jawabannya.

Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut namun ia melihat ekspresi sang hyung yang terlihat begitu serius mengemudikan mobil membuat Kyuhyun enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya seraya berusaha mengingat-ngingat beberapa rumus yang baru saja dipelajarinya.

Leeteuk sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Hatinya tergerak untuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun namun ia mengurungkan niat dan kembali terfokus dengan mobil yang sedang dikemudikannya.

Leeteuk tak habis pikir dengan apa maksud Hankyung menemui Kyuhyun tadi. Jika saja ia telat maka mungkin saja saat ini Kyuhyun sudah tak ingin berada di mobil yang sama dengannya saat ini.

" _Eomma dan appamu sepakat akan mencari orang tua kandung Kyunie setelah 3 tahun mengadopsi Kyunie."_

"… _Mereke melakukan itu karena mereka takut kalian akan terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyunie dan merasa sulit untuk melepaskannya…"_

" _Karena… beberapa hari yang lalu uri Kyuhyunie menghubungiku untuk menanyakan tentang seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin."_

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya mengingat percakapannya dengan teman kedua orang tuanya yang telah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Leeteuk sebenarnya sangat ingin memastikan tentang ingatan Kyuhyun yang mungkin telah kembali namun ia tak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Leeteek merasa sangat takut kehilangan Kyuhyun jika ia berani menanyakan tentang hal tersebut.

"Kyunie, bangunlah! Kita telah sampai!" Leeteuk membangunkan Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pelan pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Leeteuk sempat tertawa saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya melenguh lalu kembali tertidur tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Setelah lama membangunkan Kyuhyun namun tak berhasil, ia menghubungi Donghae yang telah memasuki arena ski terlebih dahulu. Leeteuk menunggu Donghae di luar mobil, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur untuk tetap berada di dalam mobil sendiri.

"Kyuhyunie eodiseo, hyung?" tanya Donghae seraya berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas Leeteuk dengan dagunya yang menunjuk ke arah mobil.

"Aigo…" Leeteuk terkekeh mendengar keluhan sang dongsaeng yang melihat Kyuhyun dengan begitu nyamannya tertidur di dalam mobil. "Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia begitu nyaman tidur dalam posisi seperti itu!" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk meringkuk di samping kursi pengemudi sebelum akhirnya mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk naik ke atas punggungnya dengan bantuan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memiliki kebiasaan bermain ski di setiap hari ulang tahunnya, oleh karena itu kedua hyung Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk pergi ke salah satu arena ski yang berada di Seoul.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ia merasakan ada salju yang mengenai wajahnya serta merasa salah satu pipinya ditusuk-tusuk oleh sesuatu, ia hampir berteriak saat wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lebar tepat dihadapannya merupakan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka matanya. Donghae yang gemas melihat kelakuan sang dongsaeng pun mencoba untuk mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu panjang pendek karena ia hampir terjatuh dari sofa. Leeteuk yang hanya memerhatikan mereka seraya mengenakan perlengkapan bermain ski pun tertawa melihat interaksi kedua dongsaengnya.

Donghae berhenti menggoda sang dongsaeng, ia menyerahkan beberapa perlengkapan bermain ski pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa kau sudah benar-benar bangun?" seru Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya memerhatikan sekitar, tak lama kedua matanya berbinar saat menyadari dimana mereka berada saat ini.

"Ski?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias lengkap dengan matanya bulatnya yang masih berbinar. Donghae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sedangkan Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa diminta Kyuhyun langsung mengenakan perlengkapan bermain ski walaupun masih dibantu oleh Donghae dan Leeteuk saat ia kesulitan. Kyuhyun langsung bersorak seraya meluncur tepat saat ia menyentuh salju arena tersebut membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk kembali tertawa melihat kegembiraan sang dongsaeng.

Mereka bermain tak lama mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang belum lama ini menurun. Kyuhyun yang biasanya merengek jika buru-buru keluar arena pun kali ini menuruti keinginan kedua hyungnya mengingat ia juga harus menjaga kesehatannya untuk kompetisi matematika.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 saat mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran China untuk memesan makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun, hot pot. Agenda perayaan ulang tahun Kyuhyun setiap tahun memang tak pernah berubah. Kyuhyun hanya ingin dirayakan dengan pergi bermain ski bersama para hyungnya setelah itu pergi ke salah satu restora China untuk memakan hot pot.

Leeteuk dan Donghae sempat menyannyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Pasalnya karena suara Donghae dan Leeteuk yang cukup keras, membuat mereka menjadi bahan sorotan para pengunjung restoran lainnya.

"Hajima, hyung! geman jebal!" mohon Kyuhyun memelas yang membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae terkekeh melihatnya.

"Arra, arra.. ppali buat sebuah permohonan setelah itu tiup lilinnya." Perintah Leeteuk yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

 _Aku memohon untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Tolong selalu lindungi orang-orang yang aku cintai_

 _Dan orang-orang yang mencintaiku_

 _Berikanlah yang terbaik, Ya Tuhan_

Kyuhyun meniup lilin setelah selesai dan disambut tepuk tangan oleh kedua hyungnya. Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun serta memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saengil Chukkae uri maknae! Jadilah sehat dan semakin menyebalkan." Donghae terbahak melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang masam saat mendengar ucapannya, "Hadiahnya telah terbungkus rapi di kamarmu." Lanjut Donghae yang membuat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun seketika berubah.

"Game portable?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum misterius mendengar tebakan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun seketika memeluk Donghae antusias meyakini bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Saengil Chukkae uri Kyunie! Kuharap kau tetap menjadi uri maknae yang seperti ini apapun yang terjadi, arra?"

" _Kyunie… Tak boleh… mem… benci hyung... apapun… yang… ter… jadi… ne? Kyu… nie… harus… se… lalu… men… jadi… dongsaeng… yang… menurut… a… arra… chi?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti mendengar ucapan Leeteuk lalu membalas pelukan sang hyung dengan erat.

"Jja, kita makan hot pot sekarang!" suara Donghae membuat Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali duduk di kursinya untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertidur di dalam mobil saat perjalanan ke rumah sehingga membuat Donghae kembali menggendong Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Donghae meletakkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjangnya lalu menyamankan posisi tidur Kyuhyun sedangkan Leeteuk melepaskan sepatu serta seragam yang masih dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun, sesekali ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan saat tertidur, ia pun membelai lembut rambut sang dongsaeng .

"Kau akan merasa semakin sulit melakukannya jika kau masih terus menerus seperti ini, Hae-ah!" ujar Leeteuk yang telah berdiri di belakang Donghae membuat Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang hyung.

"Arra, hyung." sahut Donghae, "Tetapi bukankah seharusnya saat ini aku memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya selama aku masih bisa berada di dekatnya saat ini, hyung."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan retoris Donghae, ia hanya membelai rambut Donghae seraya memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengeluh pada Tuhan, hyung. Tetapi aku tahu jika aku bisa pun, itu tetap akan sia-sia. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana aku bisa tetap bertahan hingga saat ini tanpa eomma dan appa, tetapi sekarang aku tahu pasti itu karena aku masih memiliki Kyunie dan kau, hyung." Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana nanti…"

"Setidaknya kita harus melakukannya demi Kyunie, Hae-ah. Kumohon jangan membuat ini semakin sulit." Potong Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Jja, kembali ke kamarmu, kau juga harus membersihkan tubuhmu, Hae-ah!"

Donghae beranjak bangun setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan cukup lama di dahi Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah game portable yang ada di meja belajar Kyuhyun setelah itu meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun di kamar Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengajak Kyuhyun cukup lama berada di luar rumah.

"Aku tak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah, Kyunie, mianhae jika kau akan terluka. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku dan Hae-ah menyayangimu seperti dongsaeng kami sendiri. Sampai kapanpun kau tetaplah uri maknae. Jaljayo, Kyunie." Leeteuk mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu kamar dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kibum memejamkan matanya seraya berusaha menikmati udara malam yang ada di balkon apartemen Heechul. Heechul mengabarinya bahwa ia akan pulang telat sehingga Kibum berada di apartemen sendirian. Masih jelas diingatan Kibum tentang apa yang baru saja diketahuinya dan itu membuat perasaan Kibum bercampur aduk.

 _Hankyung berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya di depan Kibum yang sedang menatapnya bertanya. Hankyung sedikit bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Kibum._

" _Apakah kau memiliki waktu senggang kali ini? Bisakah kita berada di coffee shop selama aku memberitahumu apa yang aku ketahui sebenarnya?"ajak Hankyung yang langsung diiyakan oleh Kibum. Hankyung pun mengajak Kibum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai mengemudikannya._

" _Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" tanya Kibum langsung setelah seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka meninggalkan mereka._

" _Kau benar, Kibum-ah, ia memang saudara kembarmu." Jawab Hankyung, Kibum sempat tertegun mendengarnya namun ia langsung memasang wajah datarnya kembali dalam sepersekian detik. "Aku tak tahu aku harus menjelaskan…"_

" _jelaskan saja segala yang kau tahu, hyung." potong Kibum yang membuat Hankyung sempat terdiamnamun pada akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Kibum._

" _Park Kyuhyun adalah anak yang diculik oleh majikan eommaku. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat appamu menceritakannya padaku dan akhirnya aku tahu itulah alasan yang membuat eommaku begitu ingin mengembalikan Kyuhyun kepada keluarga kandungnya." Hankyung memberikan jeda, "Kyuhyun-ah pernah tinggal di panti asuhan bersama dengan anak majikan eommaku setelah majikan eommaku bunuh diri, hingga akhirnya sebuah kecelakaan membuat Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Park."_

" _Jadi ia amnesia?" Kibum menemukan kembali suaranya setelah cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hankyung._

" _Ne, tetapi kemungkinan besar saat ini ia sudah mengingatnya dan sebentar lagi kedua orang tuamu akan menemui Kyuhyun." jawab Hankyung, "Kuharap kau tak lagi membenci Kyuhyun-ah, Kibum-ah. Bagaimanapun kalian memiliki hubungan darah dan ingatlah betapa menderitanya kedua orang tuamu yang belasan tahun tak ditemuinya."_

 _Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang berusaha disampaikan oleh Hankyung. Ia tak berusaha menyanggah ataupun membenarkannya, ia hanya berpikir membutuhkan waktu untuk berusaha menerima segala kenyataan tersebut._

" _Bisakah aku pergi sekarang, hyung? Aku baru teringat ada yang harus aku lakukan seusai sekolah." Pamit Kibum seraya bergegas bangun dari kursinya._

" _Chakkaman, kau bahkan belum menyentuh pesanan…"_

 _Kibum sempat meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di samping pesanannya sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat ke arah Hankyung dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu._

"Jika kau hanya memikirkannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa maka kau akan benar-benar kehilangan otakmu, Kibumie." Suara itu membuat Kibum menoleh dan menemukan Heechul yang masih berpakaian rapi berada di sampingnya seraya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku telah mengetahui siapa saudara kembarku, hyung." ungkap Kibum tiba-tiba membuat Heechul terbatuk mendengarnya.

"Kau?"

"Ia adalah teman sebangkuku di sekolah." Ucap Kibum kembali, mengabaikan tatapan kaget Heechul, "menurutmu aku harus bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Kibum lirih membuat Heechul mendekapnya erat.

"Kau adalah dongsaengku yang paling aku banggakan, Kibumie, aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Kibum tak bersuara dalam pelukan Heechul namun ia sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya memberitahu Heechul bahwa ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul. Heechul membiarkan Kibum terdiam hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum dan menatap Kibum lurus di hadapannya.

"Maukah kau menuruti keinginanku kali ini, Kibumie?"

Kibum menatap Heechul dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kembalilah ke rumahmu setelah usai kompetisi matematika itu. Tidakkah kau merindukan eommamu?" Kibum berusaha tersenyum mendengar permintaan Heechul, ia mengangguk sekilas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit lebih keras.

"Gomawoyo, hyung, aku tak menyangka aku dapat mendengarkan kata-kata itu dari mulut pedasmu." Goda Kibum yang membuat Heechul memukul pelan kepala belakang Kibum.

"lidahmu bahkan lebih berbahaya dariku. Tidurlah, kau harus memperbanyak istirahat." Perintah Heechul yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum.

"Jalja, hyung."

"Jaljayo, Kibumie."

Heechul menutup pintu penghubung balkon setelah melihat Kibum memasuki kamarnya.

 _Kau benar-benar terlihat lebih dewasa setelah mengetahuinya, Kibumie._

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menuruni anak tangga paling bawah saat melihat Donghae telah bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah membuat Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Donghae yang masih bercengkrama dengan Leeteuk yang sedang menyiapkan susu di atas meja untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hyung mengapa berangkat sepagi ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sebelum tiba di dekat Donghae dan Leeteuk, Leeteuk mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi makan sedangkan Donghae masih mengunyah roti panggangnya seolah enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah akan ada kuis pagi ini, Kyunie, itu sebabnya ia harus berangkat sekarang. Kau akan berangkat bersamaku, Hae-ah sedang ingin menggunakan sepeda motornya." Leeteuk yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun seraya mengangsurkan roti panggang ke piring Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang hyung.

Sedikit ada perasaan tak rela yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun tetapi ia berusaha mengerti dan tersenyum saat Donghae menggodanya.

Donghae berpamitan pada Leeteuk lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati makanannya, ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan sempat mengecup bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun. gerakan Donghae sempat membuat Kyuhyun terkejut namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa menggerutu seperti biasanya.

"Kyunie, baik-baik ne." _Andwae hyung! Hajima, jebal! Kau membuatku takut._ "Neomu neomu saranghaeyo uri Kyunie." Lirih Donghae dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat membuat Kyuhyun hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari air matanya menetes, Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya selama Donghae memeluknya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti boneka rusak yang tak dapat bergerak hingga akhirnya Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menjauhi ruang makan keluarga Park tersebut.

Leeteuk hanya menangis diam-diam di sudut ruangan, ia sengaja menjauh saat melihat Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun karena takut tak dapat menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. Ia melihat jelas Kyuhyun yang sempat meneteskan air matanya, ia yakin walaupun mereka tak berbicara sama sekali tetapi Kyuhyun pasti dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini seperti aka nada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Leeteuk melihat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan telah mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali melanjutannya sarapannya, ia pun bergegas menghapus air matanya dan berusaha memasang senyum untuk sang dongsaeng.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun seraya membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yang dihiasi pita berwarna putih. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedikit memaksakan wajah terkejutnya namun ia berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menerima kotak yang dibawa Leeteuk, Leeteuk sempat menggoda Kyuhyun dengan memperlambat pemberian kotak itu pada Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun', ia memandang Leeteuk untuk meminta penjelasan namun Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Leeteuk mengambil kalung tersebut dan memasangkannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan tahu nantinya, Kyunie. Apakah sarapanmu telah selesai? Kajja berangkat!" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, ia meneguk susunya hingga tandas lalu bergegas mengenakan tasnya dan tersenyum pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memasang wajah keberatan.

Mobil Leeteuk berada di depan gedung sekolah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun bergegas keluar dari mobil itu. Kali ini Leeteuk turun dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikannya pelukan. Kyuhyun biasanya akan menggerutu jika hyungnya memeluk ataupun menciumnya di depan umum namun kali ini ia balik memeluk erat Leeteuk. Leeteuk hampir menangis kembali namun ia berusaha menahannya, ia tak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

"Kyunie saranghae." Leeteuk mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tetap terdengar seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seraya sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya memberitahu bahwa ia mendengarnya. Leeteuk membiarkan mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan memandang Leeteuk seraya tersenyum manis seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Kyuhyun pun berpamitan untuk memasuki gedung membiarkan Leeteuk memerhatikannya hingga ia hilang dari penglihatan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyunie!" suara Siwon menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru itu, tak lama kemudian Siwon telah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk di hadapan Siwon membuat Siwon bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun, Siwon menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menutupi wajahnya. Siwon terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchanayo?" suara lembut Siwon membuat air mata Kyuhyun menetes, Kyuhyun menggeleng membuat Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Siwon sangat tahu Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah bersedih di depan orang lain oleh karena itu ia membiarkan air mata Kyuhyun membasahi seragamnya. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Siwon membuat wajah khawatir Siwon perlahan mengendur.

"Gomawoyo, hyung. Jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus yang dibalas gelengan oleh Siwon, "Ani, sesekali bersandarlah padaku jika kau memang tak kuat. Kau sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri, Kyuhyunie." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengangguk pada Siwon lalu berpamitan untuk memasuki ruang kelasnya. Siwon hanya dapat menghela nafasnya melihat betapa keras kepalanya Kyuhyun namun ia berharap Kyuhyun selalu dapat melewati masalahnya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan mata yang sedikit sembab akibat menangis berkai-kali pagi ini. Changmin sempat mencoba untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun namun ditahan oleh Minho dan Jonghyun. Mereka sudah sangat mengenal sifat Kyuhyun, ia justru akan mengusir teman-temannya itu jika mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini, Changmin pun dengan berat hati mengikuti keinginan Minho dan Jonghyun tetapi ia tetap memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya saat ini.

Kibum yang hari ini datang cukup pagi memerhatikan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang terlihat beda dari biasanya. Ia terkejut melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit sembab dan mencoba untuk menanyakan hal tersebut namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin belum tahu bahwa mereka bersaudara sehingga Kibum mengurungkan niatnya.

Kibum pun melihat teman-teman Kyuhyun yang tak menghampiri Kyuhyun seperti biasanya sehingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia harus tetap bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, hari…"

"Jebal, Kibum-sshi, anggap saja hari ini aku tak masuk." Lirih Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum tiba-tiba merasa khawatir namun melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti tak ingin terlalu diperhatikan, Kibum pun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan bicara ada Kim seonsaengnim agar hari ini kita tak perlu ada pelatihan kembali." Putus Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, "Gomawo, Kibum-sshi. Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas Kibum dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya.

Kibum diam-diam melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya menumpangkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa dialasi apapun. _Neo gwaenchana, Kyuhyunie? apakah sesuatu teah terjadi? Jebal, hajima! Aku lebih suka melihatmu diam karena PSP daripada seperti ini._ Kibum hanya menghela nafas lalu berusaha kembali membaca buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

.

.

Donghae tiba di rumah Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk masih tertidur. Ia memasuki kamar Eunhyuk namun ia hanya berdiri di belakang jendela kamar Eunhyuk memandang pekarangan rumah Eunhyuk tanpa berniat membangunkan Eunhyuk sama sekali.

 _Donghae terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepasang suami istri setengah baya memasuki ruang perawatan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun sedang menjalani pemeriksaan, yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah sang hyung, Leeteuk, berada di samping kedua orang tersebut dan dibelakang mereka, Hankyung ikut memasuki ruangan tersebut._

" _Ah… Jeogiyo, ini adalah dongsaengku sekaligus hyung kedua uri Kyunie, Donghae. Hae-ah, kenalkan mereka adalah keluarga Kim." Ucap Leeteuk mengisyaratkanpda Donghae untuk memperkenalkan diri._

 _Donghae pun hanya membungkuk seraya tersenyum pada pasangan tersebut, yeoja paruh baya itu pun menghampiri Donghae dan sedikit merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Donghae, Donghae pun memeluk yeoja paruh baya tersebut setelah Leeteuk mengisyaratkannya untuk menurutinya._

" _Jeongmal kamsahamnida telah menjaga uri Kyuhyunie." ucap yeoja paruh baya tersebut dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar._

 _Deggg_

 _Donghae merasa ia ingin menghilang dari bumi ini membawa serta Kyuhyundan Leeteuk saat menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka adalah keluarga kandung Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya terdiam hingga yeoja paruh baya tersebut melepaskan pelukannya ada Donghae._

" _Mereka adalah orang tua kandung Kyuhyun-sshi, Donghae-sshi" terang Hankyung saat melihat Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan bertanya, Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Hankyung._

" _Aku sempat melakukan tes DNA dengan bantuan Leeteuk-sshi dan Yesung-ah, dan hasilnya positif oleh karena itu aku telah menjadwalkan dengan Leeteuk agar kalian bisa saling bertemu dan membicarakannya namun tak disangka jika Kyuhyun harus dirawat hari ini sehingga orang tua Kyuhyun khawatir dan memintaku mengantarkan mereka ke sini. Mianhae jika aku tak mengabari kalian lebih dulu." Jelas Hankyung yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Leeteuk, Donghae bisa melihat jika sang hyung pun terlihat belum siap seratus persen untuk menghadap kedua orang tua Kyuhyun namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang sehingga Donghae pun berusaha mengikuti sang hyung, bagaimanapun perasaan mereka berdua saat ini tak jauh beda._

 _Hankyung manjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun dan juga menemukan keluarga kandung Kyuhyun, ia juga menceritakan alasan mengapa Kyuhyun bisa berada di panti asuhan. Leeteuk juga sempat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun sempat mengalami amnesia dan mereka kehilangan orang tua mereka._

" _Leeteuk-goon, kita sama-sama mengetahui bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling kita sayangi, aku… bolehkah aku meminta agar aku dapat tinggal bersama anakku? Aku menantinya selama hampir 15 tahun dan merasa begitu bersalah akan apa yang telah dialami anakku selama ia tak bersamaku. Aku…"_

" _Gwaenchana, ahjumma, kau bisa membawa uri Kyunie kembali. Awalnya aku hanya mengira saat Hankyung memberitahu Kyunie masih memiliki keluarga kandung bahwa keluarga kandung Kyunie begitu jahat telah membuang Kyunie. Namun jika kenyataannya Kyunie pernah diculik dan keluarga kandungnya telah mencarinya selama ini, aku akan berusaha ikhas melepaskan uri Kyunie." Donghae mengucapkan kata itudengan tulus membuat Leeteuk memandangnya haru tak percaya bahwa Donghae apat bersikap begitu dewasa._

 _Yeoja paruh baya itu pun menangis seraya mengucapkan 'Kamsahamnida' berkali-kali pada Leeteuk dan Donghae. Donghae berusaha tersenyum tulus seraya menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang berada di sisi kirinya._

 _Yesung pun datang dan memberitahu bahwa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya dan akan kembali ke ruang perawatannya kembali. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun serta Leeteuk dan Donghae pun merencanakan kapan mereka akan mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan keluarga kandungnya. Kedua orang tua kandung Kyuhyun pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut._

Tak lama, jam weker Eunhyuk berbunyi membuat Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan sesosok namja yang sangat dikenalnya berada di kamarnya tanpa menganggu acara tidurnya. Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang Nampak tak sadar bahwa ia telah bangun, Eunhyuk pun berniat mengagetkan Donghae namun tak jadi saat melihat Donghae sedang menangis.

"Donghae-ah, neo gwaenchana? Waegeure?" tanya Eunhyuk panik melihat Donghae yang menatapnya dengan penuh air mata.

"Beritahu aku caranya, Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana bisa aku tanpanya?" lirih Donghae membuat Eunhyuk ikut menangis dibuatnya, Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae seraya menepuk lembut punggung Donghae. sebagai sahabat terdekat Donghae, Eunhyuk sangatlah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada Donghae sehingga ia hanya berusaha menenangkan Donghae karena ia tak tahu apa yang bisa lakukan untuk membantu sahabatnya.

"Hae-ah!"

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau tak merasakan sesuatu?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Haaah…"

"YA! EUNHYUK-AH, KAU BENAR-BENAR SANGAT BAU!" maki Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk terbahak.

"Lebih baik kau berteriak seperti itu daripada menangis, Hae-ah." Ucap Eunhyuk disela tawanya membuat Donghae berdecih mendengarnya.

"Bersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, Eunhyuk-ah, aku bahkan berani bertaruh kelinci akan mati jika mencium bau mulutmu itu." kali ini Eunhyuk memasang wajah masamnya mendengar ledekan Donghae, ia pun bergegas memasuki kamar mandinya.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Panggil DOnghae membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae, "Jeongmal gomawoyo!" ucap Donghae tulus seraya tersenyum membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihatnya, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lalu kembali melangkah memasuki kamar mandinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti mayat hidup hari ini, ia hanya mengikuti seluruh pelajaran tanpa minat sama sekali bahkan saat Changmin menawarkan untuk mengantarnya ke ruang UKS, Kyuhyun mengiyakannya tanpa ada adu mulut sama sekali. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menjemputnya kali ini, namun dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang sudah cukup dikenalnya berada di samping mobil seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun pun mendekati orang tersebut dan kaget saat mengetahui itu adalah eomma Ryeowook.

"Ahjumma, kau menjemputku?" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk seraya menatap heran sang ahjumma tersebut yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, Donghae masih kuliah sedangkan Leeteuk ada meeting sehingga tak dapat menjemputmu." Jelas sang ahjumma seraya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ryewookie…"

"Ia masih kuliah juga." Potong sang ahjumma mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Tetapi aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang, Kyunie." Ucap sang ahjumma yang membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya bertanya namun sang ahjumma hanya tersenyum seraya berusaha fokus pada jalan mobil yang sedang dikemudikannya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Whoaaa… Akhirnya chap kali ini selesai! Jeongmal mianhae untuk yang sudah sangat lama menunggu FF ini. Chapter depan sepertinya chapter terakhir dan Yeo akan berusaha mengupdate secepatnya. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae untuk yang telah menunggu sangat lama, Yeo juga sangat berterima kasih untuk yang selalu menagih lanjutan FF ini. Terima kasih untuk yang selalu mereview FF ini, review dari reviewers itu bener-bener penyemangat buat Yeo untuk ngelanjutin FF ini. And last… Gomapseumnidaaaa *Bow*

 **(23-11-15)**

 **Yulianasuka**

Annyeong chingu. Ne, mereka ngerasa kaget dan canggung.

 **Dd**

Ditunggu saja ne chingu, iyaa Aamiin doakan untuk Kyuhyun oppa yang aslinya juga yaa^^ sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Mifta Cinya**

Kkk, chingu bisa ajaa… Ne, seperti apa yang ada di mimpinya Donghae, itu kilasan masa lalu yang diinget Donghae lagi. Ne sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Yong Do Jin316**

Ne kecelakaan yang ngebuat dia amnesia. Semoga saja, ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne chingu^^ ertanyaan chingu udah dijawab di chapter kali ya. Ne, semoga saja^^ Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Nanakyu**

Cheonmaneyo chingu, terima kasih juga udah membaca ff ini^^ ne sudah dilanjut yaa, semoga aja yaa… ditunggu aja chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Tary sa**

Ne chingu, kalo ngeliat Kyuhyun berantem lucu sama hyungdeulnya pasti ngegemesin, kkk. Ne, ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ne. Sabar ne chingu, disesuaikan sama alurnya biar keliatan natural. Ne sudah dilanjut, masih diusahakan sesuai janji Yeo kok, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Angella**

Kkk, TBCnya memang harus disitu chingu. Ne, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Kyuli 99**

Ne sudah dilanjut.. gomawooo^^

 **Namielf**

Waaah, mianhae buat menunggu. Yeo berusaha untuk menetapi janji, kkk. Heechul gitu-gitu suka bener chingu, kkk *walaupun kadang banyak salahnya* *abaikan Yeo. Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne chingu, aku juga kangen Police Hae T.T sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Octakyuu**

Hahaha, mungkin ada yang kelewat chingu, di salah satu chapter ada Kibum sebagai murid baru yang masuk di kelas Kyuhyun dan duduk sebangku sama Kyuhyun. Selain karena itu juga kan karena mau buat surprise ke Kyuhyun. sudah dilanjut ne chingu, Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Aya**

Ngga kok, kan Cuma belum siap aja. Dia Cuma sebel sekalian ngerjain Kyuhyu yang lagi ulang tahun aja. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Annichi692** _Chapter 10-11_

Yeo juga seneng ada yang mereview ff yeo^^ hehe gapapa kok chingu, lagi khilaf (?) abaikan Yeo, kkk. Mianhae memang Yeo Cuma nulis per chapter sekitar 10 lembaran, belum bisa terlalu panjang. Ditunggu kelanjutannya aja nechingu. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho sabil**

Ne chingu karena trauma, itu juga yang ngebuat dia sempet ngga ngebolehin Kyuhyun ikut basket. Memang kalo yang sad end seperti apa? Kkk. Lewat PM aja kalo mau minta data pribadi Yeo ne^^ sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Choding**

Hahaha masa sih? Kkk, Yeo anggap itu suatu pujian… Terima kasih, kkk *abaikan Yeo. Iyatuh walaupun masih canggung, kkk. Lagi ngasih surprise ke Kyuhyun soalnya. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Maya Kyu**

Aku suka semua part, kkk, * abaikan Yeo. Ne semoga saja, pasti pelan-pelan akan terlihat, ditunggu saja ne. gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Angel sparkyu**

Ne bener chingu, itu yang ngebuat Kyuhyun amnesia. Sudah diupdate ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Ne, itu juga salah satu alasannya. Ne, Kibum bukan jahat hanya ada dalam posisi yang kurang mengenakkan. Ne, dia belum sadar. Kan udah mulai muncul sedikit-sedikit sejak kejadian ulang tahun mereka. Ne cheonmaneyo, tetap ditunggu ne? Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Pcyckh**

Kkk, coba dipukul kepalanya siapa tau jadi sadar? Kkk *abaikan Yeo. Ah… sebenernya temen mereka sudah beberapa kali ngode tentang kemiripan mereka, tapi ngga ada yang berani bilang terang-terangan karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu orang yang canggung dan pendiam di kelas. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Anna505**

Kkk, ne bener apalagi dengan sikap mereka berdua yang awkward gitu. Ne semoga aja. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Apriliaa765**

Lho? Itukan udah ketemu setiap di sekolah, kkk. Ne terima kasih sudah menunggu ff ini^^ gomawo supportnya chingu^^

 **Kyuchoco13**

Donghae Cuma mau ngasih surprise ke Kyuhyun aja kok. Ditunggu yaa? Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407**

Ne, kan butuh waktu dan beradaptasi buat tau itu semua. Sungminnya masih berhibernasi, hehe. Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne chingu, sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Ricomizaki13**

Boleh boleh lumayan buat nambah-nambah tabungan nonton konser KRY, kkk.

 **Kyuhae**

Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja, eotte? Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Lily**

Ne chingu^^ waah chingu sudah menyimpulkannya dengan detail, benar sekali. ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Shin Ririn1013**

Ne chingu tunggu kelanjutannya yaa, sudah dilanjut.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Lia**

Sudah dilanjut^^

 **Guest**

Waaah.. bingung Yeo jawabnya, hehe. Ditunggu kelanjutannya ya chingu? Donghae Cuma mau buat surprise ke Kyuhyun aja chingu. Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Ladyelf11**

Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne chingu? Ingatan Kyuhyun sebenernya sudah balik kok Cuma dia lagi nunggu waktu yang tepat dan nyari orang yang bisa ngejelasin ke dia. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dewidossantosleite**

Ditunggu terus ya chingu, sudah dilanjut ne.. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Sparkyubum**

Ne, chingu. Yang ketabrak dua-duanya, pas Kyuhyun mau ketabrak, Sungmin nyamperin Kyuhyun buat nyingkirin tapi terlambat tetep mereka berdua ketabrak. Ne ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne chingu. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(24-11-15)**

 **Kyunoi**

Ne ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Phn19**

Ne gapapa kok chingu^^ ditunggu kelanjutannya dulu saja ne chingu, sudah dilanjut.. gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Wonhaesung Love**

Ne ditunggu saja ne chingu, sudah dilanjut daan gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Rezy.K**

Ne Yeo usahakan chingu^^ Mianhae kadang terbentur sama kegiatan yang lain, ini juga tetep berusaha untuk nepatin janji. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Hyunnie02**

Ditunggu selalu ne chingu kelanjutannya. Suah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Nuraeni13**

Ne sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **.5**

Ne gomawoooo chinguuu^6 sudah Yeo lanjut ne chinguu, kkk.

 **Songkyurina**

Ne chingu, ditunggu terus saja ne chingu. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Kyunhae**

Ne chingu, sedang diusahakan hehe, ditunggu terus ne. sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Thy09**

Ne gomawo juga sudah mereview^^ sudah dilanjut ne.

 **Dewiangel**

Kkk, Kibum kan emang ngga jahat chingu. Ne chingu seperti itu, semoga saja.. ditunggu lanjutannya aja ne chingu, sudah dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **F3**

Hehe, mianhae Yeo belum bisa untuk update lebih dari kisaran 10 lembaran. Ne chingu benar. Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ne. sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **(25-11-15)**

 **Guest**

Hehehe, jadi ada tingkatannya ya? Kaya' sekolah aja, kkk, *abaikan Yeo. Ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne chingu. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(26-11-15)**

 **Chohyun**

Ne chingu saking sempitnya sampe suka ngehayal bisa ketemu bias (?) *abaikan Yeo. Ne chingu sedang diusahakan lho, ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ne^^ Sabar ne chingu, kkk. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(29-11-15)**

 **Riritary9**

Ne sudah dilanjut^^

 **(01-12-15)**

 **Emon204**

Semuanya sudah dijawab di chap kali ini ne, sisanya tunggu di chap depan. Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini dan gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Thanks for who Followed and Favorited this FF :**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | Nyna443 | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Thy09 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | | devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | .7 | .1hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | nurul cynkeomma | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | | Rini723 | Anna 505 | Yong Do Jin316 | Annishi692 | AtikahSparkyu |Kim436 | KimRaf | Kaasihhime | Tyas 1013 | mmzzaa | readlight | riritary9 | 9**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | Nyna443 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Yun Eun Hae | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | .7 | .1 | hulanchan | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | meimeimayra | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | siskasparkyu0 | .5 | widiantini9 | yolyol | yulianasuka | | KYU kum | Rini723 | Cha KritaFer | baby cho branick | Annishi692 | AtikahSparkyu | KimRaf | Kaasihhime | readlight | riritary9**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kibum, Keluarga Kim dan tokoh lainnya.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "Apakah ini keinginan hyungku" | "Aku mengancamnya.. Ani, sedikit mendesaknya." | "Tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyunie. Kau yang paling tahu seberapa mereka menyayangimu" | "Ahjumma kau berlebihan." | "Pikirkan itu, Kyuhyunie!"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti mayat hidup hari ini, ia hanya mengikuti seluruh pelajaran tanpa minat sama sekali bahkan saat Changmin menawarkan untuk mengantarnya ke ruang UKS, Kyuhyun mengiyakannya tanpa ada adu mulut sama sekali. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menjemputnya kali ini, namun dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang sudah cukup dikenalnya berada di samping mobil seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun pun mendekati orang tersebut dan kaget saat mengetahui itu adalah eomma Ryeowook.

"Ahjumma, kau menjemputku?" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk seraya menatap heran sang ahjumma tersebut yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, Donghae masih kuliah sedangkan Leeteuk ada meeting sehingga tak dapat menjemputmu." Jelas sang ahjumma seraya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ryewookie…"

"Ia masih kuliah juga." Potong sang ahjumma mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Tetapi aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang, Kyunie." Ucap sang ahjumma yang membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya bertanya namun sang ahjumma hanya tersenyum seraya berusaha fokus pada jalan mobil yang sedang dikemudikannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mengetahui tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang ahjumma namun ia berusaha untuk tak banyak mengeluarkan suara dan tetap mengikuti langkah sang ahjumma yang berada di depannya. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah makam yang cukup rapi di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, sang ahjumma tersenyum pada Kyuhyun seraya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mendekati makam yang ia maksud. Kyuhyun pun berusaha membaca nama yang berada di nisan itu dan ia terkejut saat nama Lee Sungmin yang tertulis di nisan tersebut.

"Sung… min… Hyung?" Kyuhyun meminta kepastian pada sang ahjumma dan ahjumma itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas makam itu.

"Ne, ini adalah makam Sungmin-sshi. Jadi, Kyuhyunie… ada sesuatu yang harus aku jelaskan padamu. Aku tak tahu seberapa besar pengaruhnya pada kondisi kesehatanmu tetapi kurasa sekarang sudah saat yang tepat untuk kau mengetahuinya." Aku ahjumma pada Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku pada makam yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah ini keinginan hyungku?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah sang ajumma.

"Ne, mereka takut tak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik padamu sehingga mereka meminta aku untuk membantu mereka membicarakan hal ini padamu."

" _Kyunie… Tak boleh… mem… benci hyung... apapun… yang… ter… jadi… ne? Kyu… nie… harus… se… lalu… men… jadi… dongsaeng… yang… menurut… a… arra… chi?"_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya setiap ia mengingat pesan terakhir sang eomma. Satu-satunya hal yang selalu membuatnya menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh para hyungnya walaupun ia sendiri ingin memberontak untuk tak melakukannya.

"Arraseo, dimana kau ingin membicarakannya, ahjumma?" putus Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Di dekat pemakaman ini ada sebuah taman, bisakah kita berbicara disana?" ajak sang ahjumma yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap mengingat pesan sang eomma agar ia tak berubah pikiran dengan pergi menuju ke kantor Leeteuk dan meminta Leeteuk untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi lalu meminta Leeteuk mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat dimana ia tak perlu mendengar hal-hal yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat mereka berpisah.

"Kyuhyunie, aku ingin mendengar yang sejujurnya darimu apakah kau sudah berhasil mengingat kembali masa kecilmu?" Sang ahjumma mulai membuka suaranya setelah Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tak memandang ahjumma maupun memberikan jawabannya, ia hanya mengeratkan kaitan kedua tangannya dan beberapa menarik nafas panjang. Sang ahjumma pun berusaha bersabar hingga Kyuhyun berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jika itu tentang Sungmin hyung, panti asuhan dan kecelakaan… maka jawabannya ya." Aku Kyuhyun tanpa menatap sang ahjumma yang memerhatikannya.

"Maka aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana bisa kau diadopsi…"

"Aku dan Sungmin hyung sama-sama mengalami koma namun Sungmin hyung tak bisa bertahan lebih dari 3 hari dan setelah seminggu kemudian aku sadar, aku mengalami amnesia. Mungkin karena mereka merasa bersalah padaku, mereka mengadopsi aku."

Sang ahjumma terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun telah mengetahui hal itu. Ia juga tak yakin jika yang memberitahu Kyuhyun adalah Leeteuk dan Donghae mengingat mereka bahkan meminta bantuannya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Yesung hyung menceritakannya padaku saat aku baru selesai melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit waktu itu. Saat itu aku menanyakan padanya tentang kecelakaan pertamaku, akhirnya ia menceritakannya padaku."

"Ia langsung menceritakannya?" tanya sang ahjumma tak percaya.

"Aku mengancamnya.. Ani, sedikit mendesaknya." Aku Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meringis saat sang ahjumma hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Cukup lama tak terjadi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Eomma Ryeowook sengaja memberikan waktu pada Kyuhyun untuk memikirkan sejenak hal-hal yang ingin Kyuhyun ketahui. Ia tak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang sia-sia karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun mungkin telah mengetahui hal-hal yang ingin dijelaskannya.

"Apakah…" sang ahjumma kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun saat mendengar Kyuhyun menghentikan suaranya, ia menatap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk berani mengatakannya.

"Apakah eomma dan appa telah mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungku?"

Sang ahjumma berusaha tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Mereka merencanakannya tetapi sebelum mereka berhasil, mereka sudah harus kembali ke surga." Jawab ahjumma berusaha mengatakannya dengan selembut mungkin.

"Jadi sekarang kedua hyungku telah mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya. Sang ahjumma tak sanggup berbicara sehingga ia hanya mengangguk, tak sadar jika Kyuhyun mungkin tak melihat anggukannya.

"Jadi Teukie hyung dan Hae hyung menginginkan aku kembali pada orang tua kandungku?" lirih Kyuhyun terdengar begitu pedih membuat ahjumma tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyunie. Kau yang paling tahu seberapa mereka menyayangimu." Sanggah sang ahjumma seraya membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi panjang. Ia berusaha menetralkan perasaannya sekaligus menikmati belaian sang ahjumma.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tak merasakan belaianmu lagi, ahjumma." Ucap Kyuhyun masih betah dengan posisinya.

Sang ahjumma tertawa kecil di sela tangisnya, "Ne, uri Kyuhyunie sekarang sudah tumbuh besar, aku bisa merasakannya dari membelai kepalamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar godaan sang ahjumma, ia menarik nafas panjang sekali lalu bergegas bangun dari duduknya membuat sang ahjumma kebingungan.

"Kita kembali sekarang saja ahjumma!" ajak Kyuhyun riang membuat sang ahjumma miris mendengarnya. _Kyuhyuinie, kau benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan perasaaanmu._

"Tetapi Kyuhyunie…" Kyuhyun memandang ahjumma dengan pandangan bertanya, "Leeteuk memiliki jadwal meeting yang sangat padat hingga lusa, begitupula dengan tugas kuliah Donghae. Karena tak ada yang bisa mempersiapkan dan mengantarmu esok jika kau kembali ke rumahmu, apakah kau bersedia untuk menginap di rumahku malam ini?" jelas sang ahjumma hati-hati, ia benar-benar takut Kyuhyun mencurigainya.

 _Jika ini cara hyung untuk melepaskanku maka aku akan berusaha menurutinya, hyung._ Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan riang, berusaha meyakinkan sang ahjumma bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Mereka pun kembali ke mobil untuk menuju ke rumah eomma Ryeowook.

.

.

"Aigo… Jeongmal kamsahamnida, ahjumma, kau seharusnya tak perlu serepot ini." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menerima beberapa paper bag dari eomma Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyunie, aku hanya menyiapkan beberapa pakaian hangat untukmu apalagi saat ini masih musim dingin. Kau harus pastikan semua yang kusiapkan ini berguna untukmu, Kyunie, jika tak ingin aku menyusulmu hanya untuk mengenakan jaket ke tubuhmu.." Kyuhyun merengut melihat Ryeowook yang terkekeh mendengar perintah sekaligus ancaman eommanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan nasihat eommaku, Kyuhyunie." Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya hanya meledek Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma kau berlebihan." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal yang semakin membuat Ryeowook tertawa gembira.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya, Wookie-ah!" Tegur eomma Ryeowook sebelum Kyuhyun merajuk hanya masalah waktu untuk membuat Kyuhyun melempar paper bag yang ada di kedua tangannya ke arah Ryeowook.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun mengikuti kompetisi matematika tingkat Nasional tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Kibum akan diantar oleh sekolah menuju ke tempat kompetisi diadakan sehingga Ryeowook dan eommanya mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan arlojinya yang mulai menunjukkan ke angka tujuh, Kyuhyun pun berpamitan kepada keduanya untuk segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Eomma Ryeowook sempat memeluk Kyuhyun dan memberikannya beberapa pesan kembali agar Kyuhyun tak mengabaikan kondisinya sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memukul pelan pundak Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kembali ke mobil untuk meninggalkan sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook hyung!"

Ryeowook yang telah menyentuh pintu mobil pun sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Gomawoyo!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan senyum kekanakannya. Ryeowook sempat kebingungan tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, tetapi akhirnya mengerti dan mengangguk pada Kyuhyun.

"Pikirkan itu, Kyuhyunie!" ucap Ryeowook sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobilnya, Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangan saat mobil yang dikendarai Ryeowook meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati koridor gedung menuju ke ruang guru untuk kembali mendengar pengarahan terakhir. Ia sempat menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok Kibum namun ia tak menemukannya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di depan ruang guru, ia tak berminat memasuki ruangan itu sendirian. Ia memandang ke arah paper bag yang ia letakkan di sampingnya, ia menarik ujung bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman kecil yang menurut Donghae berguna untuk meningkatkan mood baik.

 _Kyuhyun baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sebelum memekik terkejut karena menyadari Ryeowook telah lebih dulu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang begitu menggemaskan karena terkejut._

" _Ya! Mengapa kau ada di kamarku? Cepat pergi atau kupanggil ahjumma karna kau telah mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku!"_

 _Kyuhyun menarik ujung kaos Ryeowook untuk membuat Ryeowook bangun dan berakhir dengan Ryeowook mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Ryeowook baru melepasnya saat Kyuhyun baru akan berteriak mengadu pada eomma Ryeowook._

" _Kau ini galak sekali, Kyuhyunie! Padahal aku hanya ingin bermain dengan dongsaengku yang terakhir kali kutemukan terdampar di sebuah ruang inap." Goda Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut._

 _Kyuhyun yang kesal karena Ryeowook tak berhenti mengganggunya pun memilih mengalah dan beranjak ke meja belajar yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dahulu Kyuhyun sangat sering menginap disini saat awal-awal kepergian orang tuanya karena kedua hyungnya belum mampu mengurus Kyuhyun yang masih kecil sehingga keluarga Ryeowook dengan senang hati menyiapkan sebuah kamar tidur yang diperuntukkan untuk Kyuhyun._

" _Jangan seperti itu jika tak ingin pipimu kembali kucubit, Kyuhyunie!"_

 _Ryeowook mengerutkan kening saat merasa tak ada reaksi dari Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk di depan meja yang menghadap ke dinding kamar. Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik kursi yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya, ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi._

" _Aigo Kyuhyunie, menangislah jika kau merasa tak kuat! Jangan seperti ini! jangan membuatku merasa menjadi orang bodoh!" Ucap Ryeowook seraya memeluk Kyuhyun erat._

 _Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang tertahan di pundaknya. Ryeowook mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun diantara mereka seolah mereka berbicara lewat hati._

 _Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat, Ryeowook tersenyum miris saat melihat Kyuhyun telah menghapus jejak air matanya dan saat ini sedang memandang Ryeowook dengan senyum kekanakan._

" _Kyuhyunie berhentilah menampilkan senyummu seperti it. Jika kau memang bersedih maka bersedihlah, tak akan ada yang melarangmu untuk bersedih." Ucap Ryeowook lembut seraya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun untuk menghapus jejak air mata Kyuhyun._

" _Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun ragu._

" _Hmm?" sahut Ryeowook seraya berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi._

" _Aku menghubungi hyung,nomor mereka aktif tetapi tak ada satupun dari merek yang menjawabnya."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku mengirimkan pesan pada mereka dan mereka tak membalasnya. Bahkan mereka tak menanyakan keadaanku pula! Apa-apaan mereka sudah melupakan magnae mereka ini!" Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ada nada merajuk dari suara Kyuhyun, ia baru akan menggoda Kyuhyun saat tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun kembali menangis._

 _Kali ini tak ada sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat ceria yang bahkan selalu menyebut dirinya tampan dan keren. Ryeowook kali ini melihat betapa rapuhnya Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan sangat yakin jika saja Leeteuk dan Donghae melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, mereka akan mengurungkan niat mereka._

" _Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan memberikanku kehidupan serumit ini. Tak masalah jika aku adalah anak panti asuhan yang diadopsi oleh orang tua kedua hyungku. Tak masalah jika aku memiliki penyakit yang membuatku tak dapat bermain basket sepuasnya. Tak masalah jika Tuhan mengambil kedua orang tuaku selama aku masih memiliki kedua hyungku aku akan tetap baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana jika aku harus berjauhan dengan kedua hyungku? Apakah keluarga kandungku dapat menyayangiku seperti kedua hyungku?" Kyuhyunmengeluarkan semua yang ia tahan selama ini, ia biarkan Ryeowook melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya karena ia tahu saat ini ia harus terbuka pada seseorang untuk meringankan bebannya._

 _Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun erat, tak dipedulikannya jika Kyuhyun akan mendorongnya. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah sendiri. Ia tak menyangka betapa tersiksanya Kyuhyun menjalani semuanya bahkan tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun._

" _Kyuhyunie, kau adalah dongsaengku yang paling kuat! Tidakkah kau ingat betapa tampan dan kerennya dirimu? Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya, Kyuhyunie, orang tua kandungmu kehilanganmu saat kau diculik jadi tak ada alasan mereka untuk tak menyayangimu. Mereka mencarimu belasan tahun, tak bisakah kau rasakan betapa bahagianya mereka? Tak bisakah kau rasakan betapa bahagianya menemukan kembali orang yang disayang?"_

" _Tidak jika aku harus kehilangan yang lain." Sela Kyuhyun pelan, Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya. Ini akan sulit untuk memberikan pengertian pada Kyuhyun. ia bisa saja menundanya tetapi rasanya percuma mengingat Kyuhyun harus pergi esok dan ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun memikirkan ini lebih lama lalu membuatnya kembali jatuh sakit._

" _Tak ada yang akan merasa kehilangan disini, Kyunie! Leeteuk hyung dan Donghae hyung tetap hyungmu, eomma dan appamu di surga juga merupakan orang tuamu, itu tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun, Kyunie. Ini hanyalah masalah waktu hingga semuanya dapat berjalan beriringan. Kedua hyungmu dan keluarga kandungmu, mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyayangimu."_

 _Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tak menangis lagi, hanya saja tarikan nafasnya terdengar berat akibat mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ia berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menatap matanya. "Kyuhyunie, dalam hidup ini ada yang dinamakan pilihan. Terkadang kau tak bisa memilihnya walaupun itu disebut pilihan, jadi yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjalaninya. Tak perlu meragukan betapa sayangnya kedua hyungmu padamu, mereka membiarkanmu kembali kepada keluarga kandungmu merupakan wujud dari kasih sayang mereka. Mengorbankan perasaan mereka sendiri yang tak ingin jauh darimu, bukankah kau sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang terkasih? Jadi saat mereka menemukan cara yang bisa membuatmu merasakan kembali apa yang seharusnya kau rasakan, mereka mencoba untuk melakukannya. Mereka berkorban demimu, Kyuhyunie."_

 _Kali ini Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, sesuatu yang tak pernah disadarinya bahwa ia telah begitu egois dalam hal hanya dirinya yang tersiksa saat ini, tetapi kedua hyungnya merasakan lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan. Ia seharusnya tak meragukan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua hyungnya karena Kyuhyun tahu hyungnya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Ryeowook benar, ia hanya perlu menjalaninya. Ia bahkan belum mengetahui bagaimana keluarga kandungnya tetapi ia telah menduga-duga sesuatu yang buruk. Sungguh, Kyuhyun malu telah berpikir_ sedangkal _itu._

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun nyaris melempar kedua paper bag yang digenggamnya pada orang yang berteriak di hadapannya jika saja ia tak sadar itu adalah suara Changmin.

"Ya! Mengapa kau ada disini?" Changmin hanya menunjukkan deretan giginya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia jawab, Kyuhyun pasti tahu bahwa saat ini dia sedang berbohong izin ke toilet hanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana? Mengerikan melihatmu terdiam tak bereaksi sama sekali seperti tadi!" Changmin menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Gwaenchanayo, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas segera, Changmin-ah!" desak Kyuhyun seraya mendorong Changmin berjalan menuju lift yang berada tak jauh dari ruang guru.

"Ya! Kau ini! Aku hanya ingin mendengar menyemangatimu dan mendengar ucapan pamit darimu, mengapa kau mengusirku!" Changmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mendorongnya

"Aku akan kembali lusa, Changmin-ah!" Kali ini ia bersyukur karena memiliki postur tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Kyuhyun sehingga ia bisa menahan dorongan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti mendorong Changmin dan berdecak melihat Changmin yang terus menatapnya tajam. Ia tak suka berada di posisi seperti ini. "Arraseo, arraseo. Changmin-ah, aku akan pergi jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik! Kerjakan setiap tugas dan berhenti mengeluh jika kau kekurangan porsi makanan di kantin." Changmin hanya mendelik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun tak sampai sedetik ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia sangat tahu Kyuhyun sedang memiliki masalah berat akhir-akhir ini dan Kyuhyun masih dengan keras kepalanya tak ingin bercerita dengannya ataupun Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Kyuhyunie!"

"Ne?"

"Fighting!"

"Gomawoyo, Changmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian Changmin yang tanpa disuruh langsung menuju ke lift yang akan membawanya ke ruang kelas. Memang hanya satu kata, tapi kata itu begitu memberikan kekuatan terlebih karena orang yang berarti dalam hidup yang mengatakannya. Tak lama Kyuhyun mendapatkan pesan masuk yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu lift namun ia tak lagi mendapati Changmin di sana.

 **Kyuhyun-ah, aku tak tahu seberat apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi**

 **Tetapi yang aku tahu, kau adalah uri Kyuhyunie yang kuat!**

 **Jadi, cepatlah kembali dan berikan terbaikmu!**

 **Saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah!**

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersadar. Seharusnya ia tak perlu terlalu mempermasalahkan apapun, ia selalu memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya di sekitarnya bahkan saat mereka tak benar-benar mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Nado saranghae, Changmin-ah! Aku jadi menyesal mengusirmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hai! Yeo sangat-sangat meminta maaf karena baru kembali setelah 3 bulan lamanya T.T Kemarin-kemarin Yeo belum sempat untuk mengupdatenya dan sebagai permintaan maafnya, Yeo sedikit memperpanjang FF Memories ini. Memories ini akan ending sekitar di chapter ke 15. Yeo sangat-sangat berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menunggu FF ini. Last… Gomapseumnidaaa *Bow*

 **(21-12-15)**

 **Mifta Cinya**

Karena Donghae dan Leeteuk takut berubah pikiran sebelum Kyuhyun tau cerita sebenarnya dan malah nahan Kyuhyun untuk tetep bersama mereka. Yeaaay tebakannya salah, kkk. Ne InsyaAllah ada dan sedang dipersiapkan, ditunggu ne^^ sudah Yeo lanjut yaa, Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Angel Sparkyu**

Sudah terjawab di chapter terakhir ini yaa. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Dd**

Terjawab kan rasa penasarannya? Ngga ada yang jahat kok disini. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Annishi692**

As ur requested lho hehe chapnya diperpanjang sedikit, di ff kali ini fokus Yeo itu lebih ke bagaimana Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa kembali ingat dan tau masa lalunya jadi moment yang terjadi pun disesuaikan dengan alurnya. Untuk moment hyungdeul dengan Kyuhyun mungkin Yeo akan buat di ff yang lain, semoga chingu mau menunggu^^ Sudah dilanjut ne, Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Memeyjopphell**

Mianhae lama menunggu, gomawo sudah mereview ff ini^^

 **Wonhaesung Love**

Mianhae lama menunggu,. Sudah dilanjut chingu, Gomawo sudah selalu mereview ff ini^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Sudah diupdate, ngga penasaran lagi kan? Kkk. Ne, Kibum bilang kan ia hanya butuh waktu. Gomawoyo untuk selalu mereview^^

 **Riritary9**

Mianhae lama menunggu, endingnya diundur, kkk. Ah kata siapa? Buktinya mereka bahagia^^ sudah Yeo lanjut ne, gomawo untuk reviewnya chingu^^

 **Kyuli99**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Jangan baper chinguu, Yeo jadi ikutan baer nih, kkk *abaikan Yeo. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo sudah selalu mereview^^

 **Readlight**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Hihihi sayat-sayatan? Seram sekali, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo sudah mereview ff ini^^

 **Choding**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Nahloh jadi dilemma deh, kkk. Hihihi, kalo jadinya begini bagaimana? Posisi mereka apalagi Leeteuk dan Donghae kan sudah dewasa jadi kalau mereka tinggal bersama rasanya ada yang kurang pas aja menurut Yeo. Ciyee jadi malu, kkk *abaikan Yeo. Sudah diupdate ne, gomawoyo sudah mereview^^

 **Yong Do Jin 316**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Ne dia juga sudah menerimanya. Rela ngga rela sih harus direlain karna bagaimanapun mereka uga ngga tega memisahkan keluarga kandung yang belasan tahun ngga ketemu. Yeay salah tebakan , kkk. Sudah Yeo update ne, gomawoyo chingu sudah mereview ff ini^^

 **Tika Lee** _chapter 1_

Mianhae lama menunggu, Annyeong chingu^^ iya ngga apa-apa kok chingu, sudah Yeo lanjut ne chingu. Hihihi, gomawoyo sudah mereview^^

 **Rezy.K**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Ne Kibum bilang kan hanya butuh waktu, ia pasti akan menerima Kyuhyun kalo udah siap. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo sudah mereview^^

 **Namielf**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Kyaaaa mianhae buat chingu menunggu lama. Sudah Yeo lanjut lho, gomawoyo untuk selalu mereview^^

 **Isnainikyuhae**

Mianhae lama menunggu, sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo sudah mereview ff ini^^

 **Hyunnie02**

Mianhae lama menunggu. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo sudah mereview ff ini^^

 **Anna505**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Iyadong, Kibum ngga mungkin membenci Kyuhyun. ne sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawoyo untuk mereview ff ini^^

 **F3**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawoyo selalu mereview^^

 **Nae Xselia**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Ohgitu untung kali ini ngga lupa lagi ya chingu, hehe. Ngga apa-apa kok, Yeo seneng bacanya^^ sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawoyo untuk selalu mereviewnya^^

 **Cho Kyunhae**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Huhu mianhae membuat chingu sampe jamuran gitu, kkk. Ne pasti akan dilanjut juga chingu tenang aja^^ gomawo sudah mereview^^

 **Kyunoi**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Yeay tebakan chingu salah, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo sudah mereview ff ini^^

 **Lia**

Mianhae lama menunggu. Sudah dilanjut chingu, Gomawo untuk review di ff ini^^

 **Chiffa Kyukazza**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Yah chingu lupa ya Yeo kan juga rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, kkk. Waah Boleh dong , selamat membaca kembali ne.

 **Apriliaa765**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Hihihi chingu lagi khilaf mungkin? Kkk *abaikan Yeo. Ah.. Itu karena banyak author yang lebih baik dari Yeo dan karna maincastnya yang memang sudah bagus hihihi, jangan bilang begitu karna Yeo juga masih belajar. Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo untuk reviewnya^^

 **Diahretno**

Mianhae lama menunggu. gomawoyo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Yulianasuka**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Donghae kenapa chingu? Justru baunya Eunhyuk itu 'Jewel'nya lho chingu, kkk *mianhae Eunhyuk oppa* Ne chingu saking kompaknya sedihnya juga berjamaah. Gomawoyo sudah mereview chingu^^

 **Ladyelf11**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Fyuhh… semangat cingu baca ulangnya ne hihihi. Sudah dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **Dewi Angel**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Aku juga kasihan sama mereka, huhu, gomawo sudah mereviewnya^^

 **Kyuttie8**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, Hihi. Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **AtikahSparkyu**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Yeo bersyukur dan sangat senang kalo banyak yang menyukai ff ini. sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Dewidossantosleite**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Ne, dia pasti menerima Kyuhyun. Sudah dilanjuut ne chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Sparkyubum**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Ne hanya Kyuhyun yang belum tau. Ne Kibum bilang kan hanya butuh waktu. Yeo juga ngga tega chingu.., hehe. Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(22-12-15)**

 **Guest** aka **moon hye'Q**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Sudah dilanjut ne chingu. Endingnya diundur, hehe ^^

 **Eka Okta 3424**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Ne mereka memang hyungdeul yang hebat chingu. Aduh.. perlu Yeo kasih tisu ngga nih? Hihihi. Sudah dilanjut dan panggil Yeo saja ne^^ gomawo reviewnyaaa^^

 **Hyunhua**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Lily**

Mianhae lama menunggu. Ah mianhaeyo, kalo Kyuhyunnya sakit terus nanti jadi ngga inget-inget lagi dong? Kkk. Ne semoga uri maknae akan selalu sehat dan semakin menggemaskan, hihi. Sudah dilanjut ne chingu, gomawo untuk reviewnya^^

 **Maya Kyu**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Kkk, ne kembali kasih chingu. Yeo juga suka bagian itu, hihi. Ne, karna Kibum merasa masih ada sekat diantara mereka karna ketidaktahuan Kyuhyun. Untuk adegan di sekolah Kyuhyun itu, Leeteuk seperti itu karna merasa Hankyung bukan orang yang berhak menceritakannya. Gomawo untuk reviewnya yang sangat detail chingu^^

 **Pcyckh**

Mianhae lama menunggu, endingnya diundur, Hihi.

 **Emon204**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Waah senang jika chingu mengerti. Ne, Yeo juga terbawa suasana di bagian itu. Ne chingu, gomawo sudah mereviewnya^^

 **Nuraeni13**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Waah kalo chingu ngajak Teuki dan Hae, Yeo mau ikutan juga dong kalo gitu *hiks*, sudah dilanjut dan gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Ruruelf**

Mianhae lama menunggu^^ sudah Yeo update, semoga memuaskan^^ gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Desviana407**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Yeo perpanjang sedikit chingu. Yeo bersyukur dan senang kalo ada yang suka sama ff ini^^ sudah Yeo lanjut ne, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **(23-12-15)**

 **Shin Ririn1013**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Ne aku juga sedih. Ne sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(24-12-15)**

 **Tyas1013**

Mianhae lama menunggu, yeay! Tebakannya salah, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne^^

 **(28-12-15)**

 **Phn19**

Mianhae lama menunggu, hehe iya kalo Hankyung cerita ke Kyuhyun langsung ending dong berarti. Sudah dilanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Sabil (21,31-12-15 ; 22-01-16)**

Mianhae lama menunggu, Huhu mianhae membuat chingu menunggu. Hihihi ngga ada yang sedih kok kalo ngga pake hati bacanya, Yeo seneng kalo feelnya sampai ke readers jadi ngga Cuma Yeo yang ngerasa nyesek kalo ada bagian nyeseknya, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ne, gomawo selalu mereview^^

Sudah Yeo lanjut ne, maaf banget lho jadi nunggu kelamaan T.T

 **(02-01-16)**

 **Atik1112**

Mianhae lama menunggu. Hihi, endingnya diundur^^ Tapi nantinya akan ada FF yang lain kok, ditunggu saja yaa. Hmm, diusahakan ne, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(13-02-16)**

 **Minhyun**

Mianhae lama menunggu, sudah dilanjut^^

 **(17-02-16)**

 **Mrs. Cho Xi**

Mianhae lama menunggu, sudah dilanjut^^

 **Thanks for who Followed and Favorited this FF :**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | 95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | Nyna443 | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Thy09 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | | devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | .7 | .1hulanchan | hyunnie02 | | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | nurul cynkeomma | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | | Rini723 | Anna 505 | Yong Do Jin316 | Annishi692 | AtikahSparkyu |Kim436 | KimRaf | Kaasihhime | Tyas 1013 | mmzzaa | readlight | riritary9 | 9 | Captain potato | Flowerkyuu | 0932715630 | aynun767 | Fujia.M | Hyukrin67 | Annisah563 ||**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | Nyna443 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Yun Eun Hae | ainkyu | alicehamy | 0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | .7 | .1 | hulanchan | | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | meimeimayra | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | siskasparkyu0 | .5 | widiantini9 | yolyol | yulianasuka | | KYU kum | Rini723 | Cha KritaFer | baby cho branick | Annishi692 | AtikahSparkyu | KimRaf | Kaasihhime | readlight | riritary9 | Captain potato | Flowerkyuu | Fujia.M | Windiartiw67 | Annisah563 ||**

Mianhae untuk ID yang belum disebutkan di atas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kibum, keluarga Kim dan Tokoh lain.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "Seperti anak kecil saja masih mengenakan beanie hat." | "Neo gwaenchana, Kyuhyun-sshi?" | "Kau ini perhitungan sekali!" | _"Tak bisakah aku mengangkatnya sekali ini saja, hyung?"_ | "Maafkan aku, Hae-ah… Aku… Aku tak bermaksud…"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

"Kyuhyunie!"

"Ne?"

"Fighting!"

"Gomawoyo, Changmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian Changmin yang tanpa disuruh langsung menuju ke lift yang akan membawanya ke ruang kelas. Memang hanya satu kata, tapi kata itu begitu memberikan kekuatan terlebih karena orang yang berarti dalam hidup yang mengatakannya. Tak lama Kyuhyun mendapatkan pesan masuk yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu lift namun ia tak lagi mendapati Changmin di sana.

 **Kyuhyun-ah, aku tak tahu seberat apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi**

 **Tetapi yang aku tahu, kau adalah uri Kyuhyunie yang kuat!**

 **Jadi, cepatlah kembali dan berikan terbaikmu!**

 **Saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah!**

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersadar. Seharusnya ia tak perlu terlalu mempermasalahkan apapun, ia selalu memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya di sekitarnya bahkan saat mereka tak benar-benar mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Nado saranghae, Changmin-ah! Aku jadi menyesal mengusirmu."

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di depan ruang guru. Sedikit menggerutu karena Kibum yang tak kunjung menampilkan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu paper bag yang diberikan oleh eomma Ryeowook, ia membukanya dan mengambil salah satu beanie hat yang berwarna putih. Ia mengeluarkan beanie hat itu dari paper bag dan menggenggamnya. Warnanya mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada salah satu sosok hyungnya yang begitu menyukai warna putih, Leeteuk.

 _Belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukannya. Apakah kalian baik-baik saja, hyung?_

"Seperti anak kecil saja masih mengenakan beanie hat." Suara seseorang menyela kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi beanie hat itu. Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah seseorang yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang melarang siapapun untuk mengenakan beanie hat, lagipula umurku masih belasan dan aku juga masih termasuk anak dibawah umur." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengenakan beanie hat putih itu ke kepalanya, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kibum dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kibum berusaha keras untuk menahan senyumnya dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu imut dan manis, berbeda seperti biasanya yang selalu berusaha dingin di depan orang banyak dan bermulut tajam. Ia sedikit terkejut menemukan adanya kemiripan sifat diantara ia dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae telah membuat kalian menunggu lama, sedikit ada masalah. Apakah kalian sudah siap?" Kim Seonsaengnim menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun berdiri untuk membungkuk pada Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Ani, gwaenchanseumnida , Seonsaengnim. Ne, kami sudah siap." Sahut Kyuhyun, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk berpamitan dan meminta izin padanya." Kim Seonsaengnim berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum dibelakangnya.

Tak lama Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Hanya mendengarkan beberapa kalimat motivasi dan semangat dari kepala sekolah dan beberapa wakil kepala sekolah yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah itu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum diantar oleh Kim Seonsaengnim dan staff sekolah menggunakan kendaraan sekolah, mereka harus menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam untuk tiba di tempat perlombaan.

Setelah diberi sedikit pengarahan untuk terakhir kalinya oleh Kim Seonsaengnim, Kyuhyun adan Kibum pun segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dipersiapkan oleh penyelenggara untuk para peserta setelah sebelumnya diberikan kartu tanda peserta.

Kibum melirik ke sampingnya dimana Kyuhyun berada, sedikit terkejut menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya walaupun memang kulit asli Kyuhyun putih pucat.

"Neo gwaenchana, Kyuhyun-ah?" bisik Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berusaha tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kibum, Kibum hanya mendengus tak percaya.

Kibum ingin menyanggah Kyuhyun tetapi melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja membuatnya enggan melakukannya.

Setelah duduk selama satu jam untuk menunggu peserta hadir semua lalu mendengarkan arahan dari penyelenggara, Kyuhyun dan Kibum diberikan sebuah kunci tempat peristirahatan mereka. Penyelenggara mengumumkan bahwa perlombaan akan dimulai pukul 1 sehingga mereka diberikan kebebasan untuk beristirahat dan makan siang terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mendapat satu ruangan yang sama mengingat keduanya sama-sama seorang namja. Kibum yang memegang kunci kamar segera membuka pintu lalu masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia meletakkan ranselnya di sebuah tempat tidur yang ada di sebelah kiri membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menempati tempat tidur yang berada di sebelah kanan.

Kibum hanya berduduk di atas tempat tidurnya seraya mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang akan dibacanya sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya setelah meletakkan ransel dan paper bagnya di atas tempat tidur itu.

Kibum gelisah karena ia ingin sekali bertanya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun tetapi ia tak ingin Kyuhyun merasa risih dengan pertanyaannya. Duduk sebangku dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mengenal pribadi Kyuhyun yang tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk membeli sesuatu.

Kyuhyun yang sempat melihat Kibum yang keluar kamar, ia ingin bertanya kemana Kibum akan pergi namun kepalanya yang begitu pusing membuatnya hanya terdiam. Kyuhyun berpikir apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya tetapi tak menemukannya mengingat ia tak melewatkan jadwal makannya.

Tak lama Kibum kembali memasuki kamar membawa gelas yang berisi air putih, ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah roti bungkus lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau makan roti ini dan minumlah, walaupun aku tak tahu ada apa denganmu tetapi setidaknya ini bisa sedikit meringankan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku akan pergi keluar jika kau tak ingin aku berada disini saat kau memakannya." Ucap Kibum seraya meletakkan roti bungkus dan segelas air putih di atas nakas.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya tetapi Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu bergegas menuju pintu ruangan untuk keluar.

"Andwae, Kibum-sshi."

"Ne?"

"Gwaenchanayo, kau tak perlu pergi." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit ragu yang membuat Kibum mengangkat alisnya lalu mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya untuk membaca buku yang tadi ingin dibacanya.

Kyuhyun membuka bungkus roti yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum melihat parutan keju yang berada di atas roti itu.

 _Changminie sangat menyukai roti rasa keju seperti ini, biasanya ia akan memakannya dalam beberapa kali gigitan bahkan kemampuan mengunyahnya sangatlah mengagumkan. Ternyata Kibum-sshi baik juga._

"Hanya sebuah roti bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu? Aku bahkan tak mendengar ucapan yang biasanya orang berikan setelah menerima sesuatu dari orang lain." Kibum berucap dengan pandangan yang berfokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Kibum lalu mencebik mulutnya. _Ternyata tak sebaik yang kukira!_ "Kau ini perhitungan sekali! Kamsahamnida, Kibum-sshi, atas sebuah roti bungkus yang telah kau berikan padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada menyindir.

Kibum lagi-lagi menahan senyumnya dan hanya membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepala, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus selama memakan roti tersebut.

Kibum diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melirik Kyuhyun yang telah memakan roti pemberiannya dan meminum beberapa obat yang tak Kibum ketahui kegunaannya. Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas dada membuat Kibum mengira Kyuhyun sedang tertidur.

Kyuhyun baru saja meminum obat yang selalu ada di dalam ranselnya, beberapa obat yang biasa ia minum saat kondisi tubuhnya mulai melemah. Kyuhyun diam-diam meneteskan air matanya, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu merindukan hyungnya. Biasanya hyungnya telah sibuk menghubunginya untuk menanyakan keadaannya ataupun posisinya sekarang serta kegiatan yang telah dan akan dijalaninya selama mengikuti perlombaan ini. Akan tetapi kedua hyung Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa dihubungi sejak mengantar Kyuhyun ke sekolah kemarin pagi. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menyentuh liontin kalung pemberian Leeteuk yang bertuliskan namanya disana untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada kedua hyungnya itu.

.

.

Donghae menatap kosong ke depan jendela di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada penglihatannya beberapa jam yang lalu saat sedang memperhatikan seseorang secara diam-diam. Donghae masih sangat mengingat raut wajah sang dongsaeng yang begitu disayanginya sedang merajuk akibat melihat Ryeowook yang menertawainya. Donghae begitu ingin mencubit pipi sang dongsaeng yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan ekspresi merajuknya jika saja ia tak mengingat posisinya yang berada cukup jauh dengan sang dongsaeng.

Leeteuk melirik Donghae yang saat ini masih berada di kantor Leeteuk, tepatnya di dalam ruang kerja Leeteuk. Donghae tak beranjak dari sana sejak kepulangannya dari sekolah Kyuhyun. Pagi tadi Donghae memohon pada Leeteuk agar pergi ke sekolah Kyuhyun untuk sejenak memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Walaupun awalnya Leeteuk tak mengizinkan, akhirnya Leeteuk memperbolehkannya dengan syarat Donghae pergi bersama Leeteuk. Bukan apa-apa, Leeteuk hanya takut Donghae bertindak gegabah dengan tiba-tiba menemui Kyuhyun walau Leeteuk sendiri ingin melakukan hal serupa.

Leeteuk ingin sekali mengingatkan Donghae akan apa yang telah Donghae putuskan di depan kedua orang tua kandung Kyuhyun sebelumnya, namun Leeteuk yakin itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana hati Donghae saat ini sehingga ia hanya membiarkan Donghae melakukannya hingga ia kembali siap menjalani kegiatannya sehari-hari.

 _Nada panggilan tak berhenti berdering dari ponsel Donghae dan Leeteuk secara bergantian. Leeteuk berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop yang ada di pangkuannya sedangkan Donghae tanpa jenuh bergantian memandang layar ponsel yang sedang menyala diantara keduanya yang berada di atas meja. Nama pemanggil 'Nae magnae' terpampang jelas di layar tersebut._

 _Saat ini bahkan Donghae berusaha keras menahan kedua tangannya untuk saling berkaitan agar tak bergerak mengangkat panggilan dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya itu._

" _Tak bisakah aku mengangkatnya sekali ini saja, hyung?" kali ini bukan nada merengek ataupun memaksa yang sebelumnya keluar dari mulut Donghae, tapi nada putus asa yang terdengar begitu lirih dan begitu menyakitkan._

 _Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop tersebut untuk memandang Donghae yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Ia meletakkan laptopnya di samping ponsel-ponsel itu, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Donghae lalu merengkuh Donghae dalam pelukannya._

 _Leeteuk menitikkan air matanya karena dirinya bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Donghae. Ia tahu Donghae terisak dipelukannya. Bahkan ia merasa gagal menjadi hyung karena ia tak bisa melakukan apa yang Donghae dan dirinya sendiri inginkan._

 _Leeteuk tak ingin berbohong jika dirinya sendiri berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya untuk berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan takut menyentuh ponselnya untuk menghidupkan mode diam ponselnya karena takut ia tanpa sadar mengangkat panggilan sangat mengerti apa yang Donghae rasakan karena ia sendiri merasakannya._

 _Leeteuk bahkan tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini, ia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun mengingat Kyuhyun tak bisa mendapatkan tekanan. Ia hanya terus berdoa semoga Ryeowook dan eommanya berusaha membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dan menjaganya sebaik-baiknya._

" _Eomma… Appa… Jika kalian tak bisa kembali ke sisiku, tak bisakan dongsaengku satu-satunya kembali ke sisiku?" lirih Donghae dengan suara tercekat di pundak Leeteuk._

 _Leeteuk hanya bisa memeluk Donghae semakin erat dan menemani Donghae menangis bersama. Ia sangat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu seperti yang Donghae ucapkan. Ia sangat ingin mengeluh apa yang ia rasakan. Tetapi ia sangatlah sadar bahwa jika ia melakukannya, tak ada yang bisa menguatkan Donghae. Leeteuk hanya berusaha konsisten dengan keputusan yang diambilnya dan Donghae walaupun ia sendiri begitu ingin membatalkannya. Rasanya terlalu berat untuknya dan Donghae._

"Sedang apa ia saat ini, hyung?" tanya Donghae menyadarkan Leeteuk dari lamunannya.

"Bersama saudara kembarnya. Hankyung kemarin meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa Kibum-sshi yang merupakan salah satu teman sekelas Kyuhyun merupakan anak dari keluarga Kim yang tak lain merupakan saudara kembar Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk tak tahu mengapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika menyadari tiba-tiba Donghae berbalik menghadapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan, hyung?" tanya Donghae seraya menghampiri Leeteuk seraya sedikit menyentakkan kedua pundak Leeteuk.

"Maafkan aku, Hae-ah… Aku… Aku tak bermaksud…"

"Bahkan takdir begitu mempermainkan kita." Donghae melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Leeteuk dan melangkah ke arah jendela kembali, "saudara kembar Kyuhyun telah bersama Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum mereka menyadari hubungan darah diantara mereka." Leeteuk hanya terdiam tak dapat menyangkal ucapan Donghae.

"Hae-ah, kumohon jangan seperti ini! Kau harus kuat demi uri Kyuhyunie, tidakkah kau membayangkan perasaannya jika kau terus menerus seperti ini? Kau bahkan tak mau makan sejak pulang dari rumah Eunhyuk kemarin. Tak hanya dirimu yang tersiksa dengan keadaan ini, Hae-ah." Bujuk Leeteuk lembut seraya menyentuh pundak Donghae.

Donghae menyentak tangan Leeteuk dari pundaknya dan menatap Leeteuk tajam, "Jika memang tak hanya aku yang tersiksa disini, lakukanlah sesuatu, hyung! Tak tahukah kau betapa munafiknya dirimu? Bersikap sok kuat dihadapanku! Aku hanya memilikinya selain kau di dunia ini setelah eomma dan appa meninggalkanku dan sekarang dongsaengku satu-satunya pun harus meninggalkanku. Kau pikir aku sekuat itukah? Kau pikir aku bisa makan tanpa tahu bagaimana kondisi dongsaengku saat ini? Kau pikir…"

"DONGHAE-AH!"

Donghae terjatuh sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Leeteuk berusaha menahan tubuh Donghae, sekretarisnya dan beberapa karyawan masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan membantu Leeteuk mengangkat Donghae, membawanya ke dalam mobilnya untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan handuk yang berada di kepalanya, ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk seraya duduk di samping Kibum yang sedang memerhatikan jadwal kegiatan mereka esok hari.

"Ada apa dengan jadwal itu? Ada sesuatu yang berubah?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha ikut melihat kertas yang berada di tangan Kibum.

"Ani, hanya saja waktu pengumumannya diundur selama satu jam, jadi semua akan selesai sekitar pukul 4." jawab Kibum seraya mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku.

"Jika hanya itu aku sudah tahu."

"Mengapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang berubah selain itu."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kibum beranjak bangun setelah melepas sebuah kalung dari lehernya dan meletakkannya di samping buku catatan.

Kyuhyun mencebik melihat Kibum meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kau…" Kibum terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Wae?"

"Ani."

"Dasar aneh!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya berpura-pura tak melihat Kibum yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat mengikuti perlombaan." Kibum kembali bersuara seraya mengambil pakaian dan alat mandi dari dalam ranselnya.

"Memang sejak awal aku baik-baik saja." Kata Kyuhyun santai seraya membaca ulang jadwal kegiatan perlombaan.

"Ani, apakah kau lupa? Kau meminum obat tadi siang bahkan aku hampir memanggilkan dokter jika saja kau tak terbangun saat aku berkali-kali membangunkanmu untuk makan siang."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang kali ini sedang memandang Kyuhyun juga, ada sedikit kekhawatiran dari caranya memandang Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi cerewet sekali, Kibum-sshi? Apakah kau adalah tipe orang yang berubah-ubah?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menggoda Kibum, Kibum sempat tertegun sedikit dan langsung membuang tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku hanya mengingatkanmu kalau-kalau kau lupa." Dalih Kibum seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum lega menyadari Kibum termakan dengan ucapannya sehingga Kibum menghentikan pembicaraan tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

 _Dia benar-benar orang yang sulit sepertiku. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat cerminan diriku dari orang lain._

Kibum menghentikan pembicaraan tentang kondisi Kyuhyun bukan karena termakan godaan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun mengakuinya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali jadwal kegiatan perlombaan di atas buku catatan Kibum. Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik dengan bentuk kalung Kibum sehingga ia mencoba menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun sempat memandang takjub kalung Kibum yang ternyata begitu mirip dengannya. Bentuk huruf Kibum sama seperti bentuk huruf Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun melepaskan kalungnya untuk memperhatikan kesamaan dari kedua kalung tersebut.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya kagum dengan kesamaan bentuk huruf tersebut namun saat ia membalik kedua liontin tersebut, ia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui adanya ukiran marga 'Kim', inisial huruf KIJ & KHA serta tanggal lahir mereka berdua. Sangat kecil memang, tetapi Kyuhyun masih bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

" _Apakah kau tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun-ah dan Kibum-ah terlihat mirip jika sedang terdiam seperti ini?"_

" _Saengil Chukkae, Kyuhyun-ah!"_

" _Chakkaman! Hari ini juga Kibum-sshi berulang tahun."_

" _Kau akan tahu nantinya, Kyunie."_

"… _Kyuhyunie, orang tua kandungmu kehilanganmu saat kau diculik jadi tak ada alasan mereka untuk tak menyayangimu. Mereka mencarimu belasan tahun…"_

 _Benarkah ini atau hanya kebetulan?_

" _Aku akan bicara pada Kim seonsaengnim agar hari ini kita tak perlu ada pelatihan kembali."_

" _Seperti anak kecil saja masih mengenakan beanie hat."_

" _Neo gwaenchana, Kyuhyun-ah?"_

 _Tetapi sikap Kibum berubah akhir-akhir ini bahkan jika aku tak salah, ia sempat tak memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyuhyun-sshi lagi._

"Kyuhyun-ah, apakah… apa yang kau lakukan dengan kalungku?" Kibum keluar kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, ia terhenti menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu, aku tak mengerti."

"Kau mengetahuinya, kau pasti mengetahuinya! Aku yakin itu! Kau berubah dan mulai mengajakku berbicara setelah kau mengetahuinya, apakah aku benar?"

DEGGG

Sejujurnya ucapan Kyuhyun sangatlah ambigu namun entah mengapa ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun itu dan Kibum semakin yakin saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan dua buah kalung antara miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Margamu Kim dan inisial kedua orang tuamu adalah KIJ dan KHA. Kau lahir dengan tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang sama denganku. Kemiripan bentuk huruf liontin dan hari ulang tahun memanglah banyak di dunia ini. Tetapi margaku adalah Park dan aku mendapati kalungku bertuliskan Kim. Dan satu hal yang sangat besar kemungkinan bahwa kau adalah saudaraku ialah ukiran inisial yang ada di balik kalung aku dan kau, orang tua yang mengasuhku tak memiliki inisial nama seperti itu dan sangat sedikit kemungkinan adanya pasangan dengan nama seperti itu kecuali kenyataannya kau dan aku memiliki orang tua yang sama."

Kibum hanya bisa terdiam mendengar segala kesimpulan yang Kyuhyun paparkan. Entah mengapa kali ini otak jeniusnya tak bisa berjalan untuk menyanggah atau setidaknya mengatakan sepatah kata. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya, handuk di kepalanya telah terjatuh ke lantai.

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia tak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau tidak mengetahui Kibum dan orang tuanya merupakan keluarga kandung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu, Kyuhyun-ah." Akhirnya Kibum berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya yang hilang entah kemana, "Kau bisa marah padaku karena aku menutupinya darimu tetapi, kau tahu? Aku juga orang yang tak tahu apa-apa sepertimu sebelumnya. " lanjut Kibum seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kibum sedikit menyentak tangan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan kalung miliknya sendiri dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutannya karena Kyuhyun dan untuk memberikan waktu Kyuhyun sendiri.

.

.

"Hae-ah… Hae-ah, bukalah matamu… Jebal, Hae-ah!"

Sayup-sayup Donghae mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Leeteuk tersenyum lega menatapnya seraya menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Donghae tersenyum lemah melihat Leeteuk, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Uri Kyunie…"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Hae-ah, kau harus berhenti mengkhawatirkan kondisi orang lain daripada kondisimu sendiri." Potong seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Donghae merasa mengenal sesosok namja yang memakai jas berwarna putih yang saat ini sedang memeriksanya dengan sebuah stetoskop.

"Yesung hyung?" Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Donghae.

Yesung memang merupakan dokter spesialis jantung yang biasa menangani Kyuhyun, ia datang ke ruang inap Donghae hanya untuk menemani Leeteuk yang pasti sangat khawatir selama ia tak memiliki tugas memeriksa pasiennya.

Donghae baru menyadari keadaan sekitarnya dimana semua dinding berwarna putih serta adanya sebuah tiang infuse di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau pingsan, Donghae-ah, maag dan kelelahan ekstrim." Yesung menjelaskan maksud pandangan Donghae yang seolah bertanya mengapa ia ada disini.

"Kau tak makan dan minum sejak kemarin dan tertekan karena memikirkan sesuatu, bahkan kau mungkin tak merasakan bahwa sejak lama perutmu sakit dan kepalamu pusing hingga kau tak sadarkan diri. Tak tahukah kau betapa beratnya dirimu ketika aku harus meminta bantuan karyawan untuk mengangkatmu?" serbu Leeteuk melanjutkan ucapan Yesung yang membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepala sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap lemah ke arah Leeteuk sehingga Leeteuk membelai rambut Donghae.

"Seharusnya kau tak boleh mengatakan hal yang membuat pasien yang baru sadar memikirkannya, hyung." tegur halus Yesung yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Leeteuk.

"Biarkan saja, biar ia mengerti akibat dari menyiksa diri sendiri seperti itu." Ucap Leeteuk seraya menatap Donghae tajam, "Tak tahukah kau betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hae-ah?" kali ini Leeteuk benar-benar menampilkan wajah letihnya. Membuat Donghae tersadar bahwa hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah mempersulit sang hyung kesayangannya.

"Mianhae, hyung… Jeongmal mianhae…" Donghae terus melafalkan kata itu sehingga Leeteuk berusaha memeluknya sehati-hati mungkin untuk menghindari pergerakan infuse di tangan kiri Donghae.

"Gwaenchana, Hae-ah, gwaenchana. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi uri Donghae yang kuat. Kaulah kekuatan hyung saat ini, Hae-ah."

Donghae kembali menangis di pelukan Leeteuk, Yesung ingin sekali memperingatkan Leeteuk untuk berhati-hati mengingat keadaan Donghae yang baru saja sadar tetapi ia tak tega untuk mengganggu moment kedua saudara yatim piatu itu. Yesung pun hanya memperhatikan mereka sebelum tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

 _Kyuhyun_

Yesung mengerutkan kening melihat nama Kyuhyuh ynag terpampang di layar ponselnya, ia sempat berpikir apakah ia perlu memberitahu Leeteuk dan Donghae atau tidak. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan tanpa memberitahu Leeteuk dan Donghae takut-takut itu merupakan sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyunie gwaenchanayo?"

" _Eotteokhae, hyung?"_

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

" _Aku telah mengetahui siapa keluarga kandungku."_

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Kibum-sshi, teman sekelasku… Ia merupakan saudara kembarku."_

Yesung sebenarnya telah mengetahuinya dari Hankyung tetapi tetap saja Yesung merasa terkejut karena Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghubunginya saat ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"… _Yesung hyung? Kau masih disana?"_

"Ah, ne, Kyuhyunie, waeyo?"

" _Aku tahu kau pasti telah mengetahuinya entah bagaimana caranya dan bertanya mengapa aku justru menghubungimu sekarang tetapi ini karena aku tak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi. Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang padaku untuk berbagi sesuatu jika ada yang memberatkanku jadi aku melakukannya."_

Yesung mendengar Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, ia merasa Kyuhyun begitu berat menarik nafas dan ia menyimpulkan kemungkinan Kyuhyun baru saja selesai menangis.

" _Hyung, bagaimana keadaan hyungku? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja_?" Kyuhyun member jeda sedikit, _"Aku… mereka tak mengangkat panggilanku sejak aku menginap di rumah Ryeowookie dan sekarang sedang berada di penginapan untuk mengikuti kompetisi. Aku begitu merindukan mereka, bisakah kau memberitahuku sedikit kabar tentang mereka agar aku sedikit lebih tenang disini."_

Dan akhirnya Yesung sadar bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja baik secara fisik maupun mental. Yesung berani bertaruh jika Kyuhyun sedang mengalami setidaknya demam dan pusing akibat tekanan yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

"Hyungmu baik-baik saja. Kyuhyunie, neo gwaenchana? Obatmu masih cukup untuk meredakan sakitmu? Kau harus meminum obat yang sesuai dengan apa yang kau alami, Kyuhyunie." tanpa sadar Yesung terlihat lebih khawatir pasalnya jika tubuh Donghae yang sehat saja bisa mengalami maag dan kelelahan ekstrim hingga tak sadarkan diri, apalagi Kyuhyun yang memiliki imunitas lebih lemah dari yang lain.

" _Hyungku…"_

Yesung berdecak kesal, Kyuhyun masih saja sekeras kepala biasanya sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Donghae mengalami maag dan kelelahan ekstrim hingga sempat tak sadarkan diri. Saat ini kondisinya telah sadar dan sedang ditemani oleh Leeteuk hyung di ruang inap. Ia mungkin baru bisa pulang esok agar kondisinya pulih seratus persen."

Yesung tak mendengar suara apapun dari seberang sehingga ia panik dan mulai memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba sambungan terputus.

"Ada apa, Yesung-ah?" tanya Leeteuk yang mendengar suara Yesung dari dalam.

"Eoh? Ani, hyung. Seseorang yang meneleponku tiba-tiba mematikan sambungan karena tak ada sinyal." Ucap Yesung sekenanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Leeteuk, Leeteuk sempat berbincang pada Yesung mengenai kondisi Donghae lalu segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan Donghae sedangkan Yesung kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melempar sembarang ponselnya ke samping tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya memutuskan sambungannya dengan Yesung secara sepihak. Kyuhyun merasa bahkan tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup menahan segala beban yang dialaminya. Ia masih saja berpikir mengapa semuanya harus serumit ini padahal ia sangat yakin masih ada jalan lain yang bisa ditempuh selain jalan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tak dapat mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun menjadi mudah menangis dan Kyuhyun benci itu. Seharusnya ia yang paling kuat disini karena ia yang mengalaminya. Bukankah apa yang dilakukan hyungnya semata-mata demi kebahagiaannya. Ia harus selalu mengingat Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun, Ryeowook dan ahjumma bahkan Yesung hyung yang selalu mendukungnya.

Kyuhyun merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia berusaha mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap lampu yang terpasang di langit ruangan, namun ternyata hal itu tak kunjung membuat pandangan Kyuhyun kembali jelas sehingga Kyuhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Setelah lebih dari dua jam berada di luar, Kibum memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke ruangan mengingat malam yang mulai larut serta udara dingin yang begitu menusuk. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya, namun ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mungkin sekedar mengecek kondisi tubuh anak itu.

Benar saja, tubuh Kyuhyun mengalami demam tinggi. Kibum sedikit panik karena ia tak pernah ada dalam kondisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Akhirnya Kibum mencoba menarik nafas pelan setelah sebelumnya duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Kibum melihat ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di samping Kyuhyun sehingga ia mengambilnya.

Kibum sedikit terkejut saat menyadari ada panggilan masuk dari ponsel Kyuhyun, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu mengangkatnya atau tidak. Namun setelah kembali memikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang dapat dikatakan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja membuatnya tak berpikir dua kali untuk mengangkatnya. Kibum berharap semoga orang ini dapat membantunya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Yeob… Jeogiyo? Nuguseyo?"_

"Eoh? Mianhae, aku Kim Kibum. Aku…." Kibum terbingung menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

" _Ah, Kibum-sshi? Apakah kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun-ah? Dia tadi…"_

"Dia sedang mengalami demam tinggi saat ini dan aku tak tahu ia sedang pingsan atau tertidur, aku tak berani membangunkannya takut memperburuk kondisinya." Ucap Kibum panik.

" _Arraseo, tenanglah Kibum-sshi. Aku adalah dokter pribadinya, jadi bisakah kau dengarkan beberapa instruksi dariku?"_

"Ne, akan kulakukan."

Perlahan Kibum mulai mengikuti perintah Yesung yang berada di seberang sambungan. Setelah mengecek dan memastikan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan thermometer yang berada di salah satu saku kecil tas Kyuhyun yang diselipkan diam-diam oleh Yesung dahulu, Kibum langsung menyiapkan beberapa pil obat yang akan diminum oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum sedikit merasa bergetar saat membantu menopang bobot tubuh Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun berusaha menelan obat-obatan itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tanpa sadar Kibum merasa Kyuhyun membutuhkannya dan hal itulah yang menjadi alasan kuat mengapa semua ini terjadi. Kibum yakin, di dunia ini tak pernah ada yang kebetulan. Apalagi jika itu tentang hubungan darah seperti hubungan Kyuhyun dengannya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja esok, Kibum-ah. Kyuhyun selalu pulih dengan cepat seperti biasa." Ucapan Yesung di seberang telepon menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah di sampingnya dengan raut wajah yang saat ini terlihat lebih tenang lalu mengangguk berusaha mempercayai ucapan Yesung.

"Ne, uisa, algaseumnida. Kamsahamnida atas bantuanmu."

" _Ne, gwaenchana. Aigo… Tak perlu berbicara formal padaku, Kyuhyun biasa memanggilku Yesung hyung jadi kau juga dapat memanggilku sama seperti Kyuhyun."_ nada ramah Yesung membuat Kibum tersenyum, energi positif yang Yesung berikan membuat tubuh Kibum yang terasa letih karena panik dan tegang menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ne, hyung. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

" _Omo, mianhae, aku lupa. Hari sudah sangat larut, kau segeralah tidur. Tak perlu menunggu Kyuhyun, ia saat ini sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat, esok ia akan lebih baik dan siap mengikuti perlombaan."_

"Baik hyung, akan kututup…"

" _Ne, jaljja, Kibumie!"_

"Jaljjayo, hyung."

Kibum meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun di atas nakas lalu bergegas menuju tempat tidur miliknya untuk membaringkan tubuh disana. Kibum sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa begitu kaku dan bertanya-tanya betapa ia mau begitu repot mengurusi seseorang yang sakit padahal dirinya terkenal begitu apatis dengan orang lain.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di seberang tempat tidurnya, ada pandangan miris dan khawatir disana.

 _Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah, kau pasti benar-benar shock dengan apa yang baru saja kau ketahui. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau idap tetapi aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah suatu penyakit biasa. Ini pasti berat untukmu, mianhae karena aku sempat berburuk sangka bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui sosok dirimu terlebih dahulu._

.  
.

"Neo gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Berhentilah bertanya itu atau aku tak akan pernah berbicara denganmu lagi, Kibum-ah!" Kyuhyun menatap jengkel ke arah Kibum yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, "Ini terakhir kalinya aku menjawab dan aku tak ingin mendengar pertanyaan ulang tentang hal ini lagi. Aku baik-baik saja!" lanjut Kyuhyun seraya memberikan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Kibum tahu saat ini dirinya memang begitu menyebalkan tetapi itu dilakukan karena semata-semata ia ingin mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun selain ia ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak bangun tidur dan mengikuti sarapan bersama dengan seluruh peserta, Kyuhyun bersikap seolah menghindari Kibum entah untuk alasan apa. Bahkan selama mengerjakan soal test yang diberikan, Kyuhyun mengerjakannya tanpa berbicara dengan Kibum sama sekali.

Kyuhyun memandang jengah ke arah luar sebuah bus yang sedang membawanya dan para peserta kompetisi menuju ke sebuah gedung di mana pengumuman serta penutupan kompetisi tersebut akan dilaksanakan. Sedikit merutuki kebijakan penyelenggara yang membuatnya harus berada di dalam bus seperti ini padahal kondisinya telah memburuk walaupun ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Bahkan ia sangat memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir keras saat mengerjakan soal-soal test tersebut.

Kyuhyun tahu kondisinya menurun di malam hari saat pagi tadi ia mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan banyaknya panggilan masuk dari Yesung di malam hari dimana satu diantaranya diangkat oleh seseorang yang Kyuhyun yakini seratus persen merupakan Kibum. Itulah penyebab mengapa Kyuhyun menghindari Kibum seharian ini, ia tak ingin Kibum penasaran dan bertanya padanya penyebab kondisinya menurun malam tadi. Kyuhyun masih tak terbiasa membuka dirinya di depan orang lain.

"Ya! Turunlah, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau masih ingin berada di situ?" suara Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri dan mulai menjauh untuk menuruni kendaraan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya tetapi ia langsung mengangkat tubuhnya, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya lalu melangkah di belakang Kibum setelah membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya saat mendengarkan pidato penutup dari ketua penyelenggara bahkan saat pembacaan pemenang kompetisi. Kyuhyun baru tersadar saat pergerakan Kibum di sampingnya yang sedikit menghentak tangannya membuatnya ikut terbangun dan menyadari bahwa namanya dan Kibum baru saja disebutkan sebagai pemenang pertama kompetisi matematika itu.

Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti langkah Kibum menuju ke atas sebuah panggung yang tak cukup tinggi. Ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Kibum bahkan tak memperhatikan dengan penuh siapapun yang menjabat tangannya dan memberikan selamat. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke setiap arah blitz yang menyorotnya, tepuk tangan serta sorak orang-orang yang berada di dalam gedung itu pun Kyuhyun abaikan.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun melihat samar-samar Kim seonsaengnim yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan dua orang paruh baya lainnya yang berada di sisi kiri Kim seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun menyipitkan pandangannya agar ebih jelas melihat tetapi pandangannya semakin kabur.

"EOMMA! APPA!"

Kyuhyun mendengar seruan Kibum yang disambut lambaian tangan kedua orang paruh baya tersebut.

 _Apakah itu eomma dan appaku juga? Oh Tuhan.. Ku mohon jangan sekarang…_

"Ki… bum… mie…"

"YA! KYUHYUN-AH!"

Hal terakhir yang Kyuhyun dengar adalah teriakan Kibum yang mengiringi jatuhnya tubuhnya ke arah kanan yang masih sempat tertopang oleh Kibum.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Annyeong! Huuuh… akhirnya setelah telah seminggu, chapter kali ini bisa diupdate juga. Maaf karena hampir dua minggu ini Yeo sakit dan hampir seharian selalu ada di atas tempat tidur selama itu, juga jaringan internet yang benar-benar lagi parah di rumah Yeo! Benar-benar mengganggu! Banyak banget yang nanya kemana Kibum, Donghae dan Leeteuk di chapter kemarin gak muncul, chapter kali ini terjawab semuanya yaa. Last… Gomapseumnidaaaa^^ *Bow*

 **(07-03-16)**

 **Cuttiekyu94**

Iya bener banget, Yeo aja ngiri banget sama persahabatan mereka.

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha**

Kyu paham karena berusaha nempatin dirinya sendiri di posisi yang sama dengan hyungdeul. Hihihi, chap ini sesuai request chingu lho^^ semoga sesuai yaa. Selamat menunggu chingu, hehe. Ne fighting! Gomawo supportnya^^ ciao-

 **Dd**

Hihi, iya kalo ngga ada halangan apapun. Iya tenang aja Yeo akan siapin penggantinya, akan dipublish kalo udah rapi. Huhu, mianhae.. Yeo ngerasa punya hutang kalo ditinggalin gitu aja. Semangat! Gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

 **F3**

Hihi, mianhae^^ Waah terjawab di chapter kali ini ya chingu. Sudah Yeo lanjut yaa. Fighting! Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Wonhaesung Love**

Sudah dilanjut ya chingu^^

 **Awaelfkyu13**

Yeay! Hihi. Kyuhyun udah inget sejak awal walaupun perlahan tapi dia paham setelah Yesung jelasin ke dia. Kasian memang, mereka sama-sama terluka disini. Iya kalo ngga ada halangan apapun. Sudah dilanjut ya, Semangat! Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Cho Kyunhae**

Hihi, disini juga Kyuhyun nangis kok. Jangan-jangan chingu janjian nangis bareng Kyuhyun ya? Kkk, abaikan Yeo. Mianhae yang penting sekarang sudah dilanjut^^

 **Yulianasuka**

Iya nyesek tapi dia selalu punya mantra ajaib yang bikin dia berusaha selalu kuat (permintaan terakhir eommanya)

 **Yong Do Jin316**

Yeay tebakannya salah, hehe. Kyuhyun udah inget sejak awal walaupun perlahan tapi dia paham setelah Yesung jelasin ke dia. Bukan khawatir sih, lebih tepatnya hyungdeul kyuhyun takut justru mereka ngga bisa ngomong ke kyuhyun dan malah ngebawa kyuhyun pergi untuk tetap hidup bareng mereka. Terjawab di chapter kali ini ya chingu. Sudah dilanjut yaa, gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Hyunnie02**

Yeay! Hehe. Iyaa chingu justru karena sikapnya yang ngebuat orang di sekitarnya sayang sama Kyuhyun. Kibum baru aja nongol tuh, hehe. Sudah dilanjut ya chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Angel Sparkyu**

Yeay salah nebak! Kkk. Soalnya mau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun berhak tau tentang Sungmin.

 **Ladyelf11**

Huhu, mianhae jadi baca ulang chapter sebelumnya atau ngga? Pengennya sih Kyuhyun milih sama Yeo ajah, kkk, abaikan Yeo. Ya semoga! Sudah dilanjut yaa chingu. Ya semangat! Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Aya**

Huhu, mianhae jadi baca ulang chapter sebelumnya ya? Sudah dilanjut yaa, ne hwaiting! Gomawoyo^^

 **Cinya**

Yaey! Hehe. Nih udah ketemu di chapter ini.

Ah, harusnya "hanya saja tarikan nafasnya terdengar berat akibat menangis, Ryeowook mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun"

Padahal Yeo udah cek berkali-kali tapi kadang waktu di update ada beberapa kata yang hilang atau malah jadi typo, ngga tau kenapa. Mianhaeyo, terima kasih sudah memberitahu chingu^^ Oke akan dipublish kalo udah rapi^^ sudah dilanjut yaa, iya semangat! Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Kyuli99**

Huhu, mianhaeyo T.T Kyuhyun udah inget sejak awal walaupun perlahan tapi dia paham setelah Yesung jelasin ke dia. Sudah Yeo lanjut yaa, iya semangat! Gomawoyo^^

 **LilisssRY**

Wah selamat membaca^^ Gomawoyo, hehe, seharusnya genrenya masuk drama juga tapi Yeo kurang sreg karna kurang terlalu drama (Yeo ngomong apasih?) hehe. Iya sudah dilanjut, iya semangat! Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **Rezy K**

Huhu, mianhaeyo! T.T Iya awalnya ngga disengaja karena takut makin lama jadi diupdate segitu deh, tapi pas cek ulang emang bener harus segitu biar feelnya fokus ke reaksi Kyuhyun sendiri. Sudah dilanjut ya, ne fighting! Gomawoyo^^

 **Cho Sabil**

Ciyee salah ketik nama yaa jadinya "Chi Sabil", hehe, gapapa Yeo benerin kok. Huhu, mianhae T.T sudah dilanjut yaa, gomawoyo^^

 **Atikah Sparkyu**

Huhu, mianhaeyo T.T sudah dilanjut ya^^

 **Bongosh99**

Huhu, mianhaeyo jadi baca ulang T.T panggil Yeo aja jangan author yaa, biar keliatan akrab gitu, hehe, abaikan Yeo. Sudah dilanjut yaa, gomawoyo^^

 **Micchazz**

Sudah dilanjut ya, ne fighting! gomawo^^

 **Dewiangel**

Kalo kyuhyun bingung, bilangin suruh milih Yeo ajah! Kkk, abaikan Yeo. Sudah dilanjut yaa^^

 **KyuZet97**

Iya kalo ngga ada halangan apapun. Ne fighting! Huhu, semoga aja ngga, kkk. Gomawoyo^^

 **Kyunoi**

Yeay salah! Hehe. Ne fighting! Gomawoyo^^

 **Sparkyubum**

Kyuhyun udah inget sejak awal walaupun perlahan tapi dia paham setelah Yesung jelasin ke dia. Sebenernya dia juga kaget chingu Cuma dia selalu berusaha inget permintaan terakhir eommanya, itu alesannya dia berusaha buat bersikap baik-baik ajah. Nah udah terjawab tentang Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kibum di chapter kali ini ya chingu. Sudah dilanjut yaa, ne fighting! Gomawoyo revienya^^

 **Lily**

Huhu, mianhaeyo chingu T.T Iya di chapter kali fokusnya di reaksi Kyuhyun dan penjelasan-penjelasan kenapa awal permasalahannya biar lebih jelas. Kibum sudah menerima kok, nah soal leeteuk donghae masih jadi rahasia, kkk. Sudah dilanjut ya chingu, ne fighting! Gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Sparkyunee13**

Huhu, mianhae T.T Kihyun moment di chapter ini^^ sudah dilanjut yaa, ne hwaiting! Gomawoyo^^

 **Namielf**

Wah gomawoyo, Yeo bersyukur kalo chingu suka^^ iya semangat! Sudah dilanjut yaa^^

 **Choding**

Hihi, Yeo abis berhibernasi nih abis diajak jalan-jalan ke dalam mimpi sama Kyuhyun oppa, kkk, Yeo juga kangen Kyuhyun oppa *eh maksudnya chingu. *Tangkepin kissnya.

Iya memang tapi kan ini berfokus sama Kyuhyunnya aja biar dapet feel dari reaksinya kyuhyun sendiri. Wow! 10K? ini nyampe ngga yaa, kkk. Iya semangat! US sudah dilanjut yaa, hehe, mohon ditunggu untuk chapter lainnya^^ Gomawoyo chingu^^

 **Apriliaa765**

Huhu, mianhaeyo T.T Perlu dibersihin ngga nih lumutnya? Hihi. Ngga apa-apa kok chingu^^ Iya sudah Yeo lanjut yaa, iya semangat! Gomawo supportnya^^

 **Atik1125**

Hehe, gomawoyo^^ Mianhae sampe jadi kelupaan gitu. Iya kalo ngga ada halangan apapun, tenang aja Yeo lagi nyiapin FF yang baru, ditunggu ya^^ sudah dilanjut yaa. Ne fighting! Cheonma^^

 **Riritary9**

Ini ada kyubum moment^^ Hihi, sebenernya emang ngga terlalu panjang sih chingu. Iya sudah dilanjut yaa. Huhu, mianhae, perlu Yeo bersihin ngga lumutnya? Kkk. Gomawoyo chingu^^

 **Maya kyu**

Huhu, mianhae karena kelamaan jadi lupa deh, tapi ngga amnesia kan? Abaikan Yeo, hehe. Iya ini juga masih berusaha untuk ngelanjutin kok^^ Yeo juga suka bagian itu, Ryeowook oppa kan memang real hyung Kyuhyun oppa walaupun Kyuhyun oppa selalu bilang Ryeowook oppa itu temennya, chingu^^ Gomawoyo reviewnya^^

 **(08-03-16)**

 **Dewissantosleite**

Huhu, mianhaeyo lama T.T Hmm… penawaran yang menarik chingu, hehe, ayo kita liat endingnya seperti apa. Sudah dilanjut ya chingu, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Jihyunelf**

Iya pilihannya memang berat chingu.

 **Desviana407**

Akhirnya Yeo muncul juga ke permukaan, kkk, abaikan Yeo. Iya chingu, tau kan gemana sayangnya mereka sama Kyuhyun, mereka berpikir Cuma cara ini yang bisa mereka lakuin. Hehe, chingu memang senang sekali liat Kyuhyun sedih. Sudah dilanjut yaa, gomawo reviewnya^^

 **Simahiro**

Huhu, mianhaeyo chingu T.T Sudah dilanjut yaa^^

 **Adlia**

Sudah dilanjut yaa^^

 **Tyas1013**

Hehe, kalo ngga rumit ngga seru chingu. Sudah dilanjut yaa, ne fighting! Gomawoyo^^

 **Hyunhua**

Yeay! Hehe. Kyuhyun kuat karena dia berusaha selalu inget pesan terakhir eommanya dan karena dia sadar kalo dia dikelilingin orang-orang yang sayang sama dia. Sudah dilanjut yaa^^

 **Pcyckh**

Iya karena mereka takut kalo denger suara Kyu memohon sama mereka, mereka jadi goyah.

 **(09-03-16)**

 **Angella**

Huhu mianhaeyo T.T yang penting udah dilanjut lagi yaa^^ iya semangat! Gomawoyo^^

 **Hyukrin67**

Nasibnya ya begitu (?) hehe, sudah dilanjut yaa. Panggil Yeo saja ne^^ gomawoyo^^

 **Nae Xselia**

Di chapter kali ini ada mereka kok chingu, hehe. Iya Sungmin meninggal. Iya Kyuhyun memang sudah tau perlahan. Sudah dilanjut ya chingu, ne fighting! Gomawoyo chingu^^

 **(13-03-16)**

 **Anna505**

Sudah dilanjut^^

 **(16-03-16)**

 **Ailedachangkyu**

Sudah dilanjut ya chingu^^ Ne fighting! Gomawoyo^^

 **Thanks for who Followed and Favorited this FF :**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EVIL88ALIEN95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | Nyna443 | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Thy09 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | alicehamy | asih jewels0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | upid cipudd | devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | han hyunchan 7 | hasyim musthofan 1 | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | imania safitri | indah indrawatibasmar | jenny hzb | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | nurul cynkeomma | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | revina kurnia | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | Shoffie xoxo | Rini723 | Anna 505 | Yong Do Jin316 | Annishi692 | AtikahSparkyu |Kim436 | KimRaf | Kaasihhime | Tyas 1013 | mmzzaa | readlight | riritary9 | siti masumah9 | Captain potato | Flowerkyuu | 0932715630 | aynun767 | Fujia M | Hyukrin67 | Annisah563 | Aynun767 | Cuttiekyu94 | kLiieff19 | KyuZet97 | LilisssRY | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | Rusmi2310ELF | Kihyunelf | michhazz ||**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | Nyna443 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Yun Eun Hae | ainkyu | alicehamy | asih jewels0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | han hyun chan7 | hasyim musthofa 1 | hulanchan | imaniasafitri | indahindrawatibasmar | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | meimeimayra | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | siskasparkyu0 | siti masumah 5 | widiantini9 | yolyol | yulianasuka | Soffie xoxo | KYU kum | Rini723 | Cha KritaFer | baby cho branick | Annishi692 | AtikahSparkyu | KimRaf | Kaasihhime | readlight | riritary9 | Captain potato | Flowerkyuu | Fujia M | Windiartiw67 | Annisah563 | Hyukrin67 | kLiieff19 | KyuZet97 | LilisssRY | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | Rusmi2310ELF ||**

 _ **Mianhae untuk ID yang belum disebutkan di atas.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kibum, keluarga Kim dan Tokoh lain.**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Plot is mine.**

 **Warning : Just Fanfic. Typos. Huruf bercetak miring menggambarkan kejadian masa lalu atau kata hati dari tokoh yang bersangkutan.**

 **Summary :** "Eoh? Kyuhyunie, kau sudah sadar?" | "Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?" | "Kau tahu jawabannya, Kyuhyunie!" | "Kau mencari apa?"| "Apa… kau… sudah mengetahuinya?" | "Memangnya apa yang seharusnya terjadi?" | "Ya! Kau ingin mencari ribut?"

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya saat mendengarkan pidato penutup dari ketua penyelenggara bahkan saat pembacaan pemenang kompetisi. Kyuhyun baru tersadar saat pergerakan Kibum di sampingnya yang sedikit menghentak tangannya membuatnya ikut terbangun dan menyadari bahwa namanya dan Kibum baru saja disebutkan sebagai pemenang pertama kompetisi matematika itu.

Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti langkah Kibum menuju ke atas sebuah panggung yang tak cukup tinggi. Ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Kibum bahkan tak memperhatikan dengan penuh siapapun yang menjabat tangannya dan memberikan selamat. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke setiap arah blitz yang menyorotnya, tepuk tangan serta sorak orang-orang yang berada di dalam gedung itu pun Kyuhyun abaikan.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun melihat samar-samar Kim seonsaengnim yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan dua orang paruh baya lainnya yang berada di sisi kiri Kim seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun menyipitkan pandangannya agar ebih jelas melihat tetapi pandangannya semakin kabur.

"EOMMA! APPA!"

Kyuhyun mendengar seruan Kibum yang disambut lambaian tangan kedua orang paruh baya tersebut.

 _Apakah itu eomma dan appaku juga? Oh Tuhan.. Ku mohon jangan sekarang…_

"Ki… bum… mie…"

"YA! KYUHYUN-AH!"

Hal terakhir yang Kyuhyun dengar adalah teriakan Kibum yang mengiringi jatuhnya tubuhnya ke arah kanan yang masih sempat tertopang oleh Kibum.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, mengedipkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati warna putih mendominasi seluruh ruangan tempat di mana ia berada saat ini, ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini ia berada di salah satu ruang inap rumah sakit.

"Eoh? Kyuhyunie, kau sudah sadar?" seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sofa menyadarinya dan bergegas bangun mendekati Kyuhyun, "Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu? Ah… Biarkan aku memanggil euisa terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya seraya menekan tombol yang berada di punggung ranjang pasien yang ditempati Kyuhyun saat ini.

Tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok euisa dengan dua ganhosa yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Yeoja paruh baya tersebut menyingkir dari sisi Kyuhyun, memberi ruang untuk pemeriksaan kondisi Kyuhyun.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan dan penyuntikan di lengan kanan Kyuhyun, kedua ganhosa berpamitan keluar ruangan. Menyisakan ketiganya dalam ruang inap itu. Suasana terasa canggung karena tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara ketiganya, apalagi Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah datar yang tetap lurus menghadap langit-langit ruangan.

"Kyuhyunie, neo gwaenchanayo?"

Yesung, sang euisa, bertanya pada Kyuhyun untuk memancing Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tak ada yang sakit? Atau nyeri?" tanya Yesung lagi, meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kyuhyunie, berbicaralah! Euisa ingin memastikan keadaanmu." Bantu yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan eomma dari Ryeowook, ia sendiri cukup khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yesung kali ini, ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu memandang Yesung dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia sudah ketar-ketir menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk mengajukan pertanyaan sebab ia takut Kyuhyun akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang akan sulit dijawab olehnya. Begitupula suara hembusan nafas lega yang ia dengar dari eomma Ryeowook, membuatnya yakin jika eomma Ryeowook pun memiliki pemikiran yang serupa dengannya.

Yesung melirik ke arah arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu kembali memandang Kyuhyun, " Kau tiba disini pukul 18. Jika kau bangun 10 menit lebih lama, maka kau telah berada di rumah sakit tepat selama 39 jam."

Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaring dengan mata dan mulutnya yang membulat sempurna, ekspresinya yang begitu imut membuat eomma Ryeowook tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Ya! Ahjumma, appo!"

"Aigo.. Kyuhyunie mianhae!" sesal eomma Ryeowook dengan raut wajah yang kentara dibuat-buat membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sedangkan Yesung sudah terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang, hyung?"

Yesung terkejut mendengarnya, meskipun ia sangatlah tahu Kyuhyun tak begitu menyukai rumah sakit tetapi Yesung tak berpikir Kyuhyun akan langsung memohon padanya secepat itu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Kyuhyunie!"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Kau bahkan baru siuman, Kyuhyunie!"

"Aku tak ingin bolos esok, hyung!"

"Apakah kau sudah benar-benar sadar? Esok adalah hari minggu, apakah kau akan bersekolah di hari minggu?"

Perkataan Yesung mampu membungkam Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mencebik mulutnya sedemikian rupa. Eomma Ryeowook yang tak tahan dengan perdebatan antara euisa dengan pasiennya pun memilih kembali duduk di sofa dan mengupaskan apel untuk Kyuhyun, tak ingin mencampuri perdebatan diantara keduanya.

"Kau beristirahatlah malam ini. Jika esok kondisimu pulih dengan baik, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk beristirahat di rumah." Putus Yesung, memberikan jalan tengah.

"Yaksok?" Kyuhyun mengajukan jari kelingkingnya pada Yesung, membuat Yesung berdecak kesal.

"Kukatakan aku akan mengizinkanmu beristirahat di rumah, Kyuhyunie, bukan bermain game apalagi basket!" tegas Yesung namun tak urung ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa gembira seolah mengabaikan peringatan Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, jika kau merasa sesuatu segera panggil aku." Pamit Yesung seraya mengacak sayang rambut Kyuhyun, "Ahjumma, panggil saja aku jika ia berbuat sesuatu yang merepotkanmu, aku akan suntikkan obat tidur padanya." Kyuhyun kembali mencebik mulutnya mendengar ucapan Yesung, membuat eomma Ryeowook tergelak melihatnya. Yesung pun bergegas keluar kamar sebelum Kyuhyun melemparkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku mendengar suara tertawa dari luar, apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Seorang namja memasuki ruangan tersebut , ia menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun untuk mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan ranselnya di samping eommanya yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah sofa panjang.

"Ani, hanya Kyuhyunie bertingkah menggemaskan." Ucap eomma Ryeowook yang masih sibuk mengupas apel.

Ryeowook kembali mendekati Kyuhyun, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat ragu untuk berucap tapi matanya tak berhenti mencari, "Kau mencari apa?"

"Kau tak datang bersama…"

"Ah… Aku lupa, keluarga Kibum sedang menghadiri sebuah pertemuan perusahaan, entahlah aku tak mendengarkan dengan jelas tetapi mereka akan menjengukmu esok pagi." Jelas Ryeowook, "Mereka menjagamu semenjak kau datang ke rumah sakit ini hingga sore tadi. Jika bukan karena pertemuan penting, mereka pasti akan memilih berada di sini sekarang." Lanjut Ryeowook.

 _Bukan hal itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tetapi… ya sudahlah. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk atau tak tahu mengenai kondisiku._ Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum kecil berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook mengetahui bahwa hal yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan sudah pasti mengenai ketidakhadiran kedua hyung Kyuhyun, tetapi Ryeowook tak ingin kondisi Kyuhyun yang baru saja sadar harus kembali menurun karena mengetahui alasan ketidakhadiran kedua hyungnya sehingga Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyuhyunie, makanlah!" eomma Ryeowook menyuapkan sepotong apel pada Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mendengus melihatnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja! Kau masih memiliki tangan tetapi malas mempergunakannya."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar sindiran Ryeowook, "Biar saja, lagipula ahjumma tak keberatan melakukannya untukku."

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar! Berhenti menggoda Kyuhyun, Ryeowookie!" titah eomma Ryeowook yang mampu membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Omong-omong," Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunyah potongan apel kelimanya kembali menatap Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan suara, "Apa… kau… sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu," jawab Kyuhyun santai membuat Ryeowook mengaitkan kedua alisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Maksudmu apa?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Memangnya apa yang seharusnya terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun balik yang membuat Ryeowook geram. Jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun merupakan seorang pasien, ia pasti telah memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudah.. Sudah… sebaiknya biarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat sekarang. Kyuhyunie, berbaringlah jika tak ingin kupanggilkan euisa untuk menyuntikmu." Perintah eomma Ryeowook yang langsung dituruti Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Kyuhyun takut dengan ancamannya, hanya saja ia sedang malas untuk mengomentari ucapan sang eomma yang akan berakhir dengan perdebatannya bersama Ryeowook yang sudah bersiap untuk ikut menimpalinya.

"Jaljayo, hyung, ahjumma!"

"Jaljayo, Kyuhyunie!"

Eomma Ryeowook menaikkan selimut hingga ke dada Kyuhyunlalu membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan menegur.

"Setidaknya tunggu hingga kondisinya stabil, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook mengangguk, menyalahkan kebodohannya yang tak memikirkan akibat dari pertanyaannya yang mungkin saja akan memberikan tekanan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah!"

.

.

"… Kyuhyun-ah… Kyuhyun-ah ireona… Kyuhyun-ah… Ireona…" Ucap lembut seorang namja yang sedang membangunkan seorang pasien dihadapannya, "Kyuhyun-ah… Ireo… Ya! Jangan tutup matamu lagi!" Kali ini ia berseru karena sang pasien yang telah membuka matanya kembali menutupnya setelah melihat dirinya.

"Aigo… Telingaku…"

"Omo… Gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyun-ah?" Seru panik namja tersebut seraya menyentuh pelan telinga kanan Kyuhyun, pasien yang sedang ia bangunkan, "Apakah aku terlalu keras berbicara? Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud…"

Namja tersebut menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Kyuhyun sibuk menahan tawanya, ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun hanya membohonginya.

"Ya! Ini tak lucu sama sekali, Kyuhyun-ah! Aku hampir saja mati ketakutan karena menyakitimu!"

"Mianhae. Sudahlah hentikan, merajuk itu sama sekali bukan imagemu! Kau sangat tak pantas untuk merajuk."

"Ya! Kau ingin mencari ribut?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar seruan Changmin yang mau tak mau membuat Changmin ikut tertawa pula.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan bahwa hanya ia dan Changmin yang berada di ruangan ini, "Kau tak melihat ahjumma dan Ryeowook hyung, Changmin-ah?"

"Nugu? Ah… mereka menitipkanmu padaku. Saat aku tiba, mereka mengatakan ingin pulang ke rumah karena ada keperluan, mereka akan kembali beberapa jam lagi."

"Menitipkanku padamu? Apakah mereka pikir aku anak kecil!" Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Changmin sedangkan Changmin hanya meringis, menyadari kesalahannya dalam menyampaikan pesan. Sebenarnya eomma Ryeowook berpesan untuk menemani Kyuhyun, bukan menitipkan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui aku berada disini, Changmin-ah?"

"Aku menghubungi hyungmu dan mereka berkata kau di… sini," _Changminie pabo! Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan sejujurnya, Kyuhyun pasti akan bertanya macam-macam setelah ini!_ "Eh, maksudku…"

"Kau menghubungi mereka? Dan mereka mengangkatnya?" Kyuhyun memastikan kembali ucapan Changmin, matanya terus menatap Changmin penuh tanya tanpa mengalihkannya sedikitpun membuat Changmin mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apakah mereka baik-baik saja, Changmin-ah?" kali ini Changmin mendengar Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, Kyuhyun terlihat menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. "Setidaknya aku tahu mereka baik-baik saja, aku hanya butuh mengetahui itu." Kyuhyun terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, membuat Changmin yang tak tahan pun memeluknya erat. Ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar.

 _Changmin pada akhirnya tak sabar dan memilih untuk menghubungi Leeteuk, hyung Kyuhyun, saat ini juga setelah menyerah setelah berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun selama lebih dari 20 kali namun hanya mendengar suara noona yang terus mengatakan bahwa pemilik ponsel tak menjawab panggilannya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Kim seonsaengnim yang mungkin mencarinya yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet. Biarkan saja ia memikirkan alasannya nanti, yang terpenting ia harus tahu alasan mengapa Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah hari ini terlebih dahulu._

"Yeoboseyo." _Suara di seberang telepon membuat Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega._

" _Yeoboseyo, hyung, apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?"_

 _Lama tak terdengar jawaban dari ujung telepon, membuat Changmin khawatir bahwa sambungannya telah terputus sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memanggil nama Leeteuk beberapa kali hingga Leeteuk menyahutinya kembali._

"Apakah kau bisa menemuiku sepulang sekolah, Changminie?" _pinta Leeteuk yang membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tentu saja bisa, aku pulang sekitar pukul 19 hari ini. Dimana aku harus menemuimu?"_

"Bandara. Kuharap kau segera datang setelah kegiatan sekolahmu usai. Akan kututup sekarang, Changmin-ah"

 _Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…_

 _Sebelum Changmin memberi respon pada Leeteuk, sambungan telepon diantara mereka telah diputus oleh Leeteuk. Changmin yang merasa bingung juga penasaran akhirnya memilih untuk segera menuju ke kelas seraya berharap waktu bergulir cepat agar kegiatan sekolahnya segera selesai._

" _Leeteuk Hyung!" Changmin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang tunggu menoleh saat mendengar seruannya._

 _Leeteuk tersenyum lalu meminta Changmin untuk menghampirinya, Changmin terlihat sedikit terengah-engah sehingga Leeteuk memberikannya sekaleng minuman yang memang ia siapkan untuk Changmin._

" _Mengapa kau berada disini, hyung?" tanya Changmin setelah menenggak beberapa kali minuman kaleng pemberian Leeteuk, namun Leeteuk hnya menjawabnya dengan senyuman._

" _Apakah kau masih merasa letih?" tanya Leeteuk setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua dalam keadaan diam._

" _Ani, hyung, waeyo?" Sanggah Changmin langsung._

 _Seketika Leeteuk menghela nafas berat, Changmin menautkan alisnya bingung namun ia tak bertanya kembali untuk memberikan waktu pada Leeteuk yang menurutnya akan memberitahukan hal yang penting._

 _Leeteuk menceritakan pada Changmin mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Mengenai kembalinyaingatan Kyuhyun serta datangnya keluarga kandung Kyuhyun. Changmin tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya hingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata untuk sekedar memberikan respon bahwa ia mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan Leeteuk._

" _Changmin-ah, gwaenchanayo?" Leeteuk yang awalnya hanya terdiam seusai menceritakannya pun mulai memandang cemas Changmin yang masih tak bereaksi._

" _Changmin-ah?"_

" _Ne, hyung, gwaenchanayo. Mianhae, aku hanya merasa terkejut." Sahut Changmin setelah kembali menemukan suaranya, "Jadi, rencanamu selanjutnya apa, hyung?" tanya Changmin hati-hati._

" _Seperti perjanjian antara aku dan Donghae dengan orang tua Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan tinggal bersama keluarga kandungnya seusai kompetisi matematika Kyuhyun kemarin, itu sebabnya Aku dan Donghae akan pergi ke Jepang malam ini . Aku dan Donghae akan mengurus cabang perusahaan appa yang berada di sana…."_

" _Dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun?"_

 _Leeteuk tertegun mendengar ucapan Changmin, ia menggelengkan kepalanya yakin, "Aku dan Donghae tak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkannya. Tak akan pernah. Hanya saja, saat-saat ini adalah saat terberat untuk kami bertiga sehingga aku dan Donghae memutuskan kami yang harus mengalah dan menjauh untuk sementara." Jelas Leeteuk yang membuat Changmin tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya._

" _Changmin-ah gwaenchanayo?"_

" _Apa… yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Kyuhyun, hyung?"_

" _Tetaplah berada di samping Kyuhyun dan jadilah kekuatannya, Changmin-ah. Uri Kyunie mungkin akan berusaha menahan mati-matian perasaannya dan menyimpannya sendiri rapat-rapat, setidaknya tetaplah disisinya dengan tulus meskipun ia tak mengatakannya padamu." Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya yakin mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, ia bergegas menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk membuat Leeteuk juga ikut tersenyum._

" _Teuki hyung!"_

 _Leeteuk dan Changmin menoleh ke arah seruan tersebut dan mendapati seorang namja berjalan menghampiri mereka. Namja tersebut sempat terkejut mendapati Changmin yang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya, ia pun menatap Leeteuk meminta penjelasan._

" _Aku hanya berpamitan dengan Changminie dan memintanya menjaga Kyuhyunie, Hae-ah, semakin banyak yang menjaganya maka ia akan semakin kuat." Namja yang merupakan Donghae itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham lalu menoleh ke arah arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya._

" _Kajja, hyung, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Kami pergi dulu, Changmin-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, arra?" Donghae mendekati Changmin dan memberikannya pelukan ringan._

 _Donghae bergegas berjalan menjauhi Changmin dan disusul oleh Leeteuk yang berada di belakangnya setelah memeluk Changmin. Namun tak lama Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kea rah Changmin._

" _Jamsimanyo, Changmin-ah, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, temuilah ia esok hari karena aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa ia baru saja siuman."_

 _Changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan Donghae, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kedua orang tersebut sekarang sudah tak ada lagi dalam pandangannya._

"Ya! Changmin-ah!"

Changmin terperanjat mendengar seruan dari seorang namja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia meringis saat mendapati Kyuhyun memandanginya kesal karena Changmin melamun dan mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, jadi apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya?"

"Jadi kau telah mengetahuinya?"

Changmin meneliti raut wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlihat sudah menguasai perasaannya kembali. Changmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya memerhatikan tingkah Changmin.

"Apakah itu penting? Selama kau tetaplah Kyuhyun, sahabatku, maka tak akan ada yang berubah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut oleh perlakuan Changmin padanya. Changmin akan selalu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya dan Kyuhyun yakin Changmin akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Kau benar, seharusnya memang tak perlu ada yang berubah!"

Changmin baru saja akan menanyakan apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba saja suara pintu ruang inap terbuka dan menampilkan ketiga sosok yang salah satunya tak asing bagi Changmin.

"Annyeongha… Kyuhyunie? Kau sudah siuman? Syukurlah!" satu-satunya yeoja diantara mereka berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sedangkan seorang namja seusia Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa dan namja paruh baya tetap berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kenalkan, Changmin-ah, ini keluargaku… Aku adalah saudara kembar Kibumie dan mereka adalah orang tua kandungku."

Yeoja paruh baya tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutnya sebagai orang tua Kyuhyun membuat hatinya berdesir, senyumnya mengembang tanpa ia sadari dan air mata haru membasahi pipinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Changmin imnida, bangapseumnida." Changmin membungkukkan dirinya seraya memperkenalkan diri pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepala mereka pada Changmin.

"Apakah kau teman sekolah, uri Kyuhyunie?" tanya ramah yeoja tersebut setelah kembali menguasai perasaannya.

"Ne, aku teman sekelas Kyuhyun dan ah… Kibumie, aku juga sekelas dengannya." Sahut Changmin semangat membuat kedua yeoja yang merupakan eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau pasti belum diperiksa oleh euisa pagi ini, biarkan aku yang memanggilnya seraya membelikan sesuatu untuk Changmin." Ucap sesosok namja paruh baya yang merupakan appa Kibum.

"Tak perlu, ahjussi, aku tak ingin merepotkan." Tolak halus Changmin.

"Kau harus membelikannya lebih dari satu porsi, ia adalah seorang food monster!" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Changmin berseru menyanggahnya membuat kedua orang tua itu tergelak mendengarnya.

"Gwaenchana, aku tak merasa keberatan." Ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan inap itu.

"Gwaenchanayo, Kyuhyunie?" tanya lembut sang eomma yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Changmin sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak canggung, akhirnya ia mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun saat ia berkata tak ada yang perlu berubah dan Changmin membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan dan masuk setelah dipersilakan, pintu yang terbuka itu menampilkan Yesung dan seorang ganhosa, sang eomma pun bergegas menyingkir dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun, ia mengupaskan buah-buahan untuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Changmin tetap di samping sisi kanan ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun awalnya hanya diam selama menerima pemeriksaan namun ia mengerutkan kening saat Yesung kembali menyuntik lengan kanannya, "Kenapa aku disuntik lagi? Bukankah biasanya hanya sekali?"

"Appamu memohon agar kau melanjutkan perawatan di rumah sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyuntikmu." Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gembiranya mendengar ucapan Yesung, "Tetapi kau tetap harus menerima infus setidaknya hingga malam ini jadi kuharap kau benar-benar beristirahat penuh selama di rumah dan aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk masuk sekolah esok hari." Lanjut Yesung membuat Kyuhyun berpikir dua kali untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang euisa.

"Gwaenchana, yang penting aku tak perlu berada di tempat ini lebih lama." Hibur Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun menghadap ke arah eommanya yang bertepatan sedang menoleh ke arahnya, ia tersenyum manis, "Gomawoyo!", sang eomma pun menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas senyum Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap bosan ke arah sang eomma yang sedang memasukkan perlengkapannya ke dalam sebuah tas. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang duduk di atas ranjang pasien dan telah mengganti pakaian pasien dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Dalam ruangan tersebut hanya ada dirinya, sang eomma dan Kibum. Changmin baru saja berpamitan untuk kembali pulang karena akan pergi bersama keluarganya sedangkan sang appa sedang mengurusi keperluan administrasi Kyuhyun. Eomma Ryeowook dan Ryeowook pun tak datang ke rumah sakit karena harus pergi ke salah satu pemakaman kerabat mereka.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang sedang bermain PSP diatas sofa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu dengan PSP-nya yang belum dimainkannya semenjak ia mengikuti kompetisi matematika kemarin.

"Aku rindu PSP-ku!" Kyuhyun berujar seketika, ia melirik Kibum dan mendengus saat mengetahui Kibum bersikap tak acuh seolah tak mendengar ucapannya, "Ya! Kibum-ah, pinjamkan aku PSP-mu. Kau ini dingin sekali." Kyuhyun berucap kembali membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau rindu PSP-mu, bukan PSP-ku!" Kibum kembali bermain seusai mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal.

"Kibumie, pinjamkan saja PSP-mu pada Kyuhyun, kau bisa mendengarkan musik sementara Kyuhyun meminjam PSP-mu." Sang eomma memberikan jalan tengah yang beruntungnya diterima oleh keduanya, ia sendiri cukup terkejut mengetahui interaksi kedua anaknya dan bersyukur setidaknya mereka bisa saling menerima walaupun itu mungkin saja sangat berat bagi mereka.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil dengan tangan kanannya yang sedikit terangkat karena memegang cairan infus. Ia memandang sebuah rumah yang lebih besar dari rumah yang ditinggalinya selama ini, Kibum yang berada di sampingnya memberikan kode pada Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Kyuhyunie, selamat datang di rumahmu! Kuharap kau tak merasa canggung berada disini dan cepat beradaptasi dengan baik. Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu di lantai dua. Kajja!" seru sang eomma penuh semangat, ia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun yang tak tertusuk jarum infuse lalu meminta seorang ahjumma geojongbu membantu membawakan tas Kyuhyun ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah kamar yang bernuansa baby blue, dekorasinya tak jauh beda dengan kamarnya yang berada di rumah kedua orang tua angkatnya yang di dekorasi oleh eomma Kyuhyun yang telah meninggal.

"Semua barang-barangmu telah dipindahkan ke rumah ini, aku tak menambahkan apapun kecuali sebuah foto dimana kau dan Kibumie pertama kali berfoto dulu." Sang eomma menunjuk sebuah pigura foto yang berada di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun berucap kecil seraya berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di atasnya, sang eomma bergegas ke sudut ruangan untuk mendorong sebuah tiang infuse.

"Mianhae, aku telah menyiapkannya mengingat kondisimu yang sering menurun. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja." Jelasnya seraya mengambil alih cairan infuse yang dipegang Kyuhyun sedari tadi, "Kau dapat beristirahat sekarang, aku akan mengantarkan makananmu kesini jika memang sudah waktu makan. Kuharap kau tak segan memanggilku jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Sang eomma mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membelai rambut Kyuhyun

Sang eomma bergegas keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun tak bereaksi banyak saatmendengar ucapannya, ia memakluminya mengingat Kyuhyun masih dalam masa pemulihan dan ia butuh penyesuaian diri dengan kehadiran keluarga kandungnya.

"Jeogiyo!" Sang eomma mengehentikan langkahnya sebelum mencapai pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ne?"

"Apakah… hyungku tak lagi berada di sini?"

Sang eomma tertegun mendengarnya, ia memang sudah mengira cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pasti akan menanyakannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun kembali lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Setiap orang membutuhkan waktu. Bisakah kau mempercayai mereka saat ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sang eomma, ia memang baru kali ini berbicara dengan eommanya sendiri namun ia merasakan seperti telah mengenalnya seumur hidupnya. Jawaban tersebut bukanlah hal yang ingin didengarnya, tetapi ia membenarkan ucapan sang eomma yang lagi-lagi membuatnya yakin bahwa hyungnya selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Aku sangat mempercayai mereka." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sang eomma,"Gomawo."

Sang eomma tersenyum membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Ia bergegas keluar kamar tidur Kyuhyun setelah meminta Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

"Aku menang! Kemarilah!"

Tukkk

"Aw… Aduh, Ya! Kenapa keras sekali! kau mau balas dendam ya!"

"Aniyo, ayolah lanjutkan kembali, kau ini banyak mengeluh!"

"Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti!"

Kibum yang masih kesal kembali kembali menekan keyboard laptopnya dan menggerakkan mouse. Sesekali ia mengusap keningnya yang baru saja disentil oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saat ini sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Duduk di atas karpet bulu dengan laptop yang masing-masing berada di atas meja. Mereka sedang saling beradu memainkan starcraft edisi terbaru. Sejak kepindahan Kyuhyun ke rumah ini seminggu yang lalu, Kibum berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun senyaman mungkin berada di rumah ini. Kyuhyun dan ia terliat lebih akrab sejak Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun melawannya bermain starcraft, Kyuhyun sendiri mengakui kemampuan Kibum yang hampir bisa menyamakannya.

"Hanya berdiri sendiri tak akan membuat mereka mengetahui kehadiranmu." Hye Ahn, eomma Kibum dan Kyuhyun, menoleh ke arah suaminya yang ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya bahagia melihat kedekatan mereka, aku bersyukur mereka dapat beradaptasi dengan baik." Ucap Hye Ahn seraya tersenyum dengan pandangan yang masih menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Dan bersedih karena sikap Kyuhyun masih sama canggungnya seperti saat pertama kali bertemu?" Hye Ahn tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ill Jung.

"Apakah itu adalah ungkapan hatimu?" goda Hye Ahn yang membuat Ill Jung tersenyum simpul.

"Aku hanya berusaha mewakili dirimu. Walaupun ia selalu bersikap baik, tetapi ia masih belum memanggilmu dengan sebutan eomma." Bela Ill Jung, "Walaupun ia selalu bersikap baik, tetapi ia masih belum memanggilmu dengan sebutan eomma."

"Mungkin aku masih belum sebaik eomma yang merawat Kyuhyun dahulu."

"Janganlah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyunie hanya membutuhkan waktu." Hibur Ill Jung, "Hyung Kyuhyun masih berada di Jepang hingga saat ini dan belum memutuskan kapan akan kembali ke Korea." Lanjutnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita harus berbuat sesuatu, bukankah kita harus kembali ke Amerika secepatnya?" Hye Ahn menghadapkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Ill Jung, "Perlukah untuk mempercepat jadwal?"

Ill Jung memandang Hye Ahn tak percaya, namun Hye Ahn membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Akan kupikirkan nanti." Putus Ill Jung, Hye Ahn menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan keputusan Ill Jung.

.

.

Seorang namja yang sedang menatap intens sebuah laptop yang ada di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya sejenak. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkannya pada punggung kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

 _Leeteuk yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Donghae seraya memasukkan barang-barangnya dan Donghae ke dalam tas. Donghae telah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini, itu sebabnya menoleh ke arah pintu ruang inap yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yesung, membuat kedua Park bersaudara itupun memandang Yesung bertanya._

" _Kyuhyunie dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Ia baru saja tiba satu jam yang lalu dan sekarang berada di kamar inap." Jelas Yesung yang langsung membuat Leeteuk dan Donghae panik._

" _Tenanglah, aku sudah memeriksanya," Yesung menahan langkah Leeteuk dan Donghae yang terlihat akan bergegas ke luar ruangan, " Ia datang kesini dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya lemah dan terjadi penurunan fungsi kerja jantung terlebih ia mengalami kelelahan ekstrim dan stres tetapi aku sudah memberikannya obat, ia akan tertidur lebih dari 24 jam dan tubuhnya akan membaik setelah itu."_

 _Leeteuk dan Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Yesung, "Apakah pihak sekolah yang mengantar Kyuhyun kesini, hyung?" tanya Donghae._

" _Ani, kedua orang tuanya yang mengantarnya kesini. Kalian sebaiknya menemui mereka dan memberitahukan mereka mengenai rencana kepindahan kalian." Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar saran dari Yesung, ia mengajak Donghae pergi menuju ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dirawat setelah menanyakan letak kamar inap Kyuhyun pada Yesung._

 _Leeteuk dan Donghae memasuki ruang inap Kyuhyun, mereka sedikit membungkukkan tubuh mereka saat bertatapan dengan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Donghae mendekati sebuah ranjang pasien yang diatasnya terbaring sesosok namja yang begitu disayanginya, Kyuhyun. Ia membelai sayangrambut Kyuhyun, menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada sang dongsaeng sekaligus menyesali perbuatannya yang pasti merupakan penyebab utama kondisi Kyuhyun menurun._

 _Leeteuk menyentuh pundak Donghae, membuat Donghae menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau yakin kita perlu melakukannya, Hae-ah?" tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae, Donghae sempat berpikir sejenak. Ia sempat meragukan keputusan yang akan diambilnya tetapi ada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Leeteuk._

" _Ahjumma, ahjussi… Aku ingin memberitahukan rencana kami yang akan pergi ke Jepang esok hari." Raut wajah terkejut tergambar jelas di wajah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun serta Kibum._

" _Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya appa si kembar, Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. "Jika itu mau kalian, aku tak bisa melarangnya. Aku yakin kalian sudah memikirkannya dengan matang." Ucapnya kembali seraya menampilkan senyumnya, eomma si kembar memandang suaminya tak percaya namun ia berusaha menghargainya._

" _Kamsahamnida telah memahami keputusan kami, kumohon jangan beritahu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu." Pinta Leeteuk._

" _Kalian tetaplah harus menghubungi kami jika telah sampai ataupun akan kembali ke sini." Leeteuk dan Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka kembali mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya._

" _Kyunie, hyung akan pergi. Cepatlah sehat dan selalu menjadi uri Kyunie yang dengan baik, Kyunie. Hyung menyayangimu." Donghae mengecup kening Kyuhyun cukup lama hingga air matanya menetes di kening Kyuhyu, ia memandang Kyuhyun sejenak dan tersenyum pahit lalu bergeser membiarkan Leeteuk menggantikan posisinya saat ini._

" _Leeteuk pun mendekati Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tak tersambung dengan selang infuse lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga Kyuhyun, "Uri Kyunie, saranghae. Cepatlah bangun dan sehat kembali." Bisik Leeteukdengan suara tertahan karena berusaha menahan air matanya._

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Leeteuk, ia langsung meraih ponsel yang ada di atas mejanya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Leeteuk hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ne, waeyo, Hankyung-ah?"

" _Keluarga Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Amerika malam ini."_

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda! Ini sangat tak lucu!" Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya, "Mengurus kepindahan sekolah Kibum dan Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang dapat diselesaikan dengan cepat."

" _Perusahaan Ill Jung ahjussi disana mendapat sebuah masalah sehingga harus secepatnya ke sana, ia belum dapat memastikan apakah akan menetap disana atau tidak tetapi kemungkinan besar mereka tidak dapat kembali untuk waktu yang lama. Mianhae Leeteuk hyung, aku akan memulai meeting disini, aku hanya menghubungimu untuk memberitahu hal tersebut. Annyeong."_

"Chakkaman, Hankyung-ah…"

Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…

Leeteuk yang panik berusaha menghubungi Donghae yang berada di rumah saat itu juga. Sedikit merutuki kebiasaan buruk Donghae yang sulit mengangkat telepon jika berada di rumah.

" _Yeoboseyo!"_

"Ya! Donghae-ah, pesanlah tiket ke Korea hari ini dengan penerbangan tercepat, kumohon kau segera persiapkan barang-barangmu yang akan dibawa. Kita akan kembali ke Korea hari ini dan janganlah banyak bertanya, aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kita bertemu di bandara."

" _Bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu?"_

"Aku hanya membutuhkan laptop yang sekarang ada bersamaku. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu, segera kabarkan jika kau telah berada di bandara."

Leeteuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada laptop yang berada di hadapannya setelah memutuskan sambungannya dengan Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke rumah. Kibum sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Kibum tau penyebabnya sehingga ia tak berusaha menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, tolong antar kami ke alamat ini terlebih dahulu kembali ke rumah." Kibum mengulurkan sebuah kertas kecil pada sang supir.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, "Kau ingin kema…"

"Hanya sebentar saja dan kau juga akan tahu nantinya."

Kyuhyun pun hanya terdiam dan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia memasang sebuah headphone di telinganya menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi mobil seraya memejamkan kepalanya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, _semoga ini bisa sedikit memperbaiki suasana hatimu, Kyuhyun-ah._

Kyuhyun terkejut saat mengetahui tujuan Kibum, ia menatap Kibum tak percaya meminta memberikannya penjelasan mengapa Kibum membawanya kesini.

"Bukankah kau begitu merindukan tempat ini? Kau menahan keinginanmu kesini karena kau tak ingin menyinggung perasaan eomma dan appa."

Kyuhyun hampir menangis mendengar perkataan Kibum, ia merasa terharu dan malu karena Kibum bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya dengan benar.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sekarang berada di depan sebuah rumah yang dulunya menjadi kediaman Kyuhyun bersama kedua hyungnya. Mereka tak memasuki rumah tersebut melainkan hanya berdiri di halamannya saja. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu rumah tersebut, awalnya Kyuhyun mengira Kibum akan mengetuknya namun Kibum hanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sana sehingga Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya.

"Aku tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan antar eomma, appa dan kedua hyungmu saat kau masih tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Saat itu aku terkejut mendengar appa rencana kepergian kedua hyungmu ke Jepang tetapi saat ini aku mengerti."

"Sama sepertimu, Kyuhyun-ah," jeda Kibum, "mereka juga membutuhkan waktu untuk berusaha menerima semuanya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat mengetahui aku adalah saudara kembarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan headphone yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku… diawal aku tak tahu jika itu kau. Ada penolakan dalam diriku, bukan takut kau akan mengambil sebagian perhatian orang tuaku ataupun aku membencimu. Hanya saja, seperti yang aku katakan. Aku membutuhkan waktuku sendiri hingga aku sempat pergi dari rumah dan menginap di rumah sepupuku, Heechul hyung."

"Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Wae?"

"Cobalah panggil kedua orang tua kita dengan sebutan eomma dan appa, bukankah mereka tak akan pernah menggantikan tempat eomma dan appamu yang telah merawatmu dahulu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kibum, "Akan kucoba." Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, setidaknya Kyuhyun akan mencobanya.

Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berbunyi karena menerima pesan, ia membacanya sejenak lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Kita akan ke bandara sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Kibum bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Mereka pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju ke bandara.

.

.

Leeteuk dan Donghae terburu-buru berusaha mencari jadwal rute penerbangan Korea-Amerika. Beruntungnya dirinya dan Donghae hanya membawa ransel sehingga mempermudah langkah mereka yang seperti berkejaran dengan waktu.

"Disini, hyung!" seru Donghae yang setelah mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk menjadi lebih panik daripada Leeteuk, "Andwae, mereka akan berangkat sebentar lagi!"

Donghae berlari seraya menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi langkahnya, ia terus menerus memutar tubuhnya untuk menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun an keluarganya. Leeteuk pun berusaha mensejajari langkah Donghae yang bergerak tanpa henti.

Donghae berhenti saat melihat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang sedang berhadapan dengan kedua anaknya.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis disana. Leeteuk yang berada di belakang Donghae ikut menitikkan air mata, perasaannya lega karena ia berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Untung saja kalian begitu cepat dalam mengambil keputusan." Eomma si kembar bersuara, membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kami harus pergi sekarang, kalian jagalah diri kalian baik-baik!" ucap eomma si kembar kembali seraya tersenyum ke arah Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, appa, eomma!" seru Kyuhyun, sang eomma dan appa pun sempat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengangguk pada Kyuhyun, Eommanya bahkan telah menitikkan air matanya terharu mendengar Kyuhyun akhirnya mengucapkan kata yang sangat ingin ia dengar selama ini.

Kedua orang tua si kembar pun mulai melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Kibum serta meninggalkan Donghae dan Leeteuk dalam kebingungan.

Tak lama sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Leeteuk, yang merupakan pesan dari appa si kembar.

 **Jagalah kedua dongsaengmu!**

 **Tinggallah disini dan jangan sekali lagi pergi seperti itu.**

 **Kami tak tahu kapan akan kembali**

 **tetapi kami akan menjanjikan kata secepatnya pada kalian.**

 **Terima kasih telah kembali.**

Kali ini Leeteuk benar-benar menangis membaca pesan tersebut, ia memandang tak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun yang memandangnya bahagia, Kibum pun ikut tersenyum ke arahnya. Donghae yang masih tak mengerti pun mengambil alih ponsel Leeteuk dan membaca pesan tersebut. Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan bertanya namun Leeteuk hanya memberikannya sebuah anggukan.

Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kibum serta Leeteuk yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia menangis dan tak henti-hentinya melafalkan "Kamsahamnida".

.

.

"Ne, eomma, arraseo. Jagalah kesehatan kalian berdua disana."

" _Ne, jagalah dongsaengdeulmu, Teuki-ah. Akan kututup."_

Suara terputusnya sambungan menggantikan suara lembut seorang yeoja paruh baya di ujung telepon. Leeteuk pun menjauhkan kembali ponselnya dari telinganya. Leeteuk meletakkan ponselnya di nakas kamarnya dan bergegas turun menuju lantai satu tempat dimana seluruh dongsaengnya sedang berkumpul.

"Hyung, Hankyung hyung baru saja mengabariku bahwa sekarang ia sudah tiba di China." Suara Donghae yang terdengar tak begitu jelas karena sedang mengunyah makanan ringan.

"Ia sudah tiba?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan dan kali ini Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terfokus memandang layar TV di depannya.

"Ya! Bodoh sekali begitu saja tak masuk!" Maki Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal memandang layar TV.

"Kau saja yang tak dapat memainkannya!" Sanggah Donghae yang masih terus mengunyah.

"Benar kata Donghae hyung!" timpal Kibum seraya menatap fokus layar TV itu.

"Ya! Kau curang!"

"Aniyo!"

"Kau curang!"

"Ani!"

"Kau cu…"

BIIIP

Layar TV berubah menjadi gelap membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum menatap ke arah Leeteuk yang berada tak jauh dari TV.

"Begini lebih baik daripada mendengar kalian bertengkar."

"YA! TEUKIE HYUNG KAU MEMATIKANNYA!"

Leeteuk langsung berlari saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkapnya setelah beberapa putaran.

"Ya! Jangan mengelitiku! Hae-ah, bantu aku!" mohon Leeteuk pada Donghae yang hanya memerhatikan mereka dari atas sofa panjang.

"Biar saja, jika lelah mereka akan berhenti, hyung." ucap Donghae santai, namun tak lama terdengar Donghae langsung berteriak dan memohon pertolongan Leeteuk karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun dan Kibum menyerangnya.

""Biar saja, jika lelah mereka akan berhenti,Hae-ah." Balas Leeteuk yang terduduk di atas lantai dengan nafas tersengal.

"YA! ITU KATA-KATAKU BARUSAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Annyeong! Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf ini terlambat sekitar dua minggu dari yang dijadwalkan tapi Yeo udah berusaha keras dan akhirnya setelah pengulangan selama tiga kali karena Yeo ngerasa kurang cocok, jadilah ending yang seperti ini, hehe. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan, Yeo berusaha ngasih yang terbaik.

Sejuta terima kasih buat yang selalu setia mereview ataupun meluangkan waktu untuk mereview FF Yeo. Reviewers benar-benar penyemangat waktu mood nulis lagi off.

Mohon maaf untuk reviewers Memories chapter 14, Yeo tidak membalasnya karena Yeo rasa endingnya sudah cukup jelas. Jeongmal gomawoyo **Kyunoi, dd, riena, phn19, Yulianasuka, Awaelfkyu13, Kyuli99, F3, Wonhaesung Love, Angel sparkyu, Shin Ririn1013, Aya, Hyukrin67, Michhazz, Cinya, Ladyelf11, Lilisss RY, Rezy K, Guest, Sparkyubum, Annisah563, maya kyu, dewidossantosleite, readlight, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Choding, Apriliaa765, namielf, Jihyunelf, Kyuhae, Chiffa Kyukazza, Diahretno, sparkyunee13, Nae axselia, KLiieff19, Lily, Atik1125, Cho Kyunhae, Dewi Angel, Desviana407, Shin Ririn1013, Songkyurina, mmzzaa, hyunie02, tyas1013, hyunhua, Yong Do Jin316, pcyckh, riritary9, Simahiro, Citra sparkyu, sakurah552, Wahda. Nia. 161, ailedachangkyu.**

Terima kasih karena selalu menyemangati, memberikan koreksi dan saran,mendoakan semoga Yeo sembuh (Dan sekarang Yeo sudah sembuh, hehe), dan tidak memanggil Yeo sunbae atau author, bukan karena Yeo gak suka, tapi Yeo menganggap panggilan itu belum cocok buat Yeo, Yeo seneng dipanggil yeo, jadi ngga ada sekat diantara penulis FF dan pembacanya, hehe.

Tapi Yeo akan ngejelasin dan mengoreksi typo Yeo di chapter 14 kemarin :

 _Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk membeli sesuatu._ (Yang ini seharusnya Kibum, bukan Kyuhyun, maaf yaa)

 _Kyuhyun yang sempat melihat Kibum yang keluar kamar, ia ingin bertanya kemana Kibum akan pergi namun kepalanya yang begitu pusing membuatnya hanya terdiam._ (Nah ini kalimat lanjutannya bener, baru deh sesuai sama kalimat sebelumnya)

Untuk kalimat yang kepotong itu biasanya karena sehabis titik, lupa atau ngga dikasih spasi, jadi akan terhapus. Mungkin itu sistemnya FFn ya. Kalau Typo biasanya karena kesalahan pengetikannya atau autocorrect dari microsoft word, beberapa suka luput dari penglihatan waktu edit ulang, hehe, maaf.

 **Thanks for who Followed and Favorited this FF :**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Cho Sun Eun | Ciput | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EVIL88ALIEN95 | EkaOkta3424 | Emon204 | Filo Hip | Keys13th | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | MissBabyKyu | Nyna443 | ShinJoo24 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Sparkyubum | Thy09 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | ainkyu | alicehamy | asih jewels0404 | bintang15 | chae121 | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | upid cipudd | devil kyu | dewiangel | dewisanti07900 | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | han hyunchan 7 | hasyim musthofan 1 | hulanchan | hyunnie02 | imania safitri | indah indrawatibasmar | jenny hzb | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | ladyelf11 | nurul cynkeomma | pcyckh | phn19 | putrielfishy | revina kurnia | widiantini9 | yulianasuka | Shoffie xoxo | Rini723 | Anna 505 | Yong Do Jin316 | Annishi692 | AtikahSparkyu |Kim436 | KimRaf | Kaasihhime | Tyas 1013 | mmzzaa | readlight | riritary9 | siti masumah9 | Captain potato | Flowerkyuu | 0932715630 | aynun767 | Fujia M | Hyukrin67 | Annisah563 | Aynun767 | Cuttiekyu94 | kLiieff19 | KyuZet97 | LilisssRY | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | Rusmi2310ELF | Kihyunelf | michhazz |** **Kotonoha Mari-chan| Atika chan | Herdianaapn**

 **Apriliaa765 | Atik1125 | Awaelfkyu13 | Citra546 | Desviana407 | EkaOkta3424 | Filo Hip | Kim Nayeon | LittleEvil19 | Nyna443 | Shin Ririn1013 | Songkyurina | Yun Eun Hae | ainkyu | alicehamy | asih jewels0404 | bintang15 | chairun | cho loekyu07 | cronos01 | devil kyu | dewidossantosleite | diahretno | ericomizaki13 | geminiyhani | gyu1315 | han hyun chan7 | hasyim musthofa 1 | hulanchan | imaniasafitri | indahindrawatibasmar | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | kyuli 99 | kyunoi | ladyelf11 | meimeimayra | mifta cinya | pcyckh | putrielfishy | siskasparkyu0 | siti masumah 5**

 _ **Mianhae untuk ID yang belum disebutkan di atas.**_

 **Thank you for enjoying this FF and keep looking forward my another FF!**

 _ **Seeya!**_


End file.
